


Produce Love

by TrynaFindMyIdentity



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drag Queen, Homophobia but not from Naruto Or Sasuke, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Judge On Character Not Gender, Just Putting This Here So No One Is Mislead Into Thinking This Is About Transitioning, Lies, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Violence, OOC, Pansexual discovery, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Main Two Characters Are Not Transgender, This Is About Lies And Learning To Be A Better Person, Transphobia Trope- Man Dresses Like Woman, Yaoi, supermarket au, trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 107,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaFindMyIdentity/pseuds/TrynaFindMyIdentity
Summary: “You remember the ice queen?” Naruto gulped as he shakily fixed the banana display, moving the singles to a separate spot. “Yeah?” Kiba leaned on the side where an empty shelf was, brow raised to his coworker. “That’s not an ice… queen.” He slowly lifted one of the solo bananas up to the confused man’s eyes that widened slowly in realization...
Relationships: NaruSasu, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 111
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

Not my picture, just inspired by the image.

Still don't have a leash strong enough to own Naruto.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

No one wants to do morning shifts because they're too early.

Mid-shifts take up nearly the whole day.

The graveyard shift voids the body of sleep.

Naruto, out of the three, got saddled with that 10am-6pm. It's that morning drag onto the afternoon at your local supermarket.

 _Konabi_ , nurturing the human soul with fresh food, excellent service, and pristine conditions.

Naruto grumbled at the stupid sign on his cart stamped with the company's name, leaf symbol, and slogan. He could debunk all those claims in a heartbeat. For one, the only thing ever cleaned here constantly is the floors early in the morning. Fresh food? He's had to remove molded, expired, and rotten produce every single day during shopping hours and well before. The service wasn't that bad if certain people were giving it though.

He always had a smile and can do attitude regardless of how he felt or who he worked with.

This eighteen year old worked in the produce department.

You stay busy over there because of the lack of people hired to work and or those that don't wish to work. Because of that, the blond pretty much got full-time hours though he was only part-time.

He did good work and always made sure his department was stocked with something throughout the day. Right now he was sorting out the roma tomatoes. They are small, soft, peanut shaped, and more pleasant to deal with than the vine tomatoes that had a strung smell like musk but not to dank.

Naruto got very familiar with the different types of vegetables and fruits in the world. For the longest time, he didn't know that strawberries were best in January and they were the prettiest, and reddest he'd ever seen them. He drooled at the unmatched sweetness that was seasonal, hating the April showers he was in now.

It was pouring outside. At least that warned off customers. The grocery clerks still had to go retrieve buggies from the few people that did come in and leave with bags full.

"Excuse me, sir, do you have any garlic?" A random woman in her jogging clothes asked him, disrupting his thoughts on how long he'd have to stand in the storm before the bus showed up to take him home.

Naruto loved people like this who literally didn't use their eyes or were like him, overlooking the signs. He leaned back and pointed with a thumb to one of the cubbyholes nestling the bundles of white by the shallots, organic avocados, and assorted tomatoes. "Right over there, Miss."

"Thank you, um." She took a second to read his name tag in bright green lettering. "Naruto!"

"You're welcome, miss." He gave an award winning grin, but there was nothing special about them reading his name tag. When kids did it was cute. Adults felt more like they were trying to make you feel special. What he appreciated was when they came back and said his name from afar without looking at his tag. He knew then they noticed and remembered him for his good service. He smiled in thought of his favorite customers, groaning when his not so favorite work buddy came over and threw an arm around him.

"She's hot!" Kiba whispered when she'd gone off to the nature aisle not far away after picking up one piece of garlic. "Milf alert!"

Naruto shook his head, shrugging the pet owner off. "Shut up before she comes back over here and smacks you with that brick in her purse."

"I've got a brick to hit her with too." He flicked his tongue that made the blond laugh and push him a bit. "What?"

"I'm working. Go back to the meat department."

"We just got a truck in, man. I'm not breaking that shit down. I'm about to go in thirty minutes." Kiba tapped his watch. "That's my break right there."

"Wow." The blond rolled his eyes, sorting and emptying his box. Of course he had to take all the rotten ones out of the inventory count so he had his mobile, barcode computer ready. It looked like a gun screwed a calculator and bore a pacifist. "You know the managers know you do that on purpose, right?"

"So? What's old lady Senju going to do? Fire me? Pfft! Shino is not fit for my department, dude. He can't even tell pork from beef. I could have swore I saw him save that cockroach I told him to kill earlier too."

"Aha, man leave him alone. He's gotta learn like all of us. He won't get it in a day."

Kiba patted the blond on the back, over here holding it down in his section while his only help was on an hour break. "And that's why people want to come over here so bad. You have a big heart."

"Thanks."

"But you're stupid too. There's no way in hell I'd let Shino throw all his fucking work on me while I go get lung cancer!"

"Shikamaru is just stressed, Kiba. He's going through a lot with Temari." Naruto promised the man he wouldn't tell his business so that's as much as he could say. "You're going to have to ask him if you want to know."

"Aw come on. You know he hates me as much as he hates Lee!" Kiba whined and hugged onto the blond, "I'll find you a girlfriend?"

Naruto shook that spiky hair and finished correcting his numbers. "I'm good."

"So you finally hooked up with that nurse student then?"

"Sakura is seeing someone else." He glanced at the flamboyant male in the flower department nearby, tending to everything so energetically.

"Oh! Oh you lost to bushy brow!" Kiba snickered quietly against the embarrassed blond, shaking his head. "That's fucking sad!"

"Will you shut up!" He nudged his coworker in the stomach, mindful of the customers around eyeing them. "It's not sad either! She's happy and so am I. They're both going for the same thing so it makes sense."

"Big heart, dude. Big heart. That's going to get you in trouble some day." Kiba warned him, finally leaning on off to go. "I'll see you tomorrow tho- Woooahh! Sexy mute ice queen at nine o'clock!" He grabbed the blond's shoulders and shook him, letting go to pretend to sort the produce with him.

Naruto panicked, nearly dropping his gun to quickly put it down on the cart. He then cleared his throat, smoothed out his apron and tried his best to focus on fixing the red house tomatoes next. Those were the 'Sexy mute ice queen's' favorite.

They called her ice because she had a stare as cold as the arctic whenever she entered like now, damn near dead like with shoulder length black hair grazing her usual white buttoned top. It was tucked into a gray mermaid skirt today, leaving her refined creamy legs to the world in those pomps. Her cute toes were painted purple like her nails and she had a faint gloss on her thin lips. She walked like a queen with her head high but no one was beneath her. She'd paid for many families groceries before her own, showing a graciousness with her wealth though she lived in an expensive complex across from him.

Now there's a milf the blond could fawn over. She'd recently started coming here beginning last week, making her presence an up most spectacle to witness.

Sadly, she didn't talk at all.

He'd tried and she only glanced then looked away.

Naruto began to think the poor woman was actually a mute but could hear well. She didn't look mad, only down about something all the time or critically thinking too hard. So he got by from reading her facial cues more. He smiled nervously as she approached with the usual hand basket held like a purse in the dip of her forearm. "Good evening, miss!"

"Desperate," Kiba coughed out and elbowed the blond to dial it back.

"Ah- I mean good evening." He laughed and scratched the back of his head, a small wince evident.

The mystery woman, Uchiha Sasuke, was really a man. He nodded that he acknowledged Naruto, stepping over beside the luckily taller young man. He surveyed the fine selection of produce that always looked its best when the handsome blond was here. Tragically, he couldn't tell the kind boy this or the truth. He'd rather Naruto believe he is this gorgeous woman. On the inside, he liked his body naturally. He considered himself a femboy and took on an unhealthy outlook of himself at the time being a trap. The worst thing however was taking interest in a man who only saw what was outside first. Thankfully this teenager was too young for his 25 year old-self. He'd never really be interested. To not ruin the fantasy of having a striking buck like him crushing on this 'quiet woman', he played into it and tortured himself at night.

Naruto never understood why she zoned out so much when coming over. He let her be though and stole many glances at the woman way out of his league. She looked like she had her whole life together while he was confused on where to start. He bet she was young too. Twenty one perhaps? Nineteen? If she was eighteen like him and dressing like that then he definitely didn't stand a chance. His inner self cried dramatically at how hopeless he was.

"So, ice queen, you got a name today?"

Sasuke cut his set of charcoals to the annoying dog boy that he couldn't stand. He was a bad influence on the strapping, hardworking blond. He then rolled his eyes and walked off, smirking at how annoyed his produce boy got over it.

"God damn it, Kiba!" He couldn't snarl at him as quietly as he wanted too. "Why did you talk to her?!"

"I was trying to help you out! You're the one over there staring at her tits like you're due for a feeding!"

' _Son of a-'_ Naruto bit his tongue and tried his hardest not to beat the crap out of the fool who was fortunate that no one was around to hear that he could see. He wasn't even looking at her perfect breast he was sure existed though she buttoned that shirt up all the way to her neck. Her bra was very prominent like her ass outlined in that fitted skirt. Now he did look at that by accident. "Shut the fuck up, man! Go home!"

"I've got fifteen more minutes to kill." Kiba grinned at the blond's dismay. "Plus, weren't you supposed to be gone like an hour ago?"

"You know I stay over to help the next morning shift not have to do so much." Naruto sighed and let him go, sorting and replacing the products he hoped she'd come back to look at again.

Sasuke definitely would, listening over from another aisle. ' _He's too caring.'_ He wondered if the blond would keep his innocence when the real world hits him and he realizes that sometimes you have to look out for yourself. There's always someone in your career or job, that doesn't want you around or simply wants to use you. He and his brother, both singled out because they dressed differently, had to earn their keep in a sea of perverts. He exhaled in exhaustion from his life, moving on with gathering tonight's meal and the throws of sexual frustration.

Pasta will do good.

Spaghetti will be even better because he could make his own sauce which meant going back to the produce department. He hummed at the thought of asking the blond to come help him cook, imagining his strong arms around his waist behind him, a charming and loving voice at his ear. He hugged himself on that healthy snack aisle, bumping his butt against the cliff and luna bars. "Mmm!" He let out a soft sound by accident, picturing that was the blond's cock he'd rubbed against by accident. He cursed at his audible outburst, glad there were no cameras around because he had something poking from under his skirt. He shielded it with the basket and took deep breaths to calm down.

This is why he had to spread out his trips to the store.

He'd hate to ruin Naruto's image of him.

' _Get it together.'_ He ordered himself, straightening up and fixing his clothes to remove all wrinkles. He then peeked around the corner to see his favorite blond all alone finally, red plaid shirt sleeves rolled up with a black bandanna around his neck. He wondered how often he went to gym after work or at all. Was he naturally a good looking young man in need of a haircut? He'd never actually tell him to cut it. He liked it sort of long. It gave that whiskered face of his an exquisite, wild look that was solely his. How'd a promising young man like him end up here looking like that? He frowned when the usual assholes came over to bother his produce boy. ' _Away from him!'_

Naruto ignored the jocks from his lit course that made it damn near impossible to hear their soft spoken professor half the time. He finished his last stock item, reaching for his gun that was no longer on his cart. "Guys."

"What, farmer boy?" Hidan pressed all the buttons, tossing it to his partner when the blond tried to take it back. "Catch!"

"Hey!"

"We could sell this." Kakuzu, the second biker looking bastard in his youth, was forced to attend college by his parents. This is what he did in his free time with an annoying associate. He smirked at the fright on the produce clerk's face. "Unless you want to fight us in this store for it."

"You can call your big titty manager if you can reach the phone." Hidan came up behind the blond, both boxing him in against the display and his cart. He knocked all the neatly stacked boxes and spoiled produce all over the floor. "Clean it up while you can, farmer boy."

He was from the south but was born in the city. His roots showed in his clothing too often. He also had that southern mindset to turn the other cheek and just put up with it. This time he couldn't do that because what they had is store property and he is signed into it. Hell, he knew they wouldn't make crap off of it. They'd get more selling it at a junkyard for parts. "Give me back my gun." Naruto didn't flinch when it was aimed at him like one. He could kick their ass if he wanted but they'd had to hit him first or he had to be defending someone to not get in trouble.

"Make me." Hidan chuckled and pulled the trigger that only sent a red light over the blond's forehead. "That's what I thought."

"Lets go, Hidan. He's got to clean up his habitat."

"Aha!"

Naruto grumbled and dealt with that jab, head down and fist clenched. His manager had warned him that all he had to do was call her and she'd handle it. He didn't need another misdemeanor on his record….

Everyone has secrets.

He bit back his rage and turned away to clean up the mess, hearing a shriek from behind him. When he spun back, there was an instant shock upon seeing that those brutes had the nerve to put their hands on the quiet ice queen herself. She must have stepped in their path or something for them to be grabbing her like that. Onlookers were disturbed and other clerks were already calling for help.

"Hey, let her go!"

"You fuckers mind your own damn business. We just want to talk to her, ain't that right sweetheart?" Hidan held the struggling woman close, loving her frame against his that resisted awfully strong at times when he got too close. He cupped her cheek with one hand, hard, forcing her to look his way with those small lips. "Damn you're a tempting bitch."

"Hidan, that's enough. We got what we wanted." Kakuzu sighed when his cohort tried to lick the woman. Only then did he notice something odd when she jerked away with enough force to get free from his hold and slap the idiot. She had strength. Yet she stood there kind of dazed like she didn't mean to. He arched a brow at this as his partner reacted typically by grabbing the woman again more roughly this time, yanking her against him but not once did she scream. That came from the people watching. She only seemed annoyed and then he saw it. A small but definite smirk stretched on her lips behind long bangs and one suspicious tear. "Hidan."

"What?! We'll go in a minute." He shook the woman who was yet to make a sound but she could give him one measly cry. Who the hell did she think she was acting so afraid all of a sudden after hitting him like that. He pulled her hair and brought her up to his face where she winced and snarled, cutting her eyes to something that enabled him to see that raise in the corner of her lips. "You like it rough, don't you, bitch?"

Sasuke did like a bit of manhandling but not from him. The only guy he had hankering to see use his hands was the blond coming up behind the dumb ass. His mission was accomplished.

Damsel in distress brought out the prince charming without a sword.

"Get your hands off her!" That wasn't up for debate either. You don't touch women like that, not from what his mother taught him. Old time values were instilled in his heart. He grabbed that leather jacket sleeve and spun the punk bastard around straight into a direct punch, breaking the thief's nose.

Sasuke side stepped out of the way all innocently with his basket up near his chest, enjoying the sight of the fool hitting the ground next to him in a daze. ' _Not bad.'_ The cheers from onlookers showed they agreed too.

He wasn't done yet.

Kakuzu tackled the blond next to the ground, dropping the scanner. He tussled with the clerk until he felt something lightly hit his back. Both of them froze to see the ice queen was meagerly hitting him with the basket. This annoyed him because he could see this woman was using restraint but why? ' _What the hell is she doing?!'_ Something else was going on here.

The produce clerk thought it was the most precious sight. "Miss, step back! I got it!" He gave the confused man a side strike to his face, gaining the upper hand to flip them and wail on him till he started to block.

By then the manager was down, catching Hidan by his collar the second he came around. "Alright! That's enough!" Tsunade didn't give a shit when it came to burglars, harassers, ect. She shoved him straight into a nearby mini cooler relentlessly. The glass shattered on cue and even got a gasp out of Sasuke amidst the crowd.

Kakuzu had enough stitches on his face. He kicked the blond off right then, bailing on Hidan into the harsh weather outside. This was his fault for miscalculating her off day.

"Naruto, don't!" She pulled her grandson by his handkerchief from chasing the bastard. "We've got one." She'd been meaning to get a hold of these jerks causing her kid trouble. They were pretty good at guessing when she wasn't around but not today. "Good job."

Naruto blushed at the compliment and the claps from onlookers. Even the ice queen herself smiled at him and gave him a small tap of her fingertips together. He brushed off the blood from his lips with a forearm, nodding to her a silent thanks.

Everyone went quiet when the blue/red lights whirled outside the grand windows, hinting that the police were late to the party.

While Tsunade handled the report after Naruto gave a brief explanation, he tended back to his section to clean it up. He felt real uneasy in their presence so she saved him there.

He mumbled and tried to tell himself to calm down, jumping when the quiet queen came over to help. "Ah, don't bother! I got it, thank you! And thank you again for helping me." He didn't want her to ruin her beautiful hands with this mess like he'd done so already to himself with blood and rotten fruit. "I'm sure his back will be hurting for a while." He lit up a red when she smiled at him, shifting down on her knees to lean over his way and make him go rigid. She kissed him on the cheek tenderly, bringing azure to open wide."E-Ehh?" He touched the sweet gesture, sure it was for helping her earlier.

Sasuke stepped out of line and he knew it but he couldn't help it. He needed to give the blond something for growing a pair though it wasn't for himself. He bit his lip in embarrassment and brushed his hair back, mouthing an apology before hurrying to his feet to leave the real crime scene.

A young man was now missing his heart. "Miss!" He called after her but she was already gone, basket empty when she dropped it off. ' _She didn't buy anything…'_ He frowned, grumbling when Kiba came over crashing down beside him.

"Dude! What the hell did I miss?! I went on break and you beat someone up and then get a kiss from the quee- How?!" He grabbed the blond's shoulders and shook him like crazy. "I need details! Why did Hidan get trashed by an old lady?! Why are we still at work?!"

* * *

-xN&Sx-

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"I'm good, grandma." Naruto was over by the clock out panel near the door, thumb down over the plate. He smiled at that twitch on her brow. "I promise."

"Are you sure? It looks like he got a hit in and… it's three hours after your shift. Will you make it to class tomorrow?" Tsunade couldn't help but touch his face to look him over, not worried about his lip or cheek. He'd heal right up in no time. That overtime was more dangerous but for him she let it slide because she knew he was working at least.

"I'll be good as soon as I get home."

"Hm, are you eating spaghetti tonight then?" She gestured to the bags of pasta and fresh produce in his bag. "What happened to one cup of ramen keeps the doctor away?"

"Eheh, well it can't work all the time." Naruto laughed nervously, shrugging and then smiling with a swollen heart. "Thought I'd try something new." And go to her apartment himself.

"Alright then. Be safe and take the bus! It's raining." She reminded him just to bug him, ruffling his spikes. "I'd hate to see you catch a cold and be out of work. Lord knows Kiba will sit anything out on the shelves."

"He's terrible. I know." Naruto chuckled, grinning and waving on his way out. "See you tomorrow."

"From nine to five! No second later. Go home!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

She watched him go out into the rain with that bright umbrella, worried for the blond whose past was hopefully long behind him. He seemed on the road to recovery, doing right everyday like his parents had predicted. She smiled inside and sighed in relief.

He'll be alright.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Do it.

Knock on the door and give her the groceries. Bid her goodnight and go about your business.

' _But it's so late!'_ Naruto bet she was asleep by now. He stood at the polished black door that had nothing on her pure irises of the same color. She was perfect and he looked like he was about to break an entry here on the posh side of the field where he didn't belong.

He could do this though… in a few more breaths.

' _Okay, here it goes.'_ He cringed and knocked, freaking out the second his knuckles stopped making a noise. ' _Oh my go-'_ He should run. No! He should stay. He should jump over the balcony. Death would have to take him before he scared this woman. ' _She's going to want to know how I know where she lives!'_ Stalker alert though he'd just casually saw her coming home one day and never forgot it. ' _I'm such a creep!'_ He should jump over the rail and leave her the food. He turned to do just that, bag ready to be set but the door unlocked first. He froze, heart racing when that frame parted and revealed the most angelic sight of a sleepy angel.

She was still in her shirt but the skirt was gone, leaving it tapering off at milky thighs and shoulders. She looked like she'd just gotten out of bed with that sexy mess of her hair. Her top was open a bit too by one button, not revealing much. He scanned her all the way down to those cute, purple ankle socks. He blushed when she moved, shielding her body behind the door. ' _Why did you stare at her?!'_

He didn't scare her as much as he thought.

Sasuke was just hiding in case the blond saw anything off about his physique and that's why he was staring.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you I just thought- You left without anything yester- I mean today though you did come yesterda- I got spaghetti!" Naruto stuttered and stumbled to the depths of embarrassment and back, handing out the bags with his head down. ' _You got spaghetti?!'_ He quickly corrected himself. "I mean I bought spaghetti! I used my money."

He's not a thief.

Sasuke snickered behind the door, onyx a glow in amusement that melted the blond's heart. He nodded for the nervous lad to hand it over, intrigued that they had the same idea. He looked over the contents, amazed he didn't get him the canned sauce.

"You always buy vegetables so I assume you don't really go for the pre-made stuff if you can help it. Pasta also takes a long time to make so… you know I got the box…" He fretted, glad to see her smile softly in agreement. "Spaghetti is a warm meal for weather like this too so I hope you enjoy it!"

He bobbed his head again in thanks to the blond, panic striking when his house phone rang. He was just on his phone with his brother and had told him to hold for a second. He forgot his older sibling was impatient. He didn't like when his phone went off at night so of course a voicemail played out in the silence.

A man's voice came from inside the home, " _Hey, I'll be home soon, Sas-"_

Sasuke slammed that door so quick that the blond flinched. He ran over and picked up the phone, slamming it down in seconds, out of breath from the rush.

' _Who was that?'_ The guy sounded awfully friendly and… on his way. Well of course she's taken. ' _Duh!'_ Hit himself on the forehead, turning to leave. Why would an older woman want anything to do with him? Even those around his age didn't particularly care. He assumed this was god's punishment for his misdeeds. He sighed and accepted it, hands in pockets. The only reason he turned around was because he heard a click of a door opening and squeak. He stared at the woman waving him back. She seemed anxious so he hurried on over, "What, what is it?"

She reminded of the little mermaid when she tried to make him read her lips. "I'm sorry. I don't understand."

Sasuke puffed at a bang, causing the blond to chuckle. He held up a finger for the young man to wait a second.

He sure did stay there for his beautiful, dark Ariel to return.

This little mermaid could very well speak. The only one that stole his voice was himself. He rummaged around for some paper, finding a pen and note cards instead. He wrote short sentences to explain everything along with a few numbers he hoped the blond would accept.

Naruto resisted from peeking in her home, satisfied only when she came back. "Are you okay- uh?" He blinked at the note held to his face, reading it aloud, "That was my brother, I'm sorr- Don't be! It's okay!" He might have sounded way too happy to hear that but he didn't care. "As long as you're alright, miss. That's all that matters."

' _I am.'_ Sasuke gave the young man a smile and presented him the next card that made him blush a little himself.

"Five seven zero-" It hit him then that this was the woman's number. She was giving him her… He trembled as he accepted the card, flipping it over to see she'd written, ~ Text Me Anytime ~ on the back. All the little Naruto's in his head were celebrating and screaming, throwing a party up there. "R-Really?"

He nodded as confirmation, knowing this was a bad idea but he couldn't just let the blond go without telling him how the spaghetti turned out. He held up the other card to convey this lie he told himself.

"I want to let you know about the pasta! Oh! Oh, yeah that's fine. I'd love to know if I picked the right thing or not. I'll message you when I get home if that's okay." Naruto's heart was still beating in delight regardless.

Sasuke bit back a chuckle at how cute the blond was when nervous and trying to behave himself. He smiled and dipped his head to let him know that was okay. He then looked down bashfully and waved to the young man, mouthing a silent good night.

"Good night, miss!" Naruto blurted out, waving to her till that door was closed. "I hope you enjoy it!" He smacked himself for repeating what he'd already said. "Ahg!" He hoped she didn't hear that or how fast he started to run home after making it down the steps.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Sasuke did very much hear him and it made him turn a shade deeper than the perfect little peanut tomatoes he set out on his cutting board. He lifted the knife, very skilled with it, and got to cutting. He expected a text from the produce clerk but not one so soon and another right after. He wiped his hands with a nearby rag, setting it down delicately and then picking up his cell. He swiped right to unlock, biting his lip at the cute texts from the kind man.

_(Random #) : 'Hi, it's Naruto! I just wanted to let you know this is my number.'_

_(Random #) : 'Sorry for bothering you right away. How's it going so far?'_

_(Random #) : 'I know you probably just started so that's probably a dumb question…'_

_(Random #) : 'Ignore the text before that. I'm so sorry.'_

Sasuke couldn't fight that giggle, immediately giving the blond a name in his phone.

_(Prince): 'Am I sending too many messages? Please tell me if I am. T_T '_

He gave the worried blond one easy message that he said aloud. His deep voice broke the silence, positive it would scare the poor man. "You're good. I'm preparing right now." He couldn't sound feminine to save his life though he did in his head. He received a reply instantly that he left on his screen to gaze at.

_(Prince): 'Thank god. You are cooking now? My bad! I'll message you later.'_

He loved how those dots lingered like the blond really wanted to receive another message from him… or her. He sighed aloud and cursed, jutting out a hip as he pouted. His house phone rung again, bringing his walk filled with a twist over to it. He answered the phone and leaned over the counter, popping one of the roma tomatoes in his mouth. "Mmm!" He hummed at the sweetness with a tang of bitterness.

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "Are you masturbating, little brother?"_

"Hmm? No, not yet." Sasuke shrugged, so used to having these conversations with his brother that they often gave each other ideas.

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "Haha… I bet it's that cute produce clerk again. You know that makes you a cradle robber, right?"_

Only if you actually steal the child.

"I gave him my number." Sasuke tortured that bottom lip again, hiding a mischievous smirk.

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "You did not!"_

"I'm texting him now."

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "Does he know?"_

At that, the raven's excitement sort of died down. "No… We're just texting."

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "What if he wants to do more than text one day?"_

"I'll worry about it when that day comes." Sasuke popped another one in his mouth, groaning in delight at how the blond knew just what he liked. "Or I might do a blind foreplay."

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "Deceitful, Sasuke. Don't be a slut."_

"Don't suck Kisame off during work then. He can't keep a straight face at all."

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "At least he knows what I am."_

Sasuke laughed sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "He knows you swallow."

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "Jealous?"_

A little bit. He hung up in his brother's face to show him just that, moving on to make the best damn pasta just to rub it in Itachi's when he shared it with blond tomorrow. He knew Naruto loved a good meal from watching him too on occasion. He coughed and cleared his throat, telling himself he wasn't a stalker either. Just very observant. And all he was doing right now was making a thank you meal to a very sexy young man who could rock his world… but likely only if he were a woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossdressing × Lies × Love Confessions × Alternate Universe × Mentions of Violence × supermarket au × OOC × Yaoi ×trap ×Transphobia Trope- Man Dresses Like Woman ×Homophobia but not from Naruto Or Sasuke ×Pansexual discovery ×drag queen ×The Main Two Characters Are Not Transgender ×Just Putting This Here So No One Is Mislead Into Thinking This Is About Transitioning ×This Is About Lies And Learning To Be A Better Person ×Judge On Character Not Gender ×Don't Examine This Too Closely ×I'm Bad At Tagging ×I'm Sorry ×I Will Go Down With This Ship ×


	2. Chapter 2

-xN&Sx-

Contrary to his old living style, Naruto's apartment is currently clean, spotless even. He kept himself busy like his parents suggested. This helped a lot and gave him good practices. He woke up an hour and thirty minutes before work, pushing those sheets off and stretching. He was a little groggy because he’d stayed up waiting for her reply. To not worry himself, he decided to take a warm shower and go about the usual morning chores before checking his phone. 

He dried off in the bathroom, put the towel on the rack and made sure to clean the water off the floor.

All of his dirty clothes were neatly placed in the basket by the bathroom door, keeping his space trip free. He walked around in his black boxers, going to the dresser for his clothes, folded and organized. He didn’t have OCD at all. This was all a part of his healing process. The little things like this gave him something to do so his mind didn’t wander into old habits or about old habits. 

He picked out an orange hoodie and jeans to go for the day in. 

“Breakfast should be,” he mumbled a loud, heading into the kitchen nearby for a quick meal, “toast! Eggs and bacon!” He drooled in thought, opening his fridge to see none of those things there. All he had was a knocked over ramen cup with one noodle inside. His stomach growled at the tragic scene. He petted it and sighed, knowing where his expenses had gone. He then sighed and shut the fridge to check all the cabinets, finding a loaf of bread and peanut butter. 

He’ll take it. 

He sat down at his quiet table with the sad meal, plate, knife and a cup of water. Before he ate, he closed his hands together and thanked the heaven’s for giving him something. 

He took one bite of the dry meal and then the doorbell rang. He swallowed while he could, lowering that bitten sandwich slowly. He was alarmed because he didn’t usually have guests. His parents were in another county and Tsunade was surely asleep. Could it be Kiba? No way. He would have called or something a minute from knocking at the door. 

Cautious, he picked up the butter knife and headed to the entrance in his striped socks. It could be his old crew coming back for vengeance but it wasn’t his fault. They were never supposed to go that far. He held the dull blade tightly and posted up on the wall opposite the door near the phone. He leaned over and flipped the shield off the peephole to see who it was. 

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Hours prior, 

Uchiha Sasuke had slept way past his time for work on purpose. He hated the people at his job so he didn’t want to give them his presence. Even when his brother called repeatedly, he still didn’t answer. He only awoke because his alarm called him too. 

It was 8:00 am. He had thirty minutes before the produce clerk went to work. 

That, and his brother would eventually come by if he wasn’t at least getting ready. 

An effeminate body rose from within those silk sheets, greeting the world to soft skin and his defined waist. He slept naked because that pasta was that good and the blond was going to love it so much that he might just want to take him.

Sasuke smirked and looked down at his frame he thought was perfect. When he covered his cock and pressed down, everything was just right for the blond now. He was positive he could get by with a flat chest. Still, if that young man were to touch him further south, he’d never see him again. He groaned and dropped back on the bed, grumpy about the whole dilemma. 

He hadn’t been laid in years. Why did he stop having random flings? He rolled onto his stomach to ponder about it, annoyed when his brother called him for the fifth time. He answered it just to hang up, this being his way of saying he’s awake. His brother sent him a text along the lines of, ‘The clocks ticking.’ 

Uchiha Sasuke ignored that warning and got ready at his own pace. Each movement is theatrical on his way to the bathroom like he’d seen so many feminine styled movies. A normal walk is tight in confidence with a drop of their clothes to the floor at the door and then stretching in the bathroom with a deep arch. The door shut and then a steamy shower commenced to work the body free of sleep. 

When he came back out, the floor was wet and the mirror was humid. He was the only thing dry like his hair that he let down about his shoulders effortlessly from that towel that gave it a natural sway. A surreal smell of fruity products surfed throughout the room. The female habit is to always covers herself from her chest to her bottom. And so that’s where his towel resided for a short while before that too was dropped to the floor at the dresser. Because today was a special occasion, he pushed that dresser top back closed with a single digit. 

He then walked stark naked to his closet, a hand on his hip. He pushed those sliding doors aside to reveal his many ‘Widow’ dresses. The kind of threads that make a man stare and wish the woman’s husband was dead. He picked out the deep red one today with the long fitting sleeves, small V at the neck, and a cute belt at the waist. He laid out the blond’s demise on the bed and then went back to the dresser for the proper undergarments. A black wired bra will provide volume to the chest, and matching fishnet suspenders over lace boy shorts would fill so nice on his skin. 

Sasuke used no padding. He chose his clothes wisely and had them fitted to his liking to either blare here or constrict there. He liked when things hugged his skin close. He needed to be able to love himself when he looked in the mirror like now, fully clothed in blood red, open toe stilettos to give himself some height. He caressed his side up to his waist and turned, checking himself out to make sure Naruto could see enough to think of him or the ‘ice queen’, for hours on end during his shift. He’d be doing the same for the prince of produce.

Now that his body was ready, he had to fix his face. He didn’t have to do much. A light powder and a nude shine on his thin lips were good to make them pop a bit. 

He was still over-killing this and he knew it. 

Sasuke stood at the mirror and understood that eventually Naruto would find out if not from him, from someone else. How the clerk would feel, scared him so bad that he immediately furloughed it. They were just- He was just going to enjoy Naruto’s attention while he could and then call it off when the blond got too close. This should protect them both. 

Considering how he told himself the clerk was too young for him and then giving him his number right after… he feared he might be too weak to resist again. He felt along his neck and down, knowing his own lust was crippling. He wouldn’t be able to resist and he might just get carried away. 

Self control is a key that was often misplaced. 

He quickly snatched his hand that was way too familiar with his body, from slipping under his dress. He’d already done that last night in preparation for today. He made sure to text Naruto afterwards to let him know he was coming over in the morning. He’d then give the blond the pasta, bid him farewell, and then walk away with such allurement that the clerk would text him immediately afterwards.

His brother would accuse him of teasing the poor boy or worse. 

Sasuke saw it as a neighbor being friendly and returning the generous favor while giving the blond a show. He lied so well he fooled himself most times. He held an inner grin the whole time he left the apartment with a special container, not once thinking this would ever backfire. Or how Naruto ruined all his plans.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

 _‘She- She’s at my apartment! She knows where I live?’_ Naruto didn’t think about that for too long, busy staring at her pouty self for the longest time, struck by her beauty and how she made red such a sinful color. It should never be this stunning on anyone. He wondered who she was dressed for and what that container was in her hands. Was she celebrating or something? Moving? That broke his heart rather suddenly so he quickly pieced it back together and ignored that latter thought. _‘She must be having a party at the office.’_ He envied any guy there that got to drink and laugh with her. _‘I wish I had the day off.’_ He could walk her to work or get her breakfast with what he didn’t know. He bet this is how his dad felt when he first met his mom, stupidly enthralled and eager to know. 

In truth, it was nothing like this puppy love he dealt with because she gave him attention. This woman, aside from Sakura, has been the only one to show him kindness and interest he hoped wasn’t his illusion this time. He had to learn the hard way the first time with the med student so maybe he got it right today. 

Naruto leaned against the door, admiring her until she left his sights by starting to walk off. He panicked in an instant, quickly getting that door open to stop her. “Miss!”

 _‘Hm?’_ Sasuke had deduced that he’d taken too long to get ready and so the clerk was already at work. He kept his emotions hidden. Smiling inside at the nervous young man hurrying over to him so eagerly. He simply blinked at the panting blond, hiding his worry well. 

“W-Wait! I was, um,” he struggled for an excuse, opting to avoid a lie. His parents implemented that in him as his first task to fix himself. Never deceive anyone ever again. “I’m sorry. I’d made breakfast, thought you were someone else and when I saw you I…. You look amazing as always.” Should that be too out of bounds to say, he quickly corrected breathlessly by saying, “Professionally of course.”

Sasuke grinned, accepting the compliment with a nod. He then reached in his snap purse and pulled out his phone. He waved it at the confused blond who figured it out a second later. _‘He’s so cute.’_

“My phone! Ah, damn it! I’m sorry. I haven’t checked it since waking up.”

 _‘Mhm.’_ He raised a thin brow to Naruto, busy glancing at his own cell on the side. He shook his head as he put it away. _‘Oh well.’_

“I promise I really haven’t looked at it!” It really upset him that she didn’t look to believe him. “I’ll show you! Give me one second to go get my phone.”

 _‘No time.’_ Sasuke shook his head and stopped him with a lift of the container, bringing azure back to him. He had to go because his brother was on the way. He believed every word the blond had to say but right now he really needed to get going.

“Is that for me? Thank you!” Naruto accepted the gift, smiling and bowing. He still had to prove to her he wasn’t avoiding her though, especially now. “Please wait a second?”

The raven shrugged, crossing his arms. He chuckled inside at how the blond got anxious and put some energy in his step to get back quick. It didn’t matter how fast he ran, Sasuke left the second Naruto entered his apartment. He’d text him hours later just because. 

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Throughout his quiet shift at work and boring lecture, Naruto suffered from guilt. He believed for half the day that he’d upset the ice queen by putting off her text. He sent her so many apologies that he was sure he was blocked by now. He even offered to take her out for lunch as a way to make up for it, willing to pawn something to do it. _‘Why didn’t I look at my phone?!’_ He cursed himself, staring into his artsy text book in his late night World Literature class. He did dive into that pasta and almost cried while eating it. _‘She probably spent hours on that and I couldn't even be bothered to check my phone. I’m still a horrible person!’_ He hid his face in his book, lightening scaring everyone but the downed blond who believed it was god agreeing with him. 

Another student some ways down from him, had seen him like this only once and even then it was kind of weird. Sakura had simply missed a message from him by an hour and he thought he’d upset her somehow, resulting in this scene. She wrote her notes and glanced his way often, worried for he was an emotional guy and too much at times which put her off. He had those clingy warning signs that she didn’t think she could fix. She told him this and he took it well enough or at least she hoped so. He seemed like he didn’t have a problem with her dating his co-worker either, an equally loving guy but he had his moments when the chains of her not believing him came off so he could be civil.

Naruto had baggage. Very obvious baggage from his constant requests to appease her and get her things. She felt like he was depending on her to make up for something versus actually being in love with her. There were times when he seemed sincere and then there were times where she could see he wasn’t all there like now when he’d calm down too much and space out. He’ll shake his head and then quickly find something to do. For the longest time she thought he had ADD. The more she watched him, she discovered it could be more than that. A bad break up previously? Not likely. He often mentioned she was the first woman he ever had interest in. When it came to his home life, she regretted to admit she never asked. She cut things off before it got to that point. 

She didn’t know if she made the right decision, or just gave up on someone who needed help. The medical life will make one think like that. She knew now it was probably too late for her to help since she’d cut ties with him. The least she could do was notify a counselor or something.

Hopefully he won’t mind.

“Does anyone know what the Renaissance era stood for?” Iruka asked his half awake and a quarter listening students, looking to one blond in particular who seemed the most down. “I can understand the constant rain has everyone in a gloom but even you, Uzumaki?”

Naruto's attention shot up just barely. “Uh- ah… um… What was the question?” he asked sheepishly amid the laughter, feeling a buzz in his pocket that gave him life. 

“You don’t have to answer but, I asked what the Renaissance represented.”

Another vibration gave the blond a big smile. “Rebirth!” He shouted to the class’s surprise, eagerly. “It’s the rebuilding basically from the middle ages. To start anew from darkness and-” He got too excited himself when he got another text. “Eh-eh, um, excuse me for a moment please!” He jutted up from his seat and bowed respectfully before leaving, not noticing the worried eyes of emeralds following him. 

* * *

-xN&Sx-

“You get one more and that’s it.” Itachi fed his lover across from him another bite of dragon sushi, biting his lip at how the man rolled it into his mouth with his tongue. The precision it took to not even touch the chopsticks turned him on alone. “Such a shark.” 

Kisame was just being himself so of course. He patted the corners of his lips properly though he didn’t get anything anywhere. “Then what does that make you, Itachi-chan?” He eyed the man beside him who looked anything but like a male in that black, thigh slit dress. He held the manicured hand given to him, kissing just above the ring present there. His gorgeous misdirection only smirked back to him.

Sasuke gagged from across the table behind a menu, disgusted and jealous of their weird flirting. He hated dinner nights, especially after work. During an off day he could care less but today he’d had to give a presentation over something he didn’t even do. So, half the time he was bullshitting about numbers and proper building placements just for someone to tell him at the end that… this was an advertisement meeting. He was supposed to be selling them a slogan for the hair wash he used. His response, “It’s just shampoo and conditioner?’ got him kicked off that project.

If the lead manager didn’t have such a crush on him, he’d probably be fired by now. 

He sighed at the dullness of his life that only seemed worth it because of constant texts from a certain produce clerk the whole time. He had the biggest smirk on his face as his phone went off repeatedly during the presentation. He walked out to look at each and everyone of them, responding to neither until a few minutes ago now that he had the chance. He sent the blond a basic, ‘It’s okay,’ ‘Be home soon,’ and, ‘Text you later.’ He never expected the prince to just call him now out of nowhere, drawing forth the matching dark eyes of his older brother. 

“Important or intimate?” Itachi asked with a heavy sigh, giving his lover more of his hand an arm to kiss on. 

“Both.” Sasuke exited their little fancy seating area, making sure to smooth his dress out before going any further. 

Anyone around watching would have no problem. It’s when these two feminine defined men spoke that they almost crushed their wine glasses.

“Fine then. Don’t be long.”

“Hn.” He rolled his eyes and answered his phone right there in front of them. The onlookers had more confusion than he had attitude in his walk on his way outside.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Naruto was rambling like crazy by then and pacing the hall, grateful she answered. “Are you okay? Are you at work? I’m sorry.” He tried to apologize every time he was being overbearing or as his first attraction put it, ‘clingy’. “I really just wanted to make sure you were really okay and I wasn’t bothering you or- Are you outside?” He could hear the thunder like it was right here in the hall. “Why are you in the rain? Please tell me you’re not in this weather trying to get reception.” He fretted and held that phone tightly. His cell buzzed again, bringing him to look at his screen to see the message. 

_(Queen) : ‘I’m okay.’_

“Are you sure?”

_(Queen) : ‘Yes.’_

He couldn’t even hear her breathing so that little text did nothing to calm him down. “Are you at work then? Do you need a ride home or… something? The spaghetti was amazing so I really want to repay you for it.”

_(Queen) : ‘Wouldn’t that leave us in a cycle?’_

_‘A cycl- Oh!’_ He lit up a pink and posted up in a corner, sliding down. It didn’t escape that she’d said ‘us’. He shouldn’t let it get to him too much either. “You're right! We’d just be thanking each other left and right for an eternity.” He laughed softly, wishing he could hear hers. He thought he did hear a sound but it was likely just some happy guy passing by. “You better not be laughing at me. I really didn’t think about it.”

* * *

-xN&Sx-

 _‘Of course you didn’t.’_ Sasuke hid his chuckle at the last minute, breathing a breathless sigh that the blond didn't notice. He did send the young man his internal thought, smiling at his voice from under the patio outside. 

_Caller I.D: Prince: “Okay now I know you’re laughing at me.”_

So what if he was? He sent the blond a playful text that he knew choked the clerk up judging by how unsure and nervous he sounded. 

_Caller I.D: Prince: “Do… something about it?”_

_‘Mhm.’_ Sasuke forgot that the prince of produce was an innocent soul. 

_Caller I.D: Prince: “Like what? Come over there and tickle you or something? Heh..”_

He also learned now that the kid was a virgin. 

_‘Hmm.’_ Sasuke saw that as an opening more than a setback.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Naruto had never had sex before but he knew what it was. It’s supposed to be something personal and passionate shared with the love of your life. He didn’t hint at it because it was inappropriate to him given they’d just started getting acquainted. They hadn’t even had a proper date and he’d hate to assume that’s what she meant without real evidence. The next thing she sent him, threw this blond off so much that he got a faint nosebleed from it. 

It wasn’t even a message. It was a picture. A very risque image and possibly safe for public viewing. 

He couldn’t believe the sweet, mute, ice queen had such a… loud, naughty side. He covered his mouth and leaking nose from the seductive pose on the beach. She was on her knees, sitting up with a black shawl loosely draping around her lower arms and mid back, hugging tighter than that ivory one piece swimsuit that clung to her body. Any shade lighter and he might have thought she was naked. He cursed himself that he noticed the shawl was a tiny bit see through so he could just barely see the outline of her ass very well in this semi- upwards angle shot. Someone else had to have clearly taken the picture and lying down as well to catch the ice queen looking over her pale shoulders so menacingly. It was like she found whoever took the photo to be a pain.

A nuisance he’d gladly take care of for her and then maybe she’d let him help her put on her sunscreen? He blushed like mad and gulped at that sway in her back down to desire. She looked like the type of woman into a reverse cowgirl kind of position with both of her hands in front of her like that between her legs. He hated to imagine what type of facial expressions she’d have then along with how her body looks completely naked.

He bet she was warm all over and inside. 

Naruto made that nosebleed worse, breathing a little rapidly. “Uh- I…” He had no idea what to say. His body responded so much that he had to stand and rush off to the bathroom. “I’ll be right back!” He thanked the stars his voice didn’t crack from that raspy shout.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Sasuke could not stop smirking. His thin lips were stuck in that lift at the corner and only wavered when he licked them. He was heated by the blond’s tone, wondering if he should pay the young man a visit at his college or better yet his apartment. He’d choose that over sticking around with his brother shoving his relationship in his face. He could hear Itachi already getting onto him about how inappropriate his idea was and the consequences and blah, blah, blah. He groaned in his head, walking off anyway. He sent his brother a text, stating that something came up so he had to go. Of course Itachi didn’t believe him and told him that he’d call later. 

_‘I might not be around then.’_ Lust had overcome the raven like a bad virus. It was sickening but it felt so good to think about the blond with a hard on for him already. He thought very carefully how he’d play this out and where it would go. He became a liar and a hypocrite to himself the moment he got in his car and drove off to the innocent man’s apartment. He sent one message along the way.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Naruto had just gotten the dent in his pants to subside. It took a lot of breathing and constant negative reinforcement but he got it down. His nerves became shot the second he looked at his phone. “She’s coming over?!” 

He couldn’t for the life of him figure out why? Did she want the container back? Even his own gut turned at that stupid thought. She sent the picture so clearly she was coming over for one thing. The blond started to freak out a bit for he was still in class, he didn’t know her name, he's a virgin, he never really kissed a girl, or had a girlfriend, or been in a relationship, it was raining, he had homework, and despite all that, he was worried for her virtue.

What did she go through to make her so sultry? That woman he saw everyday at the store couldn’t really be a man eater underneath. And if she was, he’d help change that. 

She reminded him of his situation and his journey to be better. This woman he barely knew, said a lot with her body like he did. He’ll accept her cry for help out of the dark and switch it to light. He’ll be her own rebirth.

They were not beyond saving.

Motivated, he told her he’d be home after class in thirty minutes. She can wait at her place till then to avoid the rain. He’ll come by there to save her a trip. He also put in a request he knew she would find odd.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

“Wear a sweater and pants?” Sasuke read the text over and over again to make sure he wasn’t insane or had gone blind. “Sweater and pan- No.” He’ll wear a cozy gray dress sweater and black thigh high stockings. That’s sexy, not bulk on bulk. The blond’s fashion sense would likely need to be fixed or at least guided in the right direction when he came over in a few minutes. 

He waited on his couch, sitting in a slant on the armrest, long sweater dress hiked up some to show off the lace boy shorts he did keep on. That’s just for comfort. 

At the knock of the door, like a feline, his head snapped in the direction, one leg up and over off the couch to get off all prissy like. He fixed his hair what he could and smoothed out his outfit, checking his hips and butt. _‘It’ll do.’_ He then took a small deep breath and opened the door, innocently gazing up to the college man here with his… backpack and notebook. 

Either he was going to draw him like a french girl or he needed to check the blond’s age again. 


	3. Chapter 3

-xN&Sx-

* * *

Sasuke arched one delicate brow to the clerk.

"I have homework but I want to try something with you first." Naruto told the truth, shrugging and smiling till he saw those thighs in tight see through stockings. His gulp did not go unnoticed and his intense blush when she pressed against him only worsened at her touch of his cheek. "U-Um, Miss, I don't think this is wise."

' _Why not?'_ Sasuke leaned in for the kill, loving the blond's struggle to resist his kiss. He failed to land one because the clerk did have his key to self control.

Naruto leaned back out of the way and moved her hands off of him. "I really need to talk to you."

' _... He has a fucking girlfriend.'_ Sasuke jumped the gun, grumbling and turning away to go get a drink. ' _Of course!'_ That has to be it. No man puts him off. Ever.

Naruto frowned at her sudden case of frustration, entering the nice home and closing the door behind him. "Please don't be upset."

"Ge-" Sasuke had to catch himself then, coughing up a storm as he opened the fridge. ' _Get out of my apartment!'_ That's what he meant to say in his head.

The produce clerk heard the weird pitch and thought aloud, "Do you have a cold? I hope you didn't wait outside for me." He set his things down on the dining table, heading over to the woman that held a large glass of red wine. "That won't help if you're sick."

' _It does for me.'_ Sasuke nearly punched this kid when he took the gas from him. Once the prince poured it down the sink, that was it. He was about to speak and scare the boy off in three, two, on-

"You don't need this anymore. I'll help you."

' _Help me?'_ The annoyed raven paused, looking to the blond that gave him clear sincerity.

Naruto emptied it to the last drop and then sat it on the counter. He turned to the silent woman and took her hands in his, loving that small blush on her confused face. "I'll make it better."

Sasuke only knew one way to achieve that. ' _Take off your clothes then.'_

"Come over here with me." He guided the unknowingly horny raven to the couch, setting everything but his notebook on the floor. "This is for you."

The trap blinked at a loss to the material handed to him, plus a pen.

"I think we should get to know each other, which is why I asked you to dress as clothed as possible to avoid distractions." Naruto said mindfully and full of spirit while the ice queen was experiencing annoyance on a whole other.

' _How old is he aga- Virgin, right. I forgot.'_ Sasuke played along for the time being, planning on curing the blond of that handicap. He crossed his legs in a sensual fashion, uncaring of the extra exposed skin he let free from the action. He aimed to torment this young man slowly to real him in. While azure drifted over his hips, he glided that pen over the paper.

Naruto quit his staring when the notebook was presented to him. "Am I okay? Of course I am!" He smiled big, appreciative of her concern. "What about you? How was your day?"

' _Boring.'_ Sasuke shrugged and wrote this out, pouting some to the blond who could liven it up for him. He gave him an idea just how he could do that.

That poor whiskered boy turned a shade deeper than the special type of produce he dealt with everyday. Why on earth did she write that? His grin wavered tremendously. "You.. uh- I… How- A blind fold play isn'- What was boring about your day?" He decided to ignore her random request all together, sweating in seconds when she scooted over closer to him. "Miss!"

No need to shout like that. He hadn't even touched him yet. Sasuke played with him a bit more, sitting there near the nervous clerk innocently. He then wrote on the paper the name the blond should be screaming in a couple of minutes.

Naruto wanted to move her back where she was but he feared touching her would end him. He might not be able to stop. He was very grateful to have that notebook blocking his view of the beautiful woman. Seeing her name gave him even more to focus on. "Sasuke? Is it pronounced Sah-Suki or something like that?" He watched her shake her pretty head, smiling softly. "Hm, you don't mind it almost sounds like a guys name?"

' _That's because I'm a guy so…'_ Sasuke shook his head still, smirking on the inside, remembering then why he stopped having flings. He honestly, kind of got off on his traps. When successful, it felt really good to be the sexual fantasy the target saw. There was something about giving someone a dream come true that made him feel good. As for the times it backfired, he could never own up to why that was. He didn't want to accept responsibility for lying and basically exploiting these men's interest in him. He blamed them for not appreciating what he'd given. The produce clerk didn't seem like that type of guy so hopefully he believed he had nothing to worry about. He carelessly wrote on a sheet a question that was supposed to validate his belief.

"Have I ever been with a wom- Can I be honest with you?" He sighed, becoming uncomfortable with the constant lead backs to sexual questions. "I'm not that active. I haven't really- not that I didn't want to, it's just… I've never known anyone well or long enough to get to that point. It's new to me." He blushed at how she smiled and tried to come onto him again. "And we definitely don't know each other well so let's do that first, please!" He begged her pissed self, pushing her back down by her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and puffed at a bang. ' _Sure you are.'_ He scribbled down quickly on the paper beneath his other writings.

"Don't be upset. I really am sorry." Naruto only wanted to do this right. He looked over her to see what was being written in next. "Do I like yo- Of course I do!" It bothered his sensitive heart so much that she thought he was putting her off for no reason. "I just want to get to know you first. Like, how old are you for instance? I'm eighteen."

' _I'm going to give him one more chance.'_ He wrote down on the paper two digits that he didn't expect to shock the blond so much.

"Twenty five? You're twenty five?! How? You look around my age!"

Sasuke accepted that flattery with a small smile. ' _And you look my type.'_ He asked the blond how he felt about their age gap nonetheless.

"Hm? Is your age a problem?" Produce prince could only blush and shrug bashfully. "Heh, I don't really mind. You have the experience here so that's good." He saw the fault in that complement the second she came back over him. "N-Not like that t-that I know o-of! Sasuke!"

Denied again, the raven grumbled and pushed up off the couch. He flung the notebook somewhere over his shoulder, fed up with the antics. ' _Alright, he can go.'_ He spared him the shock at least for being a gentleman, but that was it. He walked over straight to his door, opening it for him.

"Good evening, Sasuke." Danzo is the head of the raven's workplace and an old bastard with a thing for beautiful eyed traps. He greeted the surprised man at his door with a briefcase and two bottles of wine. "How are you this eveni-" He stopped at the sight of the bumbling young blond standing up off the couch. "Is he cleaning your apartment or something?"

"I'm her neighbor." Naruto snatched up the notebook off the floor, offended. He ceased to be when he saw the liquor in his hands. ' _Wait… is he her…'_ She never said she wasn't taken. Still though, this guy greeted her like a friend so he couldn't be something else.

"Her?" The man in the pressed suit of a faded blue color, smirked knowingly to the tempting, ambitious man in front of him. "Oh Sasuke, you didn't tell me you were into that."

Sasuke glared death at the pervert who wanted him so bad he could see clearly just where this was going. He bit back a curse and had to nod to spare the blond the truth, head down. He remained silent, glancing to the confused clerk with a silent sorry on his lips.

"You're going this far with it too?" He guided the feminine man's chin back with a forefinger, thumb brushing fine lips he'd dreamed of biting into. His favorite worker would never let him do this so he took great pleasure in abusing this advantage. "Fair enough. I'll play along." He just about snapped when that teenager came over and had the gall to put his hands on him.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You don't touch a woman like that!"

"Boy." Danzo would have hit the idiot if not for Sasuke butting in and pulling him back, reminding him why he was here. He loved to play games with the raven but this buffoon was interfering. "I suggest you send this child home before he gets hurt."

"You know this child can kick your ass before and after his bedtime?" Naruto wouldn't stand for it even if she was holding him back. "Try me!"

Sasuke knew the blond could get aggressive. However, he didn't know the blond could speak like this. It almost didn't sound like him at all and was more street talk. He went from sweet to cocky in no time flat.

"Give me your name and I might take you up on that strange offer."

' _Don't!'_ Sasuke, afraid to say so, pulled on the orange sleeve. His produce prince had no idea who his boss really was and how much he could get away with.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" The young blond had felt nothing but disrespect from the older man who reminded him too much of the guy who took three years from him. That person was someone he thought he could trust. They walked tall and taught this teen to do the same, to fear no one. He regretted ever hearing such a person breathe on this planet. "You wanna go?!"

"Not now, I'm afraid. I have something better in mind to do." Danzo chortled at the foolishness, keeping that name to search later. He then checked his watch, glimpsing at a startled raven. "'She' will see you out unless she wishes me to do it in which case, we'll have quite a lot to discuss."

"No way!" Naruto faltered when she suddenly pulled him out of the house with her head down. "Sasuke?" He was moved outside while that old bastard got to enter her home, grinning back at him. ' _Son of a…'_ He cursed him in his mind, trying his hardest to convince her to not let him go. "Sasuke, you don't have to do this!" He begged her when she walked off to go get his bag. He'll protect her from anyone no matter their place of power.

That wasn't the problem here though. What the sweet man failed to get was how he wouldn't be able to heal his own heart. For some odd reason, Sasuke couldn't bear to see that happen, or he just didn't want to admit that the blond was so pure… the blame would be impossible to place on his shoulders. He'd have to accept responsibility when he hurt him because he hadn't told a single lie to him yet that he knew of. He was trying to be a good man. Because of that, he should leave while he could. And so, Sasuke handed him his book-bag and then closed the door on the helplessly worried young man. He too was crestfallen himself and now wished he'd never left that couch.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Naruto lingered around her door, waiting for any sound that she was in distress. He'd do what he had to do to protect her. Thankfully all he heard was silence and casual murmurs that allowed him to rest against the rails on the concrete. The rain kept showering in heavy bouts, making him appreciate the shield above.

He'll stay there for as long as it takes.

Company then came to him in the form of a small, stray kitten. It's fur was a colorless shade of the night sky unlike his diamond blue eyes. One white bow patch was developing at his neck as ivory coated his paws. He was a fancy, wet little kitten, mewling and cuddling against him for warmth. It then sneezed, jerking it's whole body before resting.

' _Where did you come from?'_ The strange sight distracted the blond. Did it crawl all the way up the stairs for him? Not likely. It had to be seeking shelter like anyone would. He picked up the sick ball of fur and began to pack his things. He had to get the animal somewhere safe. He struggled in doing so, afraid to leave her door for even a second.

' _I'll be back!'_ He swore, hurrying off to get this innocent bundle some tender love and care.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Wine lay spilled on the coffee table that came to be from a sudden jolt via a bump of legs.

"Nhn!" Sasuke grabbed the wrist belonging to a hand dragging up his thigh under his sweater. He gritted his teeth hard at the ones on his neck, putting a strain there. None of this was welcoming or felt remotely good. He was terrified of his boss feeling all over him and putting clear dots of fright on eyelashes.

Toxic words soon spoke against his bruised skin that tasted tropical to him, "You shouldn't be resisting so much, dear. Do you want that kid to kill himself when he finds out how filthy you really are?"

The raven shook his head frantically, biting back a sound from the other hand attempting to spread his legs. He was sure the blond wouldn't go that far since they hadn't gotten to know each other that well to be so close. Having him hate him still was a definite. For that, he started to believe he could live with just to keep this assault from happening. He struggled more, ceasing the inappropriate gropes of his chest. "G-Get the fuck off me!"

"There's your voice." He licked up the sensitive neck to the man's shut lips, kissing on him anyway despite his refusal and whimpers. "That's not very lady-like." He gnawed on damp skin, moving back down and giving up on opening the raven's legs. He settled for pushing that dress up as much as he could, drinking in the marshmallow skin he'd longed to see since he first gave this twink the job. Who knew all it took was the right blackmail. Of course his sexy worker had to be difficult and push his head back from flicking his tongue over his chest. They struggled like this till he had to shove the disobedient raven to the couch. "Sasuke, you're really starting to test me!"

"I said get the fuck off!" In case he couldn't take the second hint, he took that stocking entrapped foot and kicked the hell out of the sick man's hard on. The second his boss toppled over, he grabbed the wine bottle off the table and slammed it down on his head. Red went everywhere and he didn't stop to decipher if it was blood or not. He'd just whacked his CEO. The one guy with the power to avoid jail time given his contacts and make this whole thing look like his fault.

He panicked, unsure what to do, so he ran from his apartment into the raging weather outside.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

"There you go little guy." Naruto had fancied the dried kitten, a shoe box stuffed with layers of shirts for warmth. Because he had no money, he had to ask his neighbors for help. They gave him pieces of meat that wouldn't upset his guest's stomach too much. He'll just pawn something later for money to get proper cat food. "You'll be safe here."

He petted the sleeping thing that behaved well for him. Usually cats would scratch the hell out of him but not this one. It let him dry him and feed him without a fuss. "You definitely belong to someone."

Who was the question. No collar was present on the fur ball at all so he had no clue.

' _Hmm, guess I'll keep you till then.'_ He'll gladly look after the little guy.

Naruto then got up off his knees from the floor near his bed, stretching and then changing clothes. His hoodie was soaked like his pants, but he had to get back to her place. He grabbed a black shirt and jeans, barely getting them on before he heard a series of knocks at the door. He thought it was the neighbors coming over to give him more things for the kitten.

He approached it while zipping up and buttoning, un-tucking his shirt where it got snagged. He peeked through the hole once and immediately decided to open the door. "Sasuke!" The mute ice queen ran into his arms, holding onto him for dear life and bawling softly. He held her close and shut the door, clothes back wet again because she was a mess from her head to her ripped stockings. She'd definitely been running in the rain and tripped a few times, scraping herself. He picked her up to sit her shivering self on the couch. "Sasuke, what the hell happened to you?!"

He knew it had to be something to do with that guy but he wanted to make sure. Of course when he sat her down, she said nothing but shook her head, refusing to look at him. He had to tilt her head up himself to make sure this guy hadn't laid his hands on her like that. She was, fortunately for Danzo, alright though puffy eyed. "Hey, look at me. It's going to be okay!" He assured her by cupping her face, getting her adrenaline to subside. "I promise."

Sasuke nodded, holding onto the blond's hands and becoming instantly alarmed when he started to go. ' _No, stay!'_ He feared to be left alone in case his boss came looking for him.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to get you a towel and some clothes, okay?" He gave her cold hands a squeeze, gentle smile warming her heart. "I'll be back."

He let the produce prince go though slowly, hugging his knees thereafter. He stared at the door the whole time till the blond came back with a big white towel to wrap him up in.

"Here, you can dry with this and then change int- Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, pulled down onto the couch where the queen herself crawled over him to sit in his lap sideways and cuddle him there with the towel around them. Changing clothes was now pointless. "S-Sasuke, this w-won't help…" He sighed and gave in for a second when she sniffled against him and nuzzled. She simply wanted to be held, but that sweater was a water trap. "We gotta get this off you. You will definitely get sick from it."

He wanted that damn thing off so bad then here it comes.

Sasuke did not give a damn at this point. He did have a trembling smirk when the blond covered his eyes after he started to strip within that covering. ' _Really?'_ It saved him from having to hide himself too much. He got that sweater off and dropped it behind the couch like a wet mop. He then slipped on the blond's gray sweatshirt that covered below his ass at least. ' _Hm.'_ He'd not put on those hideous blue jogging pants. The blond was just going to have to keep looking disappointed when he opened his eyes.

"You need something on your legs too." Naruto stressed with a sweat-drop, feeling a wet bottom just pressing against him.

The raven shook his head, comfortable the way he was. ' _No.'_

This is how Naruto expected the cat to be, not a human being. He exhaled and had to surrender completely now, providing her shelter in his home. "At least let me up to go get that guy."

' _No…'_ Sasuke didn't shake his head but he conveyed it in his eyes.

"Can I call the cops at least?" As terrified as he was of them, he'd get over it to help her.

' _They won't believe us.'_ He laid down on the blond's chest and continued to say nothing. ' _Forget about it already and hold me.'_

Naruto couldn't let something like that go, especially if what happened is what he thinks happened. Because he knew she wouldn't agree, he didn't tell her what he planned to do.

No one is just going to hurt the queen and get away with it.

That's not fair. That's not how situations like this go. He slipped back into an old mindset of an eye for an eye while holding her. This also brought back memories to his last days with his crew. He held that child close too back then to protect her and help her escape.

She shouldn't have been there….

And he should have stayed back there to help Sasuke. Whatever she just experienced, he could have stopped it. He cursed his inability to do right, holding her closer and swearing with his life he'd make up for it.

He'll put an end to this before it could start.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Danzo awoke groggy the next morning, rubbing the back of his sore and scabbed noggin. "The hell happened?" Everything was a little fuzzy and smelled like red wine. A heavenly aroma he'd never thought he'd be sick of so quick when he realized it was everywhere.

This suit was expensive.

He cursed and pushed up off the floor over the shards, scarring his fingers. "God damn it." He pulled out the shiny bits, scanning around to get an idea of where he was. He became aware when he saw the opened door, recalling last night in great detail. He was finally going to get to devour the raven male-queen that drove his darkest dreams. "Sasuke," he grumbled low, staggering to the door. ' _That little bitch.'_ He'd have to forcefully suck him off for years to make up for this or better yet… At the door, holding onto frame, he peered over the rail across the street to see the blond checking his mailbox. He'd pulled out a letter that caused him to celebrate in the street, drop to his knees, and then hold it up to the sky like it was the holy grail.

This stupid teen had no idea, but he'd just became part of Sasuke's demise. He was killing two birds with one stone so let's be honest. He didn't like either of them.

He will give Naruto credit for this. He was the one reason that allowed him to even get close to Sasuke. A feet he's been trying to accomplish for months ever since that tight ass strutted into his office. He could have taken him at his own expense whenever he wanted but he liked to play with his food first. Tease it of the coming devouring and such. Now that his prey had broken the rule by striking their master, there would be no more gentle foreplay.

The raven had to suffer punishment and that was going to involve the annoying young man one way or another.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Previously, Naruto had awoken to soft mewling. It didn't come from the queen on his lap though. He yawned and blinked away the sleep, feeling warm from the body against him. He had no idea how he'd gotten on his back but he wasn't complaining. She seemed to sleep better like this. He loved that static in her hair from not drying properly and how ridiculously small she looked in his shirt.

Another cry made him sit up, bringing him to hold her back in support so she didn't go sliding off. He looked around for the kitten, finding him over at the door and pawing at it. "You gotta go out?"

The fancy boy didn't look at the hooman. He made another mewl and dusted his small paw over the door again. He should understand now. He had personal matters to attend too.

"Alright, alright. Give me a second." Naruto shifted the queen off to the side to lay her comfortably down, bringing that sheet over her gorgeous self. He smiled and got stuck watching her for a minute till the cat cried louder this time. "Sorry! I'm coming." He ushered out in a whisper, hurrying over. "Okay, here you go. Are you going to come back?"

As cats do, he left the home with a sniff and small meow. Then he just carried on, walking off and around the complex.

The blond frowned, guessing that was it. If he did come back, all he had to was paw at the door and he'd gladly let him. He'd love the chance to have a pet since his parents never allowed him to have one because he wasn't ready… He only ended up proving them right later on in life.

Hopefully now he was changing their mind.

Tsunade updated them on his progress often and then they'd send him little notes of congratulations with some cash.

' _Cash!'_ He loved their praise too but he could really use some money right now to get the queen proper breakfast. He darted off to the mailbox eagerly after shutting the door as quietly as possible. He stole a peek at the couch as he shut it, simply elated to see she was still resting peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

-xN&Sx-

* * *

Sasuke didn't think the couch was as comfortable as it could be. Something was missing. More like a special blond didn't have his arms around him. He fluttered his eyes open through his mess of hair over his face, sitting up like that on his knees. He yawned and straightened himself out the best he could, looking around the small living place for the young man. He started to call his name but then he remembered why his voice was dry lately. Dejected, he gazed down at himself over the push up bra that held nothing defined in that shirt. ' _Right…'_

The raven trap sighed and loomed over the couch to see his sweater dress was no longer soaking the floors. ' _He's probably cleaning it.'_ Ten out of ten that was very possible because the blond was just that sweet.

Was he taking advantage of that?

He hated how guilt kept coming back like an unwanted friend. ' _I should go home.'_ He bet Danzo would be gone by now at least and ready to give him hell when he got to work. Another problem was his brother. The older man probably blew up his phone by now wondering where he was. Weary of the stress to come, he left the couch to head to the door, sure his prince of produce would understand his sudden leave.

Like a second chance, the blond came through the door with groceries all excited and quiet like until he saw the queen. He quickly hid the bags behind him and smiled nervously. "Good morning, Sasuke!"

' _Odd.'_ Sasuke crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side at the obvious plastic he could see sticking out behind the cheerful man. ' _Naruto..?'_

"Sooo, how'd you sleep?" He tried to divert the conversation, reading her eyes too well so he knew what that lower meant. She put her hands on her hips and he almost died from the adorable sass. "Okay, you got me. I was going to surprise you with breakfast!"

' _Breakfast?'_ Since when has anyone really made him something to eat in the morning? He didn't even do that for himself most times. He gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around himself. ' _I guess I'll… stay a bit then.'_

"Do you want to hold out for a while till I finish making it?" He wouldn't keep her here if she didn't want to be. "I can always drop it off at your job later if you want… and… do you mind if I walk you to work?" To keep her safe he had to be there, plus he had to learn Danzo's work schedule and mannerisms. Taking her to work would help his presence around there look natural. "I know that's a sudden request but-" He blushed an unholy level and lost the ability to form words when she came up and kissed his cheek.

Sasuke just about killed the young man when he caressed that pecked spot and smiled with a nod.

"Really?!"

So loud. The raven winced a bit and chuckled inside, nodding once more. ' _Yes, Naruto.'_ He'd love to have him around, but he can't go inside. Too many people knew this man in drag there. He looked around for a paper or something to convey this, finding the notebook on the counter.

Naruto watched her lovely self go into the kitchen and start writing something for him. He sat the bags on the counter top by the stove and then headed over to see what she'd written. "I can't go in there with yo- That's okay!" It really wasn't but he understood. She probably didn't feel that comfortable with him yet. "I'll just walk you to the door then." Her tiny smile was just so rewarding that he couldn't help but stare at her as she continued to write something else. ' _I look a hot mess with bed hair but her… how does she do that?'_

Sasuke hadn't seen himself yet or he'd actually be losing his mind to find a hot comb or something. Since he was clueless, he scribbled down on the paper a question that excited this young man too much.

"Yes! Yes, you can help me cook. I don't mind at al- Let me show you what I got first." He was just full energy, counting his blessing from his parents and this amazing woman in his small home. "Ignore the cat food. I'd found a kitten but I guess he had somewhere better to be."

The raven shook his head, stepping over beside the lively young man who organized everything for him. He'd gotten artisan wheat bread, bananas, lettuce, assortment of fruit, and organic peanut butter and jam. What he loved most was how this sweetheart got all healthy foods straight to turkey bacon and egg white cartons.

"I guessed you'd either like a light meal or a protein stop." He drew from how she usually shopped when he saw her. "I don't have classes today so we can make anything you'd like till it's time for us to go to work." She gave him this look of interest at the mention of 'us'. "Not like that! But like as friends?"

' _You sound unsure.'_ Sasuke didn't tease him or try to come on to him because he'd gotten enough rejection and bad touches already. He smirked only and went to pick out the fresh things he'd like to eat, leaving the produce prince in the dark. ' _I want this.'_

She tortured his heart too much with her expressions. At least she chose something to eat quickly instead of mess with him. "Fruit salad? Sure! You can cut and I'll set up the mix."

The task was simple but, everything she did he had to marvel at. Her knife work was amazing and precise. She made him feel a bit self conscious about his lettuce bowl. He worried he didn't pick the right pieces or peel it off right. Should he have cut instead? Was she supposed to cut it? She didn't say anythin- Of course she didn't say anything because she can't speak! Naruto got all self conscious over nothing, stunned when she slipped the shred of strawberries in the bowl and kissed him on the cheek again. She was determined to make him have high blood pressure all day. "Sasuke!"

' _You were thinking too hard.'_ Sasuke shrugged and carried on to the next fruit to be cut.

A vibrant tomato.

Naruto arched a brow, sure he could pick out the pieces later. She seemed to be happy over the fine selection he picked out so he let her be. He wished he could hear her say so. "Hey, Sasuke… are you a mute?" The way she looked at him with a frown, led him to feel so awful. "I'm sorry! You don't have to anse- I don't care if you are or not!"

' _Yes you do… you just don't know it yet.'_ Sasuke sighed silently and shook his head, not up for explaining or giving him an answer. He couldn't let the blond feel bad about it so he walked off to get his notebook.

Naruto took it as if he'd upset her so much that she had to step away from him. Before he could apologize for the rest of his life, she provided him with a reason to stop that nonsense. He confirmed then that she was ambidextrous and she licked to write kind of small. "Don't apology- Why not? I upse-Mm!" She'd put that pen to his lips to hush and pay attention.

' _It's okay to apologize every now and then but it's not necessary. It can get overbearing sometimes. You should trust,'_ Sasuke paused on that word on paper and in his head, ' _me to accept or refuse with maturity. We're both adults somewhat so saying it once should be okay.'_

"Hm." Naruto read it over, knowing this was going to be the nicest way he'd ever be told to chill out. "Are you sure?" She gave him that faint smile and short nod, putting a grin on his face. "Then… I'm sorry."

He accepted with another bob of his head, adoring the young man's relieved sigh. ' _See. That wasn't so bad.'_

Naruto had about fifty more 'I'm sorry's' going through his head but he kept them at bay. "So we're good?"

' _Yes, Naruto.'_ Sasuke lied and poked him on the forehead for being so anxious. ' _Now help me finish this.'_ He handed the blond the vinaigrette and blueberries to go ahead and get mixing.

The clerk rubbed his forehead in confusion for a second. He then accepted the objects handed to him, figuring out what she wanted him to do. He smiled to himself all grateful she wasn't mad at him.

He hadn't ruined breakfast after all.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Walking the Ice Queen to work after a good energy meal like that, was so fulfilling that he didn't mind her hanging on around his arm. She could nuzzle his jacket all she wanted because she taught him something new. Which was trust and how good tomatoes are in a salad. Trust was still a work in progress because she didn't want him to trouble himself about Danzo. He told her the truth anyway. He was going to find a way to get rid of the man legally. She disagreed the whole time and eventually ignored all mentions of the horrible guy to enjoy her leisure walk with him at her side. "Sasuke, you should take the bus here. This is pretty far."

' _Not really.'_ Sasuke achieved good heel practice over this. He let the blond go to show him just that but not before giving him the third of many thank you kisses to come on a whiskered face. ' _See you later.'_ He waved fleetingly on his way.

"Have a wonderful day, Sasuke!" Naruto grinned, turning a warm red while waving her off, discovering then why she wore that short skirt today. Good thing Danzo had supposedly called in according to the raven's brother so he wasn't around. Still, she shouldn't be wearing such a mini-skirt and those red heels. All that did was draw attention to- He grumbled in his head and put his eyes back on her smug expression. ' _Why do you do this?!'_ He screamed in his head, hoping her brother would keep her safe.

She definitely should never take the bus.

He'd seen that alcohol spill in her apartment and it rubbed him the wrong way. Some men just can't control themselves around her and she should be mindful of that. He sighed and did what he had and could get away with. "Sasuke, hold on a second!"

The raven froze from entering the double doors, interest peaking when the blond came up to him with his jacket. ' _Naruto?'_ He got to feel a bit of heat to his pale face then as his prince tied that orange, puffy parka coat around his waist. Why he expected a kiss was ridiculous. This was so much more meaningful though. ' _Thank… you.'_

"This should keep you safe from the rain and… those who can't keep their eyes to themselves." Naruto knew he couldn't get her to dress the proper way. He'd just have to work around it. "Please be safe."

Sasuke smirked and fixed the blond's cute, white cowboy scarf around his neck that stood out now without the jacket. ' _No promises.'_ He knew Naruto read his mind when he narrowed those azure his way. ' _Cute.'_ For his chivalrous efforts, five kisses on a handsome face would suffice.

Uzumaki should have left when he had the chance. Now he had to try not to pass out from love overload.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

" _Yes sir, he's arrived with Sasuke."_

Danzo lounged about in anger at home with bandages going around his head from a wound that drove him to this length of planning. "Is he going inside with him?" He asked his security camera man that now had a new task to his position as of this week.

" _No sir. He's just dropping him off and getting kissed on I think?"_

"Of course he is." He sipped his martini and huffed in his royal gray bathrobes out on his balcony. His wife and kids were down below playing around the pool. "Do me a favor, Kabuto. Inform me everyday that this young brat comes up there with him."

" _Is there a reason for this extra, particular surveillance, sir?"_

"Well," Danzo lingered off, glancing at the text on his phone of when he'd receive the police files that cost him a pretty stack of bills. Since the nature of the blond's crimes were seemingly endless and from a different county, it made achieving them difficult but not dangerous since it wouldn't hurt the officers on his side of town. The expense came from travel and packing all those charges. "I have my reasons coming soon apparently."

" _Coming? Is he a danger, sir? We should have more guards if he is."_

"You know what, Kabuto? Go ahead. Also, inform Orochimaru to fill in for me… for the rest of the week actually. I'd rather not call him myself and deal with his questioning. I have too much to make up for with my wife." This was his cover as far as anyone else knew. He'd gone drinking and got into a bar fight that scared his woman so bad she needed him to take some time off. "Do stay by the phone though. We might have to use more than just guards if what I've heard is more than true."

" _What did you find out, sir?"_

"I know that kid's name is Uzumaki Naruto... and he was a little fucking monster in his youth." Danzo grinned and chuckled low key at what was read to him over the phone just hours prior. "Shit you wouldn't believe…"

" _Seriously? He seems like a nice guy."_

"Don't they all, Kabuto? You know serial killers look just like anyone else."

" _Sir… Are you saying he's killed people?!"_

The older pervert had an invisible track sheet at the same length as the blond if not longer by one inch. He still laughed to himself. "Killed people? There are worse things, my friend. No use in telling you the full details until I can confirm it though, so keep posted and keep watching."

" _Will do, sir! I'll have more security coming in first thing tomorrow."_

"Good man." He ended the phone call on that note of praise. He then sat up and stretched, going off for another drink. This was going to be easy and he might not have to lie at all.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

"He walked you to work?" At twelve in the afternoon was lunch hour for most. Itachi accompanied his brother in the lounge, wearing a pants suit and black blouse for once. His boyfriend had a meeting so he'd not be getting kissed on this time. "Already?"

Sasuke enjoyed the leftovers from a fun breakfast he had in his prince's lap though the blond didn't want to at first. "Jealous?" he shot back after forking a sweet, glistening tomato in his mouth victoriously.

"I'm concerned." He pushed back a bundle of black strands off his bare shoulders, ignoring the stares from the confused men over the fountain. "He seems a bit fragile, Sasuke. Has he ever dated anyone before?"

"I think… He's never had sex before is a definite."

"So he's a virgin?"

"Mhm." Sasuke forked another juicy piece, loving every bite.

"And you still think this is a good idea?" Itachi remembered his first time and how insecure he was. He'd never had sex until he was twenty and even then it was with the guy he's currently still with. He can't think of anyone else to trust with his body like that. It's a very intimate and vulnerable situation that for some people like him, you don't just give that up to anyone. His brother was clearly the exact opposite, and Naruto did not fit his style at all. "What if he falls in love with you?"

"He can."

"What of you then?"

"I'll love him back." Sasuke shrugged, sure that was obvious enough. "I don't think it's going to get to that point so don't worry about it."

"And if it does?"

"Then I'll be whatever he wants me to be."

Itachi chortled with a flick of his wrist in disbelief. "You mean you'll get surgery?" His amusement died with how quiet and indifferent his brother, who should stay so, looked. "Sasuke."

"Don't worry, Itachi. No man I've ever been with has loved me like that. Naruto's just new to this. He's being nice like they all do and then..." He couldn't find the word for it because the blond wasn't like anyone he'd ever been with. "And then he'll leave."

"For what reason?" Now this was interesting. He'd never seen his little brother appear conflicted over any one of his traps sprung. He crossed his legs and leaned in with his elbows on the table to get closer and hear this excuse. "Because you're a pathological liar?"

Sasuke grunted and harshly placed his lid back over his unfinished lunch. "I'm going back to my office."

"Without telling me why you missed my calls last night? Did Danzo come over again or were you playing with the clerk?" Itachi only asked because of the weird question this morning about their boss's attendance to work. He'd never get why his brother was secretive and headstrong when he didn't have to be.

"That's none of your business." The less people he keeps out of that crude man's line of sight, the less likely they'll get hurt. "I'll call you later."

* * *

-xN&Sx-

"Sasuke? Her name is Sasuke?" Kiba strayed from his department again, dressed in a white coat stained from meat he had to cut up for the service counter. "That's… weird."

"I think it's pretty." Naruto defended her, pushing a cart full of fresh produce to put out from the back. "She's incredibly confident about it."

"That's because she's hot and she knows she can get away with it." He picked up a yogurt cup off the bread shelf to put back where it was supposed to be later. "Man I hate when people do this shit. I can understand putting bread in the wrong spot by the damn bread, but dumping refrigerated in a perishable aisle makes no fucking sense."

"Says the guy who literally does that every time regardless if he's off work."

"That's because I'm overworked!" He proved the blond right by dropping the yogurt cup on the fireworks display.

"You don't do anything but talk to people. I would know." Naruto cut through the nature aisle with its green signs hanging above. "Go back to your department, Kiba."

"Not without you telling me why she spent the night over your place. Did you hit that?"

The blond rolled his eyes and parked his cart in front of the apple case where emptiness remained in two slots. The Honey-crisp and the Gala apples were empty. Constant downpour was driving people in for quick snacks to appease their kids. "No, I did not sleep with her. I told her I'd like to get to know her first."

"Wait so… did she actually want to do it and you-" Kiba cursed the false fact that blond guys were so fucking lucky. "Please tell me she did not come onto you and you pulled out your white knight card!"

Naruto chuckled at his silly cohort and friend, nodding. "I am noble, good sir."

"You're a fucking id- I hate you!" He slumped against the laughing college student, forehead on his shoulder as he cried fake tears. "Why didn't you just call me? I would have taken your place!"

"She hates you, Kiba."

"No she doesn't. Did she say that? Tell her I can change her mind."

"No! Go somewhere." Naruto pushed the thirsty teen off. "I'm helping her not be like you so you definitely don't need to be around her."

"So what you're saying is… she puts out and you're trying to sto- I can't deal with you today. My friend is the bane of all men's existence!" Kiba walked off, gripping his hair in dread. "Why?!"

"You'll live, Kiba."

"No I won't! If I ever get a girlfriend, you stay the hell away from her!" He shouted back to the produce clerk who waved with a non-apologetic smile.

"Uh-huh, see you later." Naruto then heard his friend fume to himself while heading off, bringing him to shake his head. ' _That's why you're single.'_ He was too but… the thought of the ice queen made him smile too much to care.

"You have strange friends, Naruto."

"Eh, he's alrig- Ahh!" He jumped at the random appearance of his college counselor. "Mrs. Sarutobi?" This red-eyed woman reminded him of his mother sometimes. Outspoken, caring, and scary when she applied herself. "H-How are you? What are you doing here?"

"So many questions." Kurenai smiled at the nervous blond to ease him down. She simultaneously opened a little clear bag to place a few apples in. "That's my job."

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "My bad."

"It's well alright. I'm doing well though. Just stopped in for some things. How are you?" Kurenai turned to him with that basket at her elbow, long black waves of hair, and a belly full of life. "My husband says you're quite the busy one on campus. You never seem to slow down. Do you have a lot going on?"

' _If he didn't smoke so much he wouldn't have time to see me everywhere.'_ Naruto didn't speak his inner thoughts even if she would have agreed. "I'm okay, Mrs. Sarutobi. It's the rain really. Is it going to be like this all week?"

She noticed how he changed the subject, countering well. "I'm afraid so, but don't get down about it. After every storm is a rainbow."

"Down? I'm not upset." Not like the way she implied at least. He harbored some anger at Danzo but she didn't need to know about that. She had more than just her life to care about. "I'm a little tired probably."

"Is that why you ran out of Iruka's class and didn't come back for hours?" Sakura had told her about his weird exit among other things that were troublesome to her. "Was it personal or…?"

"Personal!" He said quickly with an affirmative nod, thinking he was safe.

"So a girlfriend then?"

"No, no, no, no! She's not my girlfrie-" And he oop- Naruto cursed twice over at how she got him, glaring at that smile etching on her face. "Not that I'm talking to anyone like that!"

"Naruto…"

"I'm not! We're just friends." He'd hate for her to get a rumor that he was claiming they were together when he was so set on working up to it first.

"Okay." She held up a palm to let him know to calm down. "You don't have to tell me any more, but I'm always here if you want to talk. Any and all things stay between us, okay? That includes anything you're afraid of people to know."

"What do you mean?" Was she implying that she knew about- Naruto switched to a defensive air quick, backing away from her in a sweat. "I'm n-not sure what you're talking about."

"I was just saying that anything is oka-"

"I have to go!" He didn't mean to be rude but his heart was racing. "Like to the bathroom. I'll see you around!" He couldn't make that anymore awkward.

He thought that she was definitely going to see him later and now he had to spend his break in the bigger stall. He had to remind his body today was not the day for a panic attack. ' _I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay!'_ He paced with his arms around himself so his hands could grip his shoulders. ' _She doesn't know anything. She would of- She's just being nice! The only people who know are grandma, mom, and dad. Grandma, mom, and dad. That's all! I'm okay. It's okay! Life is good and I am good.'_

He stopped over the urinal, seeing half his reflection. ' _I am good.'_

It's that other half that was something uncanny. The bit he chose to leave in the past with a bloody shovel over the burial pit.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Kakuzu will not bail his partner out of jail. He didn't even know what the bail was. That was Hidan's problem, not his. He's had to scrounge around their apartment for the last day in an attempt to find money, that wasn't his, to pay for the rent this month that they were late for. Living in the dorm area was bullshit because why stay close to the people you're going to rob. They rarely if ever, even went to class, especially after doing something as illegal as attempting to rob a store.

He especially looked forward to ransacking the farmer boy's place.

The only reason he didn't do so was because the kid had nothing of value inside like… he knew better.

He brushed that weird detail off while kicking over one of the singlet couches to look for change. The strangest thing to him was still that woman. She never left his mind. There was something off and he knew he was right. Was she with the feds? Couldn't be. He would have recognized her face. She had a nice face… A face that almost made him straight. Men were just better to fuck with so he never looked at her like his bisexual partner did.

He had standards.

Right now he needed money that wasn't his to spend.

A fortunate phone call from one of his financially stable employers, was about to change all that. On his knees, surfing through lint, he pulled out the cracked cell from one of his cargo pant's pockets. "Hm, Danzo?"

Money was the only reason he dealt with this guy who had a bad habit of requesting Hidan wear a dress when he came over. Not that he had a 'big' crush on the psycho but that shit pissed him off. He therefore answered the phone distastefully, "Hidan's in jail so what the fuck do you want?" His ears perked up at the response he got. "Huh? You'll take care of it? I suppose you want something in return then." The next bout of words he heard caused him to stand up slowly. "Naruto? How the hell do you know about farmer boy?"


	5. Chapter 5

-xN&Sx-

* * *

Naruto's work day went by smoothly enough after that encounter. Since Tsunade was off today, he didn't have to worry about her freaking out over him freaking out. He left work an hour late into the murky evening made so by the heavy rain coming down like usual. He sighed and smiled in this gloom because he'd received a text from the queen to come walk her home. He had no problem gifting her this with that bright, navy umbrella. He waited outside for her in his green apron and gray shirt, grinning away to the woman wearing his coat now and leaving her place of work. "Did you have a great day?" He asked sincerely over the storm. Her small nod was his confirmation before she took hold of his arm and resided under that shield with him. "He didn't come back, did he?"

Sasuke shook his head, grateful for the blond's worry. ' _Let's just go home.'_ He'd rather not think about the unsavory man, holding onto the blond tighter and resting against his shoulder. ' _I'm sick of this place.'_ His brother was determined to talk him out of this and he'd avoided him every chance he could get.

"Alright then. Let's get you home," the clerk said softly to the seemingly tired woman, pulling his hood over her head before they started walking. "That's better." No foul rain shall get her sick on his watch. Not today. "Hey… Sasuke."

' _Yes?'_ He looked to the blond and did his best to withhold a blush the entire time. There was something about the way this young man said his name that made him feel… like someone actually special.

"I-" Naruto wanted to tell her he missed her and he thought about her all day but… that was probably too much. So he decided to say something else that still made him yank that bright red onto her face. "My day was kind of rough nearing the end so, thanks for letting me walk you home."

' _He's happy about that? But I failed to ask him about his day!'_ Sasuke paled and internally facepalmed himself. He snuck out his phone to text the blond, letting him see his screen without sending the message. ' _What happened?'_

"Oh! My counselor came by." He frowned and avoided her gaze. "She scar-" He bit his tongue and looked away for a fleeting second to get his words right. His response would lead her to ask why and then he'd have to tell her everything. Could he? Was this too soon? Would she go back and share with the world? Would she still like him at all? There was so much doubt. She was looking at him earnestly enough like she was ready to carry his burden with him though without question. Or maybe he was still bad at reading people. This tore him apart inside because lying was something he didn't want to do anymore. He'd be regressing from then on or so he feared.

' _What did she do?'_ When the raven could fight back, he will. There's no denying he had the ability to protect himself when need be and that included those close to him. So, this woman better not be harassing his prince or else. He pulled the blond off under a pavilion to a restaurant. ' _Tell me.'_

Naruto nervously read the text that led him to believe she meant each word, but was she ready? He exhaled and nodded, looking out to the downpour still. "Can you wait till… we get you home?"

' _Of course.'_ Anything to stop the anxiety eating the poor man alive.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Their whole walk suffered in silence as his produce clerk's life appeared to leave him. He was definitely fighting something in his head that made him snap at every shadow around them. ' _Is she stalking him?'_ Someone was for the blond to be on edge. He only looked to calm down when they made it to his apartment and there at the door was the kitten again, curled up there.

"He's back!" Naruto got the distraction he sought because the queen was silent and so it left him to his thoughts. He didn't blame her though. He had to get better at not sinking into the black himself.

' _He?'_ The raven watched the loving blond rush over without the umbrella. They didn't need it since they were under shelter anyway.

He picked up the wet ball of fur that mewled at him for his intrusion on it's nap. "Don't get grumpy with me."

' _It's filthy… but cute.'_ Solely because it made Naruto's heart shine a lot on his sleeve as he nuzzled it. He held a cringe at the sight himself because of the fact that this thing is a stray so there's no telling where it's been. ' _Put it down.'_

Not happening at all. In fact… "Sasuke, hold him for me. I'm going to run over to get him some food right quick."

' _Uh?'_ He staggered when he was handed the tiny thing that hissed at him. ' _No.'_

"Aww, don't be like that. Sasuke's the nicest and most loving woman you'll ever meet. She'll take great care of you." Naruto promised the tiny thing that still grumbled low when he was placed in the raven's hand. "There, see! You two are so cute. I'll be right back." He was so excited that he could prolong the inevitable for a bit, that he forgot to take the umbrella, running off into the rain.

"Na-" Sasuke cut his voice off quick before the blond could notice, cursing himself. He was going to tell him to come back for the umbrella but alas it was for not. He was stuck there with a useless utensil and a kitten that was still making demon sounds while glaring at him… like it knew or didn't trust him. "What are you looking at?"

' _Hiiisss!'_ This hooman didn't have the same aura or feel as the blond. His voice was scary too. The only nice thing about him was his clothes and how good he smelled. He supposed he had to deal with it till his nicer hooman came back. He curled up with his butt to the man, laying there and burying his face in the blond's coat sleeve.

"You like him too I see." He chuckled at the competition that withdrew from the coat with a shake of it's head and then hid again his buttoned shirt, purring. "Or are you a fan of _Chanel,_ huh?" This expensive perfume had its perks. "At least you have taste." He guessed the kitten was 'okay' to put up with for a bit.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Naruto came back drenched with a bag of food secured for the baby cat. He was instantly alarmed to find they weren't where he left them. Panicking, he went to the raven's door, knocking and gaining relief when it opened right away. His mute lady was dressed in her nightwear by the looks of it with… suspender stockings agai- He just had to keep his eyes up and forward. Of course she kept her button shirt. She also had some clothes for him. "Heh, do I look that bad?"

' _You're definitely going to get a cold.'_ Sasuke nodded, letting the young man in that was even more handsome with a bit of rain on him.

"Where's the kitten?" He should really come up with a name for him. Nah, he'll do it later. The tiny thing might not stick around to adapt to it. He began to think otherwise when he was led to the living room where the kitten was drying by a heater, nestled on a sweater and wrapped in a tiny rag. He looked like he was at the spa over there in that corner. "Really, Sasuk- Your sweater! I have to go get that for yo-" He was pulled out of his ramblings and shoved off to the back room, clothes switched for the little cat food bag.

What made Naruto fall for her more, was how she didn't try to undress him or join him in changing. She kissed his cheek and then left him in the room by himself.

She respected his space for once.

It took _a lot_ out of Sasuke to do that. It was nail bitingly hard for him not to give the idiot a full kiss and take care of him himself. He had to resist because his prince had a bad day so he had to get his thirst under control. He realized then while leaning back on the door that he'd never done that before for any one of his traps.

Well, he'd laid them by now.

The raven grumbled and walked off back to the living room to check on his other guest. If his soul was ever split, he'd say some of it was in this cat. It loved to be cleaned and brushed. He even chose his own material to sleep on and loved a couple of sprays of the perfume on it. He was a fancy boy and the raven couldn't help but scratch the charming thing's chin. The bow on it's neck showed the more it stretched, getting a chuckle out of him. ' _He's got to belong to someone.'_

"Sasuke?"

He turned around from his knees, shocked to see this produce clerk didn't fit his shirts of course. The white tank stretched so he could wear that and the buttoned pants were old but… he fit them at least with wiggle room. All in all, he looked good as expected and dry.

Naruto felt a bit exposed without something on his arms so he kept a towel around his neck. "Is it okay if I keep this on?"

The raven nodded, getting up and coming over to the sweet man. ' _It won't hurt.'_ He adjusted it for him to cover his shoulders more like a weird shawl. ' _There. Now you can't tempt me.'_

"Thank you." He smiled at her helpful self that cared for him so gently… bringing him back to his past and how it might change her attention to him. "Sasuke, I have to tel- Can we sit first?"

' _Of course.'_ Sasuke allowed the blond to guide them over to the couch where his hands were held the whole time. He had his phone on him just in case he needed to convey something his eyes couldn't.

The weather picked up outside, beating down on the roof and getting them to look up for a second.

"Okay… here it goes." Naruto took many deep breaths, worrying her. "I'm alright, I swear. It's just…. Please don't hate me."

' _Never.'_ Sasuke shook his head, giving stronger tan hands a squeeze.

"Thank you." The blond then looked down and tried to pick a place to start. "Um, my counselor, she- She came up to me today to ask if I was okay. I got scared because I thought she'd found out about my life…sometime ago."

' _Okay.'_ Nothing too bad. Everyone's got secrets and so did he. He expected the blond must have done something easily forgivable like drugs or something and he's embarrassed about it. He did have a tendency to overreact to things.

"I um…- Have you ever had parents that didn't understand you?"

' _You have no idea.'_ Sasuke's father won't even look at him or Itachi. His mother at least calls to check on him every now and then. He gave the blond a nod, very well understanding that pain.

Naruto then took it in a completely different direction. "Mines did… They knew I was not ready to be on my own. They moved from the south to the city to have me in hopes of better opportunities. Because things were so different, I was home-schooled till they felt safe to send me to public school with good values in mind."

' _I see.'_ He went straight to school himself so he could imagine how the blond would not have a good time.

"The things I saw blew my mind." Naruto chuckled uneasily, letting the raven's hands go to hold himself. "I… I didn't know that… kids my age then did everything my parents said not to do. I felt… I got it in my head that my parents had purposely stolen experiences from me simply because they thought it was wrong."

' _Are they religious?'_ Sasuke pulled out his phone to ask through a text, holding it up for the blond.

He nodded slowly. "Sort of… Your average christian beliefs and all. Which I should have followed."

' _Maybe not all of them!'_ Sasuke quickly asked the blond of his opinion on the obvious.

"Do I hate gay peo- No! I meant things like harming others and stuff like that." What an odd question though that left Naruto arching a brow. "I'm not gay though if that's what you think happened"

' _Well you don't have to say it like that…'_ He hid his frown and nodded that he understood.

"I was very… very upset with my parents however. I tried to live my life by the new world I wasn't allowed to see. And then I met him." The blond grumbled, hug loosening to clasp his hands together tight. "This guy is called Nagato, but his friends called him Pain."

' _Uh-huh…'_ That spelled trouble to him so he wondered why the blond didn't avoid the guy.

"Pain chose that name because that's all he's ever experienced from growing up in lies. I thought it was the coolest thing that this older kid was just like me…. We were nothing alike!" Naruto quickly asserted that with a raise in his voice like he'd gotten sick. "This guy is manipulative and sick! An- And I didn't see that until it was too late and I'm so sorry!"

' _It's okay.'_ Sasuke believed it was, reaching out to cup this whiskered face and wipe away those tears. ' _We all make mistakes trusting the wrong… people.'_

The blond nodded in the gentle touch and moved her hands down from his face. He was far from done here. "I-I-I," his voice kept breaking and he eventually had to bite his tongue to get it under control.

' _Naruto!'_ He tried to stop him but the young man refused the help, shaking his head.

"I'm o-okay." He was with her caring nature. He swallowed the small bit of crimson and got over his stutter by focusing on the hurt. "I… I and- I followed him for a long time till I realized what was going on." Getting defensive, he started to speak a little fast. "I was just fifteen though. I spent two years in juvy because of what we did and it should have been longer and I should be in jail right now and I'm not because I ratted them out and I'm sure they want to kil-"

' _Breathe!'_ Sasuke couldn't touch his face but he could hold his hands again at least, tugging them for his clerk to calm down.

"I should be in jail!" Naruto came back to that, breaths far from elevating and pulse increasing. "I'm not- I want to be go- I think I'm doing something good!"

' _You are!'_ He started to worry because this was feeling a lot more personal than drugs. He couldn't see this gentle soul doing anything out of bounds however. ' _You're an amazing person. Just let it out. Tell me what happened.'_ He gave his prince a shortened summary of that.

"You… You really think I am?" Naruto blushed amid the flow from his eyes, falling for her kindness when she nodded. "Thank you- Thank you again," he exclaimed, keeping her fingers interlocked out of hope that the truth won't change her views. "But… But how do you feel about thieves…?"

' _So you stole things?'_ Sasuke tried not to chuckle at the petty crime. He instead shrugged, letting the blond know he could care less. ' _I can forgive that.'_

He saw her small smile that granted him freedom to carry on. She didn't mind because she didn't understand. "How about… hurting people to take from them?"

' _Explain.'_ The raven furrowed his brows.

"That's what we did, Sasuke. We beat people who didn't give us what we asked. To do pain onto others and reap our reward was our ideal. The world owed us for our suffering so… everyone should pay." She took her hands back then and he couldn't blame her. Even his voice had slowed and his energy crumbled. "I was very good at getting people alone… they trusted me like I trusted him that this was justified. We only ever stole inanimate things though, trivial crap like jewelry, radios, family heirlooms, the works. Then we'd flip it underground."

' _So you assaulted and robbed people basically?'_ Please let that be it. He can easily overlook that with some easy reminiscing of their short time together.

"I've… never beat someone so bad that I killed them… That's what my lawyer told me to say." Naruto harshly wiped that one burning salt drop from his cheek, sniffling some. "She was twenty… and she died from brain trauma over her purse." He swallowed hard and shook his head, afraid to look at her face. "I know this because I was the last person to hit her- Sasuke, w-wait!" He begged the raven walking off from him, catching her wrist and easing her back down with his deep regret in his words. "Please, that wasn- I never meant to kill her or anyone for that matter! I know what I did and I can never make up for it!"

Sasuke stared at the blond indifferently, on edge to leave his seat at any moment.

"Look, I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore. I get it. I can find a way to cope, but please listen all the way...please?" That's all he wished for. There was no way they'd get closer without this being out in the open between them, if that was even possible anymore. "I never wanted to kill anyone. When I found out that she died, I freaked out- I-I went to our hideout to ask that I leave. I promise you! I was done! He- None of them were there. I couldn't find them anywhere either but I did find… someone else."

' _I don't want to know.'_ He was already upset with him as it was.

Naruto couldn't get her to look him in the face anymore, so he held his head down again and tried his best. "We only ever stole inanimate things, Sasuke. Please remember that. I'd never do anything else..." He let her wrist go to admit the truth with a trembling tone. "S-So… I- When I went th-through all the rooms and then to his room." He stopped to rub his mouth, hiding that bite of his lip as his leg bounced. "I-It was locked..."

Onyx drifted to the blond only once, not liking that disturbed expression. He lifted from the couch then and headed to the door.

The clerk carried on, aware this would happen. He stared at the rain pelted window and said dreadfully, "I was going to leave that door until I heard a noise… A-...Crying. There was a girl crying in there."

* * *

-xN&Sx-

(Flashback)

On a sunless, pouring evening in the projects, there was a two story house at the edge of the lane where an abandoned cul-de-sac forms. The cream paint is dead and paling, unable to be saved like the broken windows. One can only imagine what the inside looks like.

A fifteen year old Naruto knew. He was running around the decrepit halls over scratched wooden floors. Once a family could have lived in this place, now it was home to degenerates.

"Pain!" He screamed for his leader and borderline big brother who he'd mimicked down to his red cloud leather jacket and cut jeans. "Tobi!" His crazy self too. He wore the same thing. They all did, but he was the youngest. And he'd just found out something that made him want to change all that.

"Deidara!" This guy had a thing for explosives which worked less often that not given their task.

"Kisame!" He was probably the nicest of the gang members, more strict but loyal to help you out. For that, he called to him twice, "Kisame! Anyone!" He cried, bumping against a wall to rub his leaking eyes over his coat. "I-I… That lady's dead!"

That girl from last week that they'd jumped had popped up all over the news.

The cause of death, blunt trauma, gratitude from one of the two by fours on the floor lying around that scared him away from them. "I- They're going to come looking for me!"

Nonsense, she's not said a word because she didn't remember. Which was the point of Pain making him hit her. That's why they struck everyone they robbed them and wore masks, but she'd pulled his mask off and… had to pay the price or so their leader had said. He didn't want to. He was just scared of prison like he was now. He was feeling immeasurable guilt in his mid-teen body that made him push off the wall and keep searching, running up the stairs where toilet paper or clothes littered it.

"Nagato!" That was the older teen's real name and he used it desperately. "ANYONE!" He screamed with blurry vision, panicking and opening every room door.

No one. Slam shut. Next. No one. Slam shut. Next- Next- He couldn't open this door. This was Pain's room too. "Nagato?" He listened and heard nothing for a second, cursing, "Fuck!" He kicked the door out of frustration, turning fast to leave.

"H-Help…"

Naruto froze at the door across from the one he just left, turning slowly to that weak voice. "Hello?" he said back nervously. Nothing came but he knew he wasn't crazy. He ran back across the hall and listened in the best he could. There was sniffing of sorts and crying. It sounded like a girl, a young one at that with such a small pitch.

Another soft cry escaped in misery, "M-Mommy!"

That was definitely a child in there.

"Hold on! I'll get you out!" This had to be an accident anyway. She probably got lost on her way home and ran in here thinking it was a safe place to hide. They don't take people after all. He tried running his shoulder into the door, wincing at the shock that coursed down his shoulder. "Shit! Can you open it?!"

Her crying only grew louder.

"It's okay! I'll find a way in." He held his shoulder and looked around for another route, spotting the room over. ' _The window!'_ He ran into Tobi's room, the man who acted like a child unsettling so too much sometimes. It therefore wasn't odd to find strange things in his room.

The weirdest thing today was girl clothes on the floor that caused his run to turn into a backwards jog. "What the fu-" It had to be a weird… a weird... He didn't know what to make of it but he refused to think the worst. He picked up a crowbar and pushed up the window. He then climbed out and walked the slippery edge across with his back to the wall.

He didn't stop to think it was raining. Each slip and quick recovery had nothing on the adrenaline he had in his heart to save this girl. At the next window, after blinking away the drops on his lashes, he tried to open it with one hand. It didn't budge.

Thunder struck and scared him back to the wall upright, bringing him to look down finally at the steps he was over. He could fall at any moment and crack his head or his back. All he felt, he deserved if he couldn't at least rescue this kid.

He swallowed his fear and tried to knock on the glass. She didn't budge anytime soon and he was starting to freeze out there. The wind wasn't helping any. ' _Fuck! Give me a break!'_

Never.

This was only part of his trial for redemption. If he really wanted it, he'd have to risk his life.

He started to see that when he began to shiver and really panic. ' _She's not going to let me in.'_ Therefore, he had to get in the old fashion way like he did with cars. Hearing that alarm go off was just a timer to get it over with. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, he had to give her a scare but it was for a good reason. He switched hands with that crowbar, held it up and brought it down hard on the glass. He tossed the bar afterwards into the bushes below.

She shrieked from within but it had to be done.

Naruto took the cuts to his hands to get on inside, quickly taking out the glass. "Are you alr-..." He forgot the pain he went through when he saw this underage girl in a vulnerable state. She was bare and wrapped in a towel stained red from god knows what. His heart fell into his stomach for the second time that day. She had to be five or under. "Oh my go- I'm sorry!" He had to fix this. "I'm so sorry!" He looked around for something to cover her with more, taking off his own coat instead. He ran over to cover her shaking self, freaking out in a childish way that made her see him as non-threatening for he was crying and full of fright like she was.

Traumatized from her experience, she stayed quiet, remembering the warning if she spoke, she'll be hurt again.

"I'm going to get you some help okay but first we have to get out-" His voice fell at the sound of a door closing.

"Who the fuck left the door open?!" Deidara had to be the one that slammed it back shut once everyone was inside. "I mean fuck! It's raining!"

"Must have been Naruto. Isn't he out of school by now?" That childish tone came from Tobi. "Tobi wants him to meet Tobi's new friend!"

"No one's meeting her but you, Tobi. I told you not to even bring her here! You do your shit elsewhere! Kisame is getting suspicious." That was Nagato. The clearly most agitated one of the group. "I can't keep hiding the bodies around here!"

"Hehehehe, why? Is it a… 'Pain.'"

His Hyena-like laughter after being shoved to the ground by what it sounded like, caused the child to start crying again uncontrollably.

"No, no, no-shsshhhh!" Naruto stressed to her in an urgent whisper, covering her mouth. "Ssshh, please hush!"

"Woah, sounds like she woke up." Deidara could be heard groaning in annoyance.

"Oooh, can Tobi play with her one more time?"

"Do whatever you want but make sure she doesn't speak after that!"

The young blond couldn't believe what he was hearing. None of this was right. Stealing had its major drawbacks, but rape… He couldn't even fathom. He had to get her out of there. His mind was going and he was beginning to feel a nauseous type of dizzy. "Okay, okay, look at me. Look at me! Can you walk?" he asked her in a dire need for an answer.

She whimpered and meekly nodded, afraid of why the steps were creaking so fast.

"G-Good! Good. I'm going to distract them, okay?" He held her face to keep her eyes on him and not the door. "Okay?" After she nodded, he carried on quickly. "Then you're going to run up the street to the nearest gas station. Do NOT LOOK BACK! Stay on the sidewalk in view."

The child sniffled and nodded again, frightened to a yelp when the door knob twisted.

"Awww, Painnnn! You locked the door. Give Tobi the key!" He whined and tugged the door knob like a madman, unknowingly scaring the two inside.

"You come get it."

"Waaahhhh."

At least that made the sick man go back downstairs.

Naruto took his chance then, knowing he'd not get another. "Alright! Alright, let's go!" He picked her up and went to the door, unlocking it and then stepping out. "I'm going to hide you in here." He held her head down when he passed Tobi's room as quietly as possible, going into Kisame's place where wave posters were all over the wall. "Stay here in the closet. Don't come out until you hear the downstairs door shut!" He sat her down inside and hid her behind shoe boxes and the coats hanging down. "Don't make a sound."

The child in disarray, bobbed her head slowly, unsure why he was helping her.

"Good…." Naruto smiled through this hell, lifting up and closing the door. He then hurried out the room back to Nagato's place. He stood in the door and started to hyperventilate on purpose. He then took his bloodied hand and touched his damp face, neck and all.

So when Tobi came back with his black hair sticking out over a clown mask, he stopped to tilt his head at their youngest member who'd passed the age to be of interest to him. "Naruto?"

"T-Tobi!" The blond said in a panic, running to him and pulling his coat in the opposite direction. "Some girl ran out of this room a while ago! I didn't know anyone was in there so I'd- She's gone!"

"Wah?" This was not good for him.

Nagato soon entered the picture with his shoulder length crimson hair and lowered purple eyes. "What's all the noise about…. Naruto?" He stared at his young prodigy with question to his soaked clothes, blood stains and deep breaths. "Did something happe-"

"That girl is gone! That's why the door is open! I'd broken into your room to see if you were just hiding in there and then she bolted. I locked it back and hid in their because I was afraid to tell you the truth an-"

"Naruto, Naruto- Breathe!" He chuckled and came over to ruffle blond spikes, lifting his head painfully so to peer into his eyes for lies. He didn't forget that he'd hired this kid for his ability to gain the trust of others. "Where did she run to then?"

"The b-back door is barbed so she went out the front door!" He said as calmly as possible.

"Fuck!" Deidara could be heard cursing at the bottom of the stairs from his eaves-dropping.

"Fuck indeed." Nagato groaned and let go of the blond. He then rubbed his face, especially when he saw his room was empty and all the other doors were open. "We are screwed!"

Tobi started to whimper strangely from behind his mask, heaving gasps following. "Tobi… T-Tobi's playmate!"

"B-But it's okay!" Naruto gulped and gave it his best he ever could. "I told her not to go behind the house because there's a police station right on the other side of the woods!"

The look of hope on his leader's face was heartbreaking. "You think she believed you?"

"Everyone trusts Naruto!" Tobi hugged the deeply bothered blond who went rigid against him.

Nagato was too busy giving it some thought to notice. "You're… right. She's probably lost in there which would explain how we've been able to walk around without anyone saying anything."

"That depends how long ago she freaking bolted."

' _Fuck you, Deidara!'_ Naruto shed a smile though over discomfort, shrugging to the man's whose beliefs he saw the errors in way too late. "She's been gone for an hour. I've been out looking for her and everything."

"Then she's definitely lost." Pain smirked and looked around to his cohorts. "If we go in pairs, we can surely find her. We know that place better than anyone.

' _Pairs?'_ That didn't make sense to Naruto till their leader pulled him away from Tobi.

"And you, you're with me… for insurance of course because of my window."

Naruto knew then that he had twenty minutes before he was going to be the one buried in the woods.

If it wasn't for that girl he saved, he would have been.

The cops arrived just in time as they were beating the crap out of him, making his mug shot a painful experience. Nothing compared to the disgust from his parents and how his once thought friends that he sold out, threatened to kill him. At least Kisame didn't say a word. He kind of shared his doleful look, both just tired of this already.

For the names he'd given, the bodies he mentioned, the crimes he relayed, and the girl he saved, his sentence was shortened drastically. He provided many families closure and was dubbed a misguided soul by those willing to forgive. The people he hurt, wished he'd get the electric chair like Tobi. The lunatic had deliberately admitted to 'playing with' and killing ten children.

Nagato and Deidara were an accessory to the murders, guilty of aggravated assault, theft, first degree murder, and so on. Life imprisonment was their punishment.

Kisame was guilty of theft. He had the shortest charges out of all of them because he wasn't around to do most of their deeds since he was in college. He also had a limit. He stole, but he refused to hurt people. It was a tasteless action he couldn't save Naruto from committing.

The blond was almost tagged as a pedophile because of his DNA around her from his coat but that was cleared up right away. He suffered the same charges Nagato and Deidara, with half of them being swept under the rug because of his evidence given. He was sentenced to juvy thanks to his age and supposed to go on to real prison once he hit eighteen.

Good behavior and that winning personality, got him out before his birthday. He turned a new leaf and strove to be better from then on.

Therapy sessions ended well enough.

Soon he was ready to go off on his own for a test run with his grandma… as a produce clerk.


	6. Chapter 6

-xN&Sx-

* * *

The Ice Queen made the call.

She sent the unworthy away.

But he did not go home.

Naruto walked in the rain, rejected. He didn't know where he was going but the sidewalk was as endless as the pain in his chest that poisoned his views of himself. By her outcast of him, at least silently by holding the door open, he took it as a sign that he was unsave-able. His actions would never be washed off and he could never really atone for his sins. He'd endured for so long that now it felt a bit pointless. If her innocent self couldn't see the good in him then was there any to begin with?

Had he changed none? He gritted his teeth and started to walk a little fast. ' _Why did they even let me out?!'_ Each step picked up with every word spoken to tear himself down. ' _I should have stayed home!'_

Where everyone knew him and could treat him like he was meant to be treated.

He was a horrible person.

A monster even.

He stopped running when he realized where he was, eyes everywhere turning to him. He didn't see their confused faces. He saw complete judgement. Hate and disgust from all the families in the courtroom who couldn't stomach his presence. He turned to run again, bumping into glass where he saw his younger self, smug and wild with that bloody jacket and two-by four.

No matter where he went.

How far he ran.

His past would never leave him and he saw that now.

Because the second he tried to run, someone grabbed him and shoved him to the ground. Before he could shout and get up, a foot came down over his chest and drew a wince out of him. "Get the fu-"

"Hey farmer boy." Hidan was out of jail with a nice set of crazy scars on his face. Beside him was his partner stepping up with a pipe. "Do you know where the hag is that did this to my face?!"

"She made an improvement."

"I will slit your fucking throat Kakuzu!" He was still upset about being bailed out by their employer and then having to sleep with the fucker for repayment. "Give me that damn pipe!"

Kakuzu grunted and tossed it over. "Watch your tone, atheist."

"My god's not Satan but whatever. He is close." Hidan scared the blond by licking that steel death stick. "And he hasn't had his sacrifice for the day." He pressed his boot down harder on the young man's chest, wondering where his fight was now. "Give up the old whore, Naruto. And I might not beat you within an inch of your life since you want to be such a little bitch all of a sudden."

The blond tried to move and was kicked back down for his efforts. Onlookers screamed and ran off like usual. He shut both eyes and clenched his teeth hard at the pain dangerously close to a rib snap. "Fuck you guys!" Just because he was heartbroken didn't mean he'd result in cruelty.

"Is that it? Hahaha. Thank you, Jashin-sama! I was hoping you'd give me a challenge worthy of your crimson embrace!" Hidan preached sarcastically to the storm above. "I see that it's definitely not this worthless piece of shit."

"You know organs sell a lot on the black-market." Kakuzu still needed to pay his damn rent too. "The younger the better."

Naruto froze, kind of startled by how serious the stitched freak sounded.

"Aye, really? Which one sells the highest?"

"The heart." He smirked and slipped out his switchblade.

Of course the blond started fighting then, kicking the religious bastard right in the dick to escape. The second he keeled over from the blow, he took that chance to greet his converse to the sick guy's already messed up face.

Hidan doubled back on the ground, cursing up a storm like the thunder above him. He scrambled to his feet, reaching for the pipe. He was going to chase the sprinting blond down like a mad man but his partner stopped him. "What the fuc- Let go of me!"

Kakuzu had to slam the lunatic against the wall for him to get the point. "We're done here! We did our part now back off or I'll gut you."

"I'd like to see you try." The male with the slick back locks, grumbled and followed his partner anyway. "And what do you mean by 'our' part? I didn't sign up for shit."

"That's because I did it for you. Rent is due in a week. Everything in that house is mine so if I lose anything, I'm taking your head."

"Whatever. As long as I don't have to sleep with that old fuck again, I'm good. His wife was right there in the other room." Hidan stretched to work out the pain in his back, used to prostituting so this didn't bother him much but he had his preferences. "Should have asked her to join."

"Shut your disgusting mouth. He only touched you because he wants someone else."

"And who's that?"

Kakuzu pulled out his phone to show his cohort an image of the person who held them up at the store some days ago.

Suigetsu grinned over a bloody lip. "That's the sexy bitch that farmer boy lost his shit over. Is she our target? I'd love to visit her!"

"That's a guy." He relished in that stunned look on the man's face. "And Danzo wants him so he's off limits. Not a word to Naruto either, got it?"

"Why not? Are they dating or something?" Hidan would love to break the blond's world wide open like his skull.

"Worse." Kakuzu chortled as the rain dotted his phone over a picture of the raven casually relaxing at work in that skirt that did not fit his gender.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Sasuke had no idea why he was cuddling with the kitten. Or why he wasted good mascara crying from what he just did. He didn't mean to kick the man out but he was just so disappointed in him. He seemed like such a good guy. "None of them ever are," he mumbled quietly to himself, petting the sleeping cat on his lap.

Naruto was trying at least with real tears and pleading words.

' _Why did he even tell me that?'_ They could have gone months in the dark but this kid… this young man, he was being upfront and personal with him. He wanted no secrets and perhaps that's why he really sent him out. He was upset by the teen's honesty and how quick he learned he wanted to do right in his new life. The blond was trying to be serious with him but what for? He wasn't anyone special to hold someone's darkest secrets like that. "That idiot doesn't actually…"

He does or at least he was starting to till he cut the line.

' _He's a child.'_ He believed the blond was just trying to find sympathy or something.

Sasuke lied to himself to make his actions seem justified. That he wasn't concerned for the prince of produce or still fearful he'd find out about him. ' _He's probably forgotten all about me.'_

In what? Two hours?

Not likely and he knew it because he was still thinking about him.

The raven sighed and set the sleepy boy to the side, lifting off the couch. He'll just stop by for a visit to make sure the idiot is okay. The blond was not in love with him after all. It was her he fancied so… He was just doing this as her like it's always been. His real heart wasn't touched. It couldn't be because no one ever saw it.

And he did that himself.

Back in his room, he fixed up like usual and for the first time in his life… he wasn't having fun with it. This felt kind of sickening to his stomach but he pushed on. He was beautiful, irresistible, and a never ending dream that's come alive for the outcast prince or really like all his traps.

But the blond was different.

He couldn't deny that anymore after what he's heard.

"Just a visit." Check on him and leave is what he told himself while putting in his earrings and then tracing a finger over the excessive pearls on his neck. In the mirror he received a glimpse of the blonds clothes neatly folded in the hamper basket he never really used himself.

Someone has to either be seriously maniacal or just the sweetest thing in the world to take the time to do that.

That nude lipstick and gloss was added for the prince's kindness.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

The broken young man sat on his bed, knees to his chest and dripping wet. He should be packing up right now to leave. Those guys were definitely going to come back for him and the next time… he might seriously fight back again. He'd aspired to be a pacifist but the world just- He bit his lip and buried his face in his knees. ' _What do you want from me?!'_

He wished someone would answer him, not knock on his door. "Please go away!"

His phone rang next, leaving him greatly confused by the caller. He picked it up off the nightstand and answered it. "Sakura? What are you- You're outside?!" He got up slowly and headed to the door. He found her words to be true as he hung up the phone and opened up. The beautiful nurse grad was out there with her umbrella and pink raincoat on. "Sakura… Why are you here? It's raining." He would invite her in if it didn't feel wrong to. "You should go on back to your dor-"

"I'm just making sure you're alright." He was clingy but not a bad guy at all. She really worried this emotional man might harm himself. "You look a mess!" She could see that faded muddy boot print on his chest. "Did someone jump you?"

Naruto found it sweet that she cared about him but that was it. He let her touch his face and check him over, kind of looking off to the side during her observations. "I'm okay, Sak-"

"You do look okay enough." She didn't cut him off. He did that and she didn't see why until she looked up and followed his eyes over. There was a woman standing there that she'd never seen before. The pale lady was oddly glamoured to perfection in that red, fitting dress. But, she had the coldest stare she'd ever seen in her life.

Sasuke looked from the young woman and then to his prince staring at him like there was nothing else to look at. He wondered how true that was so he smirked and held his purse strap. In one swift motion, he turned on a heel and let his hair bounce, heading off.

"Sasuke!"

The way Naruto said his name, made him feel like royalty. Do it again. He forced that blond follow him away from the girl that he didn't know wasn't competition so there was no need for him acting like this.

"Sasuke, wait!"

"Sasuke?" Three times the charm and Sakura was the lucky winner of confusion. The blond had left her there with his door locked behind him before he ran off into the rain after clicking heels. ' _Who is she?'_ Whoever this woman was, she hoped they weren't playing the poor guy. She might have to have a talk with him later about his gullible heart.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Sasuke assumed he didn't care much about who she was. He didn't make the blond follow him all the way back to his apartment because he talked to that woman. The prince could do whatever he wanted because at the end of the day like now… he'd choose 'her'.

"Sa- Sasuke, just hold on a second." Naruto made it up the stairs, out of breath and impressed with how fast this little woman could go in heels. "Please!"

' _Please?'_ He glanced at the panting young man and smirked. He then went through his purse for his keys. ' _Try again.'_

The blond got over his tire and drenched state to approach her, needing to know why. Why did he run out into bad weather for a woman who was supposedly done with him? She took him on a ride with his emotions every time he's with her. "Sasuke, why were you coming to my place? I promise it's not what it looked like with Sakura!"

' _Who says I care?'_ Sasuke conveyed false disinterest with his eyes, looped umbrella strap dangling from his wrist. ' _And Sakura, huh? Hn.'_

The baffled prince slumped against the wall, lost to why she was doing this to him. "So you weren't coming my way?"

He shrugged and opened his door, waving the blond off to go home.

"But..."

Did he push him too much? Sasuke leaned back out of the doorway to see the blond's pause was because he was done. He'd dropped down by her door and hid his face in his arms over his knees, looking like a punished teenager. From between his own legs came the kitten purring and rubbing against the sad prince who did not respond at all. ' _He can't be that upset.'_

The kitten figured so. He tried and tried rubbing all against the upset blond one. Nothing worked so he ran off to get his hooman a gift. He must be hungry.

Naruto was just tired of the beating in his chest that he wished would stop. Was this what being addicted to kindness from a special person felt like? He believed so when the ice queen knelt beside him and tilted his head up. "I'm sorry... I'll get off your doorstep."

Like he was unwanted or just plain trash.

The raven figured he'd punished him enough then. He slipped his hand down a tan face under to the chin. ' _Stand.'_ He ushered the confused and dazed prince to his feet, never minding the height change instantly. ' _You have no idea how better off you are.'_ The handsome heartthrob could really achieve more but here he was. He placed his hands down on the blonds chest and lifted up to give him a kiss on his damp cheek. That put some warmth there on the young man. ' _Better?'_

"I don't understand you." Naruto rubbed the area, grateful and so terribly lost to why she was being nice to him. "I thought you hated me…"

' _Not for the reason you think.'_ To prove that, he leaned up again in the prince's face, snaking his arms around his neck and losing a set of fingers in those wet spikes. ' _You're living another life… just like me. We're both a little messed up.'_ He's just more honest with it and for that, he kissed the shocked clerk. With eyes closed, he took in the feel more than sight. His prince had gentle lips that were softer than anything and still dominating at the same time, especially when he pressed back. He was more stunned when he opened his eyes to see the blond's lowered ones to his, observing him the whole time. A deep blush surfed over his face as strong arms held him back tightly at his waist and the back of his head. ' _Naruto!'_

The mute queen started this. She'd shown him affection and he felt like he had to give it back to her just as much to show her he meant it and appreciated her strange form of forgiveness. He kissed her passionately with a little more pressure of his lips on hers, getting her to open some. She gripped his upper arms when he put her to the wall and deepened his capture of her lips well beneath the surface.

' _W-Wait!'_ The second a warm tongue slipped into his mouth and fingers locked in his hair, his mind started to go blank. Not good. His prince was too sweet with him and firm with how tight he held him. His own muscle in his mouth betrayed him and submitted to the dirty wrestling that left him panting from the heat. Masking his gasps was easy enough but he couldn't hide his moans that were going to come soon or the arousal rod below that he wished he didn't have coming up right now. Because of that, he had to push the blond off. One hand remained on the prince's chest and the other was pressing his dress in between his legs. ' _Damn it!'_ He got to it in time but touching that special spot didn't keep his flushed face from looking any less bothered.

' _Did I do that?!'_ Naruto doubted it. He hadn't kissed that many people before but she looked like she was having trouble down there… He shook his head, pushing off improper thoughts to help her. "A-Are you okay?"

' _Really?!'_ The raven was going to kill this kid. He took the other hand back to cover himself, nodding a little with his head down. ' _Just go away for a bit.'_ He can't speak so he tried to look up and convey this, but his face must have been on the sultry side because the blond swallowed hard. ' _Mmm.'_ He looked good holding back from attacking him. ' _He really hasn't done it before.'_

"You should get inside." Naruto desperately believed so. Touching her shoulders got her to shiver and the vibrations on his hands from it went all over to him like a conductor. This woman was going to be the death of him. He fought through it, picking her up and carrying her inside. She kept a hand between her legs the whole time, making him wonder exactly how… 'bothered', she was. He cursed himself for thinking like that, trying to focus on her labored breathing that didn't improve a damn thing. ' _Sasuke...really?!'_ Could she please calm down for a second? He begged her inside, afraid to speak in case he said something wrong.

He had to kick the door back shut and then hurry to get her to the couch. ' _You should rest here for a while.'_ Taking her to the bedroom would be a bad sign. He could see she was expecting it with that pout. "Nice try but I-... I still want to get to know you more." He took a knee and caressed her warm face that became more so with his touch. The way she nuzzled into it on her side was entrancing.

Sasuke just wanted him to touch him more. He used a free hand to tug at the blond's wrist to bring that palm down his neck. He smirked while panting softly, lips void of shine now. That widen of cerulean was caused by his actions in bringing the young man's hand over the outline of his bra on down to his waist. He stayed locked in a battle of don't-blink with this inexperienced teen who wanted to learn so much judging by how he started to close his hand at his hip. He winced and bit back an improper moan, leering at his prince.

' _She's so… She's...'_ Gorgeous, tempting, a man's downfall, everything, but most importantly she wanted him despite all he'd done. She came back for him… He was the one she set to admire her curves like an amazing exploration he never initially signed up for. Her hips were full enough and when she leaned in some to let his hand naturally go back, her ass was even more pronounced in such a position. The dress made it a damning sight to stare at. And the ice queen, she looked like she wanted him to touch her there. That sway of her hips sensually was another indication. ' _I shouldn't. We just talked about...'_ But she was pouting now and tearing up a little. ' _But!'_ It'll just be for a second. That's all the relief she was going to get. Naruto had to talk himself up to it before telling her what he was going to do. "I'm only going to touch you once, okay?"

Sasuke nodded eagerly, willing to use that for the rest of the night.

' _Spoiled.'_ The queen really was and he couldn't wait to know her more to give her everything. He grinned and took his time with it for now, gliding his hand over the round globe that got her to quiver again. He unconsciously licked his lips at the cotton fabric that was too thin to be of real use. He was pretty sure one bite would tear it and she'd like it because, "Of course you're sensitive here."

' _So? You got a problem with- NGH!'_ That sensitive spot had been grabbed hard with a moderately loud smack, fingers digging in just at the end of his dress. He bucked his hips into the abrasive touch that led him to bring both hands back between his legs now. The feeling was a surge of euphoria all over his body to his most intimate of places. He rolled onto his stomach a little more, stuffing his face against the couch cushion to muffle a moan at the release.

Naruto enjoyed making that high and mighty expression of hers break from use of strength. That red fabric was stretchy and gave to his will nicely to feel plump flesh underneath. All that, plus her arch she put into his hand, was erotic enough for him to comment involuntarily, "Damn… How wet are you right now?" He gazed over her soft, trembling body to see she'd definitely heard his audible utterance. The curious carnal side of him wanted more of her reactions. He grinned when she shook her head in denial instead just to be a brat. "So that didn't feel good at all?"

' _N-Never!'_ Sasuke practically begged him for more with a flutter of his thick lashes but his prince had already laid the rules.

Naruto also had better self control than her. He didn't have to deal with a hard on when he got home and lost his mind over what just happened. "No more, especially since you're lying to me. I don't like that."

' _He's one of those guys!'_ The ones that want you to beg for it. Sasuke would gladly give in but his clerk was already standing and now leaving him there in this filthy state. He vowed vengeance right then.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Naruto made it home with his other set of clothes that had been dried for him. He tossed them on the bed with a heavy sigh and then started changing in his room to get ready for a long night. He never made it in the door before he'd started thinking about her right away. Of course his phone went off to make matters worse and it was a bunch of texts from the queen herself. He sat shirtless on his bed, blood pressure rising while he assumed she'd sent him angry messages about the condition he left her in.

He wasn't even close.

The second he opened them, he was hit with her ass partially coming out of her lace boy shorts, bra straps hanging off her shoulders, wet panties that might as well have been dipped in lube- ' _Why?!'_ He slapped a hand over his eyes and dropped back on the bed. What he's seen can never be unseen… He took one more look to make sure. ' _Stop it!'_ He put it back down and tried to breathe but the discomfort, and hardening rise in his pants said otherwise. The twitch through them proved how pint up he was. He should seriously stop maybe after he gets her back. He'd never done something like this before though. It stirred his nerves in his stomach and made him fidget terribly but it was so exciting at the same time. He didn't want to turn her off or not give her enough but... this was his first time.

He hoped she'd understand if he didn't take his clothes all the way off. At least he changed into some sweats to give a better picture he hoped for. He took many and cropped some to get rid of background crap and- He wasted a lot of time and was sure she was gone to sleep. Of course she was not and actually sent him a text that she was still waiting for something in return.

Naruto turned a cherry coating and covered his face, painted red over there. ' _I'm trying!'_ It's so hard though, literally and figuratively. He took the twentieth picture of his tent and sent it to get it out of the way. Five seconds later he was back panicking over what he just did and why. He stared at what he sent over and over again to make sure it was okay at least. He wondered if he should have gripped it or put his hand under, changed pants, and so on.

How can he be just as sexy for her? He fretted till she finally said something back, leaving him holding his breath till he finally looked at it with a wince. "Are you really that hard for me? Take off your pan- No!" He curled, redder than life and staring at his cell all nervous. He could take off his sweats but that's it. The gray boxers stay on. He did that while holding his breath and trying not to touch himself. Of course she sent him back a winky face and taunting words that killed him inside.

_(Queen) : 'Fine. Keep them on. I'll just imagine them off.'_

She mentioned something about riding him next which made him have to grab a pillow to smother himself. This woman was too much. She had him up nearly the whole night in a sex-text fantasy about her. The ice queen was back, and she'd definitely just chosen her next prince.

Physical intimacy aside, he was happy to be hers again though he'd really like to know… why.


	7. Chapter 7

-xN&Sx-

* * *

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "You're going to have breakfast with him? After all that..."_

Sasuke roamed around in his bleached high waist jeans and white crop top, navy buttoned shirt hanging off his shoulders. The only thing he had to do was get his sandals. He was prepared for a day of no work he got to enjoy with his prince that took a time off for him without question. "Not really." That was his simple answer back to his worrisome brother on speaker in the kitchen. "We're going to the movies actually."

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "There's so many things wrong with that."_

He smirked with ruby lips and sat on the edge of the couch to put on his shoes, hair pinned back behind an ear. "Naruto doesn't think so."

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "Naruto? So that's his name. You still-"_

"Itachi?" Sasuke looked up and over in slight alarm, curious to what the pause was for. "Itachi-"

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "Hm? Oh, it's nothing. Kisame just wanted to know what I'd said. Anyway, I don't think you should go to the movies with this boy. He's clearly got some things going on that you're not helping with."_

"To you." From what he'd heard last night, the blond found relief just talking to him without sex involved…. Correction, not him, her.

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "Sasuke, you're lying to him. Which is obviously a problem since he has trust issues from what I can see that you've told me."_

"He trusts me."

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "That's because he's desperate since he never got it when he was younger! He's in need of someone to believe in and you're just abusing that-"_

That time Sasuke ended the call himself with a snatch of the phone. He was tired of having this repetitive conversation with his brother. He clutched the cell and tried to calm down from the truth digging in that he'd discovered in scraps over his time with the blond. He might be becoming a little greedy for the innocent young man. He's so sweet, loving, and a total dream come true… but he was far from a whole angel and that made him feel good inside.

Today he'd spend the time with him to better understand his feelings that were looking far more than sexual. He doubted it while picking up his purse and strutting on out in the world.

They both had to be having surface level emotions for each other.

Heck, he was sure after last night, the blond would only want to sleep with 'her' now.

And he'd gladly oblige under his circumstances of course.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

No such thing happened.

From meeting the happy young man at his door, he was just the courteous soul ever.

"Good morning, Sasuke!" Naruto greeted aloud, beaming at how she at least wore pants. Her small wince at his voice was adorable too. "You look amazing as usual and… Thank you for going out with me!"

Sasuke shook his head at this needless bowing, lifting the blond back up to kiss him. Surprisingly, he was rejected and given a peck on the forehead lovingly so. Then that idiot had the nerve to grin big and scratch his cheek like he did something wrong. ' _What the-'_

"Was that okay?" He laughed nervously, stopping her once more when she tried to give him a full smooch again. "I think w-we should hold off on that!"

' _Why?'_ The raven grumbled inside with a brow twitch. ' _Can you not handl-... Oh.'_ He smirked then, backing off the blushing blond who was indeed afraid of not being able to control himself. He poked at him to make sure, slipping out his phone to show him a text question.

Naruto squinted to read it since it was late in the morning, "Am I easily arou- Sasuke!" Her silent giggles behind a palm were all at him and he couldn't help but turn a shade redder. "You were the sensitive one last night actually!"

' _Then make me the sensitive one this morning.'_ Sasuke relayed that with a not so subtle, slow glance down at the blond's jeans.

' _She did not just-'_ The produce clerk backed up to the door when she etched closer, showing off her seductive form. He stopped her with a hold of her shoulders, alarmed at how much strength he had to apply when she pressed forward. "Okay, we n-need to talk!"

' _Talk?'_ He thought they'd done enough of that yesterday.

Naruto exhaled when she stopped and looked perplexed. He had his chance now to convey his feelings about last night. He took her hand and led her to a bus stop bench, sitting there with her and sporting his white hoodie. "Don't get mad at me for this, please?"

' _I'll try.'_ Sasuke crossed his legs and arms, hiding his interest behind an unimpressed look. He gave the teen a nod at least.

"Great!" He had his chance. He took a deep breath and went for it, conveying his emotions he'd concluded to be real last night. "I… I really like you, Sasuke!"

The raven blinked at the affectionate proclamation spoken aloud despite the people passing by. Thank god none of them worked where he did. That embarrassed hue on his face did not change at all and his little blond was just in full admiration over there.

"I know it's weird but… you… you came back for me despite all I did. And I'd like to know why because what I want with you depends on that."

' _He can't be serious.'_ Oh but he was and the idiot had the nerve to hold his hands just to show him. ' _Naruto-!'_

"Please? What was that back there and what exactly do you feel for me?" He expected that confused look on her face. Having dealt with her denial before, he was ready to walk in the rain again. "If it's strictly sexual then…" His hold started to lessen some, giving her a clue. "I think anyone can feel that position."

' _This is stupid!'_ Sasuke thought so but his body said otherwise. He held the blond's hands tighter and cursed himself. Then he looked down in defeat… ' _Things are so much easier when it's just sexual.'_ And it was a damn death sentence to him because he liked it. Love is sweeter though and he found the addiction to that was worse than death. He so pulled out his cell to send the blond his answer without showing him.

Naruto arched a brow, curious to why his phone had to buzz. Was she really that upset? He slipped it out of his front pocket and read it aloud in his head, ' _I like you too.'_ He narrowed his eyes at the text that answered one of his questions. To play her game, he sent her one back.

Sasuke smirked at the glaring cute teen and then looked to his cell. ' _He still wants to know why I like him, huh?'_ For his response, he sent the blond back four simple words.

I'm just like you.

Well that only perked this clerk's interest. "What do you mean?"

Here was his chance. He could tell him the truth right now. The raven looked to those pools of blue staring right at him so openly… but what if they didn't? What if the teen hated him or worse because his brother was right? He started to think he waited too long and had missed the window. Anything he'd say now would only make the prince run for the hills. To spare his own heart-ache, he closed his mouth and told a lie that he didn't know he'd wish to be dangerously true soon.

The message he sent the blond was this, ' _My name isn't Sasuke… It's Saeko.'_ He picked a random name from off the top of his head and gave it a tragic back story. ' _I left an abusive relationship.'_ He used himself as inspiration. ' _He was selfish and only needed me to please himself.'_ He felt like he was about to cry for lying to this teen who looked so distraught over Saeko's past that did not belong to her. ' _I've been struggling to change everything since he's been locked up because... a part of me got used to what he wanted me to do for him.'_ Like putting on make-up and dressing up for him alone. ' _So, I'm sorry if I come onto you at times. I know you must think I'm a slut-'_

"Never!" Naruto stopped reading there, moving to embrace the mute woman who likely had no means to call for help so she had to save herself. "I-... I've never saw you like that, nor will I ever treat you like one!" He couldn't believe someone ever would do such a thing to her. "I'll strive to keep you safe."

' _You will?'_ The raven hesitantly embraced the blond back because that tremble in his body was his conscious telling him to stop before he mislead him any further. It was too late. The second he gripped into that hoodie and buried his face in the blond's shoulder, everything would only get worse but not for the prince.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Sasuke was the one being dealt blow after blow with each kind notion from the blond to holding his hand and carrying him over puddles. At the movies they both picked the same thing. It was an action movie about a man going on a killing spree to find out who killed his wife ironically. He clung to the blond from each violent attack because the main character was just as surprised it was happening. He'd received an _Upgrade_ that made him very good at killing people, which was a bit nerve wracking.

"It's not a horror movie just so you know." Naruto whispered and chuckled at her beautiful self on his arm, kissing her forehead again when she glared. "Quit with the face. I'm messing with you."

The raven got all flustered anyway, turning back into the movie to not think too much about his heart beginning to beat solely for this sweet idiot. He did enjoy the loving gesture and popcorn.

The whole thing was a peaceful experience that got them speed talking in text about the ending once it was over. They did so close together outside the theater, smiling and laughing in a corner for a good while.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

The next day they took their date to a little quick fast food place during their lunch break.

Naruto bought her whatever she liked that he could afford. The choice was burgers that they enjoyed together at an outside table of the eatery. He knew she was a picky eater but he didn't know she had an approach to everything she ate on top of dressing up every single day. It wasn't as odd as the extra guards put at her job that seemed to target him a bit with stares. He put it off as just standard protocol since Danzo still hadn't shown up for work. He thought about tracking down where the guy lives but it sounded wrong in his head. He'd just have to wait till he eventually comes to work. His queen didn't seem to care though and he kind of fell into that blindside with her. So far, it was just them bugging each other. Even the assholes from class had gone silent. "I can't believe you asked that guy for a plastic knife."

He shook his head at the insult to the world with how she cut apart her burger into four slices. "What are you doing and why?" He then chuckled at her light shove she gave him to stop picking on her. "Just eat the burger, Saeko!"

The raven got used to that name real quick, liking his double life, triple life? Oh whatever, he was having fun in this one as Saeko Uchiha. He placed one of the finely cut slices in his mouth with attitude. ' _Hn!'_ He had to eat his meals with refinement and less of a mess like his prince over there with ketchup and mustard all over his handsome face. He picked up a napkin to help clean this teen up, smirking at how embarrassed his prince of produce got. ' _What? You're a mess.'_

"I can clean myself," he mumbled over the light pats to his lips, pout evident and blush clear as day because she had to kiss his cheek while doing it. "You're not being fair at all…"

' _Speak for yourself.'_ Sasuke gave him two taps on his lips for just being so grumpy and cute.

And it didn't stop there.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Day six...

"Do I have to take a picture with this thing?" Naruto pointed to the mime who was mimicking him in all his hand motions and facial expressions. They'd decided to take a walk together after he was done with class. He might have run out ahead of time but he got his work all ready at home to go over at least. He put that off to give his growing girlfriend, as much time as possible before she had to go back to work. The only thing he had a problem with was running into this street sideshow guy that she found amusing but to him it wasn't. "This dude's weird."

' _That's too bad.'_ Sasuke chuckled inside and nodded, holding up his cell. He ushered the prince to get closer to this stranger colored in black and white. He learned something about his produce clerk too from this experience.

He hated being mocked.

"Ugghh." Naruto groaned, snapping when he saw the mime did so silently too. "That's just creepy! Stop it!"

The mime shook his head and started to draw an invisible box around the oblivious blond man.

"What are you doing now?!" Naruto stood there because she was enjoying this. He smiled at her and wanted to go over to hug her happy face but then suddenly he met an invisible wall. "What the-" He touched all over the air and started freaking out. "How did you- Get me out of here!"

The mime was just laughing silently in evil glory.

Sasuke took the picture then of the whole scene, sending it to the blond while he was released. He'd never had his clerk come over so fast and pull him along away from someone. ' _Is he really scared?'_

"We are never going back there!" He was traumatized. That was pure witchcraft a few minutes ago and he'd not stand for the queen getting snagged in such a thing. Closed spaces are not good for anyone.

The raven chuckled, looking to the back of this fussy blond who he wanted to hold to calm down. He got his chance to do so when they took a break at the park. His prince was so upset about it that he needed a moment so he was granted to lay in her lap under a tree. ' _The mime wasn't that bad.'_

Naruto disagreed, going over the pictures on his phone of the whole ordeal to find out where he missed a clear window being put over his head. "I know he put something over me. He opened the door to it!"

' _Mhm.'_ Sasuke shook his head, toying in fluffy spikes and smiling. ' _You are something else.'_

Blue looked up to black, reading her amused expression. "You don't believe me at all, do you?" The queen's shrug was expected so he shook his head. "I'm not crazy. He is a wizard or something…"

' _A wizard, really?'_

"Don't laugh! It's true." Naruto sulked there in her hold and blushed at that peck on his forehead. "That will not make me forgive you."

' _This might.'_ He tilted his prince's chin up and gently placed his lips over kind ones for one brief smooch. ' _There.'_

The teen was pouting less and had actually reached up to slip his hand in her hair. "Maybe one more." He was given another loving kiss that left him going, "Mmm... but I still don't forgive you."

' _You little- Forgive me!'_ Sasuke pulled the blond's cheek in retaliation, smirking at how he caved then.

"Ahh- Okay, okay!" His queen could be so mean sometimes but he loved it. What broke his heart was when her cell sounded off that it was time for her to go. "Will you be free after work?"

Naruto had some school work he needed to do and so did he… somewhat. He smiled at the blond and shook his head. ' _You never get anything done when I'm over. I'll give you this though.'_ He turned off his alarm and pulled up his camera to take a picture with blond.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

On his table, propped up against a stack of books was his phone. There on the screen was her and him in her arms. Her smile was not such a rarity with him anymore and now he could see it everyday. He still got distracted from his math homework and literate assignments to stare at Saeko for a bit. The more he got to know her and the couple of days they spent together, he felt like he didn't know enough. His friend, Kiba, had told him that her experience is likely why she's so secretive.

All she's known is to sleep with someone and that's a hard habit to cull apparently for her… But still… She is very head strong at times and speaks her mind freely so to someone who has been hanging around her a lot… this comes off as selective responses. Like she's just being choosy with her words and what she wants him to know. He hated to think she was still hiding something but perhaps there was a reason. He didn't feel any less in love with her and he actually thought about bringing her up to his parents.

Naruto made so many mistakes in his notes that he just couldn't be bothered to fix. ' _Saeko…'_ That's all that engulfed his mind from the amazing time they've had together. ' _Maybe she'll let me meet her brother.'_ Or was it too soon for that? Was he being pushy? Fear of ruining another relationship really scared him into not asking the important questions.

He didn't have to worry about that for long.

The nursing major girl had sent him a text that she was back outside his door and desperately needed to talk to him. He swiped right to ignore her needless worry but then she sent another… and another… and another. The last one mentioned something about Sasuke and that's all it took to get him out of his seat.

Her false name.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Itachi had given his brother every chance and time available to do right. He stayed in silence though with him at their work stations apart from each other, working on his new pitch idea for a brand of soap that honestly wasn't good at all. Kind of like Sasuke, he had to mask lies over something potentially harmful. His boyfriend deeply agreed and he wouldn't lie that he seemed to agree too much. Because it was simply the right thing to do, he didn't think about it enough. In a few minutes, his brother could stop texting this kid all together because he won't be replying to him either. He felt sad it had to come to this but it was better than later.

"Well it's not cheap..."

Her heard his little brother mumble that odd comment, bringing him to glance his way and see he was deep in that computer. "What are you doing, Sasuke?"

"Working."

This is how much a lie that was. Itachi could easily get out of his seat and walk over without Sasuke even flinching. He was so focused on what he was reading that that's all he saw. Nothing could be more troubling than what he witnessed on his brother's screen, which was everything trying to change that. "Estrogen?!"

Sasuke shut an eye out of cringe at that loud shout of personal information that was no doubt heard by many. "You can read, good for you."

"Sasuke, what the hell are you thinking of- Enough!" He tried to close the sites out but his brother actually moved to stop him. "Sasuke-"

"This is my life, Itachi. Respect that and go away." This wasn't even final. He just wanted to look out of idle curiosity because the blond had mentioned going swimming at some point but he… Saeko wasn't ready for that. "I'm only searching for a friend."

' _What friend?'_ Itachi knew the truth... He was his brother after all and so hopefully he'd done what was best for him. He walked back to his seat meanwhile and sat down without a word. He'll have to thank his own boyfriend later for doing the heavy part of the work because he couldn't bring himself to do it.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Kisame had heard the name and was told the story he once lived. Which troubled him greatly. He'd learned early on that some things just shouldn't be spoken of. It's not a lie but a secret at that point. Sometimes those can hurt worse than a misguided phrase or it can work in reverse. He therefore never told his lover of his past, only what he was trying to do to better himself. He knew Naruto was attempting to do the same thing but he didn't know the teen was still so behind in how life worked.

That major thing is that blond never got that you don't go out telling your business to people you don't know.

This is what happens.

Granted thankfully the tale will stop at him. He made sure of it. His lover and brother will not say another word to anyone else. He would be the last set of ears and words spoken. He had to be in order to save him. In a way this ultimately contradicts himself by revealing a secret but it had to be done.

To do this, he'd followed the two on their dates when he could to learn where the blond stayed. He knew how to go completely unnoticed and Naruto did too… but he'd become too soft. That teenager was trying to erase a part of himself that wasn't that bad in his eyes.

The skills were the only benefit from those harsh days.

Kisame still hadn't planned to confront anyone from his old life but till a certain point, it looked like he had no choice. He stood at his door, waiting for Naruto to return from the brief walk-date with Sasuke. In that time, he met someone else instead. A young woman who was very observant and wouldn't let him leave without an explanation as to why he was at this particular male's door. He could have told her an array of lies and been on his way. His decision not to do so was because he saw an easy opportunity to distance himself from a potentially bad encounter.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Why are you waiting beside his door? This is a carry-free campus, by the way." Sakura had decided to come by and check on Naruto once she was out of class, giving him time to settle in too. He'd made a weird exit today that became a pattern of concern to her since Kurenai claimed he was fine. Instead she's met some blue haired guy with insanely sharp teeth and a weird tinge to his skin like he worked in a silver mine at one point.

The prison he went to might have had something to do with that and it was not legal. She'd never know if he could help it. "I'm here to speak to the young man that lives here."

"Why?"

"Have you seen him with a strange 'woman' lately?" He hoped she did so he could pass the message on.

"Define strange." There was only one lady she'd seen and had suspicion of but Naruto never brought her up again or at all recently to her at least. That couldn't be the same person he was referencing though… His weird hyphening of her sex was daunting too.

"Well, does the person look like this?" Kisame showed her a picture on his phone of Sasuke in a narrow shot at a bar wearing a silk black dress.

She could blink all she wanted but that image was clear. "That's… That is her! She's the one that he ran off with some time ago. Do you know her personally?"

He chuckled at how she assumed right off the bat that the raven was no good. "I've heard of him. I'm afraid that kid who lives here might… not have a clue."

"Hold up, him? That's a guy?" The man was wearing a bra but you can almost tell there's nothing underneath and his curves are- "Oh my god..." The harder she looked, the more clearer it became. "You're joking, right?" She tried to laugh this uneasy situation off. She was even willing to believe this was some overly jealous guy who thought his 'lover' found someone else and so was trying to damage her image.

That was not the case.

"His name is Sasuke." Kisame informed her with a point to the raven drag queen. "Are you sure he is the one you saw?" He played it off with curiosity and as a civilian concerned.

She knew the same so mumbled, "Yes… but how do you know him?"

"Does it matter? I could be an ex tricked into this, an obsessive lover, a friend, ect. The only truth I'm giving you is that that boy in there is being lied to." He played the field right and offered all the evidence he could provide. "I have pictures to prove it and videos if you need it but I'll have to send it through email. The only thing I ask is that you don't mention me."

Sakura bet he was probably a guy suckered in judging by how crestfallen he looked. She sighed and slipped out her phone, sure this was going to hurt the blond but it had to be done before it could get worse. "Alright..."


	8. Chapter 8

-xN&Sx-

* * *

" _ **So, my little brother recently got his birthday present and this is how he reacts."**_

Sakura looked out for Naruto's sinking frown as they watched the fifth video. The man they came to know as Itachi, clearly dressed as a woman too, had turned the camera to his brother on the couch who was in a fit of tears over his present.

" _ **Apparently, he doesn't like crocs."**_

" _ **They're hideous!"**_ Sasuke snapped with a hiss, mascara smeared and still holding a small smile in amusement. He patted a napkin at his cheeks and sat the terrible gift to the side. " _ **Are you mad at me or something?"**_

" _ **Noo? I like crocs. They're comfortable 'grab and go' wear. It's in your favorite color too."**_

Naruto shook his head, mumbling, "Red is… her… his... um, favorite color." His emotions and thoughts were all over the place after the shocking news he was told minutes ago. Hearing the queen or king's real voice was even more jarring and he didn't get why she or he would withhold this from him.

" _ **Red is my color! This is Prussian blue."**_

Sakura paused it when the blond winced at the male tone that was even deeper than his. She then frowned and kind of shifted in her seat as he took this in.

He raked his fingers through his hair and bounced a leg there on the couch beside her.

"Naruto… Naruto, are yo- I know this is bad but maybe Sasuke has his reasons. You said you two spent a lot of time together, right? Did they never hint to… this?" She asked, seeing him shrug and get up from the couch.

"Yeah, we did but Sasuke… Saeko never… said any- uh..." He went to the sink to splash his face in case he was asleep. He must have passed out over his homework or something. "Give me a second!" He laughed uneasily, feeling a bit nauseous before he put his whole head under that faucet.

"Naruto!"

"I'm alright!"

She still rushed over to him and snatched up a rag off the wrack. "You're clearly not!" The aspiring nurse pulled him away from the sink to sit at the kitchen table. She turned the water off and then went to dry his face, seeing he'd stopped reacting. He was more so just staring in space, mind reeling at an alarming speed over all this. "Naruto, it's going to be okay."

' _Okay? Okay?! I don't even know what's going on anymore!'_ He stayed blank faced and struggled on the inside to comprehend how anything was ever going to 'okay' ever again. There were so many videos of Sasuke, not Saeko, speaking and addressing himself as male. Actually, Saeko was never mentioned once so it's not like he was a woman turned man or a man turning into a woman. Or was he or she? Everything he saw was just…. Sasuke. That's not what the queen tol- King- whatever this person is, had told him. And now he was feeling woozy again.

Sakura was there to catch him though and push him back upright in his seat. "I'm going to put some warm water on this! Hold on a second."

' _Huh?'_ Naruto's hair felt a bit heavy from the soaking earlier so he didn't think he needed any more of it on him. He appreciated her help though because he might have drowned in that sink somehow. It sounded better though than trying to figure what the heck he just fell for. ' _Why would Sasuke… lie to me about that?!'_ He'd told her everything so far, including the damning bits. He was beginning to feel a bit self-conscious over here now.

Did she not trust him after all that or was there something else he wasn't seeing? He considered she was using him for money but he doubted that. She often paid for her own stuff unless he pushed to do it himself to be the gentlemen. He groaned and then thought back to the other things like at times when she could get a bit angry and strong… for a woman. He covered his mouth and shook his head, having a replay of events to the night the raven was attacked and then ran to him.

The things Danzo had said before then, came spiraling back through his ears as Sakura applied a warm compress to his forehead. The way the man looked intrigued when he said, ' _ **Her?'**_ made a lot more sense now. And then the bastard went on to hint at the game that Sasuke was playing at and- ' _Is that what this is?!'_

He was another boy toy of some kind? That would explain why he/she constantly tried to sleep with him above everything else at the start and got so frustrated over it. Sasuke must've gotten so pissed that he had to make up another lie just to speed it along but even then after that, the blond had refused. He still gave in to kissing the guy/girl and that made his stomach turn a bit because he'd fallen for this trap. To think if he'd slept with the raven then they'd be over by now and his use would have been up.

Sakura had to hug him then when he started to cry absentmindedly. "Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry." Whatever he'd thought about must have been bad because he held her back real tight then. "You should talk to this person about this or just get away from them. To be honest, they don't seem like they care for your feelings if they haven't at least tried to tell you the truth."

That just made it worse because he'd revealed a lot to this person. To add insult to injury, his throat was itching a bit all of a sudden.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Sasuke was now off work and this was important because he hadn't heard a word from the blond. Out of worry, he went over to the teen's dorm to check on him. Of course it was raining again but he didn't mind it. Nothing mattered because his prince was doing some major AFK at the moment. He was quiet in his pms and even under his call list. He knocked on the door since the lights were clearly on. He had his umbrella and his phone out for the wait. He might have looked a bit anxious too, constantly checking his screen for a reply or even a read. The second those lights turned off, he cursed under his breath. ' _Really?!'_ He groaned and rolled his eyes, guessing the blond must have thought he was someone else because it was dark out here.

' _I'm outside, idiot. Open up.'_ He sent the prince of produce this, waiting for a good two minutes. Nothing came and then he started to get visibly worried. He decided to call him just to hear his voice, pacing for a second.

The call went straight to voicemail.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Naruto knew the raven was coming. He'd fallen asleep doing his homework though from the cold medicine and the crying bits in between out of frustration. Then the kitten, who was sleeping on his chest now, had come by. The little thing was mad too like it had been looking for him for a while to give him a dead mouse. He accepted the gift just to bury it later with a small funeral and all. That was a good moments distraction before life hit him in the form of her message. He quickly turned all the lights out in hopes the man or woman would take the hint and leave.

Yes, he was still struggling to believe any of it despite all that was given to him because Sakura refused to reveal where she got this information from. Though none of it looked fake, he still sort of wanted to hear it from Sasuke himself. The reason he didn't just go out and ask was because he too feared heartache and the reveal of another possible 'Nagato' situation where he was being used for whatever sick purpose. He'd rather just not speak about it and pretend it never happened.

His cell phone still kept buzzing on the floor where he laid with the kitten. Eventually that same fluff ball got mad at the noise and pounced on it. He chuckled softly with red eyes at the scene, weary from his feelings being torn apart. "Hey, stop that."

The cat smacked it one more time when it moved. He hit the green answer button by accident.

Naruto panicked and reached for it, ending the call as soon as possible. Not even a second after that, he got a text about how the raven heard him

He still didn't respond back.

He curled up there and just waited with the cat feeling victorious enough to rejoin him and cuddle near his face. He puffed at the tail smacking his nose, attention switching to the bright flash from his phone. He moved it closer with a digit and read the text in his head, surprised, ' _At least tell me you're okay?'_

"Why?" Naruto grunted and sniffled just barely with tissue up his nose as he swiped right. He shut his eyes and tried to go to sleep with a scratchy throat, praying the man or woman he'd been falling for, would just leave. They clearly didn't give a damn about how he actually felt, or so he thought for a second. It was pouring outside and this man/woman was still standing in all that from what it seemed just for him. ' _They're just desperate.'_ He had resisted their advances for so long too so he bet now they were trying hard.

The next text triggered him.

_(Queen) : 'Did I do something? Are you mad at me?'_

' _What do you mean did yo- YES!'_ Naruto curled up more and shook his head. ' _Please just go away.'_

_(Queen) : 'Whatever I did, I'm sorry! I'll make up for it, I promise.'_

He sighed and shook his blond locks once more against the floor, vision blurring. ' _No you're not.'_

_(Queen) : 'I'm not leaving until you forgive me.'_

The strike of thunder got the blond worrying for the trap. Though he was mad that he'd been lied to, wishing ill will was something he couldn't do. ' _Go home. Talk later.'_ Naruto gave this person those four basic words to at least get the raven out of the rain. He then rolled over away from the phone with a shocked kitten that wriggled in a panic. ' _But we're still… done.'_

Not by a long shot actually and he'd not discover that until next morning.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Naruto awoke feeling like he'd come down with a fever. By sleeping on the floor, his spine had experienced the worst of it. He was groggy, sicky, and feeling a rumble in his stomach that screamed for food. The kitten was smarter and had clawed its way up onto the bed to sleep. "Good for yo- ACHOO!" He sneezed uncontrollably, scaring the tiny thing into a panic with it's fur on edge. It hissed at him and meowed low in a grumble. "S-Sorry!"

The kitten rubbed against his hand and licked it still to show it forgave him. It then cuddled back on the cashmere sweater dress that belonged to the raven.

He stared at it dismally, remembering how he'd come home and prepared that to give back to her after work.

Now that she... was a he and not Saeko at all.

His headache doubled when he thought of all the horrible reasons why, so he hurried to the kitchen for more cough medicine. This was a gift from the nurse student. He couldn't thank her enough for this. He just about filled the small cap and then doused it. Next, he got some water to help wash the icky taste. ' _I should still get some cough drops for work.'_ Swallowing was getting uncomfortable every moment.

Naruto cleaned up before heading out to the local pharmacy in hopes that would make him feel better. The sky was always so bright after it rained but today it was even more so and near blinding. He shielded his eyes and had to look down for extra measures. There he spotted the raven sitting there in a mess with their umbrella blown half way down the path and- "Sasuke!"

Oh that shout hurt his throat but the scene broke his heart. The fact that this man or woman didn't react at all, troubled him more. He picked this soaked soul up and carried them back inside. A heel slipped off somewhere in the rush due to those stockings losing its grip from being damp. The poor thing must have really stayed out there the whole damn night. ' _Why the hell would you do that?!'_

He laid Sasuke out on the couch and then went to get a towel.

The raven squirmed there, out of it and feeling something other than concrete on his butt. It was soft and inviting. For a moment he thought he was home because soon he was engulfed in warmth, so much so that he no longer needed his wet clothes. He started to take them off and then someone shouted his name again.

"Sasuke, s-seriously?!" Naruto stopped the bastard then, holding his shoulders gently enough.

' _My name?'_ Sasuke opened his eyes then, a light blush forming at the sight of the tired young man. ' _He's sick!'_ He forgot his real name mentioned for that and the fact that his blond was looking at him funny. He sat up to see this alarm and depression growing on a whiskered face. It was an odd mix that he questioned with a tilt of his head. His wet business skirt would have to just get over itself because these expressions were troubling. ' _What's wrong?'_ He was mad he had to stay out there all night but he could get erase it. His blond wasn't feeling well clearly. He was even backing away from him as a result. ' _Naruto.'_

There was just so much he wanted to say but couldn't. This raven had his voice though so, he came up with a plan. Since the queen/king was willing to risk pneumonia out there to wait for him all night, maybe his intentions were different. He prayed so at least and then he got up. He gave the raven a single digit held up, signifying they needed to wait a moment. He then went to the back to get his cell, a pen, and a notebook. He wrote on it during his return, sitting on the floor before Sasuke with his legs crossed.

' _He's got a cold, doesn't he?'_ He could tell by his prince's cute red nose starting to show a bit. ' _How many times did I warn you about that?'_ He smiled softly, sure he was about to catch one too so he wrapped up closer in that big towel. He then chuckled at the paper handed to him. ' _So you do have a cold and a sore throat too?'_ His blond didn't find it amusing and it wasn't the typical excuse of not feeling well. There was definitely something else that made his own simper fade with a forewarning sensation settling in his stomach. He decided to ask his prince this with the pen and paper in his hands now. ' _Did something else happen I don't know about?'_

Naruto kept his eyes lowered, far from excited like usual or even eager. He was scared and tired. He therefore read the question with a cough and shake of his head. ' _You know damn well what's going on.… I think.'_ That sounded rude in his head so he decided to say something that would ease the raven into this conversation, "I, erhm, excuse me." He pardoned himself first to get over his sore throat, touched a bit by how concerned that man or woman looked. He shed a small smile from that show of possible affection and said, "I have nothing against homosexual men."

The way Sasuke froze and locked in fear at him, spoke a lot of volumes. Either this trap was going to bolt for it or try to plead their case. After another cough, arms about himself, he went to ask as friendly as possible, "Sasuke's your real name for a reason, isn't it?"

' _Where is this coming from?!'_ Sasuke clutched that towel around his shoulders in a nervous tick. He controlled his breathing the best he could and tried to tell himself this was just random talk and nothing more. Because of that, as a response, he shook his head. The way the blond frowned told him two things.

Naruto knew the truth.

Or.

He really liked the name.

The latter was laughable so it had to be the first one. But who told him? Sasuke swallowed hard and locked his gaze down to his hips encased in a skirt. ' _I can fix this!'_ He could lie just long enough to change and-

" _ **I'm not wearing them."**_

Naruto held out the phone in between them that was filled with so much evidence. He was warming up slowly to that masculine voice though his smile was broken. The man across from him that confirmed it right then by that look of needless terror, was not so happy or really upset.

He was terrified at his own tone and that of his brother's.

" _ **Come on, Sasuke. Just try them on. You'll like them."**_

" _ **Never!"**_

"Cute." The blond found a word comfortable enough to escape his lips just to calm the panicking man down. "You should have," he coughed into a forearm right quick, "tried them on."

' _W-What- How?!'_ More importantly, who? He bet it was his brother who did this or some pissed off ex of his he got too close to. Regardless though, his blond had that footage now and it bothered him tremendously. He got to scribbling questions and barely got done before his prince stopped him.

"Sasuke, please… my throat hurts. Just talk to me. It's okay." Naruto rubbed his neck, down about his illness and the fact that the raven was still not being honest with him. "Please."

He's not going to beg again and the raven could see that on his face. His prince was really done with all these secrets but he was open to hear him. He hadn't spoken around him though so when he eventually did, his words were short and curt like he hated his own voice. "Okay…"

"Thank you." Naruto then held out a hand for the notebook back, breathing a sigh of relief just to hear the guy speak. What lifted his spirits was how Sasuke willingly went along with it and hadn't run off. He looked uncomfortable actually and awfully afraid. For that, he wrote the raven a sweet little note.

Sasuke leaned forward some to read it, shifting his feet off the floor to bundle up on the couch under the towel. ' _Your voice is deeper than min- I'm sorry!'_ The raven didn't see the compliment in it and more so thought his prince was upset so he reclined in the towel to hide his mouth a bit.

' _Really?'_ That clerk shook his head and said, "It's cute, calm down."

Cute was never a description given to his voice so the raven blushed a bit under all that, confused as his clerk was sick.

Naruto smiled at him, seeing as though that femboy wasn't sure. He then wrote on a fresh piece of paper and held it up. The question was simple.

Do You Not Like Your Voice?

Sasuke shrugged and hid a little more. ' _Not if you don't.'_ When he spoke, he only said, "Maybe."

"Maybe?" The blond coughed and chuckled a bit. He then quickly wrote out, Why? He arched a brow when the raven nodded towards him like he was the reason. He blinked at a loss and then pondered on it a bit. ' _I never said I didn't.'_ He wrote this out for the man, glad to see him exhale finally.

The next thing he scribbled out was another more forward question, Why do you dress like a woman?

Sasuke, worried for all the reasons, hesitated to answer at first. After seconds of side glancing, he gave the best answer he could. "I like it."

' _Oh!'_ The blond blushed still and scratched the back of his head nervously. ' _Well of course he likes it.'_ He'll take that answer over just simply doing it to lure men. Or was that an option too? He decided to ask this one verbally after clearing his throat. "So then, do you intentionally lie to guys about it?"

"Yes." He stared at his skirt the whole time, finding out what it was like to be caught and still be the sole one at fault.

"Why?"

Sasuke frowned, hating how pained and heartbroken his clerk sounded because it wasn't from the cold. "Because I…" He could do this. He could say it. "I like being loved…"

' _Loved?'_ He tilted his head to the side, curious to why the man would go to such lengths for it. "But you can get that as you are?"

The raven shook his head quick, tearing up a bit. To him, the only way any guy would give him the time of day is he pretended to be some woman. He might have gotten jaded from it but he had a bad habit of picking assholes. He lucked out this time and now he's gone and blew it by the looks of it. "You thought I was a woman."

"I did."

"You liked me then."

Naruto didn't get why she had to say that so depressingly. His throat was killing him now but he had to stress this out for her. "Yeah, I liked you. I'm not going to deny you weren't a beautiful woman but that's because I didn't even know you were actually just a… beautiful guy. I'm not upset about your sex though. I'm hurt because you kept it from me on multiple occasions!"

Elated and embarrassed, Sasuke looked up then, knuckles white as hell by now from holding this towel so tight. He was sure his body was warm from the tensed air he was releasing. Nothing could be more bad than what the blond was experiencing over there with his cold and the lies. That same sick sweetheart who didn't care what he was. He was only upset about his bad character so he had to apologize. "Naruto, I'm sorry."

Was that too fast or too desperate? He didn't know but he'd said it earnestly and even repeated it. "I am so, so sorry."

It was weird and kind of warming to hear an apology and his name come from the raven drag queen. He nodded in response for a minute, voice a bit strained from overworking his throat. "You a-are?"

' _Of course I am, idiot!'_ Sasuke struggled for a way to explain this. He then shifted off the couch to the floor on his knees just to level with the blond. "Naruto, I will…" He stopped to look down at himself and say goodbye while he could. "I will do anything."

Naruto arched a brow at that, speculation very high. "Excuse me?"

"I'll change," he stated more clearly, hugging himself now. "I'll change everything for… you." He hadn't been this happy with anyone for a while so he was willing to take that step.

The blond's wheel was turning but not fast enough. It picked up speed in seconds though when the raven looked at him so bashfully. "Wait, you mean you'll 'change' , 'change', as in get a sex cha- No!" That sincere exclamation got him then into a coughing fit, clutching his throat hard enough to choke himself.

Sasuke helped him what he could, getting the blond to lay on his back with pillow cases up behind him to keep his head elevated. "Hold on a second!"

"S-Sasuke!" He hated getting sick. It always stressed out the people around him and made him feel like a child. He laid there and failed at stopping the raven that soon came back with a spoon full of honey and a cup of water. He grimaced at the combination happening before his eyes and shook his head. He'll take it with some sugar in it or something because that thing is bitter and just nas- "Aahh!" His nose was pinched, forcing his mouth open.

He had no choice but to swallow it down. He coughed a little after but his throat was a wee-bit less of an annoyance from that home remedy. He still pouted like a big baby up at the raven petting him to calm down.

"Feel better?"

Naruto blushed a faint hue of pink in embarrassment over the soft but manly voice from the drag queen. He grumbled as the fever took over him, shaking his head. "No."

' _Childish.'_ Sasuke was just glad his prince was okay at least. "Drink more of this when you need it." He set the cup on the coffee table and then stopped his gentle touches in case he was upsetting the teen more. "Sorry…"

The blond sighed and grabbed the guy's wrist to put his hand back in blond spikes. "This is your fault."

Which was true because he'd baited the teen out in the rain but that was some days ago. Guess it finally caught up to him. The raven chuckled and carried on his light pets. "Sorry... again." He still felt awkward speaking around him so he tried to keep his voice down and say only as much as needed.

Naruto had forgiven him but now he had another problem. His feelings hadn't changed and he wasn't sure why. He wasn't into guys but when he looked at the raven caring for him, he still saw the ice queen. He was beautiful for a man and still feminine but… he was guy. Why couldn't he get his brain and heart to understand that? He struggled over what he liked while he took another sip of that nasty, bitter water. It helped his throat a lot though. And for that, he went to the raven for advice. "Sasuke, are you gay or bi?"

The raven got a little flustered at the random question. "Uh- I'm only into men."

"Have you ever been with a girl?"

"None more than you have." He snickered at that glare from the whiskered man and apologized, "I'm sorry." It just came out naturally around him.

"Mhm." Naruto looked away from the bastard, missing that frown on his face for thinking he'd upset this sick young man somehow. In truth, he was just embarrassed. "How do guys even have sex?"

' _That's what you're curious about?!'_ Sasuke said nothing on the outside because that was clearly an inside thought that the blond didn't know had escaped. He turned beet red instead and looked off somewhere to distract himself.

"Hey, Sasuke, how do men-"

"No!"

"You were all ready for it before?" Naruto had a point and the raven above was just looking so guilty about it that he almost turned into a giant tomato. The queen was cute when caught so he enjoyed having the upper hand for a second because he had work. Which turned out for the best since Sasuke was going to be all secretive and such. He'll just ask Kiba. He tried to sit up but then he was pulled back down. "Sasuke!"

"You're sick." He said with such concern that the blond was mesmerized for a minute, never getting used to hearing such a voice.

"I'm not that sick." He mumbled and looked around, picking back up that cup. "I'll take bottles of these with me and a mask."

"Naruto…"

"Okay, I'll get gloves too." Naruto nodded, sure that would protect the people so he could do his job and find some help. The drag queen above him still looked indifferent and so he had to smile at that. "Are you really that worried about me?"

Sasuke was dealing with those bouts of worry while also fearing the blond's departure. Like most of his traps whether successful or failed, they'd all leave. This blond was not one of those men because this idiot had become so much more to him that he wished to stay as a friend at least. He took a shot in the dark though to be honest with the young man for once so he'd know that after all this, nothing he felt for him had changed an ounce or ever would. "I like you… I like you a lot, Naruto."

* * *

_Hello!_

_You don't have to read anymore from here unless you want too. This is just a note to address any further speculation that this is a transphobia fic._

_No one in this story, that's been mentioned, is afraid or disgusted by trans-people. I'm not saying they don't exist in the real world because lord knows we got em' out there! But, in this fanfiction, this make-believe world, they do exist here too._

_I'm not going to bullshit and say they don't because then Sasuke's fear wouldn't have a reason to be._

_With that said, Sasuke is not a transwoman. He will not be transitioning into anything but himself. That whole thing was to show what lengths he was thinking of going to and even possibly going through it still, just for Naruto._

_They're both unstable with these drastic moves in love but they are slowly coming around._

_In the beginning, one wanted love and the other wanted trust._

_And now those tables are about to switch._

_Sasuke needs to earn Naruto's trust._

_And Naruto needs to learn what love is and how it transcends beyond the gender barrier._

_I have failed to convey this but will strive to do better._

I Am Sorry.

UwU


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Sasuke did not receive a reply back for his confession.

He got something better.

Honesty, understanding, and permission to ask others.

His clerk was not sure how he felt but he didn't hate him. He just needed some time to figure out some things. The raven had heard those words before but he was given some incentive this time. The kitten was the promise that he'd come over after work to talk to him so the raven had to babysit. He did so with a nervous smile at first.

Now that he was home with the cat in a separate room, he could go to his bathroom and cry it out softly. He was a hundred percent positive that the blond likely wasn't going to return his feelings. Being his friend was enough to get him by but… he still smeared his mascara over it. He thought about why at least. All the pointless lying from the beginning and why he even bothered after time and time again when Naruto showed him that he is a kind person.

A decent guy though far from perfect so he'd never judge too harshly.

' _Why didn't I just tell him?'_ Because of fear.

Unbridled terror of rejection that made him open his eyes to his purple ankle socks. He recalled just when he experienced this for the first time. The need to play it off as a woman because that's the only way any man will like him. That harsh reason to why he even believed such.

His first boyfriend.

Sasuke actually had to blink a couple of times since his head was a bit fuzzy. It gave him a headache actually when he tried to think about it. Then it hit him when he saw the mascara running down his nose. All the pain and discomfort started to come in droves because he'd denied for so long and expelled it without thinking.

These are repressed memories… and they have finally been triggered.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

_(Flashback)_

'You make a pretty girl.'

That was the comment a sixteen year old Sasuke was sent from one of the assumed 'straight' guys in school. He'd just posted a picture of himself with his face not too heavily glamoured in makeup. It was just enough eye shadow, mascara and lipstick to get him off with a natural feminine look. He did this in the safety of his locked room. Why was it so? Because his parents did not approve.

They actually thought it was Itachi's fault that he'd somehow ruined his brother too.

This young man knew he was gay around the fourth grade. It took a lot of conditioning to break out of it but he realized it when his dad kept forcing him to watch football. That backfired so much that he even found out he preferred to bottom. Dressing in drag was just always an interest and took off when he reached middle school. Though he couldn't always dress the way he wanted, wearing masculine clothes didn't kill him.

Doing his face was always a must because it was fun on top of how pretty it made him look.

And by the 'looks' of it, someone else liked what it did too. He didn't think it was sarcasm because of who it was that posted the comment.

This guy is Zabuza Momochi. He was two years older and one of the hot, bad boys in his high school. He had very heavy opinions about people. He also didn't do social media posts or responses too often unless something really interested him. This got the little raven kind of confused and unsure what to say because he was at that age where having a boyfriend was kind of a big wish right now. Did he think of him as being a potential Mr. Right? Not really since he was straight. He had a lot of fantasy candidates in his head though. He blushed over the compliment and sent back a casual thanks like he did to the other remarks on his page that were mostly from supportive women. His small reply was because even at school, he socially distanced himself since his parents moved a lot. He didn't think getting attached to anyone was worth it anymore. This guy was about to make him change his mind though.

His older classmate sent him an inbox message some minutes later asking if he'd ever dressed like a full girl before.

It wasn't surprising so of course he said yes. He then expected the usual disgust that he'd delete and block but no.

Zabuza flat out asked for a picture.

He in turn, questioned him as to why.

Then the fast teen flat out video called him, scaring him out of his seat. He answered it but he kept the video feed off because he wasn't sure what was going on. His classmate had his camera on and he looked like he was in bed, bored with a black tank top on. Sasuke stayed quiet for a minute, unsure and excited all at once.

 _(_ _**Zabuza** _ _: He yawned and then narrowed his eyes at the camera like he was confused to why he saw a blank screen. "Are you naked or something? Turn on your camera, babe.")_

' _Babe?!'_ Sasuke freaked out, shaking his head and typing his response into the chat. He told the guy no and questioned why he called him that.

 _(_ _**Zabuza** _ _: "You look like one." That grin of his was flattering with a tilt of his head to the side. He then poked the screen and said, "So don't be shy. I don't care that you like to dress like a girl. Turn on your camera." )_

' _Wah?'_ He'd never had anyone say any of this to him. At the same time, these were warning signs that he missed because he was too young and too eager. The only proper guidance he had in this house was his brother because his parents wouldn't be of help. He didn't think to ask him since there looked to be no harm in just talking, so he turned on the camera after he got settled in his own bed.

 _(_ _**Zabuza** _ _: "Finally. Hey, gorgeous.")_

Sasuke shook his head and covered his mouth, partially hiding his blush, all kinds of confused. "I thought you were straight."

 _(_ _**Zabuza** _ _: "I'm bi-curious." He smirked in a way that gave the little raven a heart flutter. "I just don't broadcast it.")_

Then why was he talking to him now? Sasuke laid back on his pillows, flustered over how his classmate paid attention real hard when he moved. "How come?"

 _(_ _**Zabuza** _ _: "Don't see why I should. It's as normal as being straight, right?")_

"Of course." The raven nodded in total agreement and smiled at the laid back teenager. "What made you interested though?"

 _(_ _**Zabuza** _ _: "In you or femboys?")_

' _He knows?!'_ Well of course he knows. It's in his bio box. Sasuke glowed anyway and shrugged, saying softly, "Both."

 _(_ _**Zabuza** _ _: "Well, long story short, I dated this girl that turned out to be a guy for a while. I found out I didn't care too much. The sex was great." He admitted wholeheartedly, loving that shift from the freshman. "Anyway, we didn't last because she constantly expected me to do things for her and then she did nothing for me.")_

"That's horrible." Relationships should never work like that.

 _(_ _**Zabuza** _ _: He put an arm behind his head and smiled at the teen who looked sorry for him. "Eh, it's alright. Being free from that control freak has made me available for you. Which if I'm honest, I've been wanting to talk to you for a while. So, want to give us a try? All you have to do is say yes and give me one chance, babe.")_

Sasuke chewed on his bottom lip and hesitated because he was attracted to the guy but he also didn't know him that well yet. This was all a bit sudden too. "Can we talk first?"

 _(_ _**Zabuza** _ _: "Over a date, sure.")_

"Zabuza…"

 _(_ _**Zabuza** _ _: "What? You're acting like you don't trust me.")_

"No it's just… I don't know you besides this. We don't even talk at school."

 _(_ _**Zabuza** _ _: "Well then that's about to change.")_

Change is the key word here because everything was not the same after that. Not only was he walked to class everyday by him, but his aspiring boyfriend also provided him with feminine clothes to wear. After school, he could dress how he wanted and Zabuza would support him. He was even taken to get his hair and nails did too and asked if it was okay. He did so much stuff like that that even his big brother got jealous of the attention. His parents were never allowed to meet him because they would have rejected him anyway.

If they had though, they could have saved him.

With his trust solidified in this man, they went out on their first date with his permission. It went by perfectly as it should. He was given his space and even asked if he could wear a little more lipstick next time just for the hell of it. He smiled and nodded because it was nothing too serious or that big of a deal. He was still treated like the most beautiful thing ever on their date.

The next time they went out with the requested lipstick on, he had his first kiss at the mall during the afternoon. He remembered everything about that embrace and how tightly he was held. He thought it was because this guy loved him that much. Why else would he ask from then on that they don't tell people about their relationship anymore? He clearly just wanted the raven to himself.

Sasuke became so enamored that it wasn't long before he gave the guy his first time.

That's when things started to slowly decline.

After that, he was asked that he dress feminine all the time. It seemed harmless enough.

"You're beautiful, babe. Screw what they think." Zabuza wrapped his arms around the raven and continued to feed his insecurities with kisses to the back of that marked neck. He cuddled against his boyfriend who was old enough to consent to this. "I'll protect you."

Those words sounded so sincere that he laid in them just as hard as he cuddled back against his lover. He was happy he could be himself outside of the home and someone would guard him.

But first, he had to give up something which was his voice. It was just to masculine for his boyfriend at times so he asked if he could talk a little less is all. He didn't have a problem with it before because they weren't together then so he felt like he had no place to request. He apologized for hurting the raven's feelings and assured him he still loved him.

Sasuke hoped so because he was the nicest guy he'd ever met in his eyes. So, he stayed quiet and told no one, only speaking when necessary.

Then more requests came.

Some were little like referring to him as his girlfriend from then on.

Others were… unpleasant.

"But we did it yesterday?" The raven tried to do his homework but he was pulled up from his desk and guided over to his bed. A place he came to not like as much recently.

"Your brother's out and your parents aren't home. Come on, babe. I'll be quick." Zabuza picked up the shocked young girl and placed her down gently enough. His motions over her were anything but. He ignored the hands pushing against his chest. For a second, he showed the actual side of him that hid behind that 'nice guy' mask. He grabbed those pale wrists and pushed them roughly on either side of his girlfriend. "Will you stop it! You've been doing your homework since I've been over here. Do you not like me or something anymore?"

Sasuke winced from the discomfort in his wrist, shaking his head with light tears on his lashes. "N-No, of course I lik-"

"Talking too much. Hush." He kissed the whimpering raven that started to piss him off more with those antics. When he tried to feel up her skirt and she shut her legs, that was it. He got so fed up that he pushed off his spoiled girl and groaned about it. "You know what if you're going to be a bitch the whole time about it again then I'm going home."

The raven curled up on the bed in mixed feelings for lately he'd been more terrified of sleeping with him than actually losing him anymore. Being held down like that before was becoming the leading cause. He gripped the covers and flinched when his boyfriend started snatching up his things to leave.

Zabuza had his coat and book-bag, pausing when he realized his doll wasn't moving to stop him like she should be. "Sasuke." She didn't respond in a timely manner so he raised his voice, "Sasuke!"

' _No!'_ Sasuke shook his head and started to whimper a little louder when his boyfriend, who felt more like a dictator lately, came over beside him. ' _No, no, no, no-'_ And then those screams became outside, ear piercing pleas, "No! NO!" He actually fought back from the no longer loving hands coming over him. "N-Nmph!" One covered his mouth while the other put his hands above his head.

"No? No?! What the hell has gotten into you lately?!" Zabuza overpowered her easily enough and even sounded a bit offended by this retaliation going on. "Babe, calm down! Stop moving. I'm not going to hurt you!"

Then why was he crying profusely and squirming about to get free from the real control freak above him.

"Babe, stop- Sasuke!" He called her by name and gave her a reason to ease down. "I'll let you go if you just stop and listen to me!"

Sasuke didn't want to believe him but… he had no choice. There was no one else here like always. Now that he thought about it, he was alone with this guy in more ways than one from the beginning. He was isolated from his parents and the people at school. The only person he had to rely on was his brother and even then he didn't tell him much anymore because of this jerk. He sniffled at the trap he was in and tried to save himself instead by giving in for now. His breathing slowed and then the hand over his mouth, gripping hard enough to bruise, finally let him go.

His wrists were free'd next but he didn't make a run for it then.

"There. See? You're okay." Zabuza backed off the raven then, standing with his arms crossed. "I'll never hurt you."

Just not in ways he'd easily see but now he could. This wasn't normal. This was nothing like how they were in the beginning and now he wasn't even sure if that was real. What was certain was that he wanted to get away from him. He sat up some and etched back onto the bed a little, remaining silent with that tear stricken face.

"Babe."

Sasuke stilled then when his boyfriend spoke and dropped his arms.

"You good now?" He smiled and then set his things. "At least nod or something."

The sixteen year old shook his head ever so lightly.

"Huh? You're not? Why?" Zabuza didn't even let him explain everything wrong here. "Oh, I get it. You're embarrassed right, for acting out? That's okay. You can make it up to me," he said this with a grin and a leisurely unzip of his pants.

Sasuke knew saying no wouldn't work and for the longest time, he thought it was because he was the one being stubborn. He was selfish and couldn't appreciate what all his boyfriend had done for him. Those false emotions have worn off though from disgusting acts like this that did not leave him feeling good or loved. This is not how you care for someone and he discovered that himself over time at moments too late.

Not anymore.

The raven played into it though by nodding and wiping his face. "I-I'm sorry," he apologized quietly with his head down.

"It's okay, babe. Come here. You'll do what's right. I know you will." His voice no longer sounded empathetic and more so secretly apathetic.

It wasn't a secret anymore though and this teen knew how to combat it now. He wiped his face like his tears bothered him, smearing his mascara on purpose. That way when he looked up and asked, "Can I clean up first?" it not only made sense, but it worked wonders.

Zabuza loved a pretty face and this was not it. He even cringed at the sight. "Yeah, definitely. Please take your time and wear those heels I bought you, will you? It just makes you look so damn sexy."

"Okay." Nothing was and it would never be again for some time. Sasuke headed to the bathroom with that in mind, but he did not fix his face. He climbed out the window and ran.

He didn't grab his shoes that his boyfriend purchased for him, his phone the same guy managed, his wallet that was empty anytime they went out, anything. The only instinct in his head was to get away or he'd never survive. He'd never be free. He could die.

And he feared that above all else.

Sasuke was in dire distress when he eventually made it to his brother's boyfriend's house. As a result, he banged on the door so loud that it woke the neighbors. As soon as it opened, he ran into someone's arms for safety and clung there.

"Sasu- Itachi!" Kakashi Hatake was another senior at the raven's school who was dating his brother at the time. He was a good man but they were never destined to last. He still held the distraught teen against him and called for his brother again, "Itachi, get out here quick!"

"What is it?" Itachi came out from the living room in his nicer boyfriend's over sized shirt, hurrying over to the two. "Sasuke?! Sasuke, what the hell happe-" He was hugged abruptly next, bringing him down to his knees when his little brother just couldn't take it anymore.

"Did he run all the way here?" Hatake solely spoke of the raven's feet that were burned a little bit and scarred from his journey.

"I don't kn- Just go call the cops and my parents, please." He stayed with Sasuke through it all meanwhile in that hall just holding him there. He had no idea what was going on but lord help whoever it was that caused this.

When he found out who, he was a tad surprised. His parents saw this as an, 'I told you so,' moment to discourage their boys from their wrongful ways. Dealing with the monster who manipulated their son, came later. The only good adults they had were the cops explaining to them why Zabuza was not going to be arrested for this though they really wanted to.

The problem is that Sasuke consented to everything in text and audio.

They then explained with one word how and why he wasn't aware of this at all.

Grooming.

This is when an individual chooses a target, earns their trust, and then manipulates them over time. In the raven's case, he was not only a reclusive kid somewhat, but he was of age to consent. His predator had worked out all the loose ends with it. Though they knew what he was doing, proving it was near impossible because of the fact that Zabuza had evidence to contradict everything. He was free to walk as a result which left the family in agreement on one thing for once. They needed to move again. It was just too disheartening that no justice would ever be sought for their son or the other boy's he'd done this too.

He would be number three so far. The others were much older.

Sasuke sat in the car, looking out the window just as dazed and on edge to the world around him that was blurred. Hell, he refused therapy because of it and just tried to push the whole encounter out of his mind to the deepest recesses. He'll take up self defense and such just to do something to get his mind off of it. Doing this meant he'd act out blindly as a result. His mind was fragile at this and cracked completely when his ex sent him a message from an unknown number.

_(Random #): 'I just want you to know that I forgive you. You will always hold a place in my heart as my special woman. What man would love you otherwise?'_

Well, was he wrong?

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Sasuke had trouble with relationships from then on because he let those words get to him. They seemed true enough too since no guy wanted to deal with him when they found out he was a man. He decided to keep his mouth shut as a result and even became a bit jaded because of it. So what if he lied and let them live their fantasy through him? They're the ones that assumed he was a woman and wanted nothing else. The trap part came later from one of his dates that accused him of such when they found out. Well, they were loving it at one point and so was he. He thus kept this crude nickname out of spite and underlying hatred. Yes, he was a disgusting trap. He degraded himself, embraced it, and moved on to the next guy, fooling himself for years that this was okay. He wasn't acting out old pains unconsciously by doing this. Luring, praising, and deceiving was all just a part of the game… one he'd played as a contestant before and was completely unaware then.

Sasuke covered the heavy rainfalls then with tight fists. ' _I should have gone to therapy!'_ No wonder he stopped having sex, or getting into relationships in general for a long time. It was mentally and emotionally draining. He had so many suppressed instances that he could honestly be omitted into a ward.

The kitten came into the bathroom then, rubbing against his ankles and reminding him why that wasn't necessary. He'd finally admitted what he'd been denying for years. His habit of picking assholes as lovers was not solely their fault. He let them in on purpose. And their words continued to change him, govern his actions, touch him, twist his heart, and so on.

Naruto did the opposite. He is that long time wake up call that not all men are the same. That kind young man was genuine, amazing, and he-... He almost corrupted him like his ex.

Sasuke sniffled big time and then reached down to pick up the kitten who was more than eager to be held. "I'm a horrible person!"

That tiny thing did not want to be used like an improper tissue. He had to deal with the crying and cuddling though because this hooman needed it. "I've gotta make this up t-to him!"

If not then Zabuza was right.

No man is going to want him as he is… if he keeps being deceitful that is and only thinking of himself. He had to quit crying over not being the blond's lover and instead focus entirely on being his friend and someone he can trust.

To be everything he's ever wanted in a person himself instead. He needed to listen to him, aim for what's best for him, care for his feelings, notice him, help him, talk to him, and just love him for being himself. He prayed the prince would give him the chance. First, he has to do better to be worthy of that opportunity. He called his brother first to discuss a trauma that even he would have trouble recalling a minute.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Naruto was going through his own little awakening at work. ' _Do I like men?'_ He'd never dated a guy before and was taught that heterosexual relationships were the norm. Anything other than that was a bit sketchy. His parents didn't outright abolish it but they didn't talk of it either. From what he saw in school they were just like any other couple only the same gender. So, it wasn't hard to see him and Sasuke together. That was easier to understand than what his hormones were trying to tell him to fill physically. ' _I did like him as a woman.'_

He makes a beautiful woman.

' _And I… I still want him as a guy.'_

He is a beautiful guy. He didn't have to see him in masculine clothing to know that.

This right here was what he couldn't wrap his head around. He was still attracted to the raven mentally for sure. Physically was the wavering issue because his body didn't necessarily reject either. He sighed and shook his head, moving over to the banana display area to fix that up. ' _I guess it doesn't matter.'_ He decided to try and picture it to see what his body would do. Imagining kissing Sasuke as a woman was lovely. As a man however, it was still the same and all glittery. He got all grumpy about it though and tried to imagine being with someone else other than the raven since he liked him too much. He was sure he was biased somehow.

He therefore chose Sakura and immediately opened his eyes. The connection was severed the moment he reached for her. Picturing her as a guy did nothing either. The same thing happened. ' _What the hell do I want?!'_

In came Kiba then with an arm around his troubled cohort. "There you are, Naru- Are you sick?!" He quickly back off his mask wearing friend. He then formed a cross with his indexes and asked urgently, "What do you have?"

Naruto chuckled and shook his fuzzy head. He had bottles of honey water on his cart over yonder that he nodded to. "I've got a cold, at ease." He also had some cough drops that he took like crack to keep his throat from killing him further. He felt better already somewhat with a few sniffles.

"Just a cold?"

"Yes, Kiba."

"Ahh, good." The pet owner exhaled and patted him on the shoulder. "I can't afford to get sick, man. I've used all of my vacation time."

"Only you would."

"You know what, I'm tired of you judging me when you literally turned down the chance to lose your v-card! I don't want to hear it." Kiba teased the blond like usual but this time his friend sort of laughed very, very poorly like he was uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Naruto?"

"Hm?" He wasn't sure how to break the news to his friend but at least he had permission.

"You look uneasy, bud."

"I'm good I mean uh-... Can you keep a secret?"

The talkative one got serious for a second since his whiskered colleague looked like he was about to stress the hell out over there. He put his hands in his pockets and lowered his voice between them. "Sure, dude. What is it?"

"You remember the ice queen?" Naruto gulped as he shakily fixed the banana display, moving the singles to a separate spot. He found a way to convey what he'd been informed of by doing this.

"Yeah?" Kiba leaned on the side where an empty shelf was, brow raised to his coworker. He had a speculation that she might have finally given his bud some judging by how secretive the guy was acting. "Did you and the ice queen finally become one?"

"Wh- No, Kiba. I- She's not even- Just listen very carefully, okay?" Naruto hesitated a lot, stepping closer to him to whisper, "That's not an ice… queen." He slowly lifted one of the solo bananas up to the confused man's eyes that widened slowly in realization to what he was subtly trying to explain.

Kiba kind of swallowed hard and then looked away with a hand over his mouth. "Please t-tell me you're joking."

"Kiba-"

"Dude, don't play with me." He gripped the confused blond's shoulders and squeezed tightly. "Please tell me this is a bad joke because you're trying to get me back for calling you a virgin!"

Naruto didn't know why the meat department guy was freaking out so bad over this. He shook his head slowly for him as a result. "No, man. She's a gu-"

"Don't say it!" Kiba needed a moment to adjust and work out all of his images becoming tainted. "I heard you the first time."

"Is it that bad though?"

"Is it ba- Dude! That's a dude! And you're just over here like- We gotta talk. I can't believe you even came into work!" He started concerning his blond friend and then pulling him off outside of the store. There of course on the bench was none other than their cigarette loving cohert. "Shikamaru-!"

"Woah, no! You can't tell anyone!" Naruto slapped a hand over Kiba's mouth so quickly that he caught him mid breath. "You promised!"

The pet owner caved and had to wave off the lazy coworker from looking there way. "Fine!" he grumbled in that palm.

"Thank you. Let's just talk in your car. Give me a bit though because I gotta clock out first!"

' _This goody two-shoes.'_ Kiba shook his head and waited, seeing now how this blond got suckered in by a trap and didn't even look upset about it. When his friend came back out all smiles, he just frowned and looked him up and down like it was all so tragic.

His expressions made the young clerk feel a bit self-conscious. He looked over himself and behind. "What? What did I do?"

"You poor man." He rubbed his friend's shoulder and just continued to turn his head from left to right. "Come on. Let me explain something to you."

Well that sounded good because he could really use some advice right now. What he didn't expect after they sat in his car, was to be treated like he'd been assaulted.

"Tell me everything. Did it speak and that's how you found out?" Kiba was concerned for his squishy friend who trusted people too easily. He was sure he was probably still in shock right about now and so wasn't able to react properly. "Or did you go for broke and discover captain winky yourself?"

Naruto shook his head to both questions. "We never went that far and I actually found out from someone else... Whoever told them, I've no idea."

"Oh thank god then!" He exhaled and clasped his hands together at his head. "Dude, I thought you were so traumatized from seeing it that you couldn't react properly."

"Traumatized? Well, I guess I was going to be until he explained himself and now I-"

"Wait, it tried to give you a reason?! Dude, no! Please tell me you're not still talking to it?"

"Why do you keep calling him an it?" To Naruto, the strange labeling was bothering him a lot because it felt like an insult and a demeaning one at that. "His name is Sasuke. You know tha-"

"Sure, it has many names but look man, listen. There's one big thing that you're not understanding here. You just fell for a trap! It lied to you!" He emphasized this with his hands directed to his coworker who still didn't seem to get it. "Naruto, why are you not freaking out?"

"Well I… I don't see anything wrong with her actually being a guy?" He said in an unsure manner because while doing so, Kiba didn't look pleased the more he spoke. "He apologized for everything too so... I still think he's a beautiful person."

Inuzuka sat back in his seat then, thrown for a loop. "How though, dude? How can you trust it after he's clearly been deceiving you so much? You didn't even find out from him!"

"I know but... we all deserve a chance to redeem ourselves." Naruto massaged his neck and slumped back in the seat too. "No matter what gender-"

"Naruto." He cut the blond off, shaking his head and waving his hand like his friend needed to stop. "This ain't about gender, my dude. There's three strikes and you're out for a reason. How many times has it lied to you?"

Naruto didn't believe his friend had no problems with Sasuke being a guy. It was as obvious as his anger over the raven lying. He did try to give him some form of an answer though. "I did assume he was a woman so that's on me. Hmm, I guess when he gave me a new name and that backstory was one. He did also try to deny it when I asked him-"

"Okay that's three! Done deal. Over! Why are you still talking to it, especially after it tried to stick to it when caught?!"

"He has a name, Kiba."

"Oh my go- Why are you still talking to Sasuke then?!" His cool was about to leave the freaking car at this point. "Do you not like honest people or something?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at that dumb question. "Of course I do!"

"You say that but you're the one still talking to a compulsive liar and won't give me a reason besides some, 'I'll give a hundred chances' bullshit. Dude, in all honesty, this thing has gotten you all fucked up." Kiba believed his words were true since the blond was stressing out and hitting his head on the dashboard. "You need to go to a church or something to get your mind back on the right path."

Naruto stopped on that third head bump to sit up straight then. "Right path?"

"Yes!" It's what he did when his mother died under false pretenses. "You need a few scriptures on how lying and tricking people played out for-"

"Why?"

"Why what?" He raised a brow at the blond's question that threw him off.

"Why is that the right path?" He turned in his seat the best he could to hear this golden reasoning that might fix this. "Like why should I go there? Why should I only like women? Why can't I like both? Why can't I just not care? Why can't I forgive him and love him as he is without you freaking ou-"

"Naruto, I'm going to stop you right there. Look at me." Kiba cupped his friend's face over the mask and challenged the blond's thoughts, "This is not about what it is." Naruto knew the truth and even twinged every time when his friend called the raven anything but human personifications. "It's about what it did! If he lied about that, what else don't you know?!" He then gripped his own hair out of a needless inner turmoil. "This thing could be a serial killer-"

"Kiba."

"Okay, Sasuke! Sasuke could be a serial killer. Something! Anything! He could have something too." The meat department clerk gasped and turned back to the blond with honest to god worry. "Do you feel a little more than sick?!"

Naruto shook his head, eyes narrowing. "I feel fine as a cold will let me, Kiba. You though, you're seriously overreacting."

"Me? You're not reacting enough!"

Naruto was the answer to all his problems at that moment. "Huh… I'm not."

"Exactly!" Kiba sat up then, thinking he'd finally broken through to his best friend.

And he did. This blond finally understood what was wrong here besides assuming he could even ask a heterosexual man about loving another guy. Good thing they didn't make it that far. The other issue was that he was overthinking something else he actually didn't care about. Worrying about his sexuality was pointless. Arguing over the raven's mistakes was definitely not necessary. It had been done already somewhat with the person involved. Above all that, his opinions had not wavered once through all this. "Kiba... Thank you."

"What for? Do you still like him?!"

"Yeah." He laughed at how his friend hit his head on the car horn once. "I'm sorry but I think I'm… feeling a lot more for Sasuke than I thought."

That made absolutely no sense to the blond's colleague. "He lied to you though! He used you, dude."

"But Kiba-"

"He's just a pathetic trap that doesn't feel anything for you!"

"That's not-"

"That thing is barely even a man if he couldn't even be honest with you from the beginn-"

"Kiba, enough! Stop fucking talking about him like that!" Naruto snapped with a fist to the dashboard, shouting still muffled by that mask. He took these attacks personally. "You don't even know him!"

"And you do?! I thought their name was Saeko and now it's back to Sasuke and wouldn't you know it, now it's a man! Do you really want to keep defending him just so he can stab you in the back again?!" He didn't want his friend to get hurt is all. He was sure the blond cried like a child when he first found out. The caring teen was just too sensitive for this world while he himself was blind to his own issues with Sasuke's lifestyle. He held his friend by the shoulders still and pleaded to him. "Naruto, don't go back to him. You'll find someone else! I'll help you if you're this lonely, man."

Naruto shook his head and moved his friend's hands off of him once more. "Kiba, I'm sorry but… I've told you already how I feel."

"So you're just going to trust someone who's lied to you repeatedly?!" Kiba gawked, feeling betrayed on his end and then some. "Seriously, man?!"

"I'm sorry-"

"Yeah, you are! You always let people walk all over you and then you stand there like an idiot wondering why you're suffering because of it!" He kept talking even when the blond left the car all triggered himself. "You know I'm right! Naruto, don't go back to i-!"

Naruto slammed the door and headed back in to work. He went to his grandma's office without clocking back in and asked her flat out if he could leave. He wasn't feeling well and his so-called friend had just made it worse. She granted him this on one condition that he'd update her on his illness so she could help. He then grabbed his things and clocked out properly before leaving, passing the pet owner on the way out. They shared glares but that was it. He wasn't sure if they ever would talk again. He hoped so but it would have to be when his friend was less prejudiced.

Or maybe he just didn't want to acknowledge that he was an easily forgivable person.

That got him back over thinking more than anything.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "I am so sorry!"_

Sasuke was on the couch wrapped in a blanket and actually clothed. Like he was really wearing a baggy shirt and sweats. No bra either, but he had to put on some fancy underwear just to appease his soul. It was comfortable for this spilling of his abused heart out to his brother who ugly cried with him over the past and to the now.

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "I should have n-never left you alone with him! I thought you were just being a brat and wanting to keep him to yourse- I didn't know h-he told you to do that!"_

"It's okay! I should have said something!" He sniffled as many times as his kin did, moving the navy blanket to reveal all those tissues that rolled off to the floor.

The cat had fun smacking them all over the place.

Sasuke didn't have time to be disgusted by that. He was having a moment with his brother and bawling. "I was s-so afraid of- It's not your fault! You can't always save me!"

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "I can try!"_

Both of them were unknowingly lightly tapping their tear stricken face with tissue at the same time.

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "I will never f-forgive myself for this!"_

"Noo, it's okay!" It really was. He felt so much better with this getting off his chest to at least someone in his family that cared. "I'm- I'll be alright. It's been a long time!"

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "It has! I completely forgot about him! You'd started acting so weird and I didn't even think to- I'm sorrrryyyyy!"_

"Don't beeee." They held that note for the longest time.

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "But I should be. This is all my fault! I-... I… Naruto found out because of me… I'm so sorry! All that's done is make you remember and-"_

Big brother choked up more but he was okay. Sasuke might have tensed and bit his lip but he was alright. "Itachi…"

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "I'm really sorry!"_

"You don't have t- If you hadn't have done that then I would've hurt him!" He wouldn't have been able to live with himself then. "Naruto understands. He's perfectly okay with me."

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "Are you sure?!"_

Sasuke nodded though his brother couldn't see. He then blew into another tissue, just about emptying the box on that arm rest. "Mhm!"

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "Well at least let me make it up to you! Can we do dinner at eight, please? I need to fix my face and get myself together."_

He chuckled at the truth he would need to do as well. "Of course, Itachi."

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "Good! I'll call you later in likely five minutes if I don't eat my weight in ice cream and pass out."_

"That's what I was going to do so I might be asleep as well." Sasuke admitted with a small smile, helping his brother laugh a bit. "But seriously, don't stress about it. I'll tell you everything from now on. I'm going to be more honest with Naruto too."

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "Please do because he seems like a real good one."_

"He is." The raven queen had no reason to doubt. Should he develop some, he might as well get ready to eat his words because there was some special at the door for him.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Naruto took some medicine and kept on his mask. While that dealt with the cold, he had to fight his head all on his own. He went to the raven's place in hopes he'd help alleviate some of this headache. He was having trouble getting his friend's words out of his head when it came to things like deceiving and such. Was he too hasty? He massaged his forehead and tried to tell himself he wasn't but… there was that feeling of uncertainty that made it worse. When that door swung open without warning, he almost forgot about it. "Sasuke?"

The raven was there indeed and not looking like himself. "Did I get you sick?!"

Sasuke blushed at the really warm hands on his face. If not, he was going to be and he didn't mind. The clerk was here. He'd come back and he didn't look displeased so far. "I'm okay."

That quiet voice was what bothered the blond, not the mess around his eyes that he assumed was the cause. Naruto informed him of this in no time flat. "But you're talking so low though?"

"It's a bad habit." He smiled out of anxiety and placed his hands over tan ones to bring them down. "Don't worry about me though. How are you? You're home a bit earl- I m-mean you're here!"

Naruto turned a tad red from that, chuckling and nodding. "Yeah… I am. I wanted to talk to you about some things."

' _Thank you!'_ Mostly for not bringing up his speech error. Now all he had to do was worry about what the blond wanted to discuss. "Did it not go well with Kiba?"

Naruto shook his head to show it didn't even end decently. "Can I come in?"

"Of course!" Sasuke stepped aside to allow the clerk passage. He then shut the door and followed him into the living room where he was greatly embarrassed. The mess from his tears earlier were all over the place and the kitten was even annoyed over it now

That ball of fur rubbed against the blond hooman to pick him out of this landfill of ick. He picked up gently and cradled. He then looked with him back to the raven culprit. "Are you sure you're okay, Sasuke?"

The evidence was everywhere and his prince looked disheartened like this little lie was going to bother him or break him. Sasuke sighed and cursed himself for breaking his goal already. "No, Naruto… I'm not okay."

"What's wrong?"

"Me." He held his head down for five seconds and that's all it took for Naruto to come over and embrace him. Of course the cat mewled in between them from getting mushed a bit.

"Ah, sorry!" The blond put the mad little thing down where it appeared to curse them out in cat and then leave to the back room like a fussy child. He shook his head and then turned back to the raven. "Please don't think like that about yourself." He held dainty hands sincerely in his and said, "There's nothing wrong with you!"

Sasuke smiled at this young man and wished he could agree with him. He guided him over to the less dirty side of the couch and told him, "Naruto, I lied to you, tried to force myself upon you and- For all that and more... I am wrong. I need to acknowledge that to you more properly."

He knew the raven was serious when he sat down with him and he saw within that blanket. He was completely covered in there and that amazed him. Not only that, but he was settling things in a way he really needed right now. "Sasuke?"

The raven nodded, turning on the couch to him and letting his hand go. "Uchiha Sasuke is my full name. I'm male, gay, twenty five years old, and I love to wear feminine clothes. None of that gives me the right to do to you what I did though. We're both human though different and we hurt just the same."

Naruto was mind blown that he'd just spoken for so long without a breath. That and… he was finally talking to him. Just telling him everything and his gushy heart was already starting to weep in there. That's all he wanted for the longest time was to know her that is now him.

"I can't say I never intended to hurt yo- I don't even know what I was doing for half my life. My first relationship was toxic. I think that was closest to the truth I was ever giving you. He wasn't my husband though and instead… just a horrible person." Sasuke fiddled with his fingers as his breathing staggered on intake in light of the fact he might start crying again. "What he did to me doesn't mean that I should go out and do the same to others, but you know that already. You're so much better than me-"

"No I'm not-"

"Yes you are. You don't understand the men I've-..." Sasuke palmed at his eyes where the dam behind them opened up easily given it's constant use. "I-I've h-hurt-"

Naruto etched closer with an arm out during each word, nodding. "Sasuke… Sasuke, it's oka-"

"It's not! It's really not. I am sorry! I'm a mons-"

"Sasuke!"

"I hate myself-!"

"Don't." He reached him by then and pulled this flawed man against him. They wrapped their arms around each other, holding on tight for dear life. Should they part, someone might forget to breathe. "Just don't. It's okay! I forgive you. Do you hear me?" He'd said it precisely in a pale ear and with a hand in dark locks to make sure he stayed still. "I forgive you."

Sasuke was gripping his shirt and releasing over there repeatedly to see if he could get any closer to this loving man. He was pretty sure he was sick now. He was all up on him and breaking down there in both happy and sad tears. "T-Thank y-y-you!" he damn near choked out. He wanted to tell him he loved him right then but he kept it inside because he had more work to do. "Thank you!"

The clerk nodded against him, smiling with a few escaped drops of his own. He comforted the raven who he felt a lot closer to and desperately wanted to kiss to make him feel better. Because it was a bad move in his head, he chose not to but he didn't regret it since it reconfirmed that he liked this man beyond friendly means. He wanted to hold him like this forever and whenever he was low like this or feeling high. Through thick and thin, he wanted to be there for Uchiha Sasuke.

The twenty five year old, gay drag queen.

And that was the truth.

* * *

 _**A/N:** _ _This will now go more into them learning and being fluffy together. And no, I haven't forgotten about Danzo, Hidan, or Kakuzu. This whole situation is a lead to that, I promise. I just wanted to get these chapters out before getting into a moment of peace and old faces coming back around._

_Kiba will change and learn to do better. I don't want you guys thinking he's going to be a toxic man for the whole thing. This fight with Naruto on top of the things to come is the beginning of it for him._


	11. Chapter 11

-xN&Sx-

Being forgiven is such a good feeling.

It's like a relief to the body all over and one Sasuke was all ready to accept. The produce clerk was still holding him and letting him softly cry there on his shoulders. He mumbled an apology for making a mess, "Sorry about your shirt, Naruto."

"Eh, how are you feeling?"

' _Seriously?'_ He blushed a little over the question and what it meant to him. "I'm okay… You?"

"Never better, but…" Naruto then backed off the man in his arms so he could see him and express his new worry. "To be honest, I- I'm not sure where we'll go from here." Now that they knew each other and wounds were healing, what was next for them became the question he was afraid to anwer. "I don't mind dating but I don't think I'm ready to do what we were doing."

The raven nodded, having expected this to happen. "I understand and I actually think we need to just be friends for a while." He moved the young man's arms from around him to hold his hands instead. "Would that be more comfortable for you?"

"I guess..." He believed he was good either way if not a bit nervous for the other.

Sasuke saw that unsure motion and so asked, "Naruto, do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"What you're into." He wasn't prepared to hear it but he'll make do to keep the blond from forcing himself into this.

Naruto shrugged a bit embarrassed at how silly it sounded in his head and outside. "Um, well I don't think I care too much. When I thought about it, I really liked you no matter what."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"I see." He chuckled at that optimistic voice and pushed a bang behind an ear. "Just in case you change your mind, it's okay." The raven then picked up the last tissue from the box to wipe his face some, sure he was a mess. "I'll be happy being your friend."

"Really? Thanks..." He half smiled at that, thinking back to his work buddy. He chose not to bring him up in case the mood was ruined. He went a different route instead and one more personal. "Sasuke, when did you realize you liked men?"

The answer came without hesitation. "Football."

"Whhatt? How?" Naruto liked his sports but he was more of a Ninja Warrior fan. He watched regular games like that from time to time though. "That's not gay at all."

"It's a close contact sport where men tackle each other over a ball." He snickered and wiped under his eyes, amused by that clueless expression on the clerk. ' _He's still so innocent!'_ In a way this relieved him so much.

He was also completely sure the raven was joking. "Sooo what?"

"Okay." Sasuke fixed himself up a bit and got comfortable in that blanket. It was time to explain some things to this sweetheart in a mindful way. "Imagine this. What if all of them were women in lingerie, which is a thing. What would you think then?"

' _Ohhh.'_ Naruto blushed a tad, figuring it out. He still decided to play clueless by saying, "Practically naked, huh? Well, they're going to hurt themselves without any clothes on so that's not real football at all." The narrowing of the raven's eyes forced him to admit the truth. "I'm messing with you, Sasuke. I get what you mean."

"Do you really?"

"I do." That bastard still didn't look convinced so he teased him. "I think you're basically saying you like big strong and sweaty men."

"I never said that!" The raven gasped out of fright for the blond misinterpreting him. "Naruto!"

"What? Don't push m- I'm just joking though you didn't actually deny it."

' _Hn.'_ Sasuke crossed his arms and turned away, grumbling to himself about how untrue and true that was all at once. Then he saw that clerk leaning into his view a bit like he was waiting on something. He arched a brow this and said nothing still. ' _What's he looking like that for?'_

If he must know, this young man was kind of worried by that lack of a response. "Uh, so do you? It's not a problem if you do. I guess…" He sniffled because his nose was getting a little stuffy. He took that moment to clear his throat with a fist to his mouth and check those biceps and triceps right quick. He was muscular but he wasn't ready for the court or the field. He could get there if need be to-

"Why are you flexing?"

"I'm not!"

Sasuke smirked at the flustered clerk, sitting back now to see him more. He looked him up and down then in disbelief. "Uhuh."

"I wasn't! I thought I had something crawling on me obviously." His defensive tone did not assist his claims, nor did the raven's smirk that kept on taunting him. It was awfully cute if not a bit sexy in his own way. "Bastard."

"Don't get mad at me because you're self-conscious for no reason, idiot." He almost poked the surprised blond on the forehead for being so precious. He sided against it because the contact might be too soon. He'll go forever without doing it if it meant they could be like this for a minute longer. "I'm not going to spell out what that means either by the way."

"Well I don't need you too! I get it."

"Sure you do."

"I do!" Naruto coughed for exerting himself, blushing like mad when the raven patted his back.

"There, there, calm down."

"What are yo- I'm not a child, Sasuke!" The clerk could not clear the smeared cherries off his face that flared because of his sickness and weakness to this man's laugh. He watched with a steadily beating heart as the raven got up and mumbled something along the lines of 'Sure'. Sure what? Sure childish? Sure funny? Sure loveable? Love… He shaped his thoughts around that word while Sasuke went to fix him some more of that nasty, bitter sweet water by the looks. He really is pretty over there and more interesting than his silent persona. When he compared the two, he did not want the ice 'queen' back. He could never fully connect with 'her' and he understood why that was now.

The real Sasuke seemed more natural and pleasant, joke-full and prissy, quiet and… still kind. There was some truth to before and he saw this then when he was given the cup of healing. Sure getting used to his voice was easier said than done but everything else helped him see the beauty in that.

"I know you're sick of this but drink a little more." Sasuke really couldn't stand to see him ill. He wrapped himself back up in that blanket and glowed for a minute over the young man's genuine smile his way. It made his insides get all jittery from the hearts popping up like fireworks in there. There was something really nice about being appreciated for who he was though it was such a small gesture.

For this blond it was not so minuscule. "Sasuke, thank you."

"It's not a problem." He had no idea why but he uttered that so quietly and almost bashful. He started to mess with his hair and then he got all worried over his face and- He had to go fix himself up. "I'll be right back!"

"What for?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I look like crap right now."

Naruto grinned, payback mode activated. "Look who's self-conscious now."

"Shut it. I'll be right back." He rolled his eyes over a bed of red anyway, heading off with a tight close of that blanket around him.

"Don't see why. You look great like always." This compliment was mumbled over that cup but loud enough to get that raven to react. He looked back over the couch to see him glare in return. "What? 'Friends' compliment each other."

Sasuke left them with these words of playful warning, "Keep at it then and see what happens."

"What do you mean?" He sat up straight, alert and curious with a heavy blush. "Sasuke, what d- Sasuke!" He had a dire need to know this but the raven was long gone. "Sasuke?!"

No reply would come for a while and so that name carried through the apartment to the bathroom.

"You hear that?" Sasuke spoke to the kitten mewling and rubbing against his ankle in there. "I think I just won that little moment. He's as loud as you are when he wants my attention." With a smirk, he then knelt down to pick up the needy bundle. "You two must be related."

At the same time the cat meowed, that clerk called to him aloud in worry. "Sasuke?"

' _Of course.'_ He chuckled and smiled, seeing himself in the mirror for a moment and not feeling doubtful. He was more assured than anything that this was right. He was doing something good hopefully that would change not only his love life, but his one with himself as well. He couldn't say the same for how devastated his face was. It nearly gave him a heart attack. ' _He thinks I look good like this?!'_

His heart could not deal.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

"Now that's very interesting, Kabuto. I think they are dating too." Danzo was up in his office at home, door locked because of the sensitive information inside. He had his head piece in to keep the conversation between them. "It's disgusting but… oh well." Actually, it was borderline repulsive to think his pet preferred the younger crowd, especially one so troubled. "Did Sasuke have work today?"

" _No, sir! He has been calling out a lot recently actually."_

"What of his brother?"

" _On time and as punctual as ever."_

"Hmm, well has he brought that criminal into our workplace?" He dropped down in his seat and picked up a folder about the case of a particular woman. A deceased one who left behind two daughters and a grieving husband because of this delinquent.

" _No sir. Security has stayed tight as well… Do you think he doesn't allow him in because he knows?"_

"I'd say that's a good assumption." Danzo nodded and scratched his cheek, reading on about this mother. Her husband was so distraught over the lack of justice that he moved his entire family. Did this crook really care? Yes, but only because this would benefit him majorly. "Since I'll be back to work tomorrow, I'll find out myself. Alert me as soon as Sasuke comes in."

" _As you wish, sir. What of the blond?"_

"I'm taking care of him as we speak. No need to worry." He dropped that file to pick up one more on the whereabouts of the other members of this gang. He was surprised to see Kisame there when he first read it. He'd make a good back up plan in case things didn't go how he wanted. "Do keep me posted still when he comes by."

" _Yes, sir."_

"Good man, I'll reach you later then. I have another call to answer." Actually, he had another one to make. He was going to reach out to the two interesting characters he's already worked with to test the blond a bit. What he discovered was that the kid had little to no self-fight in him like he did in his old days. He was clueless too so there was no doubt that he would not see this coming.

Timing was still everything though so Danzo had to plan accordingly.

He didn't want to simply carve out Naruto's heart or bound Sasuke's marked body to a desk.

There were more entertaining ways to achieve this without getting his hand's dirty from the mess.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

"Okay so, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Only if you want." Sasuke handed him the fur ball, grateful for the talk but this young man had homework to do. "I'd rather you get some rest though tomorrow since that's your off day."

That clerk nodded, cradling the small thing. "I think I might. I've got class so I'm pretty sure that cough medicine is going to knock me out."

"Then we're in agreement."

Before the raven could close the door, Naruto blurted out, "Wait a second! Can I ask you a question right quick?"

"Of course." Worried, he opened back up to this teen at a loss. "Is something wrong?"

"Hm? No, not at all. I was just making sure you were okay with all this?" That and he wanted to see the bastard's face with that light touch of make-up on. There was really no difference than before but he was still a very pretty soul and terribly sweet. He'd taken great care of the kitten in his arms too that had been fed well and played with while they chatted. "Like, do you really not mind us just being friends for a bit?"

"I don't mind, Naruto. I need some time to work on myself anyway." Sasuke smiled at him, glancing down for a second. "My people skills aren't the best."

"What are you- You're great with me!"

"Yeah, because of you... I'll eventually need to try it alone."

Naruto frowned at that. "Alone?"

"I got this far with a 'big strong man' helping me. Let me carry myself the rest of the way." Flirtatious? No. This was 'complimenting' or so the blond had put it.

The blushing clerk brought this on himself. "But Sasuke-"

"But nothing. This is my choice for me, Naruto. Goodbye." Sasuke closed the door and waved to the triggered blond simultaneously trying to get a word in. As soon as that door was shut, he listened in to hear that young man grumbling on the other side. He then bit his lip and tried not to grin any wider. 'Why are you sti- _Go home!'_

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Naruto will go home in a minute. He pulled out his phone first to make a call because while he respected the raven's decision, he did not end it appropriately. 

The kitten gave a fussy mewl because it wanted his nap.

"I know, I know. We'll go in a just a second." He tapped his foot to the concrete and waited for the ringing to stop. As soon as it picked up, he heard that raven's voice on the other side questioning him. "What do you mean why am I calling you?... I didn't get to say goodbye!" He couldn't believe this man was laughing at him right now. That bastard was lucky he's so damn cute. "I am not being ridiculou- Can I say goodbye so I can go home before you keep me here all day?" He leaned back against the door and grinned at the snide remark. "So I'm procrastinating now- I-... You got to say goodbye!...…. I am not at your door…. I am- I am on my way home actually!"

He was now with no real speed in his step. "Yeah! Go ahead and look! I'm not there!"

Naruto then paused at the first step and looked back at that very door opening. He locked eyes with lowered onyx, defensive to the end. "Before you say anything, I'm technically not at your door!"

"Oh my g- Go home, Naruto."

"I am!"

"And let that kitten get some sleep!"

The clerk huffed at that pointless reminder, smiling. "Well of course I will! And I'll make him a little bed better than yours too! Just you watch."

Sasuke shook his head at the silly blond on the phone heading off finally. He observed him cross the road and wave back at him, making the cat do so too. "You know you are something else, right?"

That comment right there sparked a conversation that lasted longer than any of their previous ones.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

"Did you think from recent studies that Leonardo da Vinci might have been gay?" Naruto was up working on a paper at the dinner table, kitten asleep in a makeshift bed nearby. He thumped a pencil eraser to his chin, phone set to the side and on speaker. A lamp illuminated the area for them since he'd turned everything else off because it was getting late. Thankfully he didn't have class till later tomorrow.

_Caller I.D: Mona Sasuke: "Well he did surround himself with quote, 'beautiful' men."_

"Yeah but it seems like they were more for inspiration. They were muses and not even really that talented in anything else. I think Melzi was decent from what I've read." He scrolled down his screen to his section all on that man. "At the same time, he left all his personal things to that guy…"

_Caller I.D: Mona Sasuke: "Exactly. Here's another odd thing. You know Mona Lisa might actually be a depiction of a guy."_

The blond grinned at his phone and shook his head. "I heard about that being Salaì but it's not true. They've found a letter saying otherwise." There was a subtle sound like sipping through a straw that could be heard on the phone. Then the nonsense came that made this clerk chuckle.

 _Caller I.D: Mona Sasuke: "If you rearrange the letters it spells_ Mon Salaì _."_

"Woowww, really now? That's some Harry Potter illusion right there." Naruto pulled over his notepad to scribble it there anyway for a fun, extra topic to his paper.

_Caller I.D: Mona Sasuke: "Harry Potter? Never heard of it."_

"Well you will. You liked that mime so much you'll love the wizarding world. Or we could watch Lord The Rings!" He erased where his thoughts made it on paper by accident and then retyped it with ease. "Those movies are nearly three hours each though."

_Caller I.D: Mona Sasuke: "I remember them actually. They are my dad's favorite but... it was like watching Brokeback Mountain as a teaser the entire time."_

"Sasuke!"

_Caller I.D: Mona Sasuke: "What? Frodo and Sam discovered a little more than themselves at times."_

Naruto snickered behind a palm, just shaking his head. "You ship anything."

_Caller I.D: Mona Sasuke: "It's a fun past time in thought. Want to know what movies I actually like?"_

He nodded though that raven couldn't see him. "Let me guess, Msr. And Mrs. Smith?"

_Caller I.D: Mona Sasuke: "I-... Well that's one of them. How'd you guess?"_

"You liked Upgrade but I know you didn't enjoy the violence and rather only the cause for it. His relationship with his wife was cute to you in how she loved him despite his social status and he her." Naruto surprised the raven and touched his heart more by accident. "I think you're a chick-flick kind of person and a bit of an action hunter too."

_Caller I.D: Mona Sasuke: "Huh, not bad..."_

"So I'm not wrong then? Nice. Go ahead and tell me what movie you actually like. I bet I know it."

_Caller I.D: Mona Sasuke: "Okay, ever heard of Edge Of Tomorrow?"_

Naruto smiled and paused from his typing a second. While that wasn't his favorite movie of all time, he didn't hate it either. What he found interesting was how this raven picked a straight couple movie. Then again when he thought about it, there really weren't any or many homosexual action movies out there where the main character was so. If there were, he hadn't seen any appear on the screen. Feeling bad though he wasn't the problem, he asked, "Why do you like that movie, Sasuke?"

_Caller I.D: Mona Sasuke: "I guess it's because of the lead guy. He was literally a coward, selfish, and ect. From being forced into the fight, he gets over himself and changes for the better. I like the building amid chaos. His fight for her felt natural."_

"Hmm, one second." He picked up his phone and apologized to the kitten on the side for talking so much. "Sorry about that bud. Go on back to sleep." He gave the fur ball a light pat as he left the table to take the call to the living room. "Can I ask you a personal question about that then?"

_Caller I.D: Mona Sasuke: "Sure."_

"Are you okay that they're not two guys?"

_Caller I.D: Mona Sasuke: "I like to think that that wouldn't change their feelings for each other."_

Naruto was relieved to hear it but also more curious now. "Sooo, if I was a girl?"

_Caller I.D: Mona Sasuke: "And I was me? I'm pretty sure you'd make me bisexual if not curious."_

"Same! Well not the exact same but like if you were a girl and-"

_Caller I.D: Mona Sasuke: "I know what you meant, Naruto. Breathe."_

"Heh, I'm trying." He was for the most part and a bit nervous because of the topic. "You know I still like you as you, right?"

_Caller I.D: Mona Sasuke: "I know you need some time to think on stuff and discover somethings for yourself. Go do your homework first though. I'll head off to bed. I've got work tomorrow anyway."_

"Want me to walk you?" He asked on instinct, stopping in his tracks and listening to that chortle from the raven on the other end. "What's so funny? People walk each other places."

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Sasuke had his hair up, night clothes extravagant of course. He laid about on his bed with his soda on the dresser that would surely wake him up later tonight. That wouldn't bother him none and it was actually quite worth it. He had an emotional talk with his brother, promising more to do better. Poor Kisame just kind of had to be the teddy bear that night in between them. He was a very patient man to stand through all that emotional crying and tugging. He reminded him of this caring clerk that called after the outing. He didn't expect to be on the phone with him so long though and nearing midnight. "Naruto, you know what? I think we should at least try being a day apart starting tomorrow."

_Caller I.D: Naruto: "You do?"_

He smiled at how Naruto wasn't losing his mind over why. He just seemed honestly curious. Sasuke wasn't sure if that was a warning sign or not. "I do... Is that okay?"

_Caller I.D: Naruto: "As long as you're good with it."_

' _But this is for you too.'_ Sasuke rolled onto his back, holding that phone up to see the screen. He held concern for this kid who didn't think of himself too much. "Naruto, can you do me a favor?"

_Caller I.D: Naruto: "Sure. Anything."_

' _This guy.'_ He smiled at his voice and said, "Could you go do something for yourself before you go to school? Like, spend a good bit of the day looking after you. I'll come and get the kitten before work. I can hide him in my carrier bag."

_Caller I.D: Naruto: "I'll try but you don't need to baby him anymore than you already are."_

"Don't be ridiculous. He'll love it! I just ordered it today during my dinner with my brother so it's new and it should be here first thing in the morning," Sasuke informed with a pitch of excitement because he knew the cat would love it. "I have just the right notes to scent it with so he'll never want to leave."

_Caller I.D: Naruto: "You did not just spend money on him like that. We might as well adopt him at this point."_

' _We?'_ He shifted to his side and smiled at the young man's words. "Adopt, huh? That's a pretty big step. You haven't even proposed to me yet." He joked with the blond and regretted it within seconds. "I'm sorry was that out of bounds?"

_Caller I.D: Naruto: "No… Not really. The only thing I have a problem with is you assuming we wouldn't be together like that if we did."_

Sasuke covered his face to shield the heat on his face. "Naruto, really?"

_Caller I.D: Naruto: "Yes really, bastard. Being parents to a fluffy baby is a big deal. They are very expensive and you already spend too much on him as it is."_

He glanced at the time on his clock that had just turned midnight. ' _I can do another hour.'_ He put off sleep and decided to talk more with the blond instead. "You act like I'm spoiling him."

_Caller I.D: Naruto: "How can you say you're not? You bought him the name brand cat food and apparently ordered him a carrier. I'm surprised he doesn't have clothes already."_

Sasuke tried to resist but he couldn't. "Okay, fair... but what if I get him one outfit?"

_Caller I.D: Naruto: "Sasuke."_

"It'll be just one for when the winter comes!" He could just imagine the blond shaking his head and looking so amused. That laugh of his was even more charming in this new light, making it easier to see him here. Still, he'd be more happy to just have conversations like this with him as friends on random nights. Therefore, tomorrow would be quite interesting to see how long he could go without him and vice versa. Better yet, he could do some thinking for himself and how'd he move on should things settle this way. He was sure he'd be fine alone and could hold himself down to do better with his relationships.

It'll be a chore but a necessary one.

Since that started tomorrow, he could cheat for tonight with Naruto's permission.


	12. Chapter 12

-xN&Sx-

A lesson will be learned.

Never stay up past midnight. He wasn't as young as he used to be so sleep was now very precious.

Sasuke groaned in tire, slowly lifting his head to his alarm he'd actually set to wake up on time. That felt like five minutes ago though. He reached out and pressed it down with a single digit before slipping away back under the covers. He already forgot why he set an alarm. So, his new start was already taking off slowly.

Ten more minutes later and he still laid in bed to catch a few more z's.

Thirty minutes passed and there under the sheets he remained in a different position at least. He was on his back with a leg poking out of the covers for that nice breeze that somehow cools the whole body.

Another lovely thirty minutes later and he was awoken suddenly by a text message. A dent popped up in the covers until he could free himself and reach for his phone groggily but feeling better. He unlocked the screen and there was a message from the clerk himself wishing him a good day at work and thanking him for not taking the cat. The raven stared at this for a few seconds, confused before everything hit him at once. All the crying, the trips down memory lane, and the heartache were all very real and not some future vision he was having.

Which meant, he was late for work.

The best thing about that while he rushed to get ready was that… he no longer had to be quiet about it. There wasn't this dark aura over him that he fooled himself into thinking was natural. That it protected him and was somehow right. He didn't have to misbehave or lie any further about anything. It made that hot shower all the more welcoming and he no longer felt bad while dressing up. He did get self conscious midway through, unsure if he should greet the blond like this.

Would it be a shock?

He hoped not because this was a part of himself he couldn't just get rid of.

' _I can wear a pants suit for once with a top.'_ He tried that and immediately felt conflicted until he put on some black heels. Now it looked just right. It gave him some lift in the back, voided the need for socks and now he could cinch his waist with a nice belt over that blouse. Sometimes fancy undergarments would never be enough. ' _Better!'_

Sasuke then fixed his face, pinned his hair up loosely with bangs on the side, and put on some pearl earrings. He was good to go business casual, feeling pretty. He liked himself but he wasn't sure how Naruto would feel. At the same time, he felt awful when thinking about changing everything for someone else and vice versa without personal consideration. Deep down he worried he'd slip back into that childish conditioned state of obeying and complying to make someone else he liked happy.

He started overthinking in that bathroom big time. He didn't know whether to put on a skirt now to show he could do anything he wanted or… would doing that make him inconsiderate at the same time of Naruto who probably wasn't ready to see him like this again. He talked so well with him when he wasn't dolled up. He stood at his dresser with his head down to the mirror over it, mentally stressing already.

He had no idea what to do.

He could ask the blond. Doing so made him feel like his old relationship where he needed permission to do things. This really wasn't anything like that though and… He grumbled and slumped on the dresser, crossing his arms to bury his face in them. ' _This is too early…'_

Perhaps he should just go to work and not see Naruto at all to avoid this topic. Would he care? It shouldn't matter since it's his life but- ' _Aghh!'_

The double standard thinking was killing him so he called his brother. He decided to sit on the bed and do this since he was about to start crying over it again. And he couldn't afford to do that because his make up took a lot of time. "Hey, hey… Itachi, um… sorry for calling you so late."

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "Are you kidding? You never call me like this. What's wrong?"_

"Well besides that I'm late for work, I have a problem."

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "... I'd say you do because you don't tend to really care about being late for anything... Are you sick?"_

Sasuke shook his head, sniffling and fighting back the urges to beat himself up when he realized his poor work ethics. "I'm fine. It's just that you know since that whole mess yesterday I've… I'm trying to do right and I'm already getting a headache."

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "Little brother… did you really think it was going to be easy?"_

"Yeess…?" Sasuke dawned off with a cross of his legs and an innocent glance around. He then chuckled with his brother over it, sure he was shaking his head right about now. "I'm lazy sometimes. You know that."

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "I know you've ignored your potential for years. So this claim that you're lazy is false. You've just never had a spark inside to get you going again."_

"I've got it now though I think."

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "You do. Admitting you're late for work is a big step. Did you set an alarm?"_

"I did… and I turned it off like an idiot."

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "Well you're not used to it so it's okay. Try again tomorrow."_

Sasuke nodded, smoothing out a pants leg. "I will. Can I ask you one more thing right quick? I'm still coming to work but I'm in a bind."

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "... Well I'm… I'm a-always here to help."_

"Are you crying?" That wasn't good because he was about to spend another year in the bathroom.

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "Can I not? You never do this!"_

"Oh my god." Sasuke dropped back on the bed with a hand over his watery eyes. "Was I really that withdrawn?"

_Caller I.D: Itachi: "I know you haven't forgotten in a day how you were before! Think about it."_

The raven wasn't that bad of a person but he wasn't too good either. Guess he'll have to redo his face all over again.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Naruto was already up an hour ago doing some cleaning with that cough medicine working away his illness well. His throat felt better and he could eat things without wincing. It was still very annoying though along with a stuffy nose that he clogged with tissue. Breathing out his mouth is now a go. He received a call from his grandmother first thing in the morning. She checked on him and he only told her what she needed to know.

He was alright.

He'd just finished cleaning anywhere in need of attention and he even wrote his parents a letter. To them he told them nothing really either but that he was okay and he missed them like usual. He'd keep his love life a secret because he wasn't sure how they'd react. He'd hate to have an argument with them like he did Kiba. The same guy messaged him actually to see if he was okay. To which he replied with a yes but nothing else came after that.

People were so confusing.

Sasuke hadn't even said anything to him today so far.

' _Maybe that message was unnecessary or something.'_ He blamed himself for likely being too clingy and what not. The kitten seemed to like his attention at least so he laid with it on the couch. There he allowed this fur ball to play with his hand and wrestle it. He found it cute how he didn't bite down fully or use those claws too much. It was clearly being gentle on purpose. "You're a good boy."

Well this hooman was a 'good boyo' too and pleasant like the other one who smelled better. Why they lived in separate places confused him but he guessed it was a territorial thing or cleanliness differences. On the other side, sometimes cats don't like to be around each other all the dang time too even if their mates. Everyone needs their space like they need a place to go. Speaking of private matters, this kitten needed to leave again.

Naruto frowned at how he hopped off his chest and went to the door. It didn't scratch at it this time since he expected the hooman to understand by now what this meant.

"Oh alright. Are you going to come back later at least?"

Depends what his schedule was like. He had a dog to aggravate in a window nearby that would last some hours. After that, there was a long day planned for restaurant hunting where he begged for extra food. One can never be too full. Then of course he'd have to clean himself for hours so maybe he'd come back. He was starting to like them after all, especially when they were together.

They were okay… hoomans with strange tendencies.

He rubbed against the blond man's leg in thanks still and then headed out into the world.

"And where are you going?"

Like a toddler caught doing something bad, the kitten froze. That voice was familiar and that scent was unmistakable. He turned with a meow to the other man who was becoming quite a friendly soul.

"Sasuke!" Naruto beamed too, waving to the guy in the skirt that looked a bit bashful for a moment. Why, he had no idea. "Did you oversleep or are you on an early break?"

"The former," Sasuke said with a small smile, kneeling down with his legs together to pet the fancy boy. He had his carrier bag in his arms and ready for use. The kitten did not want to be picked up though and so ran off rather abruptly. "Hm?"

"He disappears in the morning so don't mind him." Naruto leaned back in his doorway with his arms crossed, tickled by the sight of this man. He sure was pretty and seeing him in that hadn't changed a bit. "You look great by the way."

The raven blushed a tad and shook his head. His brother had told him to put on the skirt since that's what he wanted to do initially. How Naruto reacted was his feelings that he couldn't live solely for. Respect is a two street and one not intended to hurt anyone. Him dressing a certain way should not affect the day of someone else unless he's forcing them to look at him 24/7. Since he's not and they were both sort of grown, this should be alright… And it was. His worry was for not and it got him to blush a bit. "Keep it cordial, Naruto."

"I am. Don't I look great too?"

Sasuke chuckled behind a palm, finally seeing those tissues in his nose and that baggy attire. "Mhm… you look very uh… home-esque?"

"I'm going to take that since you just made up a word for me." He grinned and shifted those hands to his sweatpants pockets. "Don't hate though. I still look awesome being sick as hell."

The raven mumbled off to the side, "Your confidence is blinding."

"Get out your shades then." Naruto made that smirk from the bastard expand.

"You're an idiot, I swear." He also pinched the ridge between his eyes and shook his head.

"You love me, don't fight it." That clerk enjoyed joking around since he kind of needed a laugh this morning before everything got quiet. Seeing the raven get some joy out of it too was great. He stayed glad this man was not reverting back to how he was being so quiet. While a good thing, it made him feel bad when he considered why he was seeing him at all. "Hey, did I make you late?"

Sasuke arched a brow at that sudden question. "Ah- No. No you didn't. I should have gone to bed but… I wanted to talk to you so that's on me." He assured him of this with confidence in his voice for his own actions. "It'll be alright. I'm going to head there now since the kitten has other plans."

"I know how you feel… I just hope he comes back."

"Why? You need to care for yourself for a bit. It'll do you some good."

Naruto rolled his shoulders like he was unsure about it but he eventually gave in. "Eh, okay…. See you tomorrow then or around, I guess."

"Why not toda- Oh! Oh, the- right. I forgot. We can still- Well if you want to tomorr- not that we have to by the wa-... I-... See you around." Sasuke bit his tongue at the last minute. He scolded himself inside too while that blond was over there just chuckling at him. His head was in scrambles and the little dignity he had was fading. ' _God help me.'_ He turned and face palmed himself softly, walking off in embarrassment that would follow for a while.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. You've got this. I believe in you!" Uzumaki stood there watching this nervous guy be all cute and fretful. He was far from perfect too so that was just adorable to see. ' _I'll pick on him more later.'_ When was the problem and how was the other issue. It caused his gaze to turn from amusement to a thoughtfulness. ' _Am I playing with him too much?'_ He worried the raven might think he would be if he kept on like this. Being too friendly could give the wrong signs that that's all he wanted. He flirted with him openly but maybe he was seeing things that weren't there again. The bastard had dressed up though. He always does that so… ' _Agghh!'_ He groaned and rolled his eyes at himself, heading back inside. ' _Okay, it's time.'_

He took the raven's advice to go search some things for himself.

In the comfort of his bed, he used his laptop for topics on his dilemma here. First, he needed to understand what he was feeling for Sasuke and if it had a name like other sexual preferences had. 'liking someone regardless of gender' was thus put into the search engine. What he discovered then was that his interest in Sasuke regardless of his 'sex' made him something called, "Pansexual?" He peered at the word and the box description of it. "Why is sex and gender separate? Gender identity?"

Naruto didn't know it but he had a long day of research ahead of him now.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Sasuke dropped off the bag at home in disappointment. Everything wasn't going as planned but he was making do. He made it to work without a problem but never made it to his desk. The security guard had informed him that Orochimaru needed to see him first. Confused, he went up there to the man's office, bag at his wrist. He was really only one other guy in the entire company that he somewhat minded besides his brother. His is a rather flamboyant homosexual who did not wear woman's clothing persay but he didn't need it. He had a natural feminine flair and his make-up was phenomenal. Did he watch his tutorials sometimes? Yes. Would he ever tell him that? Never. "You wanted to see me?"

The older man in his nicely pressed suit, had the longest luxurious hair ever. It rivaled Neji in the department under them. He liked it loosely tied and with some volume to it. However, his looks were not why he called the raven up here. "Close the door and have a seat, Sasuke-chan."

He nodded and obeyed those casual words, coming to the swivel chair with an elegant sit down. "If this is about me being late, I can promise you it won't happen again."

Orochimaru glanced up at him once, resting a powdered cheek on a fist. "It's not about that."

"Then what?" He crossed his legs and arms, sitting back in the seat confused.

"You know I had to cover for Danzo for about a week now, right? Well he's back." Their boss's harassment didn't just stop at the Uchiha half the time. Troubled and worried for him, he twiddled with his pen over a paper for a good bit. If he ever had kids, they would have turned out like this uneasy raven in front of him and his brother. Because of that, he tried to look out for them often. "They say he came in awfully happy about something but he's said nothing to me."

Sasuke took a subtle breath and unfurled his arms so he could grip the arm rests a bit. "That's good…"

"No it's not. Whenever he takes a vacation and then comes back, the first thing he does is harass us." He set down that pen to clasp his hands together over the desk and lean in some to whisper, "So this is not normal and you know it. I called you in here to tell you to be on your guard. We can't do anything but deal with him so… at least be prepared."

"I see... Thank you." He placed his hands back in his lap and sighed. He really didn't want to put up with him today so he hoped he didn't even know he was here. "Did he say anything to you before he left?"

"He mentioned something about a bar fight I think. He lost by the looks of it though. My only complaint is that the person didn't hit him hard enough."

"Agreed." Sasuke chuckled for a second with him, doing wise to keep certain remarks to himself about the truth. The fact that he was the culprit still, put an unsettling air in his throat that made him feel like he was going to suffocate. "Um, thank you again though. I'll keep it in mind and try and just stay busy."

"See that you do and if you need anything just call." Orochimaru waved fleetingly to him since he was walking off with some speed. ' _Huh, he didn't bring him up.'_ He really thought he'd be told about the blond man that he'd seen walk the raven here a few times. It likely wasn't as serious as it looked but he was hoping it was. Their boss didn't like anyone in a relationship unless he really wanted that person. That young man might not have been of help now that he thought about it.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

That clerk's company would still be appreciated anyway.

Sasuke went straight to the lounge for some water and the open window there. He sat down by it and tried to calm down. He could avoid him all day hopefully or so he tried to plan out. He bounced a heel the whole time, making that water in his cup ripple as he stared out the window. ' _Would he be bothered if I called him?'_ He'd kind of be going back on his word so he sided against it. That kid would probably get all upset about Danzo being back too. ' _He'd bring his sickness up here still.'_ He found himself calming down at the thought that someone other than family would go that far for him. It was relaxing when he considered it being the clerk.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" That soft spoken question came from the one other guy up there that actually sounded and looked like a woman. He was truly blessed to some

Sasuke wasn't in the mood to talk but maybe that would help. "I'm trying... How are you?"

The feminine man blinked out of surprise since the raven really never spoke back to him. He'd get a nod or shrug and that was it. He therefore stood there with his coffee and expression sweet. "I-... Why I'm good actually. What's up with you though?" He was just a gentle person who wanted to be of help where need be.

He made a good counselor as a result.

Sasuke could see such a job would never let this guy rest. The employee took a seat across from him without a second thought, ready to listen. He only thought this person was odd because he had no memory of him, which was not the case. He just ignored him often and went on about his day. Time for him to get acquainted with the people he shut out on purpose. "I'm sorry but I don't know you-"

"Oh I'm Haku! Momochi Haku. I'm the counselor for this department. I've been here a month but you guys are so busy so I don't expect you to- It's alright… There's a first for everything!" He extended his hand all eagerly until he saw that troubled expression on the raven's face. "Something wrong?"

It's a coincidence. That last name is common and this guy is way too happy to be mixed up with someone like that. He held his water still and refused the handshake. "Everything is… fine. I might be coming down with something is all." He stayed troubled and convincingly so because he was. He wasn't sick thankfully yet but he wasn't comfortable with the world throwing things at him all at once. In reality they were always there and he just never noticed. He hesitated on giving his name as a result or even wanting to continue this conversation.

Like life knew he was going to cop out, in came his boss.

Danzo ignored them however and went to the vending machine where he retrieved a soda. He left with it quietly, giving no look or remark to his raven because he knew it would bother him. It was so funny watching his little 'pets' get all frantic because he didn't give them attention. To think they always scream like they don't want it but then go jumping at every corner when he's not even around. How cute.

Sasuke started to crush his cup a bit, leg bouncing even more so until he couldn't take it. "I have to go."

"But wh- Sasuke?" Haku cursed under his breath that he botched another connection. How could he help anyone if they refused to talk to him? At least he was finding a pattern though that all circled back to the boss man himself. He hadn't given him any trouble likely because of who he was married to. Sure he was a criminal but he was changing for the better. He still had to keep it private though to save rumors or cost his husband his image in this area.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Sex is biological.

Gender is a social construct.

That was the easiest way for Naruto to understand that. Using the raven as an example the whole time helped too. He was a man who identified as a man on the inside and outside though he wore feminine clothes. Getting on the topic of gender defined wear was a whole other issue he just skipped. He had no idea that the outside world had become so 'woke' as the comment sections kept saying on these videos he watched. These were from years ago though when he was in school. To think he missed it all to play the bad guy and shut out his parents who honestly sheltered him too much.

It made processing this a lot harder but he was getting it slowly.

"He knew… didn't he?" The raven must have. Naruto popped another cough drop adjusted on the bed a bit. He was on his stomach now and scrolling around over pictures of same-sex couples. He tried to keep it simple and not get into gender-fluid couples and hetero-couples. Love is love as long as it's legal and consensual. To think there were places around the world where legal was below 14.

He found some dark stuff that made him worry for Sasuke a lot. ' _He never really told me about his first boyfriend…'_ His boss was a current issue too however and that got this blond up on his knees. He damned himself for forgetting about him. Friends or not, Sasuke should still have some back up. Would this be impending on his space though or demeaning his right to protect himself? He'd read a little too much. That gray area was like quick sand. Any move in either direction and he'd sink further into the wrong and the right. "I can call him! That should be alright."

He is at work though so it's not proper. A good person should always call for their partner or friend when they are on break. Distractions could cost someone their job. That's not a bad quality but given the situation, this blond was left on the fence again. ' _Uggghh…'_

He eventually made a decision sometime later that he could only pray was right.

* * *

-xN&Sx-

Sasuke headed straight for his cubicle fortunately without interruption. His brother was nowhere around so he guessed he was in a meeting or something. He exhaled in relief and then turned on his computer to get to work. He had to distract himself with something. ' _It's going to be okay.'_ He could handle this. Sure today was rocky in a heartbeat but he had it under control. Then he heard wheels. Like the tiny orb ones on a chair that give the rumbling sound down a carpeted floor. Such a chair came up beside him with an orange soda can sat on his desk. He ignored the body attached to that tin and focused on signing in on his computer.

"Good morning, Sasuke. Though that should have been an hour or so ago."

"..." He glanced at his uncanny boss over there smiling all friendly like. He created a heavy presence right then that left him feeling like something was crawling on his skin. Uncomfortable as it was, the further depletion of his oxygen left him near panic mode. He powered through. "Good morning, sir. I'm sorry for being late."

"Oh I bet you are." Danzo chuckled and enjoyed this for a bit, freely gazing over the softly spoken man. "You didn't even wear that dress I like so much. How disappointing."

"...Is there something you need?" Once he made it into his work page, he turned in his seat to the creep set on being a reminder of everything he hated. "I really have to catch up on my work today so… what is it?"

"I don't think I like your tone, Sasuke." He uttered over his sugary beverage and fixed his tie a bit.

"Then fire me."

Danzo nodded at that bold move, sipping and then setting it back down. "Do you think you'd find another job here in this state afterwards?"

"I can move. I'm quite used to that." Onyx kept sight on every movement he made. Including when he scooted forward into his space a bit. "Sir-"

"Listen to me very carefully, Sasuke." His 'niceguy' tone left the building burning alive. What replaced it was one of power and a threatening point behind it. "You will stay right here... Or that criminal boyfriend of yours that you like so much, won't." He picked up the can and then dropped into the trash bin. "It's as simple as that."

' _Criminal?'_ Sasuke looked perplexed for too long which prompted his boss to speak more.

"You do know he's not as chivalrous as you think, right? He's assaulted people, raped a chil-"

"That's a lie." He defended him too quickly but he had too because his boss wasn't speaking so quietly like he was.

"Ah, so you do know? That's… something." With a rub of his chin, he went on to test him more. "Did he really tell you everything-everything though? His crew? What they did to people? The woman he kil-"

"What do you want?"

Danzo loved that little snap from the raven actually. It just proved he got to him and dug under that tempting skin of his. His pet was looking so nervous and yet still trying to act tough. "What don't I want, Sasuke? I'm a man with endless reach," he said with an unwanted place of his hand over his pet's own. He gripped it when it tried to move it away. "I can have anything I want which is why you're even still here." He could snatch his hand back all he wanted now. It meant nothing. "So don't look so troubled." He then leaned over and shared some forewarning words in pale ears. "Everything will be as it should... when I want it to be."

Sasuke expected more twisted words or forceful touches but nothing further came to flip his stomach around. He was granted time to breathe once his boss finally left him alone on that bad note. When Danzo was truly out of the area, he cursed under his breath and draped his hands over his face at his desk. ' _I can't let him get to me!'_ But he was clearly up to something and it made him worry about that orange soda. He considered calling the blond but… that doubt came in. ' _He should know for his sake at least.'_ Naruto wouldn't care about his safety though which would put him at risk of coming up here and making a scene. There had to be another way out of this that didn't lead to him bending to that creeps will. To protect that idiot though… He gripped his hair, frustrated to the point of festering anger.

All of his problems hit him head on today.

Avoiding it was not only impossible but fatal if he chose to prolong it again.

So, as soon as Itachi came back from wherever, he'd asked for his help in securing a plan. One to deal with the major threat to his life first before anything else. He'd have to keep the blond out of the loop for his sake, but he wasn't down a man. He had Orochimaru and Kisame, sure that was all he needed.

His cell remained silent the entire time he thought this out.


	13. Chapter 13

-xN&Sx-

Naruto had decided to pace around as a way to keep him from his phone. He did a couple of miles in his own home as a result.  _ ‘If Danzo was there he would have told me by now. He’s alright.’  _ He tried to convince himself this, for once glad to hear a knock at his door. He hurried to it, eager and surprised to see his work buddy there. “Shikamaru?”

“Hey, man. Kiba sent me.” Shika rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged simultaneously. “You alright?”

“Yeah! I’m… I’m good.” He crossed his arms and leaned against the frame, curious. “He texted me earlier though asking if I was alright.”

“He wanted me to see it for him personally. You guy’s fighting or something?”

Because Naruto didn’t get permission to tell another person, he strayed from the truth and a lie. “Something like that but I can’t really say more than that.”

“Well he’s not talking either so I guess I’m just stuck in the middle” Shikamaru groaned and then ran his fingers through his hair, tired of it already. “Could you do me a favor then? Get over whatever it is you two got going on quick. He’s being a real pain at work worrying about you.”

“Sorry about that.” He really was since he expected his friend to be more angry than anything. It was nice to hear this nonetheless. “I think I’m a child to him so he’s just freaking out probably.”

“A child?” Shika arched a brow, looking the blond over before nodding. “You can be sometimes but I just thought it was because you two were dating,” his remark ended with a quick take of a cigarette pack out. He pulled out one as the clerk chuckled at him for reasons he had to question. “What?”

“Ah-... Shika, we’re not dating!” Naruto really had to clarify because his most lazy cohort was not at all joking as it seemed. “Did you really think- How??”

“Well he’s always hugging on you at work and bothering you every chance he gets.” He rummaged around his pockets for a lighter, rambling on, “Then he complains and talks about you when you’re not there so… just guessing. Ain’t nothing wrong with that.”

Naruto pinched the ridge between his eyes and shook his head. “Dude, we’re not- He just likes to be my annoying older brother at times when I don’t ask.”

“Or maybe you’re both in the closet and don’t know it.”

“Shikamaru.” He stared deadpan at the smart ass who had a weird sense of humor.

“What? I’m joking with you, relax.” That lighter was found in that second. As he lit it he said, “Temari and I are having troubles around that so I can’t really help it.”

“....I thought it was just about her being pregnant.” Naruto scratched his cheek at a loss, bewildered even further when the young man took a puff and blew to the side. There was not an ounce of a grin, smile, or anything there. His coworker was being serious. “Is she not?”

“She is and that’s the problem because the kid ain’t mine.” This smoker had a bad case of downplaying things and an even worse a laid back personality. He didn’t look mad about it or anything. He only seemed disappointed in that cigarette that didn’t satisfy his need. To make matters more annoying, that blond idiot was staring at him like he really didn’t understand. 

“Wait, so… she’s not into guys but she’s pregnant? Are you sterile then?” he asked rather presumptuously than preferring to assume ill of someone. “There’s really no harm in trying to have a baby the other way. A lot of people do it apparently.”

Shikamaru wondered right then how this kid functioned in the real world half the time.  _ ‘This must be what Kiba was talking about.’  _ He took a big inhale to stop himself from berating someone who honestly was a nice person and had the word gullible written across his forehead sometimes. To save this precious soul from further confusion, he chose to be blunt with him. “Naruto, I’m gay. She’s straight.”

The cogs were turning up there and he was getting it slowly. “Wha-... Why are you two together then??”

“Because my parents would have killed me. My boyfriend wasn’t exactly in their ‘model’ image either so that was a double negative.” He barely finished that cigarette but he was done with it already. He’d need something stronger later so he flicked it to the ground and stumped it out. “But hey, you do what you gotta do to get by.”

Naruto kind of hugged himself then, thinking about his own parents. “So what are y- You can’t be happy living like that.”

“Temari’s not a bad girl.” Shikamaru shrugged and looked around with his hands in his pockets. “She’s smart so she knew from day one but… That’s not why I’m here alright? This is about you. Can you really not tell me what the heck is going on with you and Kiba?”

“Um, well…” The blond stepped to the side to allow him in first. “Can we talk in here?”

“Sure. Is it that bad?”

“Not really and kind of really at the same time.”

“But you still can’t tell me everything?” Shikamaru headed inside to the couch, dropping down and propping a leg up like he lived there. “I won’t judge.”

“It’s not like that and then it is.” That clerk doubled back on himself a lot, taking a seat on the floor not too far away to just lay there and look up at the ceiling. “I can tell you that Kiba is definitely not gay.”

“Bummer.”

Naruto snorted and looked over to the chill guy who shrugged again. “Really??”

“He’s an annoying type of cute.” He lifted those hands up behind his head and settled in. “Just listen to the desperation in his voice for attention. It’s sad.”

“Believe me, I’ve heard.” Naruto put his hands up on his abdomen to let them rise and fall there. Talking to him like this was weird and yet he didn’t feel afraid of his responses to come. So, without an ounce of restraint, he said, “I’m pretty sure I’m heavily driven by someone's personality more than he is.”

Shika needed some clarity on that. “So you are….?” 

“I’m pansexual.”

He glanced over the couch at the blond and then chuckled. “You mean you’re bi?”

“No… It just doesn’t really matter to me.” He was sure of it but the pony-tailed man kept on laughing for some reason. “What’s so funny?”

“Okay, you either like Pepsi or Coke.” He tested this produce clerk to see if he was just joking or being serious. “Pick one.”

“How does that define anything?”

“Pick one!”

“Oh my god- The bottle caps then!” Naruto shouted at the ceiling with his hands in his hair out of innocent frustration. 

Shikamaru turned his attention fully to that blond, ending up on his side. “The bottle… caps? That’s not an option.”

“Well technically it is. Both are covered by them and who's to say it’s just Pepsi or Coke. Why not Sprite, Mountain dew, or Dr. Pepper? All of them have tops of different colors.” Considering the fact he liked soda, this worked well for him to explain with. “It’s an array of different flavors to that are all good but at the end of the day, one of them is going to stand out more than others because of a much deeper connection.”

“Do you…. Do you go around matchmaking for soda?”

The clerk glared at that constantly snickering bastard and gave him a light shove to quit it. “Screw you, man.”

“Hey, I’m just messing with you! I get what you’re saying.” Shikamaru was unable to help himself from saying, “You can cook sausages, patties, omelets, and all kinds of stuff on a pan. It’s fluent like you and-”

“I’m about to smother you in five seconds.” He sat up so the smart ass could see him more clearly, grinning a bit. “That’s not funny.”

“To you it isn’t. My ex used to love food jokes.” He sighed and rubbed that hand over his eyes, having sworn not to think of him anymore. 

Naruto sat with his legs crossed and his head tilted to the side out of wonder. “Why don’t you go back to him eventually?”

“For one, he’s married now. He met a guy that’ll take that risk with him...” Shika sat up then too, granting the blond room to come up for a little life lesson. “Don’t look at me like that though. I know too late now that I threw my life away but that’s what I’ve been doing since the beginning anyway. I’ve thought about changing up and just running off... not looking back… to start over and try things my way. Temari has said I could too.”

“Then why don’t you?” he asked with a need to know that would somehow relate to him. 

“Sometimes running away doesn’t mean you have to literally run away. The guy she had the kid with, is an asshole. I can’t leave her like that even if he isn't my responsibility. He’ll come into this world as an accident where no one seems to want him but her.” Shikamaru clasped his hands and hunched over. After a sigh, he admitted something else. “And… I guess a part of me wants to give him the life I didn’t have and somehow that would free me of guilt. I’d be showing my ex that I can commit and take a risk but he’s not even watching and- I don’t know man. The world keeps going on whether I want a break or not so I’m rolling with it.”

Naruto nodded, agreeing and feeling a relief because he wasn’t the only person struggling with what to do. “At least you’re aware of it. I’m still trying to figure things out myself.”

“That’s the ticket right there though. Figuring out how to before actually understanding yourself. There’s always something missing or nothing left to do. You get to this standstill on what road to take and whether or not you’ll regret not doing or doing it later.” He groaned and massaged his neck, checking his watch. “I’ll tell you what I won’t regret however is going for a bite to eat. You want in?”

“Yeah.” He looked to Shika with honest surprise to why he hadn't spoken to him before. He just didn’t seem like the talkative type. More reclusive and in his head. One of those was true. “Can I ask you one more thing?”

He got a half shrug and nod. “I guess.”

“If you could redo it all over again-”

“Then we would have never met. I’d be married back in my home town with the love of my life working at some boring ass firm.” Shikamaru did not hesitate because he’d thought about it a million times by now. “Sometimes bad things happen for a reason though. Finding it is the real bitch.”

Naruto laughed and agreed with a bob of his head, getting up. “Can’t argue that.” Especially when he considered his past and the why to that things had to end that way. What purpose did it serve? He’d rather just accept the consequences and move on. Any problems, he’d fix it. To make amends, he’d do his best everyday. “You know what, let’s invite Kiba out.”

“Tried. He said he’s busy today,” he yawned out with a stretch, getting up next.

“Busy with what?”

-xN&Sx-

Kiba didn’t know anything about her. He also had no idea who told Naruto the truth but it couldn’t be that hard to find this trap. Asking the blond where it worked after that fight didn’t seem logical on his end because he’d shown quite a bit of anger, which to him was still justified. He therefore thought going out for the day on a man-thing-hunt was his way of taking up for the dobe. He’ll find out it’s intentions for himself. The city was pretty big though so he started in the center and just went walking around for a while to see if he could honestly find this one in a million person.  _ ‘He probably works at one of these damn buildings.’  _

Pinpointing that was near impossible.  _ ‘Or it could just like dressing like that.’  _ He couldn’t even grasp how a guy could ever look that pretty. Better yet, why would they use that gift to hurt others? It’s disgusting and he loathed people like that. The kind that lie just to get people alone and vulnerable. This stemmed from no experience, only what he was taught. If you can’t be upfront with someone then why bother? He lived to speak his mind and by god he was going to tell this whatever it was what for. 

But where were they?

At the corner of the street between the park and street shows, he spotted someone that looked like Sasuke for a minute but it wasn’t. It was an actual woman by the looks of it with long hair and a very odd looking boyfriend. “Hm.”

“Dog boy!”

Kiba damn near jumped up the street lamp, grumbling curses when he saw who it was. “Fuck you, Hidan!”

“Woah, I’m not the one who pissed himself.” He stuck out his tongue, waiting there for his colleague to get down. “What are you doing out here by yourself without that 1 year old?”

“None of your business. And what 1 year old?” He climbed down and dusted himself off, rolling his eyes when that lunatic put an arm around him. 

“Oh you know! The blond on and off again hero. Where’s he?” Hidan frowned when he got a snarl instead. “You’ve got pretty teeth.”

“Get the hell off me.” Kiba pushed him away to get the picture, moving on thereafter. Of course he was followed, getting ticked by that twink's presence alone. “Hidan, why don’t you go bother Kazoo!”

“Kazoo? Ha! I’m going to call him that from now on. Anyway though, he’s working so I’m free.” He purred and sped up to walk backwards in front of the annoyed young man. “When are you going to call me?”

“Not interested. Never will be.”

“Why not? You like wild animals and I like exotic ‘looking’ people. We’re made for each other.” 

Kiba rolled his eyes and tried walking around the nuisance but he was blocked by hand to the wall. “Hidan, everyone knows you’re a slut, so even if I was gay, I’d never pick you!!”

“Well beggars can’t be choosers. You’re still a piece of shit just like me,” Hidan spoke up with an even bolder move made by flicking him on the nose. “Which makes sense to why you’re drawn to Naruto honestly.”

That could be taken so many ways. To Kiba it was an insult to his image. “I ran with you guys once and that was it! We are done. Naruto isn’t going to join you either so why don’t you guys just back off already?”

“Can’t when I’m in the middle of a job.” He caught the attention he wanted, backing off the wall then to point at the business structure across the street. “It’s a big one too. Courtesy of that little ‘girl’friend with Naruto.”

“Wha-”

“Sshh! That’s our secret.”

Kiba shoved that digit at his lips out of the way. “Don’t play games with me. I know how you work! You’re a worse liar than that stitched freak.”

“Ahh, you caught me.” Hidan sniffled and wiped a tear from his eye, walking off. “Boohoo! I guess Sasuke Uchiha is just an untouchable man!”

His performance was so horrendous that it bothered him greatly. He looked to the building and then to the crowd that the weirdo vanished in.  _ ‘He may be crazy but... why does he know?’  _ It was so troubling to think about it and the what for.  _ ‘He’s just trying to get in my head.’  _ But there was still something concerning about the way Hidan mentioned it so offhandedly. 

__ -xN&Sx-

Across the street in a phone booth was the tracker himself. Kakuzu could find anyone for a good price so he was definitely working but he wasn’t sure what all this was for or why their boss needed to know about farmer boy’s few friends. He had his orders though so he carried them out. “He’s not going to go in. Why is he even out here?”

_ “Don’t know and don’t care. All I know is that he will go inside. Give it a second. He’s too damn skeptical about everything.” _

He waited on Hidan’s word before they moved to plan B. 

It took a minute but Kiba did eventually head up to the workplace. 

Kakuzu stared at this, impressed for a minute. “Huh, well that’s odd.... Guess you can go on and head to Naruto’s place. Scope it out. I’ll wait here.”

_ “I’m already halfway there.” _

-xN&Sx-

“You want to deal with Danzo, how?” Itachi questioned him in a whisper, having been told a great deal to want to get on a board with this. The three of them were in the lounge now in a circle near the corner, keeping to themselves. Orochimaru was called away so he’d have to be informed via a message later. He was in though to help do something about this monster above them. “You know he has way too many connections. We’d need a public display.”

“Something his wife can see too.” Kisame offered his advice, rested back in his chair with an arm over the back end of his lover’s seat. “I’m pretty sure she won’t like hearing this.”

“She’s not even allowed up here.” The raven twiddled with his fork over a salad, picking at a crouton while he brainstormed. “But that’s the least of our problems. He knows about Naruto... everything about him.”

“Everything?” Kisame sat up a bit then, troubled inside when he saw that nod. His boss hadn’t come up to him so he wasn’t sure what to think. “Has he told everyone?”

“Not yet by the looks of it. He’s just tormenting me about it but I don’t know why. We’re not even together.” Sasuke had gone a long while without messaging the blond either so everything was good there with keeping him away. “I doubt if I told him that he’d stop.”

Itachi frowned and rested on a fist. “Then what is his game? Annoy you or he’ll tell everyone?”

Sasuke dropped that fork to shrug and cross his arms. “He didn’t exactly say anything like that. He was just very serious about me not leaving or he’ll hurt him. And I can’t allow that so, how about a video? Post it somewhere social and everyone can see it then.”

“It’s illegal to record people without their knowledge.”

“But that’s a weak case depending on what he’s doing in that video, Kisame.” He argued against his boyfriend’s truth quietly, more troubled by his brother putting himself in that situation. “Besides, I don’t think it’s safe for him to do that.”

“Why not? I’ll be fine. If he tries anything, I can still use that.” He was sure he could apply some strength of his own in case things went too far as well. “I’ve had a need to hit him again anywa-”

**_“Mr. Uchiha Sasuke, you have a guest in the lounge to see you. Pick up on extension 3844.”_ **

The intercom halted their little conversation, stirring up confusion among them. Sasuke left his seat to the nearby phone to answer it cautiously, “Hello, this he. How may I help you?”

There was nothing but silence for a minute. 

“Hello-”

_ “Can you meet me down here in the lobby?” _

He had no idea who this agitated voice belonged too so of course he asked, “And who are you?”

_ “Kiba. I work at that Konabi grocery store with Naruto.” _

“Okay.” That attitude in his tone needed to be dialed back. He couldn’t quite place why it was even there to begin with. He knew Naruto had told him about him so hiding his voice shouldn’t be necessary but he felt strange now. “Is something wrong? Is he okay?”

_ “That’s what I’m trying to figure out, so can we talk or not?” _

Sasuke didn’t like this but he’d rather the guy not go back babbling to the blond about him snapping on his friend. He chose to exhale inside and just do it, guessing it’s just one of those days at this point. “Alright, give me a minute.”

_ “Whatever just hurry up.” _

_ ‘Excuse me?’  _ The raven blinked at the phone like it had chosen death. He had to hang up before he said something everyone in that lounge would remember forever. He then snatched up his purse next and pinned his hair up more to prepare. He’s had to fight some mad exes and friend’s of exes before so he’s learned to get ready in case. “I’ll be right back.”

“You sure? Everything alright?” Itachi tried not to pry too much in case it was Naruto. They were told to leave him out of this. 

“Mhm.” He didn’t give them any hint vocally that something was up. His abrupt departure thereafter did that along with some speed in his walk. In order to deal with his boss, he’s going to have to keep this same, steadfast approach and he knew that. Backing down from things would not be an option for a while. 

-xN&Sx-

At a familiar eatery outside under an umbrella, Naruto had a brief lunch with Shikamaru. It was going well for the most part. “I actually like burgers more than wings.”

“I get that but could you not cut it up like you’re an infant?” Shikamaru poked fun at him with a fry. “If you choke, I got you.”

“It’s not like that!” He had to stop his dice work of four sections to explain this without revealing all of why. “I just- It makes it less of a mess to eat this way.”

“Uhuh. So we forgot your bib then?”

Naruto laughed sarcastically, “Ha-ha-ha. Pick on me all you want but you’ll see it work.”

“Sure I will, kid.”

“Okay, why do guys keep doing that?” 

“Doing what?” Shikamaru looked up from dipping a fry in the ketchup cup, not all aware what glare was for.

“I’m not a child so what gives?” Naruto would love to know because it was bugging the hell out of him this whole time. He might not have been ready for it but here it was. 

“Well you act like one more often than not.” The great thing about being observant is being able to tell when he’s gotten under someone’s skin. It didn’t mean he was going to stop. “You constantly ask questions, Naruto. You’re also too nice for your own good, you keep secrets, you jump at the first person who needs help and you’re always smiling. It’s like you’ve never had anything bad happen to you ever in your life. It’s childish but don’t get upset about it. You’re just a lucky one.” He didn’t know the blond’s background so that was his untested analysis which is why he added on, “You always look like something is weighing on your mind though so maybe I’m wrong. Maybe I’m projecting a kind of jealousy and thus have blinded myself to seeing what’s truly the reason you smile. Maybe your stupid ass smile reminds me of someone. I don’t know. It’s too troublesome to think about so just eat the damn burger already so we can go.”

Naruto didn’t know how to process all that at once so he picked up a slice and tried to follow through. That grouchy guy across from him looked more and more unsettled so he couldn’t just ignore him. He seemed to have a lot to say more than usual so perhaps that was for a reason. “Have you never talked to anyone about what’s going with you?”

“Not really. No ones stupid enough to sit there and listen for so long like you do so… allow me to be petty and ask you this. Where the heck have you been going lately when you take days off?” Shikamaru waited to hear this excuse because his absence not only affects him but the manager and the customers at the store. They always bother him about whether the blond is going to quit or some mess like that. Employees who need favors can no longer get them. What’s even funnier is that this clerk looked to not know that there were people caring about him like that. “Are you planning on quitting because of whatever is going on with Kiba?”

“What? No, no dude, I’m- It’s just personal stuff. I don’t have the okay from the third party member so I can’t say.” Naruto stressed this hard so that it wouldn’t be taken the wrong way. “I really can’t tell you but I promise everything is alright. Kiba and I will be back to being best friends in no time.”


	14. Chapter 14

-xN&Sx-

The lobby area was filled with many voices ranging from employees to guests. Lounge chairs, booths, decorative plants, and those worn magazines were everywhere to set the look. As for the two staring at each other over by the window wall in a set of comfy seats, they were unsettled regardless. Neither of them had moved to say a single word. There were just uncomfortable glances and shifts in seats like something was pinching them at random. The only ounce of hostility stemmed from Inuzuka’s side. 

Each time he looked at this beautiful ‘woman’, he was amazed. When he reminded himself it was some deceitful guy, he became enraged. His emotions kept bouncing back and forth with Hidan getting into his head. He had all those pent up feelings but he still didn’t talk first. 

That task went to Sasuke who had made up his mind. This could go either way. The troublesome thing was that this meeting was about the one party member not here. They’re just going to have to get this over without him though. He wanted that blond to have a day to himself and so he will. “Kiba.” That faint wince when he spoke was too noticeable. “Let’s make this quick, okay? Just say what’s on your mind.”

“Why? In a rush for the next guy?” He remarked with a roll of his eyes, sitting back to prop an elbow on the arm rest. “Does he think you’re a woman too?”

“Do  _ you _ want me to be a woman?” Sasuke chuckled softly at that fluster that took over the meat clerk’s expression with a pitch of pink there. “It won’t change anything or how you clearly feel about me.”

“You don’t know what the hell I’m- I don’t even get you!” Kiba gestured to this weird man that he honestly couldn't even look at sometimes. There were conflicting thoughts going on in his head over whether he hated this person’s character or how they presented themselves. “You dress like a woman to deceive guys so why not just… be one?”

The raven arched a twitching brow at that. “That still wouldn’t make this right.”

“Obviously, but I mean look at you! You could've just been yourself as well but no.”

_ ‘Is that an insult… or a compliment?’  _ He teetered between the two as this guy carried on. 

“Like why even bother to pretend just to hurt someone like that?” From experience in right and wrong the hard way, he knew what it was like to fuck up and betray someones trust. At the same time, he’s never hurt anyone that didn’t deserve it in his opinion. He did specific jobs back then and unlike the blond, he never got caught for it. “Do you just get off to that bullshit?”

Sasuke noted that language, the aggressive posture and that discomfort all at once. “I don’t know you like that, Kiba. But if you desperately need an answer then here it is.” He exhaled and sat up with a clasp of his hands over that raised knee. “At one point I did like it because I wanted to hurt people like I’ve experienced. So, it may come as a surprise but you’re not the only guy who’s ever asked me to, ‘just be a woman’.”

“Then maybe try wearing masculine clothes. Your whole image here is misleading!”

“Okay Kiba, is this about Naruto or...?” He looked himself over and then back to the meat clerk who got even more defensive from that. 

“The fuck- No! I don’t care what the hell you dress like but why did you have to lie to him while doing it?!” That made one big circle back in itself that he didn’t even know he was making. “He’s still stupid enough to trust you too and it’s probably because he’s pretending you’re a girl to cope!”

_ ‘Uh-huh.’  _ Sasuke figured it out then that this guy had not spoken to Naruto recently. He couldn’t have because he was pretty sure that the blond knew he was a man and had accepted that or starting to. Therefore these were assumptions coming from somewhere else that likely had nothing to do with the one connecting them here. “Alright, why don’t you just ask Naruto how he’s feeling then?”

“I did that but he’s clearly confused.” He groaned at the nuisance of life when trying to be a good friend. “His state is all your fault!”

“Explain.” And it better be good because he was pushing the wrong buttons here.

“Well for one he doesn’t even know what he’s into anymore! My dude was straight before he met you. He liked women, girls, goddesses, the female form, ladies! Then you came and fucked all that up with,” Kiba couldn’t find the right words but he tried, “with your weird body and clothes and secrecy and-.. You even came onto him and he refused! He was trying to be nice to you when you did not deserve it.”

Sasuke bounced that leg, an annoyed tick to the accusations and how they came off. “So what do  _ you _ think my punishment should be then? Better yet, what would it take for  _ ‘you’  _ to stop pretending that you’re here on Naruto’s behalf?” He snapped a little and berated the clerk a bit. “Because, he’s already forgiven me! You’re clearly out of that loop for a reason or maybe you just ignored him.”

This bastard just about pissed him off over that. “OR MAYBE,” raising his voice drew more eyes than they already, “Just maybe! He hasn’t actually forgiven you and is instead taking pity on some desperate trap who can’t get a man on their own without putting on a skirt!”

“Says the one who wanted to fuck the ‘sexy mute ice queen’ at one point.” Yeah, he’d heard them discuss about him many times before all this started. “How many times did you try to talk to me... or any actual woman for that matter??”

Kiba got up from that seat, breaking rule one of this engagement that he didn’t even know about. “You're disgusting!”

“And you’re in denial.”

“Denial of what?! I’m not some creep pretending his lifestyle’s justifiable because he got hurt.” He went there and got that pretty boy up too. 

“Okay, I’m done repeating myself so try to listen this time,” Sasuke warned him with a digit to the jerk before withdrawing to hold that purse. “I don’t care if you never forgive me because this is not about you. I’ve already talked with Naruto and we’ve settled this. So!” He stopped Kiba from interrupting him with a digit. “If you have a problem with not knowing how that ended, then you need to do what you should have done here which is get the hell out of my face and go talk to him. Since you don’t look like you listen too well though, I’m going to advise you just go home instead and politely fuck off there instead of bothering him. Goodbye.”

That was probably the calmest way he’d ever been told off in his life. And that triggered him even more.  _ ‘Bitch!!’  _ The second that raven tried to just walk away from him, he caught him by the upper arm and was about just then to be slapped for touching him like that. Because they hadn’t paid attention to their surroundings or that ding of the elevator, that older man appearing by the raven seemed out of nowhere. 

His presence was foreboding in a sense and off-putting though he wore a very strained smile. He stopped the raven from striking the civilian with a hold of that wrist drawn back. “I’m going to assume you weren’t about to hit this young man, Sasuke. That’s a write up for sure if you were.” 

Sasuke tensed a fraction from who it was. He then relaxed that arm to comply with his boss, head down. “No, sir.”

“That’s good to hear! As for said guy who’s…  _ touching  _ you however, I’m guessing he has a good reason? Or does he not like his hands?” 

Kiba let go then, startled by how cheery he sounded with such a bold threat. “And who the fuck are you?” He already didn’t like him or how he caused everything around them to go quiet. He saw a few people turn away rather than keep looking like they knew something he didn’t. More odd things came when the raven was pulled against the taller guy and didn’t put up much retaliation there like he was more cautious to do so.  _ ‘Huh?’ _

“Young man, such language is not tolerated in my workplace. I run a proud establishment with respect and admiration for my employees, especially this one.” He held the refusing raven close at the hip to his, enjoying that pointless attempt to push away. “He is my all time favorite and the best worker I have so, if you have hostile intentions with him then that means you’re attacking me.” With a snap of his fingers, all of the exits were blocked thanks to the extra security around. “And if you’re attacking me then… well, let me make an appointment.”

This confused and startled the meat clerk since he didn’t get what was happening right now or why. 

“Danzo, just let him go. He was just leaving.” Sasuke tried to help and felt a hand slide up his side and hold him closer as an added physical response. 

“He’ll leave when I want him too. Now, let me see your arm.” He can’t have his pet be bruised by any means not related to him. He checked over him because of this with a hand to the raven’s forearm. His skin was still so flawless and not scarred fortunately for the idiot before them. He tried to kiss that wrist but the little raven had the nerve to jerk that hand back in time. That only caused this egotistical boss to glare at him hard. “Does it hurt or something?” If not, he could make it. 

“I’m fine.” He tried to move away from him but was pulled back rather roughly. “Danzo-!”

“So Kiba, what is your business here?” Danzo spoke over him to address the lost and likely to never be found. 

“How do you know my name?” That was the first of many questions that he had. The others were more personal to why they were so close together. 

“Cameras,” he said blatantly with a wave around to them. “My guy in the booth told me there was someone by your name down here bothering my raven.”

“Your raven??”

“I am not his.” Sasuke couldn’t get that out fast enough and he struggled even more to escape such a claim. “Let me g-!”

“Oh you’re not? I suppose you’re still with Naruto then. You seem to like aggressive men.” He did not hold back and that fear on his doll’s face was perfect. He bet he thought he planned this but in reality, he just knew how to manipulate a situation into his favor. There were things not meant to happen here that Hidan sort of screwed up. “Does he know who I’m talking about by the way? Your little play thing across the street.”

Kiba gawked for a second, incriminating gaze solely on the raven. “The fuck…”

“It’s not like that!” And he feared he could do nothing to stop it from looking that way.

“Well of course not but that’s your choice.” Danzo offered him a way out and in at the same time. Both paths led to a corner. “It’s either your job or you’re with that blond criminal.”

“What the hell are you talking about? Naruto hasn’t done anything!” He defended his friend against this creep who had to be working with the trap. “Your so called perfect employee is the one that goes around lying and tricking guys into sleeping with them!”

“I know.” Danzo didn’t let up and so stunned this loud mouth. “He’s still perfect. Can’t help that your friend is a bit of a moron when it comes to anything but beating peo-”

“Stop,” Sasuke shot that out with a minor plea in his voice. “Please don’t...”

“Have it your way then. We’ll talk about it over dinner.” He behaved because he’d gotten what he wanted out of this. Which was basically information that his men should have got. Why they sent Kiba in here or why he was here, he had no idea. At least it worked somewhat. “You on the other hand, are free to go now. Don’t come back. Ever.”

“Trust me, I won’t.” Kiba, while dense, did spot the raven’s obvious reluctance and unease. He even looked like he didn’t want him to go for a minute. Because he wasn’t sure if this was an act or not, he didn’t say anything and instead just left. The so-called boss was strange and had a weird form of power in this place that he could not shift even if he tried. He was definitely going to tell the blond about this though regardless. There was more to mess than he believed his friend knew. 

And that stuck Uchiha knew he was going to tell Naruto. He could already feel his phone blowing up over it and hear the young man shouting at him for not telling him anything. He really missed him right now and a part of him was shamefully glad that he had a reason to call him. 

“Sasuke.” Danzo pulled the raven out of his thoughts and let him go too. “Check your phone after work.” Just so he knew he had no real say in the matter, he departed on that remark. He had some idiots to yell at.

Sasuke was left glaring at his boss’s back the whole time while the world around him started back moving.  _ ‘Damn it!’  _ He was going to have to dine with him and… and… that was perfect now that he thought about it. A public place, a reason to dress up and hide a small camera, and an audience should things go wrong. This was all his boss’s idea too so it wouldn’t seem like a set up. He could use this and that excited him greatly so he hurried back to find his brother and notify everyone else but the one factor he didn’t count on. 

-xN&Sx-

Naruto headed home alone with a satisfied tummy and a clearer airway. He could breathe great outside and that talk with Nara distracted him from a lot of things. Here he was back to his thoughts and feeling good about them. He considered going over his past and the now to see what he’s denying and forgetting about. The things he did and the situations he’s giving up that he could regret. There wasn’t much he could think about as he rounded the corner. He did hate not talking to Sasuke but he respected his wishes all the same. With his grandma and parents, he’d like to tell them the truth about his love life and his sexuality. 

He still worried about how they would react. 

His father wouldn’t be too happy since he wanted grand kids. As for his mother, she just wanted a daughter in law to bond with.  _ ‘I’m sure they’d like Sasuke anyway.’  _ Even if the raven didn't live up to their standards, it’ll be alright or so he assumed while opening the door. A small meow then caught his attention, leading him to turn with his hand on the doorknob. “Hey! You’re back early.” He smiled to the fluff-ball that was hiding in a bush nearby and being awfully shy. “Want to come in?” The second he opened the door however, the kitten hissed at the action and shrunk back. “Don’t be afraid! I only left for a second.”

The kitten wasn’t scared of him of course but whoever the scary human was that had come by sometime ago. He’d caught him breaking into his hoomans territory and had hissed at the evil one. The intruder tried to kick him and throw knives at him. He barely escaped and had to muster a lot of courage to come back. Since he didn’t know whether the evil man was still here, he assumed he was in the home somewhere. He tried to warn the blond with another cry that seemed to get him away from the door. 

“Come on little buddy. You know me. I won’t hurt you.”

Sure he won’t but that sharp toothed man will. He stayed back and shrunk further away from him into the bushes. 

Naruto frowned at this, shifting down to a knee. “What are you so scared for?” He straightened up some then after minutes of waiting, to look back into his quiet home. “Hm.” He eased off the ground and headed inside, stopping when the cat called to him again. “What? What’s wrong?” He shook his head since he was being silly right now and trying to talk to a cat. Whatever had him spooked though to run away now, must be nearby and or inside his place. He chose to enter cautiously as a result and leave the door open. 

There was nothing out of place at all or missing since he didn't have much of value but a laptop and phone. They were still as he left them when he checked. The only difference was the number of voicemails on his cell from a special raven. Gladly curious, he started to listen to them before he called him to see what was up. He surveyed everything else meanwhile to be sure. 

_ Voicemail: Sasuke: (“Hey, it’s Sasuke....”)  _ Naruto loved that pause in his voice like the raven had to stop to think about why he just stated his name since the blond knew his number and all. He chuckled and thought,  _ ‘Silly,’  _ as he looked under the bed. There was nothing there or out of place. 

_ Voicemail: Sasuke: (“I… Anyway, I met your friend, Kiba, a few minutes ago. We didn’t have a good talk but I think he might’ve mistook somethings that I said or that he saw.”)  _

_ ‘He did- Why the heck was he there?!’  _ Better yet, how? He stopped mid checking the bathroom to focus on this more, missing out on that sound coming from the living room. 

“Naruto! Naruto, where are you?!” Kiba came around to the bedroom doorway then, panicking and out of breath all at once. He was relieved in that instance to see that his friend was perfectly alright though looking more and more pissed by the minute on that phone. “Dude, I thought you’d been robbed or something. You left your door wide open!”

Naruto looked to his coworker with a twitching brow as he heard the raven’s side of the story. “Kiba… What did you do today?” 

-xN&Sx-

“Orochimaru said that Danzo would never eat out at a public place.” Itachi relayed the message during their exit from work, entering the evening hour. “Don’t do it.”

“I think I can convince him though.” Assuming was correct. Sasuke stopped them outside to the right near the parking lot entrance to talk for a minute since they had to wait for Kisame. His brother’s boyfriend would be coming out the back because he was on that side along with a few other people. The chilly air made those passing, hurry to their destination so they didn’t have to worry about anyone being nosy coming in or out either side. “If he doesn’t accept then I’ll refuse.” 

“No you won’t. You know you won’t... Can’t we just try a different approach?” He really didn’t want him to be alone with their boss, especially at night. He crossed his arms in his coat to fight the cold. “There has to be something else.”

Sasuke wished there were but he couldn’t think of anything at this moment. “His connections end after the authorities. The only weakness to them is the media. We could leak something and maybe they’ll help or make things worse.” Speaking of the bad, he’d only gotten a text message from the clerk saying that everything is alright and nothing more... Danzo’s message was more wordy and detailed than his in asking him to simply wait for a call at eight. He was glad he’d be able to avoid him for a while but… it really bothered him to not get a single call or worrisome recording from the sweet clerk.  _ ‘He’s probably getting ready for class.’ _

“-this chance. We should try it.” Itachi would rather take this route that his little brother didn’t look to hear. “Sasuke, what do you think?”

_ ‘His phone would still be on though.’  _

“Sasuke?”

The raven hugged himself for a moment in deep thought.  _ ‘I bet Kiba’s already there… I-... I should seriously call him again in case Naruto believes him.’ _

“Sasuke, hello?” 

_ ‘Or maybe I should stop by before he goes to class and-” _

“Sasuke.” Itachi tried again a little louder, holding his brother’s shoulders. “Sasuke, are you okay??”

“Huh, what? I’m fine.” He backed away and smiled sheepishly, far from okay. “I’m good, um... We’ll try whatever you said but I’m going to head on home to think about it.”

“You don’t even know what I said. Are you sure you’re-”

“I am... Bye, Itachi. I’ll call you when I get home.” Sasuke really couldn’t focus right now and had a sense of urgency to leave. He still left with a parting wave and a quick summon of his phone. Once a good distance away, he prepared to call the blond clerk to quell his nerves. 

If Naruto didn’t answer, he’d stop by for a minute to see him. 

-xN&Sx-

“I guess you were right. That does look like his brother… Who do you think he’s about to call right now?” Kiba asked from a bench across the street. After he’d spilled all he heard and assumed, the blond did not take it well. They left the house immediately together after that to wait outside Sasuke’s job, but they weren’t there for him. There was someone else that the raven failed to mention in his message. Kiba was the only one really triggered by that as it seemed. “Bet it’s Danzo.”

“.… Stop.” Though it upset the blond that Sasuke didn’t say anything about the pervert, he knew he kept it from him because he’d do something about it. To avoid lying to Sasuke about where he was and that he would not get involved, he sent him a plain text that neither confirmed nor denied anything. Any form of communication after that, he’d have to ignore. What was funny about that was his phone ringing right then and bringing them both to panic. He put it on silent fast, nervously freezing to make sure the one calling hadn’t heard that though he was far away by now. “Well he was reaching out to me at least.”

“Probably to cover himself.” He wanted to stick by what he saw versus what that trap had claimed. “I’m telling you he didn’t bring up his boss for a reason.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, positive he wouldn't skip out on class if he ever believed such a thing. “That’s because you don’t know Danzo, Kiba. I’ve only met him once and he’s a very proud and creepy guy. He tried to attack Sasuke once..."

“Sure he did and he just magically didn’t want to call the cops or anything.” He had his theories to form what he’d witnessed, been told, and heard recently today. “I seriously think they’re up to something, Naruto. Whatever it is, it has something to do with you.” 

“How??” 

“I don’t know but Hidan said that-”

The blond had to stop him right there, “Hidan is a psychopath just like Kakuzu. Why would you ever listen to him??”

Kiba held his tongue for a moment to get his story straight and erase some of the incriminating bits. “Okay, hear me out. Yes, they are lunatics but there is always some truth in their lies.”

“And you believe this, why?” He feared he might never understand his friend. Without him though he would’ve never known that the raven was in danger. He could just dismiss him since he was trying to help but still, he didn’t have to agree with him on everything. “Kiba, they hate me for whatever reason, him especially. They’ll say anything to get at me so it’s not surprising they’re bothering you now. What I don’t get is why but I think it has something to do with Sasuke so it has to be Danzo somehow.”

“Or you’re just making excuses for him,” he grumbled out with a roll of his eyes. 

“Okay, go home Kiba.” This annoyance of his came from the fact that his friend might be right… and he wasn’t ready to even accept the idea. He had a way to find out on his own and had come prepared with cough drops and tissues for this long night. “We are not on the same page here.”

“You’re right. I’m chapters ahead near the end while you’re still at the beginning.” Kiba pushed up off the bench and pulled his navy coat around himself more, zipping up. “I know you don’t want a spoiler but I’m trying to help you out here. You’re not ready to see how this ends.”

He gave those words of warning some thought. “Last time I checked, I could read just fine by myself so… I appreciate you for what you’re trying to do but I think I got it.”

“And when you don’t?”

Naruto didn’t even want to think about it so of course he didn’t know. He wasn’t sure how he’d take being betrayed but he didn’t feel like the raven would do that again. Because of that belief he said confidently enough, “I’ll be alright.”

-xN&Sx-

_ ‘He’s not answering…’  _ Sasuke had called him many times on his way but they all went to voicemail. He sent two text messages and received no reply there either. He wasn’t sure what was going on but it was freaking him out. He headed over to the clerk’s place and came to find no one home at all. For a minute he thought it was like the other time the blond got some bad news and had locked himself inside. “Naruto, are you there? It’s… If you have any doubts I’m across the street..” That desperation felt pointless after a while, leading him to hang his head and go back to his phone. 

He tried to call him again and leave yet another voicemail. “Naruto, please call me or something. We really need to talk.”

The kitten came out then and nuzzled against the raven, speaking in mewls. He was trying to tell him about all his troubles today with the dog being taken to the vet and then the poor selection of food at the diners. The worst was still that intruder that left him shook for a long time and then the blond ignored him afterwards to go hang out with some dog lover. He could smell it on him. Today was just not fair but at least the raven wasn’t going inside. He even picked him up and held him close. 

“Well if you’re here alone then that means… Naruto really isn’t home. He’s probably in class then.” He hoped so at least, taking the fluff ball with him. “I guess you’ll be with me for the night. Just mind yourself when I leave.” 

-xN&Sx-

Hidan lazed about a dirty apartment in his cut up pants only. He dropped down onto the couch with a beer and a cell that wasn’t his. It wasn’t Naruto’s phone either but someone else's. He was just very good at jail-breaking things so he often just stole them instead of buying them. He took pride in it as he smoothed back his silky hair that draped off the edge. He then looked around at all the cans, pizza boxes, and other crap. “You know you should clean up for once?! I’m always the damn maid around here.”

“Well I had to pay the fucking rent again.” His roommate walked by with a rough grip of that soft faded purple hair, pulling him off the couch to the floor. “So you do it!”

“Ow, you asshole!”

“You’ll live. Did you find what he wanted by the way? You better not have touched anything else.”

He was tasked with finding the blond’s laptop or computer if he had one. If not, they’ll improvise. “He had a laptop. I only did what Danzo asked.”

“If you’re lying, I will beat the shit out of you. That old bastard is already pissed about your stupid plan. He just wanted us to find out shit about Kiba apparently and mislead him a bit, not send him inside,” he griped about the annoying, curse filled call as he headed to the back. He had more work to do for their boss to keep the money coming. “You always do too damn much.”

“It still worked though, didn’t it? He found out more than he needed as well,” Hidan uttered the last part to himself with a grin on the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

-xN&Sx-

_ “Hello? Hey Sasuke, darling, I know this is going to break your heart but I’m afraid I have to call off our evening together. Don’t worry though. I’ll make it up to you soon.” _

Late into the evening, Sasuke had received those words over a strange phone call. He had no idea why his boss had changed his mind or spoke to him so briefly that it could have been done in text. It had to be a set up of some kind or the man was just as tired or aggravated as he sounded. He sighed in his head over it while playing with the kitten by sliding a string across the floor. This fur ball was the only thing keeping him a tad busy from worrying too much. He had some passion fruit scented candles set around the place for the kitten's delight. He himself enjoyed a nice dinner that ended on that phone call after his brother with his boss instead. “I don’t know why he cancelled but… it can’t be good.” 

Itachi was the only one completely relieved by it. Orochimaru was as skeptical as he and Kisame had no comment. As for the blond clerk himself, no sound or message came from him. Perhaps he had homework or something else to do.  _ ‘I’m sure he’s alright.’ _ This sweet hope of his was great company like the kitten. He’d always wanted a fancy pet when he was little so he never thought a stray could be so enjoyable. “I wish I got this much fun out of a shoestring.” He slid it back to the right where he ended up snickering because the kitten tripped and acted like it was nothing. “I saw that.”

He’d finally caught the string at least with a paw and proceeded to nibble on it, pupils wide. His tail flickered to the raven’s amusement. He bet the other hooman would like this too but alas he’d not come back. It was odd not seeing them together. 

For the raven it was weird too but it had to be done. “I just hope he’s not doing something stupid.” The worst he could think of was him finding out about Danzo and getting himself in trouble. It was his foolish assumption to think he wouldn’t. Of course there was Kiba, making his frustration a heavy one. “How did he even find out where I work?” 

Naruto couldn’t have told him or so he believed.  _ ‘I’m overthinking this.’ _

The kitten mewled, awaiting the string to move so he could attack it for the hundredth time. It should stay dead then. His raven hooman had his attention elsewhere however quite literally. He cried again at him and pawed his hand to make him look his way. 

“Hm? Oh, here. Sorry, I need a minute.” Sasuke left the string there to get up for a drink. He really needed one to calm his rambling thoughts down. This place was so quiet aside from him and the furry guest. He didn’t mind if the day hadn’t ended like this. When he started to think about it, his life usually ended with him drinking something to drown out the annoyances in his life. Since meeting Naruto on the other hand, he hasn’t gotten drunk or anything too unhealthy since. 

_ ‘That’s right… He poured the whole damn thing down the sink.’  _ That was an expensive bottle gone to waste and he remembered being pissed at him about that. That fool had done it to be nice and express his concern so he couldn’t fault him for that.  _ ‘He’s too sweet.’  _ Which caused him to set that red wine on the sink and then drape his hands over his face. He really wanted to drown these feelings out and stop worrying about the mess he’d been blind too. Swearing to do good was tough when the reward was far away. He considered giving one to himself early.

The more he peaked at that bottle, the easier it was to find extra reasons to drink besides satisfaction. 

The number one thing was that he wasn’t an actual alcoholic. He just had a glass every now and then. This guilty reluctance must have come from the possibility of letting Naruto down though he didn’t know why. He could have just one drink. It won’t really hurt anyone and to top it off, he felt he’d earned it compared to the bullshit he’s been through.  _ ‘It’s not going to change anything.’  _ He was still going to fight against Danzo. He’ll get up on time, clean up after himself, make breakfast and all that good adulting shit. 

Right now though, he was going to have a big glass of wine and just relax. As he poured himself a cup, there was an extra shot of adrenaline coursing through his veins like his body couldn’t wait. It had really been too long and the second that smell hit him, he felt calmer. Being sound of mind would have to double back but he’s going to be alone tonight anyway so why not. He gulped down the first glass in breaks with a lick of his lips. “Mmm...”

That hit the spot and didn't put a buzz there but a few more fills will. That bitter sweet taste was strong enough to stifle a breath and cool enough and give him a tremble. A faint shudder like rolling under cold sheets that’s just perfect for your warm body. Now picture becoming sort of numb and loose so to speak like you could move your limbs around without the limitation of the mind. Each cup gave him that free and high worthy feeling like the pain was no longer there. 

Worry? It’s not completely gone yet.

Another glass, that turned out to be the bottle, was taken with him to the bedroom so he could enjoy it there and laze about feeling great. He sipped along the way with glances back to make sure his and Naruto’s fluffy wuffy baby they’d never judge and would love no matter what, was still up front. Reason being was because this mommy needed some alone time. He shut the door and didn’t care to lock it because the liquor in his hand was more important. He just about finished it miraculously in less than ten minutes total since he started drinking. 

There were no hiccups but he did sit the bottle on the nightstand and then dropped to his bed with a big smile. His sheets had never felt so damn good in his life. How’d he afford such a thing? He didn’t know but he liked it. It was soft and big, reminding him of a certain, handsome young man who played hard to get but that’s cool. He still respected him and all that sappy stuff so he rolled back over to get his phone off the charger. There he searched through his photos saved in the app and or in the messages. What he found was not many suggestive pictures of the blond. He had a crotch shot and that was it. Frowning in a stupor, he started to send the blond a text to ask him for a better angle or something. Hell, he could come over and show him! He won’t complain because tonight- No, Today! 

Today was the time for change or at least this blushing raven believed. He was going to do better and… and… His brain sort of misfired then and redirected him back to what that change was. Which meant not being open like a bottle of pills delivering vitamins A & D daily. He groaned and frowned at his sexual frustration that hadn’t been settled in a while. 

“I’m so pathetic,” he whined into the sheets he wished was someone that would hold him during this shameful event. If they wanted to touch him that was alright because he needed more than alcohol as a reward because he really couldn’t stop hugging himself. Why did drinking turn on that heat switch? Even now he was pulling his shirt off his shoulders and tearing the buttons as a result. “F-Fuck…” That soft curse was gritted out as he curled up and tried to fight all the blood rushing places it didn’t need to be. 

Being a light drinker sucked. 

At least he figured out it wasn’t actually guilt that made him afraid to drown his sorrows in expensive tastes. 

It was this. The helpless and sultry feeling that he succumbs to when he’s drunk. All of it from how it reminds him of his flaws and past affiliations making him feel like filth all over again. Drinking to forget was a coward's way out that didn't work half the time because it didn’t erase those memories of whatever he did. He just suppressed it more. 

Or the other popular option is that he’s surely not wasted enough. 

Sasuke pushed up for that bottle and took his hair down. Whatever kind of emotional drunk he was, that needed to change. He wanted to have fun and feel relaxed, not this shit. He swore once more when he realized the wine was gone.  _ ‘Son of a bitch…’ _ He set it back on the nightstand a tad roughly before blundering off to the kitchen where he got another bottle to kill. Today his liver will scream as he made a little mess in the kitchen. 

That cat got one lick of it and grimaced. That was not right so he ran out of there to hide in the living room from the unsteady hooman who almost stepped on him twice. He watched the raven from around the couch start to wobble more and laugh at random with a wet face. Man, people are weird. They seem fine one moment and the next thing you know, they’re doing this… He didn’t understand it but he was sure happy that it wouldn’t last long. A series of urgent knocks at the door was revealed to be the blond man himself. He looked shocked at the disheveled sight of the raven.

“Sasuke, I- What the hell is going on?! Where are your clothes??”

He was with the blushing blond on this one. He meowed from his safe distance and watched Naruto have to support the feminine man who’d clung onto him out of nowhere. 

“Sasuke!”

“I missed you sooooo much, Naruto.” Sasuke dropped that bottle where it crashed outside the door so he could hold him tighter. “Like I-I really, rreaally~ m-missed you.” Oh no, now he was sounding like his distant cousin but not as innocent. Her family was broken just like his and being reminded of that helped nothing. He really wanted a nice home. He then nuzzled against the confused man more who was so kind to pick him up like a good husband and not shove him off though he felt he deserved it. “I’m s-so glad y-you’re here! Hold me m-more? Please...”

Naruto had just walked into something he was not prepared for so of course he was stunned by those purrs against him and the begging. He’d come by to talk about two altercations recently that both had something to do with the raven that was out of it. Not to mention there were candles everywhere and wine. Dishes and pans were in the sink from a meal or something. Nothing he laid his eyes on was helping his own growing skepticism after what he’d just heard. 

-xN&Sx-

_ Much Earlier… _

Kiba never stayed to help his friend out with the snooping around. That job fell solely on the blond left alone to take in the new solitude and his words that this was a set up. He was walking right into another lie and leaving his heart out to be stumped on. In that cold with the evidence leaving his breath in a haze, he didn’t want to believe that. He couldn’t after all they’d talked about and been through so far. Surely it was just a big misunderstanding and could easily be fixed. So, he got on up off that bench with some energy and headed around the building to sneak into the parking lot. He had a hunch Danzo might not be coming out the front door since people had stopped leaving there for a while now. 

He might have missed him too but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make sure. A guy like him probably drives a top class vehicle that’ll stand out from all the others. It wouldn’t be a sports car but something more snobbish like a limo because he couldn’t be bothered to take himself places. He might also own a hybrid to save gas. There were many options he considered while climbing the wall with ease from trees nearby to get in the back. 

Nobody had seen him or suspected him yet since there was no one in sight. Should anyone come out that door then he’d just pretend he worked there and move to a car. He tried that now when the doors opened, heading off casually to a sleek, black Mercedes. Because he didn’t look at the person, he had no idea who it was and so tried to play off his innocence more by getting on his phone. That didn’t last long and before he knew it, he was grabbed just to be spun around without notice. “Hey, I’m just on my ph-...” He knew that face and those blue hands gripping his coat. The sharp teeth under a set of menacing black eyes were unmistakable. His memories came flooding back and matched his rising blood pressure as he faced a man who’d warned him on day one, not to join the gang. “Kis… Kisame?” 

That grip on the orange jacket lessened as he too figured out the identity of the person he was about to beat the crap out of beside his car. His surprise was more subtle however and not all hair raising. It was one of reluctance and like an annoying reminder to the days he couldn’t erase. The ones he didn’t want to be reminded of because he’d served enough time to never forget it. He thus stared at this young man without an ounce of care on the outside. “This is my car.”

Naruto, unaware, gawked at him like he really couldn’t believe what he was seeing. How long had he been here? Were the others nearby? All this had him gulp and back up quick. He did it so fast that he almost tripped, ending up catching himself on the hood. There he saw his hands shaking like he’d come down with a case of diabetes but he only lacked courage in this instance. He quickly hid his hands in his pockets and averted his gaze down. This couldn’t be real so he looked back and- Nope!

That annoyed face was exactly the same as he remembered when he’d bumped into him by accident one time long ago.  _ ‘It’s really him…’  _ And he was lost for words on what to say to him. 

The whole situation was awkward and Kisame counted himself lucky that Itachi was still waiting for him. Hidden around the wall, he took the chance to make this quick and get rid of this fool. “Go home. Whatever you’re doing here, I don’t care and I didn’t see it.”

_ ‘What?!’  _ Naruto couldn’t believe he was just going to try and get in his car without any proper words here. Should there be? Just because they hated each other less, didn't make them good friends. “Kisame I’m… Well it’s nice to see you’re doing alright.”

He caused that older man to pause mid getting in his car. He actually got right back out and walked over to the blond. “You are still so fucking clueless.” 

“No I’m no- Hey! Let me go!” The blond struggled against that hand grabbing his coat and pulling him harshly off to an alley that led to another complex. He was about to start panicking in no time. “Dude! Get off m-”

“Shut the hell up!” Once they were out of camera range, he shoved the idiot against the wall and jacked him up there. “Do you have any idea the type of man Danzo is? You just walked your dumb ass right in the middle of our fucking parking lot.” In case he didn’t get how stupid that was, he forced the startled young man to the ground with a powerful shove. “Did you not see the cameras??”

Naruto winced and sat up some, saying, “You could have just told me that!”

“I could of just- Are you that fucking behind? I work here.” Which is why he had to be hostile with the blond back there. “This is my life you’re jeopardizing and Sasuke’s as well. If Kabuto reports that shit to him, he can use that against you on grounds of suspicion! What else do you think they’ll find when they look into it? My god it’s like you learned nothing from that shit we were in.”

Naruto was more concerned with the fact of how he knew such a person. He sounded like he was aware of a lot more than that so he had to ask with a raised brow, “How do you know about him?”

“Because the love of my life is his brother,” Kisame said plain and simple as he crouched to the ground to be on eye level with the blond. He needed him to hear him and see him very clearly right now. “He’s the only good thing that’s making this world worth trying again so if you do anything like this again-”

“Wait, wait, wait! Back up, man!” Being used again is Naruto’s biggest fear above all else. To have his life be meaningless to the people he trusted, was not something he thought he could swallow again so easily or curl up and cry about it. He didn’t want to go through that crap again. Three times the charm so he just might snap especially if he’s getting played twice by the same person. He wasn’t thinking bad of the raven yet but he needed some clarity right now to the connections going on here. “I need you to run that by me again and explain if you don’t mind,” he requested with hand motions and a real stressed smile that was bent on breaking, “Or not. Either way, I can promise you’ll never see me again.”

The desperation on a whiskered face was so obvious that he almost wanted to lie just to make him run off. His blue eyes said otherwise though like he’d not run or shout so weakly as he did earlier. He looked like he’d snap instead and lose all hope of mankind, resulting in keeping this more firmer and aggressive tone. “You mean Sasuke hasn’t told you yet?”

“Obviously fucking not! Come on. Who the fuck ar- So you’re dating Itachi?” He really can’t fault Sasuke since he’d never told him the other crew member’s names, only Nagato. As good luck would have it, that lunatic didn’t look to be in sight. 

“Yeah…”

“Okay and did you tell them about-”

“No. That is in the past and that’s where it’ll stay for my torment alone.” Kisame then lectured this brat on the first rule of life. “Our record is going to follow us everywhere but it only speaks when you open your mouth or do something stupid.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” He hated these vague comments he had to question, getting more and more pissed by the minute. “You’re the one lying to him.”

“I’m avoiding it, and living my best life. Look where the fuck you are. Do you have a job? Are you in school at all?” He played oblivious well because there were clearly some things that the raven hadn’t told this young man. Weather that was a good or bad thing, only time would tell. 

“I have both actually.” None of it impressed the shark like man. 

“Then why are you out here risking all that???”

Naruto groaned and sat up fully, massaging his neck. “Like you honestly need me to answer that. If you know Sasuke and his brother then you know about… him.”

“You mean Danzo? That guy you just showed your mug too on the camera? The one who hates your fucking guts and wants to kill you?” He just had to clarify it even if the blond got all upset about it. “Naruto, he out matches you when he’s not even trying. I mean the old you would have used common sense and hid along the walls or the shadows to avoid being seen.”

“So?! I slipped up once. It won’t happen again.” Naruto was not convincing and so hated that chuckle at his expense. “Having a criminal mind is what I’m trying to get away from anyway so it’s hard, okay?”

“It’s not just hard. It’s right. You go live your life and stay out of this. We’re going to take care of Danzo which is why Sasuke didn't mention it to you. I will tell you that. He really wants to keep you safe…” He smiled a bit when the blond’s anger seemed to wither on cue and he became a guppy again. “If you get involved or hurt, he’ll never forgive himself.”

“He said that?”

Kisame nodded, glancing back for a second to make sure no one was listening in. “He sure did, so go home, alright? We’ve got it under control and Sasuke’s at the helm for you.”

“I-...I’ll try…” This blond clerk got to blushing and began to get on up off the ground. He in turn helped his older gang mate up who he really wasn’t expecting to talk to. It was rather nice though unpleasant in a sense. “Hey Kisame, it’s… it’s not terrible seeing you again.”

He patted that shoulder of the young man and said, “If we ever meet again in public… we don’t know each other, got it? Start over. Be the best you.”

“Wow... What did they feed you in prison?”

“Don’t judge me you little shit. You’re the child here so I figured you’d get that!” The headlock commenced by Kisame, damn near stealing the wind out of him. 

“Ack- I’m not a kid!” He struggled and was only released because his opponent was nice in his own way. The second he was free, he rubbed his throat and glared at the taller man. “Ow much.”

“I’ve done worse. You’ll live.” With some tough love every now and then, he was sure of it. “Now, can you promise me you’ll stay out of this and go talk to Sasuke?”

Naruto exhaled, taking his advice for now. “Yeah, yeah I’ll go see him.”

“Good, and don’t come back around here. You’re safer far away right now which keeps Sasuke safe.” They couldn’t afford him being used against the raven or worse. “Think you can manage that too?” he asked with his arms crossed. 

“I got it.” He shrugged but it was because how he was being talked to like he was special. “Trust me. I don’t want him to get hurt because of me.”

“Same here.” Kisame started to leave then on that judgmental remark. He knew he wasn’t perfect either but there were just certain things in life he was aware he’d mastered where as the blond failed. He could only wish one day that he’d understand that he was being rude with him because that’s just how life is. He was testing him right now too and he didn’t even know it. Or maybe the blond did? He’ll know tomorrow if the young man failed or not. “I’ll kick your ass without hesitation if you come back.”

“I know, thanks for the heads up.” He waved off the jerk who meant well. Before he could turn to leave though, he had to see Kisame go to make sure he wasn’t going to follow him. Paranoia was toxic but it had its benefits. Here it helped him see Itachi more clearly for the first time. He was gorgeous and effeminate like his little brother with longer hair. The difference rested in physical behavior too. Itachi used his voice freely unlike his brother who seemed restrained sometimes. He was also not shy or perverse with his movements though Kisame couldn’t take his eyes off him during his rant.  _ ‘There’s no way we won’t see each other again.’ _ Hiding the fact that they have before was going to be the problem. 

Naruto rubbed that noggin already pulsing from trying to think of a way to not lie. He’d just avoid the truth like today with the whole school issue. He liked the sound of that while walking off through the alley. At the other end, he had two paths to take. He could either go home like he said he would and talk to Sasuke, or he could try to find Danzo. He really wanted to help with that bastard so he didn’t see how he’d sit such a thing out. Like the sicko knew he was thinking of him, bright lights flash out of the corner of his eyes, bringing him to lift a palm. A car now properly identified as a limo, did eventually pull up to him and stop. The person who rolled down the window was a very humored man who looked dressed up for something. 

“Out stealing again, are we?” Danzo grinned at the glaring brat that looked like he wanted to jump in. “Or do you need a lift? Where’s your bike? We can fit it in here too.”

“Going somewhere?” was all he wanted to ask while he kept his hands in his pockets. The very presence of this smug bastard irked him to hell and back. 

“If you must know, Sasuke and I had a date. Did he not tell you?” Watching this kid get all salty over it was almost worth popcorn in that back seat to see if he could spare a drop. “I was just about to head over there if you’d like to come.”

“No. Thank. You.” ‘Don’t punch him’ became his mantra as he stepped back. 

“I can understand that you don’t want a ride but… you’re not going to try and defend him either?” It was a bit suspicious so he had to poke the sleeping bear to see what was going on. “I mean I know you guys aren’t together but, was he that bad? Be honest. I’m going in blind tonight.”

Naruto’s fists clenched tighter and tighter in that pocket as this fucker tested him. “I’ve got nothing, sir.”

“You know what, of course you don’t know. He never gave himself to you.” He went through his phone and shook his head like it was a real shame. “He’s glad he didn’t too if we’re being honest. We can’t have you go killing yourself after all. Of course I told him I’d cover him but-”

“You’re full of shit.” There was no restraint in that statement. 

“There’s the murderous delinquent I knew was there. Stick around for a second.” Danzo surprised him with a grin and quick phone call. “Hello? Hey, Sasuke, darling, I know this is going to break your heart but I’m afraid I have to call off our evening together. Don’t worry though. I’ll make it up to you soon.” After he hung up, he looked at the blond and said, “I bet you’re wondering why I canceled my date. You see, Sasuke told me about your attention to the younger generation so I have to protect my daughters from you. I hope you understand.”

The sheer outrage was laced in his voice. “I have never-!!”

“That’s not what he told me and god knows who else. So listen here, if I ever catch you around my building again or anywhere near my staff, I will call the cops.”

Naruto could feel his nails just digging into his skin the longer he held back. He had to bite his tongue multiple times like now before he just had enough and walked away. That fucker was clearly trying to bait him or mess with him, whatever. He refused to believe that the raven would tell him of all people something like that.

“Leaving so soon? Alright, give Sasuke my thanks.”

This guy dug under his skin so well that he might have taken the long way home. That route had a liquor store but he wasn’t old enough to drink so he bought water. He doused that along the way to the raven’s place to get some answers and pray they weren’t true. He popped a few cough drops and pushed through the growing sniffles, believing that Sasuke Uchiha had not just tricked him once more. Should this be true… then Kiba was right. He was not ready to see how this ended but he knew it would be the last regardless. He’ll make sure of it. 

Because of the fear of losing his mind, he hesitated outside of Sasuke’s door when he’d arrived. He then proceeded to stress for a good thirty minutes and torture his hair.  _ ‘Just ask him! It won’t hurt.’  _ He was so sick of this though and now kind of wished he’d taken Kisame’s advice and stayed out of it. He knew damn well he couldn’t.  _ ‘Knock already, you idiot!’  _ It had to be done or he’d never sleep. 

And so, he did it. 

-xN&Sx-

_ Back To The Present… _

What answers could he even get now? Naruto had to sit the inebriated raven in bed till he calmed down. To make matters worse, he found another bottle in his room that he tried not to flip over.  _ ‘He’s just drinking. That’s all.’  _ He still questioned why and then remembered the times the bastard wanted him to sleep with him. He felt sick to his stomach when thinking this raven was upset because he couldn’t screw his boss. 

“Naruto, h-how was c-class~?” Sasuke asked with a drawl and sweetly, hugging that blond down with him that he was sure was a figment of his drunknation. He had this pout and worry on his whiskered face that needed to stop. “Did s-someone b-bother you? I’ll beat’em up.”

This guy was a mess and believe it or not, it helped this worried clerk. “Sasuke… Sasuke are you and Danzo- Forget it. I’m sure I’m…” Likely making excuses again because he’s afraid to get hurt. He beat himself up and thought of Kisame to help validate his reluctance. If something nefarious was going on, he’d have told him. Or would he?? It would serve no purpose either way but to make him suffer. That frown worsened as he sat down on the bed and held his face in his hands. 

Validation came in the form of a very loving raven who hated seeing his clerk this way. “Naruto, d-don’t be s-sad. Here, I’ll f-fix it.”

“Fix it?” Naruto accepted that cup of his face he thought was just going to be a caress or pull into a hug. He received a gentle touch but not one involving arms, there was a press of their lips together tenderly. That bastard’s kiss was still the softest thing over and the relief it brought with a hint of that sweet wine was interesting. He turned a bright cherry from that fluffy feeling that led him to stand up instantly, covering his mouth. “S-Sasuke!!”

“What? Don’t you feel better?” That smirk was one of danger to this blond who was dutiful to mind it. This man was seductive on that bed barely dressed and flushed. “My turn ~!”

“Okay, time to go to sleep!”

“Mmm, t-together? Just us.” Sasuke would come to regret this in the morning when it all hit him at once, specifically this moment. He got on his knees and made that shirt fall off his shoulders more with his arms brought in. “The baby is up f-front so it’s a-alright.”

“No- I..wah- The baby???” Naruto had no time to be mad anymore and wasn’t even sure why. He was so damn flustered over drunk Sasuke and lost that he just had to take this slowly. “What baby??” 

This was going to be a long night.


	16. Chapter 16

-xN&Sx-

Sasuke may have drank an entire 20L bottle but he could still function pretty well. He did set his alarm somehow and or the clerk did which couldn’t be possible. He was just a weird fantasy conjured from his drunk stupor to help himself relax. That walking dream helped him keep safe while constantly being a brat by refusing to touch him. That wouldn’t be the blond so he guessed his mind really was set on him realizing that. He wasn’t taken advantage of and the best part was the cuddle party when it was time to really go to bed. The kitten joined in and kept trying to sleep on a handsome whiskered face. This raven himself slept against the blond instead and hugged onto that dream for dear life. 

So basically, Naruto had no space. He’d tried sleeping up front by himself but they followed him. There’s no room on the couch for three so they went back to bed. Trouble cooked up there because if it wasn’t the kitten trying to suffocate him by accident, it was his bigger cat that wanted all of his warmth too. This is why he laid there on his back for most of the night staring up at the ceiling with an arm around Sasuke and the other petting the fur ball on his chest. They shared well at least and let him eventually get to sleep too. It felt like he’d slept an hour before the alarm went off. _‘Waahhh?’_

It’s time to get up. 

That buzzing wouldn’t stop until then either. 

Azure opened slowly and glared towards the annoying contraption. The man on his arm was bothered too but he didn’t budge for it and instead nuzzled more. He smiled at that action, finding it adorable since the raven had told him a little too much last night that got him to stay. He then glided that hand up to the back of lengthy dark hair and splayed his fingers about in there. “Sasuke,” he called to the man who no doubt had a headache. “Sasuke, you up?”

That caring voice was interesting. It sounded so real now that his head was clear and giving way to throbbing all at once. He nodded to whatever illusion this way and hugged it. “Mhm…”

Naruto knew that was a lie or he’d be freaking out right now. “Then could you hit the alarm or at least let me up so I can do it?” 

The kitten agreed with a soft mewl, wanting to go back to sleep. Yesterday was too much for him too. When he thought everything was alright, it wasn’t. Soon his hoomans started moving around and he was left without his heater. At least he had another one so he curled up against the raven there instead. 

Now free to move about, the blond stretched for a bit in that white shirt. His jacket and such were on the couch being far from needed since he was hot enough thanks to them. The cool air thus felt so great once out from under those covers. He yawned still on his way to turn off the alarm, massaging his neck and checking the time. He guessed it went off to tell them it was time for the raven to go to work. He could help him with that and a little more. “Sasuke, you have work today, right?”

The response he got was a groan as that hungover man covered himself with the sheets. 

“I take that as a yes.” He chuckled and set the clock back down before taking a seat at the edge of the bed. There he leaned over that hill in the covers. “You definitely have to get up now. Come on.” He pulled it down just to see this childish man cover his head with a pillow. “Sasuke, really?”

There was a mumble of something incoherent and then the kitten came up and crawled under it too. 

“You’re both being stubborn.” The fact that he heard a meow, made him chuckle more. “Alright, I’ll make breakfast, how about that? Will you _both_ get up then?”

A dream can cook all it wanted so Sasuke didn’t mind at all. He gave a thumbs up before dropping that hand back over the pillow on his face. 

“Great! I’ll get you some water.”

 _‘Go ahead.’_ He’s just going to lay here and enjoy whatever the hell he was experiencing right now. He rolled around to go back to sleep with a smile. Minutes later, a very real smell of sausages and eggs started to hit him. Even the kitten moved under the pillow. He slipped that shield off soon enough and sat up to look around with messy hair and heavy eyes. _‘Huh? What… Why?’_ He rubbed his face first to make sure he was seeing this disarray of his sheets. One part was folded back on the other side like someone had gotten up from there. _‘No…’_ That’s not right. He started to worry by accident that Danzo came over and- 

In a panic, he checked himself over and found out he was perfectly fine. He even had on pants. His memory of why came in full tilt then. The blond had forced him to put on some clothes which is also why he had a gray shirt on. _‘Oh no.’_ This was therefore worse almost. _‘Oh no, no, no!’_ He started to run his fingers into his hair as he recalled everything he said that night, including the personal bits about his needing to be loved… held… and touched by- _‘NOO!’_

Sasuke mentally screamed and dropped back on the bed in fright. He curled up there and gripped his hair while the kitten abandoned his weird behavior to go see what his other hooman was doing. He did depart with a headbutt though so the raven knew to calm down. Everything was going to be alright because the blond one was here. 

He was really here.

Which meant he was there last night when he tried to…

 _‘Kill me!’_ He asked god to do something but nothing happened. He had to take his lumps and get out there. He still prayed this was a really bad/nice nightmare of sorts. He didn’t want Naruto to think bad of him or anything. Which is why he eventually slipped out of bed and snuck out of his room very quietly to peak around the corner. Screw the water and the growing headache, he had to make sure that special person was in fact in his house. He peaked around the corner, wishing the blond wasn’t there but he was. He looked happy too and his bed hair sent an arrow straight to his heart. He soon started to freak out about what he himself might look like. Would it matter if what he’d said last night took first place? 

Sasuke sulked back around the corner, sliding to the floor. He didn’t have the courage to show his face right now. 

“Look who finally got up!”

The raven jumped for no reason since that friendly outing wasn’t to him. He eventually calmed down after he realized such and stole another look around the corner. The blond was talking to the kitten and taking a knee to pick him up. 

“If you’re here that means Sasuke should be up soon. You hungry, bud?”

 _‘He’s so nice.’_ That could change once he reveals himself. He’d never know until he went out there so… he headed back to get that cup of water first and fix his hair. After that delay and some pep talk, he convinced himself to walk out into the open with his head down some. He avoided the blond’s gaze the whole time he took up a seat at the kitchen table. “Good morning…”

“Good morning to you too. You alright?” Naruto asked with an arched brow to that weird gloom on the lovely man. The food was almost done meanwhile so he sat the kitten down with a piece of scrambled egg that it demolished easily. “I’m sure you’re not feeling too good so I hope this helps.”

“It does.” He was used to the weighted sensation over his body that made him feel like crap so he’ll manage. His fingers tapping around the glass, said otherwise. “So… last night… um.” The way the blond was grinning at him like he remembered everything too, did not ease his embarrassment. The evidence expanded all over his cheeks as he looked down once more and spaced out his words. “I might have… I haven’t had a drink in a while….”

“A drink? You killed a whole bottle and was going for a second one. You’re a lightweight but that’s alright… dear.” He rolled the linked sausages around to get them evened out, pretending he didn’t say anything odd at all. 

“Dear??” Sasuke heard it and knew damn well where that came from. “Wha- Did I really say… that??”

“Yes, yes you did because apparently... we’re married,” the clerk explained with that grin plastered still, sitting the wooden spatula down on a plate. He then opened a pack of wheat bread nearby to get two pieces ready for toasting. “And we have a baby, by the way,” he said with a nod to the kitten at the door that wanted out. “He’s somewhat potty trained so I can’t complain.”

The raven hid his face in both hands then, unable to cope at the moment. 

Naruto had to stop and let the kitten out because of the guilty one. He didn’t mind at all and instead stopped by afterwards to tease him more. He held the raven’s shoulders that shivered on cue as he leaned near his ear to ask, “Would you like to know our son’s name?”

He glanced from between his fingers, cheeks burning. 

“Don’t worry! I like the name.” That clerk let him be then so he could tend to the bread and watch the sausages that were near done. “You called him Naruchi. My first and your last. I was quite surprised with how well he adapted to it.”

“You’re kidding…” 

“Not at all. He should be back soon so you can ask him.”

Sasuke hit his forehead against the table and slumped there. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be!” He placed the breads in the toaster. While retrieving plates, he tried to convince the raven everything was alright. “I’ve never been married before so it was nice to experience. Even the parts where you constantly wanted me to _‘take care of you’_ was interesting.” 

“I did- I am so sorry!” Sasuke was having a rough day is all. That didn’t excuse his behavior though. “I never meant to make you uncomfortable and to... put up with me… I was just really needing something yesterday.”

“I can see that now.” The blond chuckled, prepping the plates with a decent little meal. “You had to deal with Danzo, which you refused to tell me about until you got drunk. You even mentioned that you’re afraid I’ll leave you because of Kiba and… that’s pretty much it.” Much was left out that he needed to know.

Sasuke's pupils expanded at that still as he hugged himself with his head down. “I’m… I’m so sorry for hitting you with that.” He heard nothing for a good bit till a plate was set before him. When he looked up, that clerk was still appearing far from angry or frustrated. He even sat down across from him actually to enjoy their meal together. 

“Sasuke, don’t worry about it. You’re starting to sound like me.” He got back up when the toast popped, bringing him to blush a bit because he forgot it. “One second.”

 _‘Why??’_ Sasuke really didn’t understand why this young man wasn’t upset with him. “Are you sure you’re not even a little bit annoyed with me?”

“The only thing I’m frustrated with you about is how you continue to hide things from me. I don’t want you to have to drink in order to tell me what’s wrong. That’s not good for you.” He handed the raven his piece but didn’t give it to him when he reached for it. He held it out instead and asked, “Can you promise me you won’t keep hiding things from me unless seriously necessary? It honestly hurts to keep hearing from other people about what's going on with you… or what you told them.”

A dark brow raised at that saddened remark near the end. “What do you mean?” He was given his toast that he did nothing with because this was more important. “Naruto, what happened??”

He picked up his fork and went to prodding at his eggs. He glanced up at the raven who he thought was needlessly faking aloof. “You know what I mean.”

“No I don’t.”

“I’m pretty sure you do.” He couldn’t eat at all either thanks to this new frustration starting to creep over them. “Just tell me the truth. I won’t be upset unless you keep denying it.” That way it’ll hurt less and he won’t break inside. 

“But I don’t know what it is you’re even talking about.” Sasuke was really at a loss here, feeling a shock of sorts when the blond dropped his fork like he was done with this and sat back in his seat. Whatever that was about, he tried to get him to talk to him about it. “Naruto, I really have no clue. Just tell me what it is.”

 _‘He’s really going to keep this up.’_ He tried to give the raven the benefit of the doubt one more time. “Danzo. The things you told him about??” None of that seemed to ring a bell with the raven which just aggravated him more. “He knows what happened when I was younger, Sasuke.”

Well of course he does. He was aware of that too but he hadn’t told that man a thing. “I never mentioned that to him at all… I- How did you even hear that??”

Naruto crossed his arms and shrugged, unsure what to believe. “I went to your job after Kiba told me about Danzo since you had _hid_ it from me. I met him and… he told me you told him. Since you’re the only person outside my family that knows...”

“But I didn’t tell him and you shouldn’t have done that!” That could have been a dangerous situation for him to be alone with that guy. 

“Why? Because you didn’t want me to find out?”

“Actually it’s because he’s insane and hates you, remember? He’ll say anything!” His plea for him to understand didn’t work so well as he’d hoped. 

“That’s convenient timing isn’t it though?” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and sat up, having trouble accepting this reasoning even if it mimicked Kisame’s words. There was something wrong with it all still. “Like, he just comes back and suddenly knows I- Why can’t you just admit you told him??”

“But I didn’t tell him anything!” Sasuke didn’t mean to raise his voice but he was telling the truth that was not being taken. He knew it looked bad but that’s just how it appeared from the outside. “I can promise you that he found out some other way. The police perhaps since he’s good friends with them!”

“Right… and the candles and drink last night were just for...?” 

“Well I’m entitled to have a drink if I want one and the candles… they were for the cat.” That did not sound right and mostly incredibly defensive. 

“The cat?! You lit up candles for the ca-”

“He likes the same scents I do, okay! I just… Naruto, I didn’t tell him.” He wished he could hear it in his voice and believe him already. Due to his past and secrecy however, such a thing was tough to do.

Their food was getting cold at this point too and the blond just wasn’t even going to touch his anymore. He actually got up from his seat to go grab his things. “Okay. Have it your way then.”

“Naruto, serio- I didn’t tell him!” Sure he sounded like a broken record but he could only say the same thing a couple of different ways. He left his seat and followed the clerk around in desperation for him to hear him out. “What are you doing- Don’t go,” he begged with a grab of the blond’s coat to hold in this kind of brief tug of war with him. “Please, please just listen for a second.”

Azure scanned him up and down before tugging his jacket gently at first. “Let go.” He didn’t want to hear it right now and would rather just go home to think for himself. “Sasuke.”

“I never told him anything!” His voice just wasn’t doing it anymore for the blond and he could see that here when he still didn’t look convinced at all. “I swear I- Look, Danzo is up to something and I don’t know what is but he has it out for both of us.”

“Well he’s had a week and then some to come at us. The one day you don’t want to talk, he all of a sudden comes back.” At the corner of his mind was Kisame’s words that he refused to bring up because he was still waiting for the raven to basically say it himself. “You didn’t even bother to tell me until Kiba got involved and then you still left Danzo out of it!”

“I know, I know but I did that to protect you! Naruto, I don’t know how he found out but he did, and if he goes around talking then… he could make things really hard for you.” Sasuke held that jacket a little tighter as he did to his words. “I didn’t want you to get involved in case he did something like that.” 

There it was and now it didn’t even make sense when he thought about it. “Then wouldn’t just telling me the truth serve better since that would have, I don’t know… gave me a reason to avoid the guy??”

Fair point. People make mistakes and Sasuke knew that better than anyone by now. “But you wouldn’t have!”

“I might have!” Either way what’s done was done and it hurt him too. The fact that the raven kept lying to him and confusing the situation further, made him even more fed up with it. “All you had to do was tell me and we could have talked it out but no!”

“Narut-”

“No! I don’t want to hear it or know what else you’re hiding from me or how drunk you need to get before you tell me something or someone else does.” He wasn’t ready for it so soon either but it was better now than later. He could pick himself up and go about his life once again or better yet, move the hell away from the place if he kept bothering him. “Let go!”

Sasuke did so with reluctance, emotions swelling from finally getting fed up right back with him. The tears to come that would hang off his lashes would just fall one after the other. “Fine! Leave. I already told you multiple times and at this point you’re as dense as that idiot you hang out with!”

“HA! Really? Him of all people you have a problem with??” The blond chortled and slipped on his coat in a ticked off hurry. “Have you not looked at yourself?!”

“Plenty of times actually, you? After all you’re the one butting in my business and sending your friends over to harass me!”

“Wooww, okay!” That was uncalled for with so many things far from true. “I did not send him over there, first of all!”

“Well how did he know where I worked then?!”

“How did Danzo know about me?!” Naruto shot back and held his ground for the moment up in the raven’s face who was lucky they were so damn beautiful under any emotion. Be it spite, lows or highs, he could nail each one. But! That is not what he needs to be focusing on right now. This lovely short stack with such a fighting expression amid crying, was toying with his nerves at this point because of his refusal to accept responsibility sometimes. “Still waiting for you to explain that!”

“What is there to explain?! I told you I didn’t do it!” And that was final on that. He wiped his face aggressively and spat out, “If you don’t believe me then that is on you!” His charming, stupid face could go whine at his place instead. “I’m not going to drown myself in order for you to listen!”

“Well at least you were honest then!”

“If you think that then why don’t you trust me?!” That pitiful scream hurt in more places than one. “How many times did I ask for your affection last night as embarrassing as it is, how many?? Why do I keep being vulnerable around you and letting you catch me?? Why do you have this power over me if I’m trying to hurt you all the time??” 

Naruto opened his mouth and then closed it when the raven turned away from him to hug himself. He could see it finally then that this man was… not the enemy here. He’s still just like him too. He had his fears and weaknesses, proneness to errors and desires that take over sometimes. “Sasuke.” When he reached out for the raven, that hand was pushed away. 

“Don’t t-touch me!” He was trying to keep his face from falling apart. 

“Okay, okay!” A distance was kept for the better. “Just know that I do like you-”

“Bullshit. You think I’m working with him!”

“Can you blame me though? You’re not the most honest person and I’m no saint either!” The clerk threw himself under the bus with him, taking that hit together. “You’re accusing me of petty crap like I’m accusing you of lying, but you just reminded me why we’re both even doing this in the first place. To protect the other… I mean I didn’t go to school yesterday because I wanted to track Danzo down.”

Sasuke looked back at him like he’d lost his mind. “You did what?!”

“Okay, how mad you are right now is how I felt when you didn’t tell me about Danzo. All I want to do is keep you safe just like you want for me but that’s the problem.” He was trying to fix it and get the conversation back down to moderate volume. “We can’t keep assuming what’s best and putting ourselves in danger at his mercy. I refuse! So if you can seriously look me in the eyes right now and tell me you didn’t do it… I’ll believe you and do the same.”

The raven had nothing to hide so of course he did so right away and as clear as ever. “I did not tell him.”

“And I didn’t tell Kiba where you work.” One question remained then after a moment of intense staring, each searching the other for waiver. “So, if it wasn’t me…”

“And it wasn't me…”

“Then who?” They came together on that note, retracing their steps. 

Sasuke stuck to his original theory while wiping the stray tears away and sniffling a little. “I’m sure Danzo has it in with the cops... I can prove it.”

“Then Kiba…. Kiba talks a lot and he even knows some annoying people. You remember those guys at the store bothering me?”

“Mhm.”

“Well apparently they’ve been tipping him off that you’re working with Danzo.” Naruto grinned at that aghast expression on the man’s face. “Before you get mad, my friend’s an idiot with a big heart like me so forgive him.”

He rolled those dark eyes and moved away to the couch to sit and get some tissue off the coffee table nearby. “Keep him away from me then or I might punch him.”

“I’ll do my best.” Now that they were a little calmer and the mood was shifting to a light atmosphere, Naruto felt comfortable enough to sit beside the raven. He was glared at so he shifted over a bit more to keep that distance between them. “Are you still mad?”

“I will hit you too!”

“Alright!” He held up his hands defensively and leaned back. “I’m sorry. I should have apologized first.”

Sasuke shrugged and nodded somewhat, mumbling, “Same… I could have told you from the get go and avoided all this.”

“Or I could have returned your call.” He was not without his guilt in the matter and awareness of the bright side in it. “If I did, I’m sure I’d never have listened to Kiba… or found out about Hidan.” It clicked inside him then. “Now that I really think about it, they were bothering me at weird times when I was with you earlier.”

“Really? Who’s to say Kiba isn’t helping them too then.”

“Sasuke.” Naruto shook his head at the raven who needed to be clean all the time. “He’s not that type of guy.”

“You’d be surprised. Danzo has a lot of connections which makes it hard to seek help.” He didn’t know it but he gave the clerk one hell of an idea just then. 

“So he’s that type of guy.” Naruto’s epiphany of sorts was about the people in their lives. Those that spoke too much or too little and settled things for them. He couldn’t forget the ones in the shadows too. The only people they really had to trust were each other. “Sasuke, I think I know how to beat him but it’s going to sound a bit much.”

“How so?” He was all ears though his heart was calming down slowly. 

“Run away with me.”

That was so abrupt and absurd that it caused Sasuke to blush and not to outright say yes. “Run awa- What?! Naruto, why do we-”

“Hear me out!” For it to work, this was the extreme that played best. “I think Danzo is the type of guy who likes games, especially chess but he’s not really that good. He merely has all the pieces he needs to protect himself and get my king, which is you with more power in this instance. Now pretend that we can’t actually see his side of the board. We have no idea where his pieces really are or what they are, but he can see ours!”

Sasuke didn’t know whether to be startled, flattered, or ashamed that he sort of understood that. “Um, okay. Then all we have to do is bring them to the light?”

“Yes, and then some!” He’s done it before in his youth but it takes a lot of acting and teamwork. Sometimes people won’t just follow you into an alley or tell you where they keep their most valuable things just because you smile. You have to sell it and make them think you’re harmless when in truth, you’re going to rob them blind and god knows what else. Nagato taught him deception well so he knew both ends. He did learn something after all and had simply been refusing to acknowledge it. “Sasuke, are you ready to hear how we’re going to do that?”

“Will someone get hurt?”

“No one but him and the ones who deserve it. I promise," he assured the raven who hesitated at first. “The only people involved with this will be you and me anyway.”

“Why just us?” His brother and his boyfriend could surely be helpful, plus his other boss was good too. 

“Well, because we’re going to cheat too and do it better. He knows too much. He even reminds us of the negative image he only sees... so let's give it to him.” Naruto saw the confusion stirring in the lovely man’s eyes so he quickly got to the selling pitch. “Sasuke, the way you’re looking at me right now is what we’re going to do to him but only worse to the point where he’ll never be able to bother us or anyone else for that matter ever again. Here’s how. Firstly, you need to be late for work.”

-xN&Sx-

“Follow the farmer boy. It’ll be fun, he said. It’s the most important part, he screams. Fuck this. I’m always doing the heavy work.” Hidan has been outside for the longest time, waiting for the blond to come out of his place. He wasn’t even sure he was home which made him want to break in and screw with his laptop more. He seemed to catch a break when he caught sight of the blond finally coming back to his place but he wasn’t alone. The drag queen himself was there and looking particularly happy all dressed up. They also had that annoying cat with them. _‘I knew I should have skinned that thing.’_ He’d have to try later because right now something odd was happening. They went inside but then they came back out with bins. Orange plastic containers that were big enough to store clothes in. _‘Are they moving in together?!’_ It sort of contradicted the whole, ‘not dating thing’, but something was going on. He followed them in the shadows mostly and listened in on their conversations. 

“You think this will be enough? You have a lot of clothes.”

Sasuke petted the kitten during their walk back to his place, not all bashful now. “I can get more too so those will do.” That way should something happen to his things during the ploy, it was all good. “What about you?”

“Eh.” Naruto carried the two bins and shrugged. “I’m not really picky. A shirt and jeans will last me a month.”

“I can see that.” He smirked at that brief glare he got, heading up the steps first. 

“ _I can see that._ ”

“Mocking me isn’t cute.”

The blond smiled innocently anyway, following him up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about but someone sounds exactly like you.” He poked at the dressy man and set the beginning of their plan down while the door was unlocked. “You should hire them to follow you around and do voice overs to say what you’re actually thinking. Like how much you love me.”

“Or how stupid you are.” The cat on his arm meowed because it was happy to be back at the nice smelling place. Of course his hooman misunderstood his excitement. “See, even Naruchi agrees.”

“Well he’s going to have to get used to it.” Naruto booped the kitten on the snoot and grinned. “Because I’m about to get dumber.”

“That actually makes sense.” Sasuke shook his head and snickered, setting the kitten down before they went inside. 

“Aha! See, you’re getting it now.” His friends and enemies had told him how slow he was and childish so he hoped they were ready for this. He’s going to go all out. It was the only way he’d be able to discover who was friend and who was foe. Who’s involved and who’s just a coincidence. “Just wait till you see the apartment I’m going to find for us!”

“Oh god no.” Only their laughter could be heard then as the door closed.

 _‘Apartment?’_ They had to be moving together or something from what he could make out downstairs. Whatever it was, his boss was not going to like this. 

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ ** _I was struggling with this so I’m sorry it took a while. I wanted to show you guys they have a plan without revealing the plan. It was supposed to be a surprise too but I’m sure I just ended up giving it away lol. And so, there’s errors and a very odd flow here that I apologize for._


	17. Chapter 17

-xN&Sx-

This seemed like a good plan at first. They had all the troublesome bits figured out but they missed one. The key part of this was to fake being a couple. It seemed easy enough and too soon all at once for Sasuke’s squishy and slowly rebuilding heart. Holding hands right now on the way to work was about to force an overload so he had on a nice scarf to hide his blushing face somewhat while he griped about it inside. _‘Just relax!’_ It was his fault for agreeing to this so quickly. Perhaps he should have made rules or something. He just didn’t want Naruto to be uncomfortable but he seemed to look like he was having the time of his life over there. It was absolutely ridiculous and confusing since it felt genuine. “What are you smiling about?” 

“Because I’m with you.”

And he’s still bloody smiling like- The raven was about to snatch his hand back and smack him with his purse. He was gushing inside enough. He sided against him as a result since it was unnecessary too and he’d break the camera hidden among the jewels outlined there. “That’s not funny.”

“I wasn’t trying to be.” Naruto didn’t expect to run into hiccups so soon but he understood. “Being apart from you for a day kind of really sucked. I mean I had fun talking to Shikamaru. Which was weird since we don’t talk much. I was expecting to see Sakura again honestly since she likes to visit at random.” His ramblings followed a similar order as he retold his day, missing that dark brow twitch. “Then the cat was acting weird yesterday too. I skipped class so I definitely have to catch up on homework when I get home. Oh! That paper! I have to reread that.” He pulled out his phone to make a note about it, going on until he caught the raven glaring at him. “What’s wrong?”

“You move on from things too easily.”

He’s good at hiding it to perform actually. “... Okay, what’s up? You were fine a while ago.”

“It’s nothing.” Sasuke pulled that ivory scarf over his nose more, avoiding the blond’s gaze. “I just forgot that we have to do this… a lot.” He lifted their collapsed hands for emphasis. 

“Yeah well it sounded great in my head but I forgot how weird it’s going to feel too. It won’t be too bad hopefully.” After an exhale, he said something the raven wasn’t prepared for. “After you kissed me repeatedly last night though, I’m sure it’ll be alright. I don’t know why I expected it to be any different actually.” This fool even squeezed that pale hand to let him know everything was good. “We don’t have to go that far if you’re not comfortable so relax. This is perfect right there.”

 _‘Don’t slap him.’_ He tried his best and instead apologized, “Sorry about the- That.”

Naruto glanced at the quiet raven who stole his word. “Sasuke, when this is over... can I kiss you?”

He skipped five beats and missed just as many steps. Regaining himself was just as embarrassing as his shout. “What?!”

“Can I kiss yo-”

“I heard what you said. Why, is my question!” He prayed for him not to say something stupid. 

His freak outs were real concerning and even made the blond feel self-conscious a bit. “Just because you always do it? I rarely get to return the favor so if you don’t want to, that’s fine.” Was it really though? He couldn’t stop his own flutter of pink that didn’t care for said raven’s glaring stare. “I’m good either way.”

“Sure you are.”

“I am since we both like each other anyway.” Now was the best time to get snippy with each other. “It’s not like there’s anyone else I’d want to do that with.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and begged to differ. “Why did you expect Sakura to come over then?”

“So that’s why you’re in a mood!” His accusation was funny to him since the raven acted so defensively over it. “I knew it! You’re jealous.”

“Of her? Really?” He could act all offended for days but his next words set him back miles. “Like I’d ever be caught dead in a pink raincoat.”

“Pink raincoat??” It took him a minute to realize what was being referenced. “Was that what she wore when you first met her? You remembered that?!” The fact that the raven turned a whole other level of pale, made the teasing worth it. “I had no idea what she was- I mean I knew you had on a red dress so... You were jealous then, weren’t you?! I knew it.” 

Sasuke didn’t talk for that rest of the walk. Everything that would come out of his mouth was damning as it seemed. The blond didn’t let him off the hook either the whole time. 

“There’s no need to be like that, Sasuke. I used to like her but we moved on from each other really quick. Can’t say the same about you so there. No need to compare yourself.” Naruto kissed the raven’s hand for extra measures catching him die and getting pissed all at once. “You’re really cute when you’re angry, you know that?”

 _‘I can hang myself in my office.’_ He already had a utensil so why not. His boss would surely want him dead when he finds out about this. How he was going to break the news to him would be more triggering. Then again, did he really want to give this lovey dovey buffoon the satisfaction of knowing he liked him a lot? Maybe if he held his breath, he could suffocate himself. Bad idea. He’d just be brought back by the blond chatting his ear off and holding his hand tightly. _‘At least he’s comfortable…’_ He was having the most fun out of this too. Sasuke continued to feel guilty about liking it and so denied it as much as he could. _‘He’s not pretending.’_ And or he wasn’t doing a good job with it which could complicate things but they’ll see… together that is. _‘Dammit.’_ He had to focus. 

“-for lunch?” Naruto had asked a casual enough proposal to meet somewhere but his partner crime looked busy in thought. 

_‘Just act but don’t get carried away.’_ He could do that or so he hoped. 

“Sasuke, do you want to do lunch?”

_‘We don’t have to do anything too intimate so that should be easy enough.’_

“Sasuke?” Even waving his hand in the man’s face did nothing. He got all grouchy about it and stopped just to see the raven keep going and pull him along. While that made him smile, he was still worried about what that guy was thinking. 

_‘If all goes well, Danzo will react on time.’_ That way things can get wrapped up quickly and he’ll give Naruto credit for that. There was no sure fire way to piss off his boss than by doing exactly what he hated. Assuming he’d react a certain way was the big gamble here. That, he feared a little. So when the time came for them to stop since the blond couldn’t be seen around the building, he hesitated to let go. “Naruto.”

“He speaks.” He was just playing with him and he showed that in a grin. “What’s up?”

“What if this doesn’t go the way you think it will?” Sasuke turned to him completely, stressed already over a possible hiccup. “He’ll have us killed or wors-”

Naruto cupped the beautiful man’s face in front of a restaurant. “As opposed to what, Sasuke? He’s not going to leave us alone regardless and you know that. Do you want to wait till he’s done messing with us or do you want to run away with me now? I’ll follow you into anything if that’s what will work best for you.” He gave him his support and care right here since everything was about to start off now. “All you have to do is tell me and we’ll go with that.”

“At any moment?”

“Any.” He promised with a caress of that pretty face that warmed up nicely there. “I just need one more thing confirmed then.”

Sasuke stilled the second as this blond came closer to face.

“Will you let me…” Watching the raven panic and get all nervous while hanging on every word breathlessly, was exciting. “... buy you lunch?” He bet it was the fact that he grinned that got him shoved off. “Sasuke! Sasuke, what’s wron-”

“I’m going to work! Goodbye!” Sasuke boiled over, skin mimicking the heat as the frustration in him kept it simmering. He was going to kill that flirtatious idiot if he stayed there any longer. 

“So that’s a yes on lunch then?”

“No!!”

“Well that’s unfair… I’ll miss you!” Naruto made a heart with his hands just for show in case they were being followed. “Have a great day, babe! And remember, call me afterwards!” Their cell phones and communication in general is their best friend in all this.

The raven shook his head and covered his face from curious eyes all on him now. _‘Moron! Moron, moron!’_ Says the one forgetting he was supposed to say it back but that’s okay. He looked like an embarrassed lover which worked well in this case. 

-xN&Sx-

Hidan saw dead boys walking whether the confident blond finally leaving knew so or not. That fool looked way too happy about something and the raven was acting weird too. His boss had told him to follow them more to be sure and… What more evidence did he need? He was positive they were going to kiss each other or whatever. Likely not since they’d got enough of that last night or something. He was in it for the drama at this point because of how triggered and annoyed Danzo was getting by texting him every few minutes to ask for an update since his favorite worker was so late. Instead of telling him first, he called his spiteful cohort. “Kakuzu, hey… guess what?”

_“What?”_

“I’m starving. Can we have lunch early?”

_“Not if you’re missing your teeth.”_

“Why are you such an asshole?” They could be nice to each other at least once like these two idiots but alas, nothing had changed for many years. He grumbled about it over the phone with him. “A simple no would have been nicer.”

_“Hidan, do your fucking job. Danzo has been waiting on your call. Get to it.”_

“Finnnee.” Today was just the time for solo lunches. “I’m still going to get a snack regardless and I’m not bringing you back shit.” With that, he hung up, pouting, sure he was going to have to follow the blond after telling Danzo what was up. He will definitely delay that chore for a quick pit stop. 

-xN&Sx-

“Look who finally decided to show up. Did everything go well last night?” Itachi was at his desk, reviewing a few documents for a friend. “You’re smiling so I’m guessing Danzo didn’t come over.”

“Sort of. Be right back.” Sasuke couldn’t tell him anything he should know at the moment, only what he could get away with. That time was now so he walked right past him. He had a mission and a set of goals to accomplish as soon as he got here. On the way he messed with his cell casually enough, rounding corners and putting his phone on a special setting. Of course he nearly bumped into someone that damn near scared the hell out of him. “Christ, Haku!”

“Sorry!” He apologized with his arms around folders, holding them securely to his own beating chest. “Are you alright? How’s things going?”

“I’m good.” That was that because he moved on around him then, stopping only when he got an idea. “Actually, Haku… can I ask you a favor?”

Excited to be of help, he stopped in his tracks. “Of course!”

-xN&Sx-

It’s very, very annoying to threaten someone and have them try you the next day. He’d called off last night to be merciful somewhat and then tease his pet about it when he came into work. It took him two hours past his clock in and the reason why was… stressing to say the least. That squishy baseball in his hands was being put to work behind his back while he stood before his room's window. The city was down low where it should be and those above him were just a tad higher. He’ll settle for this for now since his position wasn’t so bad. Why people couldn’t respect that- Why Sasuke couldn’t respect that was beyond him. “Kabuto, where is he now?”

He had his eyes and ears inside the building, waiting for the raven to show up. _“He’s talking to the Counselor, sir.”_

“About?”

_“You, sir. Apparently he wants him to come get him from your room in thirty minutes I believe.”_

The squeezing stopped then at the news as his mind reeled. “Did he say why?”

Kabuto sounded just as lost as he did. _“Something about him being nervous around you, sir.”_

 _‘Nervous?’_ Things became even more stranger after he asked, “Is he on his way now?”

_“He’s moving but that’s not the closest direction to your office. He just got on the elevator on the south end.”_

Danzo looked to his door, brain working overtime to figure out what the hell was going on. “Where is HR located again?” Because if his little bird was really trying to cry wolf then he needed to make sure the wolf wasn’t right behind him. 

_“Fourth floor.”_

His office is on the eighth. “And where is he now?”

 _“He just got off the elevator on the… second floor?”_ From the phone came clear confusion since the security guard was beginning to piece together where the raven was going now. Due to his surprise about the raven’s route, he quickly had to end the call as a result. 

-xN&Sx-

“Kabuto.” Sasuke burst through into the camera room against the guard’s permission. “I need to talk to you in private if that’s okay.”

“Depends what it’s for, Uchiha.” Kabuto got up from his seat and straightened out his white top and black tie. He’d never really spoken to the raven up close and more so just watched him from afar like ordered. Seeing him here and in person was… aggravatingly but pleasantly unexpected. 

“My safety is of the matter here.” He played the ‘vulnerable is an attraction’ card. To look weak and feeble gives certain people power for some reason and permits ease. He used what Naruto had taught him and was honestly surprised how well it worked. Hugging that now open scarf around his shoulders was a show of uncertainty and fear of the things around him. It worked well since he could see the eagerness on the man’s face to help him then or it could have been an urgency to get him out of his space. “You’re in charge of security, right?”

“I try.” He put his hands behind his back and held his wrist, knowing damn well he couldn’t likely help this raven where he wanted. He nodded to the others to leave them anyway since something else could be done. Information was and is integral to his boss. He was positive he could find something out about this odd behavior. He’ll just have to play it cool around this privileged little bird he had a love-hate desire for. “How may I help you, Uchiha?”

Sasuke observed his reaction to everything because this wasn’t supposed to be a heavy seduction tactic or anything. He was just there to find out where all the camera’s reached. “How often are you here?” he asked with an approach to the station and taking a seat on the desk. Skirts are the perfect thing for any alluring type situation. Here he abused it and crossed his legs. 

“More often than not.” His eyes lingered but he snapped them away because he knew the penalty was far greater. He found it annoying personally why such a thing was. His boss could do better.

“Danzo trusts you a lot then.” He looked around rather bored like, making casual conversation and noting all the locations of the screens that he could.

“Most people do.” Kabuto shrugged and took up his swivel chair, forcing a smile though unsure what was going on. “Is there someone troubling you?”

“There will be in a few minutes from now.” He fidgeted with his scarf, glad he only had a few specific places to look out for. Out of his peripherals, thanks to the angle they were at, he could see what he needed. His office area, the parking lot, front entrance, and Danzo’s office, all had cameras. _‘So he does have one in there... and inside his space?’_ He caught a glimpse of the creep just sitting there looking far from ‘happy’ at the moment. 

“Well who is it? I can take care of them for you.” In doing so, he’ll get good with his boss and… get a raise? Hell, he’ll take a shot with the privileged little brat on his desk who was cute and all but was not worth the lengths his cohort was going through for. “I’m sure Danzo would have me do it anyway since you’re his favorite and all.”

“But he’s the one I need protection from.” Sasuke had what he needed to know so he got up and pointed to his boss’s screen. “Think you can keep an eye on this room for me?”

Watching him bend over was easier but sure. Kabuto shook his head and coughed in a poor attempt to cover himself. “Um, sure. No problem but I don’t think you have anything to worry about. He likes you a lot.”

 _‘You clearly know that he ‘likes’ me but you do nothing with the footage here.’_ Which made sense if Danzo trusts him a lot. _‘So you’re one of his pawns, aren’t you?’_ He painted a small smile on his thin lips and asked, “You think so? To me it feels like I’m an object more than anything.”

“No, not at all.” Kabuto bet then something was definitely going on for him to ask that. He’d not say anything under surveillance though he could and just erase it later. “He absolutely adores you.”

It was the sarcasm and the blatant lie to his face that said more than him merely telling the truth. He took that evidence with a curt nod. “Right, so I’m going up to see Danzo now.”

“Go ahead. I’ll tell him you’re on the way.” 

“Thank you.” Sasuke turned away with a small smile evident, noting the minutes he had left. “Tell him it’s urgent.”

“Will do as long as you can promise me to be on time for once. What took you so long today anyway?” He made the raven glance back at him but he received no comment. The lucky bird just left the room instead like he didn't hear a thing. _‘Now that’s not reassuring.’_ It sort of supported what Hidan had told his boss. They’ll know soon enough.

-xN&Sx-

Naruto had gone to the store to visit a friend. He had his phone at the ready for anything the raven needed him for. Since there were no calls, he guessed everything was going alright. He was acting skittish earlier which wasn’t bad since this is going to be a bit rough at first. This was for the best so he just kept reminding himself that what he was about to do was just how he needed things to go for a while. Which is why he stood outside the Konabi store and stared at the big olive green sign. To be fair, this was the place he thought he’d start over in. His parents had told him the area was quiet and civil. He shouldn’t have any problems as long as he minded himself and stayed out of trouble. He sure felt like if he told them the situation, they wouldn’t believe a word or would request he come home. His grandma would lose her mind and say he needed to go back too. 

None of them were ready for the truth and to some extent, he understood what Kisame meant even more now. 

He had to do this but not to avoid their reaction. This is to keep them safe and out of the fray for two weeks or four days depending on how long it would take Danzo to take the bait.

 _‘Please don’t overreact.’_ He knew his grandma might be chill but his friends wouldn’t be. 

Naruto headed in to talk to her first, going straight to the left to see if she was up stairs in her office.

-xN&Sx-

“Hey, is Kiba working today?”

Shino quickly covered up the death bug he was playing with on the counter, flustered to high hell over the gothic looking twink before him. He noticed the symbol on the customer’s neck first before anything but didn’t comment. Surely it was just for show like many others. “Kiba is here.”

“Then can you go get him for me? I have some news and I need lunch.” Hidan grumbled, weary from the phone call where he got yelled yet for taking so long to tell him. As punishment, he had to go snooping around some more while he had the munchies. He patted his stomach and frowned, catching the employee staring at him and not moving. “How much do you make here to be looking at me like that?”

“Not enough since I think you’re more akin to blood… which in that case I have.” He showed this by releasing his little friend from his coat. “It’s a Kikaichū beetle inspired by a not-beetle… um, the kissing bug-”

“That’s that insect that bites people and shits on them, right? I respect that. Still, one little hybrid blood sucker won’t be able to rent me, Goggles. That was a good attempt though and Jashin-sama appreciates it.” Hidan kissed his upside down triangle necklace before leaning on the counter to play with the bug. “Now go get Kiba for me, will you?”

Did he have to? Couldn’t he just talk to him a bit more and be surprised by his knowledge of his weirdness? Shino wanted too but he understood that some guys were just more popular than others. “I will… Is he to be a sacrifice?”

Usually people don’t ask that so casually so he sort of smiled. “Not today. Don’t worry.”

“I wasn’t.” He was a quiet one, relaxed even enough to come back and get his bug right quick. “They need practice.”

“They?”

“I work in a meat department and keep it neat for a reason but sometimes that’s not enough and the blood is just too cold. You know all that...” The black and ember insect was granted passage into his hair for warmth. “...legal stuff keeping it that way.”

“Well legal stuff does suck.” His interest piqued over this stranger so he had to ask, “Say, what are you exactly needing warm blood for because if you need som-”

“Shino! I’m done with my break and now I’m about hit round two. This shift is all yours once again.” Kiba was going to relax and be a hypocrite all at once. He refused to let that blond get to him too. If that fool wanted to throw his life away over some trap then so be it. He is done with them. He shoved on his white coat and put on his gloves before he realized what was waiting for him over the counter. “Hidan?? The hell are you doing here?”

-xN&Sx-

Danzo found people amusing, especially the ones who think they’re being clever. He’d been told all he needed to know about the raven who was likely coming up here for something since he wanted surveillance. Not to mention the twink supposed to show up and save him. What was he scared for though? He knew of why but the raven shouldn’t know that he knew. The waiting game thus commenced as the phone call between Kabuto and that creature called Hidan, replayed in his head. _‘He’s late from being with that delinquent and now he’s afraid of me? He should be.’_ His threats might not have been clear but he knew how to make good on them. 

The second the door opened, he smiled friendly enough until it closed. “You’re late, Sasuke.”

He had ten minutes so actually he was doing pretty good in his opinion. Sasuke said nothing and simply got straight to the point. He took out an envelope from his bag and placed it on the man’s desk. He was not going to sit or anything for this is to be a very short visit. 

“What the hell is tha-”

“I quit.”

“Excuse me?!!” There’s that anger which flared rather abruptly until he dialed it back. He had to laugh it off and sit back in his seat that he rose out of a tad fast. He fixed his jacket and shook his head in denial since he surely did not hear the raven well. “Pardon that outburst. I must be misinterpreting what you’re trying to tell me.”

Sasuke looked to the letter and then to him, keeping a quiet air to himself. He could show a little nervousness and nothing cocky. He really did want to smile and enjoy his frustration for a moment but he couldn’t. He had to play his part in the plan. “That is my… two week notice. I’m leaving this compan-”

“I never said you could leave.” Danzo provided him a glimpse of the penalties if he did. “Sit down before you ruin my morning to the point where I hurt your little boyfriend more than needed.”

 _‘Little boyfriend?’_ He arched a brow out of confusion that made his boss grin for some reason. 

“Did you really think I’d not find out about your move? Sit.”

The raven wasn’t expecting it so soon but this revealed to him that someone must be following them. What all they heard, he wasn’t sure of so he tried to go for the door. Of course it locked on him, leaving him frozen there for a second. He had seven minutes to survive so that echoed in his racing pulse instantly. 

“I won’t ask a third time.” Force will be used if he had too, so he left his seat and picked up the envelope. “Sasuke.”

The raven turned around to see him sitting at the corner of his desk and tapping that note on his leg. He looked around at every available object to hit him with first so that his walk over was less troubling. He kept his mouth shut still and sat down in the leather chair away from him, placing that purse on his lap. Sure he was out of focus but his boss fixed that himself by turning his chair towards him. 

“Kabuto says you have something to tell me which I know isn’t this.” Danzo dropped the note in the trash and honestly waited there for the truth. “So why don’t we cut to the chase, hm? Are you seeing Naruto again after I told you what would happen?”

“I’m not.” Six minutes left.

“The next time you lie, you’ll regret it,” he promised him with an off-beat simper. “Naruto is already in a lot of shit for being at your apartment.”

Sasuke took a shot in the dark and asked timidly enough, “You k-know this… how? The police?”

“Good guess but no. I am good friends with the chief. Well managed and wholehearted people tend to stick together. Something you don’t know about apparently so tell me. Why are you with him suddenly after all that crap with the Kiba boy and before he arrived?” Watching his pet hesitate to answer was only pissing him off more “Did you think you could pretend to break up with him and I just wouldn’t catch on?”

 _‘Huh?’_ That wasn’t what he expected but he was going to accept it. “You came back kind of suddenly so… yes.”

“And now you’re trying to quit and run away with him after I caught him here last night?”

Sasuke thought his delusions were bad. His boss loved to be correct and so, like the blond said, just keep using that. He had five more minutes going on four. “I-... How do you know this again?” He played it off with a pinch of anger and a hint of fright. “Are you seriously having me followed?!”

“All of my pets have leashes. You just can’t see them.” Danzo slid off the desk to sit in the swivel chair beside the raven. There he reached over and felt up a slick gray mermaid skirt. The tenderness lasted for a second since that pretty man shied away from him so quickly and stood up. “Sasuke, now really? Don’t you think you’ve annoyed me today enough?”

“I’m not doing this anymore… I qui-”

“I never said you could so shut the fuck up with that already!” He scared the raven with this outburst and rose from his seat, not at all bothered when by that stapler picked up. “Now you’re just testing me. Put it down.”

“No.” He will in four more minutes that took forever in his opinion. Till then he used it like a gun to get to the door and stay there. 

“Oh, so it’s okay okay if the rapists does it? See that’s what I don’t get about boys like you. You want a strong man to put in your place but then you don’t.” Danzo slid his chair on out of the way to approach the trembling raven. “You play hard to get, hoping for a little punishment and then get scared when it’s too much!”

 _‘What the hell is he talking about?’_ Sasuke wanted to staple the shit out of his face over that nonsense. He was told to defend himself if things go south and do whatever is necessary. 

“-and you! You especially like toying with men but when they fuck you back harder, you cry abuse. Is that what Naruto did? Did he knock a screw loose up there to make you think you’re a good person all of a sudden? I bet it felt good.” Such a doll like him deserved it rough after all. “Or did you scream the whole time?”

Three more minutes. Sasuke shook his head, unsure of what to say to such disgusting queries that started to get to him. “I’ve never slept with him and I sure as hell won’t lay with you.”

“Not yet. You’ll give in eventually though when you realize that’s your best quality. He wouldn’t put up with you for any other reason than that skirt.” He gestured to it at a distance, wishing it was off and discarded somewhere. “He’s especially not going to want anything to do with you once he realizes you cost him his job.” The disturbance on the raven’s face was priceless. “Yup, he’s going to loathe you. And that’s just the beginning if you don’t put down that stapler and behave.”

Sasuke went through trauma flashbacks nearly overbearing the good news in this. The latter being that Naruto had called this so all of that was getting taken care of already. He still stayed outwardly unsettled because of more words echoed into his head over years. He had two more minutes now to try and hold on more. “You… You’re insane.”

“Why? Because I ruined your whole getaway? That’s just your life story… that I own.”

 _‘He really wants me this much??’_ He didn’t get it so before the man could step closer, he distracted him with that. “Why are you doing this? You can have anyone!”

“But you’re not just anyone, Sasuke. You’re a rare item in my line of sight.” Danzo reached out and was able to lower that stapler for a second. “I do actually like you somewhat in a sexual gratification sense. My wife is… breed-able but she’s not a walking strip tease like you. I’d literally just make you my treasured little doll in the basement.”

The raven did his best not to gag. He turned that head to and fro instead, unable to look at him for a second. _‘Fuck no!’_ He could not last another second so he was more than grateful when that knock came on the door. “Hak-Mmph!!” A stern hand came over his mouth, startling him and forcing his head back against the door painfully so. 

“Sasuke?! Sasuke, are you- Danzo, open the door!”

 _‘Haku…’_ The nosy cute bitch that he actually couldn’t play with. He groaned and rolled his eyes, putting a digit to his lips thereafter for the raven to keep quiet. “Make a sound or say anything about it and Naruto won’t make it home. Are we clear?” he asked in a whisperer, only backing off when the raven nodded. “Good.”

Sasuke obeyed and clutched his purse with the evidence he needed within and out. His breathing was staggered and he was sure Haku was early but he didn’t care. He wanted out so he dropped the stapler and stayed at the door while his boss slid that hand down his lips to his throat. 

“Stay away from Naruto and pay attention to your phone. I’ll know when you disobey me again.” Danzo tightened that grip around his neck as a warning before letting the troubled raven go. He then smiled and put on his game face. “Be out in a second, Msr. Momochi!”


	18. Chapter 18

-xN&Sx-

“You want to quit?” Tsunade asked this question for the third time with an honest chuckle. “Naruto, why on earth would you want to- Did you find something better or what??”

“I have.” 

“And that is??” She would have preferred he led with that instead of coming up here and hitting her with the most absurd thing she could have heard all day. 

“College.” Naruto hunched over some to level with her, hands clasped together. By appearing weighted in his posture and carrying a weary tone, he looked like he was really having a hard time. Honestly, that wasn’t too hard to fake. “I need more time to study. I mean I’m passing but it’s not enough… I also will be moving soon.”

“Moving where, Naruto? I know you’ve been sick and all lately but there has to be more.” As far as she was concerned, compared to when he started, his behavior was a big stray from his usual routine prior. He always came to work, never called out, rarely was so secretive, and Kiba was never the first one to be happy about the blond not being around. “Is there something else going on?” 

He smiled her way, appreciative of her worry but still. It’s going to be alright or so he hoped. With an unsure rub of the back of his neck, he said, “Yeah, yeah, it’s been rough. I’m going to move out of my dorm and into an apartment with my partner for a while. I just need to get away from this environment and deal with a few things.”

“I take it that this is about Kiba then which means he’s definitely not the partner you’re talking about.”

“Pretty much.”

Tsunade didn’t even consider it to be romantic or anything because he didn’t address it like such. She went ahead and asked regardless, “Then is this partner a girl that you two are fighting over? He hasn’t been in the best of moods lately is why I ask.”

That was something he could definitely use to his advantage. “You know I’m not really sure! I never thought of him having a problem with who I date but he has been giving me those signs.”

“Either way, you don’t have to quit over it. I can just put you on vacation!” Surely that would be a better option. “That way you don’t have to do the hiring process all over again.”

Naruto shook his head, sticking to the plan. “It’s fine. I’ll gladly go through it again and if not, I can work somewhere else. I’ll be gone for a while and since I haven’t really been here a full year I have no vacation time. I don’t want you bending the rules for me.” He stood up then and slipped his hands in his pockets, shrugging slightly. “Just let me go for a little bit. I’ll be alright.”

“But Naruto-”

“I’m not going to show up,” he said flat out and even began to leave. “I need some time away from work. I’m sorry.”

“I get that but- Naruto!” There looked to be nothing she could say to convince him to stay. Which worried her immensely once he was gone. The last time he walked out like this from home didn’t end so well… She thought about following him but instead she opted to call his parents first. They would make the call to pull him from here if they needed to or admit that she was acting a little too overprotective. She’d rather worry too much than too little when it came to him. 

-xN&Sx-

Naruto had no idea what she was thinking but he hoped it wouldn’t affect anything too bad. His next stop was to visit Kiba before he dipped out of here to go pack. He had to set his friend off which didn’t look to be that hard. The pet owner already had a groggy expression on his face, annoyed in helping a customer decide what was a cube steak. He chuckled at the scene and how poorly his bud was about to handle it.

“Ma’am, this is it.” Kiba handed her the packet where there were two pieces of meat. 

“But it doesn’t look like steak and it’s barely cubed… I’m going to just call my mother right quick.” She went for her purse to find her phone, needing a second opinion. “I think she meant the little cut up pieces of meat that look like cubes.”

“Then why would she say cubed steak? You’re thinking of something else, trust me. That’s not what your mother meant. The name is on the packet.”

“But it could be wrong.”

“No the hell it-” Kiba bit back with a fist to his lips. He tried to calm down but he couldn’t help it. “You know what, why don’t you google cubed steak instead??? It’ll be easier for you instead of giving yourself and her a headache.”

The customer took it wrong because of how he spoke so rudely. “Excuse me?”

“Look, you’re wasting my time-”

“Kiba!” Naruto saw him twinge when he called his name but he had no need to do so. He was there to help him out for a second. He came over and put an arm around the man ready to blow. “Dude, sorry I’m late! Thanks for covering my shift. I’ll get my jacket in a bit but, what’s going on here?” From what he saw in her cart, he made a guess. “Oh! You have onions. You know cubed steak is great with onions. It’s a tenderized steak though, which is why it looks like that but more often than not it isn’t such a perfect cube shape.”

She could understand that well enough but that’s not what she needed. “Then where are the little ones?”

 _‘Oh my fucking god.’_ Kiba didn’t care for the blond’s help because like her, that idiot was infuriating. “Ma’am, they don’t make little ones.”

“Well could you go to the back to make sure?”

To save her from being snapped on, Naruto spoke up quickly. “What is your mother trying to make?”

“Beef stew.”

“Aha, then you’re not going to believe this but, beef stew meat is not called cubed steak though it would make more sense. It’s all parts of a roast really more than a steak which is why.” He redirected her over to the right spot with kindness. He then picked up a condensed packet there that had small chunks of meat cut up separately. “Is this it?”

“Yes! Thank you so much. I had no freaking idea what the heck she was talking about.”

“Look, I didn’t know either but he is a great coach!” Naruto boasted about his friend who did not look in the mood at all. 

“Well I hope you don’t learn manners from him either.” And with that, she rolled her eyes and left.

Kiba flipped her off as she walked away, prompting the blond to come over and lower it. He moved his hand long before then. “Don’t touch me.”

“Then don’t get mad at customers because you’re in a bad mood.”

“Screw you.” He groaned and headed on back to his station. “I’m in charge of myself so what’s your excuse for seeing your way in on that? You want my job or something when you barely accept my help.”

Naruto followed him, a smile turning upside down over this spite between them. “Um, funny thing is… and you might actually like this…. I quit.”

 _‘This moron.’_ Kiba laughed at such a hesitated reveal and took a seat on a stool behind the service counter. He had seafood to put on the display there and what better entertainment meanwhile than the funny kid himself. “You know what, I needed that laugh more than your help back there so thanks.”

“Kiba…”

“What? I actually mean it this time. It’s been bullshit these last few days for me. First you and that trap confused the hell out of me.”

Deep blue eyes narrowed instantly. “Kiba.”

“Then Hidan comes along with his bullshit again today but at least Shino took that pill for me so-”

“Kiba! Listen. I’m not joking!” Naruto shot out, getting his attention for a split second and he still didn’t look convinced. “I’m not working here as of a few minutes ago.”

“Heh, sure.” He ignored him too and went back to sorting. “Like you’re going to suddenly be able to afford food and pay your bills without a job. Can’t bank on your parents money all your life.”

“I’m not... I’ll be moving out of my dorm for a while actually to stay with… a partner.” There was no need to say a name or deliver any further hints above that. His friend he feared he was losing, figured it out in no time flat. “Before you freak out, we’re just experimenting to see how our lives would be together! ” That wasn’t a lie nor the full truth. “I’m stressed as hell with school so he offered to help-”

“Is he drugging you? Did he tell you to quit??” Kiba rose up from that stool, unable to get any work done today. “Why are you just doing whatever he wants??”

There were so many questions but none that Naruto was going to answer. He’d like a few things of his interest responded to first now that he had him mad enough. “Why does it bother you?”

“I don’t know, idiot! Because he’s manipulating you?!”

“That’s your opinion.” He understood where it was coming from too. “But I’m perfectly sound to me.”

“This is sound to you?!” Sometimes Kiba felt like he was talking to a toddler. “Even Hidan can see through his shit and he’s fucking insane!”

“Hidan??”

“Yup! He came by earlier to tell me about you moving in with Sasuke for some sick reason. I didn’t think it was true but now I’m starting to believe you really think he likes you! Dude, a nurse babe didn’t want you.” Kiba wasn’t trying to hurt his feelings. He’d swore not to get involved with his life ever again actually out of childish anger. This young man couldn’t even stick to doing his job however, but he could sort of comprehend that. Lecturing the blond in his life was the focus here however. “Sakura was the first person you were ever interested in! You told me that. So it doesn’t surprise me that you have issues realizing when someones done with you or if they’re using you.” He thought it was obvious enough. “You act like you have to learn the hard way instead of letting people help you.”

So far there was no mention of Danzo or inclination. Naruto didn’t think he was working with him but this was for the raven’s sake. The real troubling piece of information was on Hidan’s end. He couldn’t figure out how he found out so quickly but it raised questions. “I’ll give you the chance to help me now then. How the hell did Hidan know about something that’s supposed to be private?”

“Take a guess. You’re moving in with him!” He did not get the reaction he wanted.

That blond tilted his head to the side in disbelief. _‘Really? You hate Sasuke that much?’_ He wouldn't rule out that suspicion but he wasn’t going to take his side on it immediately either. There were glaring problems with both. “Kiba, why does Hidan always tell you this instead of me? I get he hates me but he’s never been shy of terrorizing me before, especially Kakuzu… Actually, have you seen him lately?”

Kiba watched his friend take a look around for a moment like the paranoid fool he knew he was. He couldn’t deny however that this ‘fool’ was making some sense. “No, I haven’t… Which isn’t that odd! They’ve been apart before. Also, I’m pretty sure he tells me because of example fucking A standing right in front of me. Maybe he hopes you’ll listen or he knows you won’t. He likes sick games so you never know.”

“I can agree to that so… was he the one that told you where Sasuke worked?”

“Yeah.” He shrugged, wheels turning but he stuck the gears himself. “They’re working together so it’s not a secret anymore really.”

“Kiba, honestly. That makes no sense. Sasuke’s not- Why do you hate him so much that you’re blocking out reason?” That was a loaded question and he realized he’d given him the gun to fire by sheer accident. “Don’t answer tha-”

“Well for one he’s sadistic, manipulative, a glaring slut who fucks his creepy ass boss to get protection and- You can walk away all you want! You know I’m right!”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay, Kiba!” Naruto ruled him out of Danzo’s corner because of that and for the fact that he just didn’t want to deal with him anymore. “Thanks for the help!”

“Why? You’re not going to do anything with it anyway!!” Shouting like this was ridiculous but he had to get it out of system. “You’re just going to push me aside and let him keep on using you and he knows you will too! The fact that he’s letting other people know is just him stroking his ego in your face!! But of course I forgot, you’re into that now!”

That was so unnecessary that he had to stop down the aisle for a minute to look back. “What?!” 

“You heard me!”

Some customers pulled out their phones while others were just trying to get the hell out of dodge. Employees took to alerting each other or calling the manager. There wouldn’t have been a need if the blond wasn’t walking back towards the clerk who was gladly going to meet him halfway. “That’s what this is about, isn’t it?!”

“Oh don’t get fucking sensitive!” Kiba rolled his eyes and took off his coat, tossing it wherever. That wasn’t important right now. Beating his friend’s ass was. “If you can make a joke about my issues with women, I’m sure a little dick comment won’t kill you!”

“I’ve never outwardly made any reference to that though!” He really hadn’t. 

That was Sasuke that the meat clerk was thinking about once again. The bastard had indeed gotten to him and that pissed him off even more. “I don’t care! This isn’t even about that!”

“You say that but you’re not even listening to yourself!”

“And you are?!” How true that was, he stressed over it in the blond’s face. “But don’t worry, I finally realized why. I work here because I applied over and over. You got off on a family relation! Hailing from an upper class christian home where your parents send you money so you don’t forget to eat and take care of yourself!” Talking to him like a child was what pissed his now acquaintance, off the most. “You act like the world is tough for you when it’s putting you on a fucking pedestal! Customers refer you. Teachers call up here asking about you. People freak out when you don’t show up for work.”

“Well he actually does work… so.”

“And that’s my point, Shikamaru!” Kiba gave him that and more, addressing his clever cohort. “Naruto does good work but he shrugs it off like it’s nothing. He wears his heart on his sleeve like a dumb-ass that doesn’t know there are people around that will snatch that shit from him in a heartbeat and crush it! He thinks he’s being brave, sweet, and seeing the world through rainbows and kittens but news flash! Storms make rainbows and cats have claws. There’s a negative to everything that this guy constantly fucking refuses to acknowledge on purpose!”

Back to the blond, he let him have it up close. “So yeah, ignorance is bliss but you’re something else entirely, Naruto. I just never thought being a waste of breath would be one.”

Naruto had trouble digesting those accusations and hurtful claims that painted him wrong. All those eyes around them weren’t ready for the truth though. Feeling a little squeamish, he realized that this was what Kiba meant. In contrast to Kisame about the truth being best kept a secret, fear of getting his feelings hurt made him look like a coward. A person who smiles but cries just as easily when hurt. To explain why, would risk exposure... No one had a right to his past but if he wanted to have a good social standing, holding it back seemed to do more harm than good and put suspicion over him in this instance. He could say fuck it and walk away or he could tell them and lose them instead. 

“I take your silence as a sign that you’re finally thinking about something else other than it or whatever fuck he thinks he is. Which reminds me by the way.” He turned to address their adoring audience then. “Does everyone know that chick that comes in here with the business casual look and always stays quiet as hell?!” That blond had a right to look shocked. “This unfortunate chump right here found out that-”

“I’ve been to juvie!” When it came to Naruto or Sasuke, he’d always choose to protect him. The bonus motivation was that he had no idea if the raven wanted the whole world to know or not. That’s why before the meat clerk could put out the topic of their personal conversations, he gave up himself first. His grandma had shown up then but it looked too late at that point. Some were shocked, concerned, and unsure what he’d just said. Even he took a minute to get over it, feeling a strange relief while doing so. 

“... What did you just say?” It was borderline hilarious to him since it looked like Naruto was just pulling shit out of his ass to protect the trap. “Juvie? For what? Shoplifting?”

“Murder.” The laughter immediately after was grating and pleasant for reasons he wasn’t even sure why. “I’m not joking! I’ve robbed peopl-” That just tickled them even louder. Why was he even trying? It’s like they saw a toddler dressed in a bandit mask and blowing a raspberry. The purpose had been served though since no one was thinking of the raven anymore, so he shouldn’t let it bother him. There was one customer that seemed troubled and she looked familiar but… that girl left the scene rather quickly. 

Tsunade, for her own personal reasons, laughed it off too and had come over to him. She put an arm around his shoulder and said, “Aha! Okay, I see why you wanted that time off now! Let’s get you home, and Kiba, get back to work.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just make sure he gets some help or something.” Surely his friend had lost his mind because that was completely absurd just then. “He’s got a couple of screws loose lately.”

“Wait- No, I have-”

“That’s enough. Let’s go!” She pulled him off away from everyone, the laughter, and ridicule that wasn’t so bad to her. As soon as they were outside, she dragged his crazy butt off to the corner and berated him. “What the hell were you thinking?!!” Not like he could answer that because she wasn’t done. “You have a good image here! No one has to know anything about- Don’t ever do that again!” She gripped his shoulders hard in hopes he’d understand she didn't want him to ruin his life once more. “Naruto, do you hear me?! I will send you back home without question!”

“Okay…”

“Just okay?? Look at me.”

Naruto shrugged her off instead, simply wanting out of here. “Yeah,” he mumbled on his way off. No thanks or goodbyes were warranted or so he felt. He’d just like to leave because… this world is confusing and without proper guidance, it’s easy to be led astray. Everyone seemed to have directions for him to follow however. His way wasn’t good enough because he’s not ready. Him being sent up here was actually just that. Doing what his parents thought best instead of him telling them what he feels he should do. The second he got an inch bit upset over that, he tore himself down about the why in the first place to their decision. He came back full circle at that point, aggravating himself. _‘Ugghh!!’_

The blame game for why he’s mentally struggling all the time continued to shift to the point where he needed to go somewhere. Anywhere that wasn’t here like to an alley to kick something or curse at himself. He found a spot he thought was safe and picked up a wooden plank. He started to chuck it at the wall but then his phone rang. It was a soft beep too and calming one that he’d picked for a special person. He put down that needless instrument to answer it in a hurry, “Sasuke?? What’s wrong? You alright?” 

The raven was the perfect distraction. “Lunch?....Now? No, it’s not a problem! I’m on my way!” Before he could get a jog going, he’d heard a weird location mentioned. “A motel?” 

-xN&Sx-

That place is actually called _Quick Stop Motel_ or (QSM). It was a cheap place with basic rooms where the guests accessed them from the parking lots. Sasuke had picked such a low grade motel because no one would suspect it. His perverse boss definitely wouldn’t think to look for him here. He made sure he wasn’t followed as a bonus and told the blond to be on the lookout too. This therefore, was not a mere lunch break. His brother believed it was and Danzo sure thought so too but no. After that whole incident in that office and the way his boss lied and used his charisma on Haku to downplay the whole event, had troubled him immensely. He knew that for the rest of the day, he’d be bothered and god knows what else. To remove himself from that situation, he took a permanent lunch without clocking out. 

He had half of the information they needed anyway with the other half being elsewhere. Which wouldn’t be easy to get… Going into the lion's space wasn’t easy. Breaking into its den will be too much. This was already worth many showers. That bastard had made him feel disgusted all over again to the point that he was sitting here in baggy clothes.

Makeup was a little harder to stop. He did lose grip of the lipstick eventually from shaking too much over past memories. He slipped his fingers through his hair and gripped hard in frustration. _‘This isn’t like back then!’_ His boss was a carbon copy of abuse but he did not have a hold of him unless he let him. _‘I’ve never dressed up for anyone when I started.’_ Which was true. He borrowed his mother’s makeup kit because he liked the colors, not to impress anyone. Whenever he saw a skirt, he wondered what it looked like on him versus who else did. That’s why he picked back up that tube and held it tight to get a control over his shakes. He is going to put on that red carpet glow because he likes it. He gets joy out of this. It’s a passionate part of his soul that adores glam.

Whether someone loves him with it or not, won’t dictate a thing. 

He was confident in that and then… he looked down at his clothes. _‘This won’t do.’_ He was not about to sit here any longer looking like a bum. He got his ass up, went to his suitcase where the kitten was nestled in a carrier on the floor, and started pulling out clothes. He had a long sleeve crop top with the word, _#Sleep,_ on it. He had no idea what that meant but he liked it and the shirt was comfortable. Pair that with some high waist shorts and he had practically loungewear. If it got messy during their pre-ordered lunch it’ll be alright. 

Sasuke changed there since it was easier to go back to the mirror at the dresser and fix his face. His hair he let stay down and fluffed it a bit. He liked it. He felt good and like himself. The only nervousness he had was for Naruto. He’d seen him at his worst but could he see through him at his best. He’d not have to wait long since he received a text and a knock to let him know the blond was here. He took a deep breath and exhaled, awaiting the moment of truth after he opened the door. 

“Hey! I’m here. How’s work going??” Naruto couldn’t even wait for the door to open before he started rambling. He had been told to come over for what he thought would be a rushed lunch situation and touch up on their plan, not this. He didn’t expect, well… for the raven to look so uncomfortable though dolled up. “What’s wrong?”

Because of that, Danzo was wrong. 

Not that the raven believed him or anything. Which was another lie because he hugged onto Naruto without a second thought. Sure he was shorter but made up for it with energy to get him there. No tear touched his lashes since this embrace is a happy and endearing one, especially when he was held right back.

Naruto shook his head, smiling nonetheless. “Bad day, huh?” That nod against his shoulder said everything. “Alright then. Up we go.” He pulled those legs around that went with the motion. 

Did Sasuke enjoy being carried though he was blushing to high hell and back? Yes. He even held on tighter just to be a brat and love him in that way. 

The blond shut the door after with a kick and then went to the bed. There he sat with this older man hugging onto him still and giving him a chuckle. “You know I knew it would be rough but… if it’s too much, we can do something else,” he spoke softly though wearily from his own problems that he subsided. It was easy to do with the raven around anyway. “I’m not going to force you to do this.”

“Speak for yourself.” Sasuke broke apart then to get a real good look at a whiskered face. He could hear it in his voice but those eyes of his said more too. He cupped the teen’s face and transferred warmth there. “What’s up with you? You’re going to get wrinkles if you keep forcing yourself to smile.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Painfully so.” 

They shared a chuckle together that was audible enough for each to hear up close. It smoothed into a casual stare off of sorts in understanding from black to blue. That clerk was the first to try and put off his problems. “You know what, it’s not that bad. What happened to you? What’s up with the takeout and this outfit I know you’re not wearing to work?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled, arms back around this goofball still who didn’t mind him straddling him at all. He was more focused on how his depression kicked the bucket when the blond was there. “Who says I wont? You trying to tell me what to wear now?” he’d asked in a joking manner and so received a playful response.

“If I did you'd have a heat stroke everyday from the mountain of sweaters I’d give you. Oh! And pants. Because you’re special, I have to remind you that yes, you do have to wear pants.” He went through the same feeling of furloughed stress for a moment. “Laugh all you want. I’m serious.”

 _‘Of course.’_ That smirk of his grew at that silliness. He should have expected nothing less. They were supposed to be acting like a couple after all. Which brought him back to reality pretty quick. Getting off his lap though wasn’t so easy since he didn’t want to. They could talk like this without a problem hopefully. Now that he was thinking about it, resisting the urge to change into a stop sign was going to be difficult. He tried to redirect the subject back to the initial target to help. “Naruto, for real… tell me what happened with your side of things today? Why do you look and sound like you’re sick of something?”

“It’s because I am.” Being a smart butt was not at all wise. He had Sasuke glaring at him already and bringing him to snicker. “Okay, okay. I talked to Kiba and I’m guessing the fight he had with you is pretty close to mine. In fact, I’m pretty sure he’s not working with Danzo because he hates him and us right now. The only thing I found out was that Hidan knows a little much about us. Like he already found out we were moving and he told Kiba for some reason.”

“Hm, Danzo didn’t say it but I’m pretty sure he’s having us followed.” Sasuke nodded towards his purse over on the nightstand. “He hints to a lot of things, including getting you fired.”

“Really? Well he’s going to be disappointed.” 

“That he is but… What exactly did Kiba say to you?” He didn’t like how the blond avoided his gaze then and shook his head. “Don’t give me that crap about it being nothing either or I will leave.”

Harsh terms, okay. He made his choice right away. “Alright well he… I don’t even know how to say it. Kiba just went off about me being too willing to trust all the time. He doesn’t know why I try so hard to have that. He wouldn’t even believe me if I told him though. I did try to tell him by the way and everyone just laughed so I guess I can do no harm or something? I don’t know... It’s bullshit all around and I shouldn’t even be bothered about it.”

A curse word surprised Sasuke and gave him a chortle. “That’s just life, Naruto. You will always have issues where someone wants a say in it.” He has battled with that the moment he got his first manicure. “Take a look at me for instance.”

“Always.” He grinned despite that flushed look he got. “What?”

“Shut up.” Sasuke smiled against his will. “I want you to understand what choice means. I’ve pissed my parents off to the point of no return but that is not solely on me. I took this path for my sake and they reacted how they wanted to feel. Doesn’t make it wrong and it doesn’t make it right.” He really did wish he could make up with them but he would have to lose himself to do so. He’s done that once so he’s not going back. “I chose to leave that behind, which is good but look at what I brought with me? You helped me see that flaws aren’t defining or the end of my life. I will always make bad decisions but I can also… do better every chance I get. So, what are you going to do? How would you deal with this in your opinion and move on?”

Naruto blinked in a stunned stare from really expecting to be told how to feel or what to do. He had no proper response to this as a result. “Uh.. umm… I don’t know. Hug you?”

Sasuke shook his head with a smirk at the right corner. “I meant like what would you like to do to make you happy and relaxed enough to think things out on your terms? I like dressing up as usual since that always makes me happy.”

“Wait, so that’s why you’re- What did Danzo do???”

“He was being himself! Calm down. I’m fine… now.” He was so content that he kissed the surprised blond right on the forehead. When that all pink young man tried to give him a more direct love tap back, he stopped him with a hand over his mouth. “I’m still waiting on a hobby of yours.”

Naruto grumbled behind that palm and then stilled. He really couldn’t think of anything. He did like working around food and dealing with food so perhaps that counts. The second he could speak, he said, “Food… I like cooking.”

“Then I have an idea.” For that, Sasuke would need the remote.


	19. Chapter 19

-xN&Sx-

Can you use bacon as a desert?

What about beer?

Naruto would say absolutely not but watching this cooking show, showed him something else. The ingredients on screen to be combined, continued to get even more strange. He wasn’t the only one finding them off either. The contestants opening the baskets were just as confused of what they were given. “Bacon and chocolate… go together??” He gawked in a wonder on the bed, taking a fork full of his teriyaki chicken. “Baking a cupcake is not what I thought they would have done.”

“Then what would you do?” Sasuke had eaten half his meal before he was done. The real fulfillment was watching this blond get so invested over this. Season two here they come. He hadn’t expected it to be so quick though and interesting to watch. 

“I have no idea but a cupcake is not one.” He shook his head confidently in that, chewing and pondering. “Mmm, it might be good though.”

“Savory and sweet is a thing.” 

“Why? Have you tried it before?” 

“I’ve been to a lot of restaurants so… it’s interesting.” Sasuke wasn’t a sweet loving person so he’d never really care for it. “You might like it.” He rested against the blond and texted Itachi. His brother had called during their Netflix marathon, asking where he was. He’d told him that he’d quit and of course that raised so many questions that he had to lie about over the phone. “You know there is such a thing as a cinnamon roll pizza?”

“With the… the pizza sauce?” That sounded so disgusting in his head. 

“No! Here, look.” He chuckled and pulled it up on his cell right quick to show him. “It’s cinnamon, brown sugar, and so on. No tomato sauce… I could go for a real pizza now that I think about.”

Naruto discovered an extension to the things he knew about the raven besides him being incredibly picky. “You’re hungry again but you barely finished what you bought?”

“Well after seeing that episode about the tomato pasta salad... I kind of wanted what they were making.” That embarrassing touch in his voice didn’t end there. “Now that you mention pizza though, that’ll be good too as long as it’s not too greasy.” 

“Why? Tell me where it goes, Sasuke?” This mystery needed to be solved right now. He put his tray down on the nightstand nearby to give him his full attention. “You always eat small bites but it still equals a lot!”

Sasuke let him examine his arm and everything, busy texting with the free one. “I’ve always been like that. When I was young, my parents could never buy separate dinners. We all had to eat the same or I’d take some of their food.”

Curious if that was true, he said, “Then let's get different pizzas then. I want a cinnamon one.”

“Alright but we need to finish our work, remember?” He nodded over to his bag, softly smiling when the blond honestly looked confused for a minute. “Danzo?”

“Oh! Right!” Naruto had to lean over off the bed to get his shoes real quick. “I need to go get my laptop then. Is Itachi cool?”

“He’s still wondering what was going on but I told him it’s alright. It’s my ex boss that keeps calling me though. I wonder how long it’ll take before he finally gets the idea that I’m not coming back?” This was amusing to him but a bit alarming to the blond as it seemed because he was looking at him with concern. He was too busy having fun in ignoring all the text messages and calls from the creep to have worry. “I’m going to go ahead and block him now since he’s getting a little aggressive with this though.”

Naruto stared at that cell, unsure if that was wise. “Sasuke, he… How much does he like you?”

“What do you mean? He doesn’t like me at all. It’s an obsession.” One that the raven was not going to put up with after telling him that he quit. “He wants to own me. That will never happen.”

That was nice and all to know but if Danzo respected any of that, they wouldn’t be here. He stood up off the bed with those thoughts in mind and fixed his jacket. “So would you say he would do anything to have you?”

“Define anything.”

That clerk shrugged and threw some things out there that worried him the most. “Like sending someone to kidnap you and such.”

“...I don’t think he wants me that much.” Sasuke half smirked at how not so convinced the young man was. He shifted to his knees on the bed and crawled over a short way to him. He put his phone away just to give him focus. “Naruto, it’ll be alright. I’m staying here for a while until I need to go back anyway.”

“That’s good but could you… wait for me? Or at least give me a heads up so I know that you’re okay.” A whiskered face warmed up at the caress put there that only amped his concern. “Of course that is only if you’re okay with doing that.”

“I don’t mind but I’d prefer you not to stress about it right now.” He was doing alright and would definitely let him know. Since he wasn’t going anywhere at the moment, other things held the top of the list. “How are you though? Did this help? Still confused?” 

Naruto looked from him and then to the TV, slipping that gentle off his face to hold. He honestly hadn’t thought about it the moment they’d started watching the show. He was genuinely having fun finding another entertainment outlet and something about himself. He liked working in produce for a reason and so found peace in that. He got to enjoy that in full even though they didn’t agree on most of the dishes. They were very different in tastes which was perfectly fine.

Sasuke respected his choices.

He loved that and wished to be around the feeling more often. And so, he hugged the surprised man who gave him that environment knowing all his secrets. 

“I’m hoping this is a yes?” Sasuke embraced him back for like three seconds before he was let go with enough room to lean back. He still kept his smile and tilted his head to the side a bit, saying, “So that is a- Mmff!” From his head to his toes, warmth overflowed from the deep and brief little kiss. He was held tight at his waist that made him lock up with an arch. Five years went by from what it felt like in that blissful moment. Awkward as it was like a high school kiss, he stayed a red pepper long after he was let go. 

“Heh, sorry about that. I was aiming for your cheek but you moved.” Naruto chuckled at that shocked expression that was also quite adorable. He’d wanted to express appreciation and such that didn’t necessarily fail. “This might sound weird but… that teriyaki sauce tastes good on you!”

For all his prowess, the raven couldn’t form the right words to respond. He just kind of mumbled, “S-Sure,” with a rushed out slash coughed, “Thanks!” Then he succumbed to further guilt by the snickering at his expense. _‘Why did I say that?!!’_ Better yet, why was he freaking out over this? He’d kissed him before but this was different, not being the one to deliver it was the first big one. Being loved back was nuance to him as well though they were supposed to be pretending. Which is what he told himself to calm down. 

Naruto must have heard his inner thoughts because he asked with a scratch of his cheek, “I can’t kiss you again, can I?”

“You can... if you want to…. that is.” Internally, he screamed at himself to shut up and stop this. This was not in the contract that was also none existent. He didn’t outright say no or yes and his inner turmoil over it all left him wishing he could blurt out that it was fine to kiss him anytime. He won’t complain because he likes so much that it was so emotionally frustrating like this. So, when that clerk leaned in, he did too though stark red and… got rejected from a tan hand over his mouth. 

“Actually, you know what? I’ll save it for when I come back.” Naruto beamed while Sasuke flat out glared him straight to hell on the inside. He was too flustered for what he was about to admit to see that anger. “There’s something I’ve always wanted to do so be right back!”

Before the raven could even ask what that was, the excited brat was already out the door. He was left there to his heart stuck on a treadmill with no rest in sight. He therefore dropped down on his side of the bed all dramatically. He’d just then realized what that fool was likely going to do when he got back. It wasn’t enough to make him feel like a crush ridden teenager inside but the blond also had to remind him of when he realized he was… a little different.

-xN&Sx-

_(Flashback)_

Dresses are so pretty to a young set of dark eyes. 

From the age of four, Sasuke knew he had a love for them. 

Mommy and daddy said no and laughed it off. 

When he turned ten, he tried again and put a skirt in the shopping cart. His parents gave him a look and put it back. Men don’t wear things like that so he was given pants instead and taught him that a man opens the door for women, compliments their clothes that he’s not supposed to wear, and brings them gifts. He was to be a little gentleman. His mother had a specific type for him in mind to be like as well. They were watching the movie now on a Saturday afternoon. He was in his blue baseball shirt and plain jeans that did not speak for him.

Mikoto wore a lovely blue sun dress and sat with her legs crossed like a proper lady. She couldn’t even count how many times she had to stop her son from mimicking her. His brother was to the point of no return because she believed they didn't catch it sooner. They’d do better with this one and give all the masculine advice they could instead of letting society influence him. She thought this movie would be perfect like all those days of football. “Gomez is such a charmer, you’ll see! And believe it or not, your father can be romantic like this if he ever tried.”

 _‘Romantic as a rock.’_ He had no hope for his dad. At ten, Sasuke’s mind was mostly, secretly on what boy bands he was missing and how that girl in his class made her hair so bouncy. He needed that volume in his but he didn’t dare ask his parents. He learned to stop. They preferred it spiked and whatever they were going for. As far as dating went, he’d never tell them what he wanted in that aspect anymore either. This movie was therefore not going to make him feel any different or so he thought. 

It started off with a funny murder of some carolers by the looks of it and a brief shot of the family. Sometime after that, a strange clock, disemboweled hand, a mourning man and so on transpired. The part she was referencing must be coming up now and boy did it get his attention. 

The lead into it was what his brain paused on. 

The frame was clear shot of Mrs. Addams in bed, laying with her nails a blood red color like her lipstick of no gloss. The only remote kind of shine on her was the amazing eye shadow work. She showed him that pale skin like him that he thought was unworkable, was actually attractive without heavy makeup. Her highlighted and or natural cheek bones were another thing he was desiring right away. Even her gorgeous, silky black hair made his soul scream at how it shaped her face and looked so alluring the way she was posed in a gothic like elegance. 

He was enthralled by that one shot and so was her husband. 

_“Look at her. I would die for her. I would kill for her.”_

Sasuke wanted to be as lovely as her. 

Women are blessed. He didn’t have such features in his eyes. “She’s so… beautiful.”

“She sure is, isn’t she!” His mother was so proud and had no idea what she’d started. 

He even came to love how Gomez treated her. He wondered if, while he was back in his room with the door locked, if her husband would love like so if she was a guy? Like a really, really, really stunning guy that was her but just male. She’s still the same but a he. Would their love come to a pause or would it prevail? It was such a bad, childish novel worthy thought that it made him go to the box. 

The special box. 

That secret treasure trove of one shameful thing that gave him the greatest joy in life. In his head, Morticia and Gomez represented a love that went beyond normal bounds. They were considered abnormal in their world and he adored that it made him see the beauty in that. Weird is okay and can be just as loving and fulfilling as an average family. The picture of home that his parents tried to paint for him was not the staple anymore, so he crawled deep under his bed and grabbed that flat shoe box deep by the wall.

He was sure his mom didn’t mean for him to get this out of the movie. She’d asked if he had a crush on Morticia many times to which he’d laugh nervously and say sure. He liked her but not in that aspect. His adoration was what drove him to set the box on the bed and flip it open. Inside was the gift his brother had got him secretly because he knew the feeling. The need to have one thing that fit him the way he wanted.

Inside was one satin black bathrobe. That’s all. 

Anything else he couldn’t get away with if it was found. This, he could talk his way out of and lie about. When he put it on over his clothes and tied it tight, it looked boyish enough. He saw a cinched waist like his mother and Morticia had. He then tried to lay on his bed like her, imagining a much older life where he’d have his own space, closet full of soft, beautiful things like this, and a husband who wouldn't mind at all. A man that would look at him like how Gomez saw love. 

Something to die for. 

He shut his eyes and day dreamed there for hours on end.

-xN&Sx-

When Sasuke opened his eyes, he was still in that pose. Here he was gushing inside over why and that clerk that made him feel on top of remembering things. The good, the bad, and the forgotten. He thought about sharing that memory with Naruto just for the hell of it. He bet he’d be teased about his silly doings and sneaky behavior. Now that he thought about it, he really wanted to know what it was like for Naruto growing up instead. 

He said he had a moderately religious home but… what did that intel?

While speculating, he rolled over on his side and gazed at the door. _‘I’ll just ask him when he comes back.’_ And after they remove the tape of course. He had to remind himself that plan first and then talk later no matter how bad he wanted to know.

-xN&Sx-

As Naruto headed back to his place on foot with his hood on his head, he was already thinking about his life before all this. The home he knew was loving, was now held in question when he considered his time with Sasuke. Like how come he didn’t know a cooking channel existed? He watched plenty of movies to pass the times when he got out of juvie but those were suggestions from other teens. The officers had some noble mentions too. 

His parents? Not so much. 

He smiled sort of in thought about it. _‘They were afraid of everything and… didn’t let me do much.’_

That was probably sugar coating it. He didn’t think so since it was typical everyday stuff to him. He walked on and considered how many times he’d been baptized. That’s not something people are supposed to do twice but it was honestly kind of fun. The church didn’t like it one bit and he could remember the priest getting real pissed about it. They never went to church again after that. 

He was nine.

-xN&Sx-

_(Flashback)_

“Naruto, are you alright??” There was a look of deep concern on Father Sarutobi’s face.

“Yeah, I’m good!” Naruto sneezed afterwards, better off now. He had a towel around his soaked body in the living room with the help of his mother. Outside when he was playing, he’d taken the lord’s name in vain by accident. To seek forgiveness, he had to pray. To make true of his word, he had to be cleansed in the tub for seven seconds. When he couldn’t breathe, he was simply let up and then pushed back down when he was ready. It was funny to him because he got to make bubbles and or funny faces under the water that made his mom laugh. “I can hold my breath for five seconds now!”

The priest was called over to bless this poor boy and ensure all his misdeeds were forgiven. His problem lied with the parents however that he was gawking at. He couldn’t believe they’d sent for him to… just because he’d… What he came to find troubled him the most out of anything. “Did you try to baptize your son??”

“We did! Since it washes away sin and all, we figured why not.” Kushina smiled and helped her son dry his hair. She was sitting in a single chair with him beside her and her husband on the other side. “The only thing we’re missing is the authority to verify it.”

Father Sarutobi shook his head in disbelief. “Your son has already been baptized though so why have you two been- That’s now that works!” The way they were looking said otherwise. “How many times have you put this child under water???”

“Father, you say that like it’s a bad thing.” Minato just wanted his son to get into heaven like he knew he should. There was much evil going on the world that could send his pride and joy down the wrong path. “He’s perfectly fine and understands it’s for his own good.”

“And it may not work for you but it does for us.” She kissed the blond child on the forehead that sneezed again so preciously that she had to hug him. “Aww, someone has a cold!”

“Which is awesome!!” Naruto’s excitement for it, shocked the priest. To him getting sick meant nothing but hot chicken noodle soup, board games, and sleep for days on end. He didn’t have to take yucky medicine like the other kids at bible school either. “Can I get my night clothes??”

“You sure can!”

“Just remember to thank him after you changed.” Minato gave his son a pat while the speedster headed out of the room.

He was still a ball of energy. Back in his bedroom, he switched clothes in no time and was more than eager to get back to them. This time though when he ran down the long hall, he slowed down for once when he heard unhappy voices. He wasn’t sure why so he stayed hidden around the corner and listened in. 

“-told me that's why he doesn’t go to school but I didn’t want to believe them.” Sarutobi was honestly troubled to see the rumors about the Uzumaki family were true. “You guys are completely misinterpreting his words. Nowhere does it say to harm your child.”

“We are not harming him and I’m offended you’d say such a thing or any of our friends for that matter!” 

The dad backed up his wife with a supportive hand to her shoulder. “They’re just mad because we don’t vaccinate. We took him out of school to make them happy and now they just want him out of the church is all. We can’t make everyone happy, Father.”

“But it’s not about that, Minato. They want him in school and around other kids more. Everyone loves Naruto but you two are clearly-” He was going to lose his composure so he took a minute to breathe and calm down. 

“Are you alright, Father? Want a drink or something?” Her worry was sincere like that of her husbands. 

“I’m fine, thank you.” Sometimes their acts like that, showed him they were honestly oblivious and able to be saved. Sarutobi then tried to be more tactical with him. Bluntly telling them they’re doing wrong was going over their heads. “Alright, I would like to know what you guys think Naruto’s cold came from?”

“Well he’s been playing outside a lot lately.” Which was typical for his son to do. 

“Does he ever go out after the punishment or cleansing that you call it?”

“It's cleansing, and only when he’s dry!” She was a good mother in that aspect or so she believed. 

“Good then. I want you two to do some homework on what a cold is and how it’s brought on. After that, call me.” He stood to leave right then. 

“Why can’t we just meet you at church?” To Minato that seemed a better option since it was getting late and they had a bed schedule here. 

Father Sarutobi fixed his robes and shook his head with a heavy sigh. “Because... while I have hope for you both, there are some people who wish to have Naruto taken from you.”

“What?!” Kushina rose from her seat in defense mode, held back by her husband. “On what grounds?! Who’s saying this?!”

“I’d like to know as well!” There were a few choice words for them too.

The priest had tried telling them time and time again. What difference would it make now? At the end of his rope, he gave them simple orders that would determine their fate. “Read up on a cold. Think about what you’re both doing. Call me then…”

Naruto frowned from his hiding place, feeling guilty for some reason. Once the leader of his Sunday learnings were gone, he came around the corner with a red nose. “Why’s Father Sarutobi upset? Did I do something?”

His parents looked at each other with what he could only guess was fear and uncertainty. That was the first time in his life he’d seen them like that. They didn’t say much either but that they loved him and he should get to bed. For a minute he thought they were mad because he didn’t say thank you like he was told and they knew somehow. Later he’d find they’d stayed up all night in books and on the computer he wasn’t allowed but an hour on. 

Everything changed after that. 

There were no more cleansing baths and he had to take yucky medicine a lot. He received shots and many odd, healthy meals. Then there was even talk of letting him go to high school after a couple of years. The one thing that was for certain after that day was that they never went to church again. His parents rarely brought it up and sort of calmed down from it. It was more like they were afraid to teach him something wrong or hurt him that they resulted in teaching random lessons. 

He had to be a good person and never harm people. 

Cursing was perfectly fine compared to that.

To make sure he didn’t stray though, no cell phones were allowed for him to have. Monitored internet access, selective movies, music, and radio were all under question. They wanted no negative influence over him or for him to be misguided. Talking to his church mates was prohibited as well. 

Of course this would later backfire when they send him off to school for the shock of his life. 

-xN&Sx-

Now that he thought back over that, he developed a weird feeling. He had to stop at a crossing and wait for the light to change anyway. _‘Why didn’t we go back to church??’_ He understood school somewhat because he was vaccinated but still it seemed dangerous to him in their eyes. What did they find out about a cold that was so bad? Or were they embarrassed? The whole time they preached being kind to others and knowing when he was hurting someone was also odd considering he’d come to fail at that later.

He was thinking too much into it. 

Naruto was sure that he was. The church probably didn’t want them back after the cold thing because he was sick for quite a while. His family just stopped going because it was a hassle anyway since they worked so much. He had excuses to go on for days that he thought were right when the light turned green. _‘It's alright,’_ he told himself. 

They weren’t very religious anymore from that day on. 

Just be a good person was the driven lesson then.

-xN&Sx-

There are three swivel chairs and one couch in his office. 

But there is no Sasuke. 

He has a desk, two indoor trees by the door, and his blazer on the back of his seat.

But there is no Sasuke.

Danzo’s overall space and building was missing the one thing he’d like to be where it should be. This is why he doesn’t like to give his things free range sometimes. They abuse that gift and test him like he won’t activate the shock collar at any moment. He’s taking an early leave just to showcase this. He had a few places to visit with one stop being the raven’s brother. He was quite a beautiful man but with a dangerous guy that was lucky to slip through the cracks. A lot of people around here like Kisame too. As far as he’s concerned, both of them can disappear but it would serve him no good. 

He was looking for one person who’d crossed the line. _‘Pathetic.’_ He really had to break a wing to get a point across. More like he had to higher someone. That person was an already enlisted individual who’d been in charge of keeping the blond’s laptop stocked with evidence. He could take a break and go find Hidan for him. He needed those idiots to then push a raven doll in a way it’ll draw him out from wherever he’s hiding. 

Getting a hold of him won’t be pretty but he might learn finally. 

Naruto on the other hand, will lose his job. Then he might just flat out disappear depending on how bad Sasuke aggravates him. Whether that's in pieces, fed to his dogs, and or his annoying family, he wasn’t sure yet.

It was a coin toss but not by him.


	20. Chapter 20

-xN&Sx-

Jiraiya had an easy job as a Detective. Not much ever happened in this town out of the ordinary. He arrested petty thieves and the occasional robber throughout the month. It didn’t mean he hated his job but he tolerated it. There were times where it could get interesting like now. Two of his old friends had asked him to check on a resident he hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting yet. No it wasn’t a beautiful woman for a change but the situation was serious enough. Given some of the details, he expected this young man to be some moody, hyperactive teenager. 

So it kind of made sense when he saw this punk rock themed, young man struggling to get the door open. He did seem in a rush for some reason that he had to ask about, “Forget your key, kid?” Though he himself was dressed casually and simply looked like a passing adult, there was some authority to his presence. He remained undercover because he thought the teen had blond hair. “Need some help?”

“Huh? Ah, no.” Hidan stopped his tampering with a confused glance to the guy. He’d been told after a very nice lunch that he had to go find Naruto while his partner searched for Sasuke. Since he couldn’t find his target here, he thought he might break in and get something out of this visit. Guess not. “I’ve got the wrong key is all.”

“Well it happens.” Jiraiya really should have read the report or asked more questions. Because this really wasn’t a case and just a personal matter for both parties involved, he thought he could wing it on spoken information alone. “You sure you don’t need help.”

“No, no! I got it. I’ll just retrace my steps.” And get chewed out by his boss. He stressed a smile and walked away. “Thanks though!”

“Sure! Hey, what’s your name right quick?” Being ignored was one thing, speeding up drew suspicion. He took one step to follow, shouting, “Hey-!!”

“Who are you?”

The officer jumped a bit from the random voice behind him. He was too old for this with all that white hair though it was natural in reality. He clutched that fabric over his heart while his body tried to regain his soul. “Christ, you kids. I swear!”

Naruto looked from left to right, not at all sure what was going on here but this random person was at his door. “Uum, sorry about that.” He’d just come around the way, kind of in a hurry to get his things and get back. “You alright?”

“I’ll live.” He half smiled, finally getting a good look at this one. He fit the physical description more which made him feel a little slow inside. _‘So this is him.’_ Still wasn’t what he was expecting. He was averager than the last kid but a youth nonetheless. “You must be Naruto.”

“Depends who’s asking.” Whenever someone says that, seven out of ten they are said person. And so, he was shown the detective’s badge. His worry only escalated since this could mean many things.

“My name is Jiraiya. You’re not in trouble either so breathe. I was called to check on you.”

Calming down was impossible for a second. “By who and why?” He had a few guesses and one of them wasn’t liked. “I haven’t done anything.”

“Maybe not on this side of town but… We’ve all made mistakes.” Scaring the kid wasn’t what he had planned or intended so he tried to ease that expression off of him. “I’m not here about that though!” Such was a lie. “But I have been made aware by your grandma.” The other person chose to remain anonymous. “She’s worried and as a friend, that passes onto me. I’m here to make sure you know you have someone on your side.”

Well that’s sweet of her and all but he was okay and sure as hell didn't want a cops help. Then again if he wanted to keep the raven safe… another player in the background could work even it made him uncomfortable. Naruto pulled out his keys and said, “Alright then. Can we talk inside?”

“Sure.” He seemed friendly enough and valid since his keys worked. “Huh, you know there was another guy here earlier trying to get inside your place.”

“What? Who??”

“Don’t know but they have light-ish purple hair? Slicked back a bit. Was that a friend or should I look into it?”

 _‘Hidan!!’_ That son of a- Naruto had to calm down, forcing himself to grin in case that rat was still around somewhere. “I’m not really sure but there is something I’d like to talk to you about.” 

-xN&Sx-

Sasuke spent his time cleaning up the mess and salvaging what was left. He had a random movie going on in the background that reminded him he should give Naruchi a costume. Like a disembodied hand costume or a little prison outfit. After all, he was being a little brat every time he tried to fix the sheets. “I shouldn’t have let you nap that long. You have way too much energy.” He was meowed as that little fur ball had crawled out from under the covers to the pillow. “Don’t you do it.” He kept eye contact with him the whole time while it tried to sneak over to the nightstand. He had his unfinished plate and Naruto’s own over there. “Don’t.”

He lifted a paw at it, hoping this action would hint to the hooman that there is something in there his nose assures his stomach it wants. So far all he got from the raven was sounds that did not sound like yes and actions that did not fill his tummy with delicious foods. When his demands continued to be ignored, he prepared to leap over there. He wiggled those hips and then jumped to no avail. 

“Nice try.” Sasuke had moved fast to catch him. He then held this disobedient brat up. “He says I eat too much but look at yo-... Actually, you haven’t eaten at all.”

That’s what Naruchi was trying to tell him. Food. Nightstand. Him. Get. Eat. Problem solved but no. He was carried around while the raven looked for something that was not where he wanted to go. He cried out again and seemed to get an answer. 

“I know you’re hungry but hold on. I didn’t pack your cat food I’m guessing because of the rush.” Sasuke had packed up bag after bag of clothes but nothing else. “You are not having human food so I have to go out.” He sat the kitten down on the bed just so he could move the containers out of reach. He then took a minute to change into some pants and a black, cuffed beanie. For their furry companion, he gave a loving pet. “I’ll be right back so try to behave yourself.”

He had no idea what to leave him to do so he put it on big cat diaries and left him with a scarf to roll around in. That should keep him entertained. 

_‘I’ll message Naruto right quick.’_ He did so on his way out after tucking his hair in the beanie. The raven had to play it as safe as possible, smirking at the quick message back. _‘Of course I’ll be careful.’_

There was no reason not to be when he had a good thing to come back to.

-xN&Sx-

Kiba didn’t have such a life but he was perfectly content with his day ending off on that note. He had hours of work left that he needed a break from when that strange coworker of his, finally came back. “Took you long enough!”

Shino shrugged and slipped on that white coat that did not shield them from the cold back there. “Sorry.”

“You say that like you’re not. I know damn well that Hidan is not good company.” He took off his personal one right on there, ready to go out for a break. The second he didn’t get a response, he approached him and saw that smile there. “You’ve got to be kiddin- You know that he’s been around, right? He’s far from a good person. You can do better.”

“Thank you for reminding me it’s my choice. Now excuse me.” He needed to go busy himself about that number in his pocket he could call or text at any time. “I have work to do.”

“Work that your break killed thirty minutes of!” Now he knew damn well that he couldn’t talk which is why his cohort walked away from him with a groan. _‘He’s worse than Naruto!!’_ Or maybe he was just mad that everyone could find happiness in the darkest places whereas he was still on that single train. He grumbled and rolled his eyes, leaving their work area to just go outside for once. He passed the flower shop on the way where Lee waved him over. The bushy-eyed weirdo was not his favorite but he was an okay guy. “What do you want, Lee? I’m on break!”

“You mean your third one or your fifth one?” The flamboyant florist leaned over the counter with this big smile and a white chrysanthemum in hand. “Care for the flower of love and truth? You know you need one!”

“Ha-ha. Very funny but I don’t need a damn flower. What do you want?” He tried to smack it out of his face but missed since he couldn’t deny that the green loving bastard was faster. 

“Wellll, if you must know! You guy’s little argument reached my ‘budding’ ears.” Lee chuckled at his own joke and placed that lovely flower in his hair. He was surrounded by an array of lovely designs made by nature. Delicate but strong in presence, meaning, and construction like his gorgeous girlfriend. He had a lot to be happy about but there were things that troubled him like the blond’s outburst a while ago. “If you want to talk about it, I’m here. You guys are such good friends that I’d hate to see you two fall out.”

“Fall out? You’re the reason Sakura left him and now he’s lost his damn mind.”

That was quite impossible to the florist. “You say that but Sakura told me that’s not the reason, and Naruto actually took the break up well.”

Yet another love struck smuck that chooses their partner over obvious logic. Kiba shoved his hands in his pockets and pushed on, not needing this. “Believe whatever you want, bushy-brow!”

“Okay, but what about you?!” Lee shouted after him, honestly wanting to help. “I think someone's opinion other than your own head, might be helpful!”

“I don’t need anyone! I’m fine.” And he’d like to make it to the door without further confrontation. He couldn’t stop the gazes his way from just about everyone that had an opinion on him. So many stares of judgement made him feel self-conscious and short of breath for a second. He put haste to his steps then, making it through those automated doors just to take his first breath. _‘Fucking people!’_ No one can mind their own business now-a-days and that thought alone screamed hypocrite in his head. _‘Ugh!’_ He put it off again and looked to his right. Down by the ending corner of the store was Shikamaru. At least he was likely on his side. “Hey, Shika!”

Shikamaru glanced at the approaching meat clerk and nodded, sitting up on the bench a bit more. He’d been out here for ten minutes, staring at that limo in their parking lot on the side. He kept his curiosity in the back of his mind while he addressed another issue once Kiba sat beside him. “So, do you think Naruto was joking?”

“Ahhgg!! Seriously, you too?? I don’t want to think about that idiot right now. I’m on break, my dude!”

“But he’s your friend?” He chuckled at the idiot’s childish groan over the question. 

“Friends listen to friends!” That hole he dug got deeper and deeper the more he ranted. “I’ve tried to help him countless times but I’m done. He is on his own.”

“So… you think he was joking or not?”

“Oh my go- Of course he’s joking! He’s Naruto! The same guy that lets you slack on your job.” Kiba pulled out his phone to surf, determined he was going to relax. “That pushover couldn’t harm a fly.”

“Depends how well you think you know him like… how come we’ve never seen him around here before?” Shikamaru didn’t think Naruto was a bad person but there were weird things going on with him.

“That’s because he isn't from here from what he told me. He moved here sometime ago.”

“For what?”

“I don’t know. His grandma? She did give him an easy job.” That should be obvious enough but he could see that his know-it-all friend next to him was still overthinking it. “Hey, man. Don’t worry about it. He’s clearly just high on attention and himself right now. He’ll come around when his heart gets broken again.”

“Yeah, I guess.” He stayed on the fence, eyes never leaving that limo. “Who do you think the hot shot here is?”

“I don’t know but he sure as hell ain’t pulling a crowd…” Kiba dawned off when the double doors opened and out came the foreboding asshole of the year. He had a glare on his face the whole time that the higher up didn’t notice. “The fuck is he doing here?”

“He?” Shika cocked his head to the side at the well-dressed older guy and the other shorter one with glasses who was kind of cute. “The old guy or the dork with the glasses?”

“I only know the creepy old guy. He runs some advertising company downtown or something.” He sat up a bit to make sure, catching the man’s attention. However, it was short lived and one that would stay on his mind since the proud bastard grinned and waved. _‘The hell?’_

“Does he know you?”

“Not by choice.” He’d flip him off if he could but his own boss was suddenly coming over to them out of the store. “Tsunade?”

She exhaled and dropped down in between them without asking. “I’m fucking done with today. Give me one, Mr. Nara. I know you have some.”

Shikamaru chuckled and reached in the pockets of his green apron to hand her cigarette. “Here ya go.”

“Thanks.”

“Wow, what’s wrong with you?” Kiba asked, actually a bit concerned about her aggravation which wasn’t good for anyone who she was pissed at. “Can’t be that bad if you’re not drinking.”

“I’m about to! Look,” she said as she used her own lighter and then took a puff before carrying on, “That rich jackass you see pulling out of my damn lot, just came here and told me Naruto tried to break into someone's car last night! It’s on video and everything.” Her leg started bouncing then, for this is what she feared the most. “This isn’t good. It’s going to cost Naruto a lot to keep this from getting reported.”

“I don’t see why. He should just take the fine since it’s his fist misdemeanor.”

Shikamaru thought the same thing too with the meat clerk, but their boss was stressing even more and killing that cancer stick. “Tsunade… you alright?”

“No.” Sending that blond in would mean violating his probation. Having a detective escort him here would raise suspicion should a case be opened. “Which is why I need you two to go get him.”

“What?! I understand Shika but why me?!”

“Actually I don’t make much sense going. I talk to Naruto casually or not at all and-”

“I don’t give a fuck if you two have shared a pop-tart with him or not! You’re both out here on your fifth damn break and neither one of you clocked out!” Tsunade flicked that unfinished cigarette just to grab both of them by the ears and force them up. Their whining about abuse and protests meant nothing to her. “Oh shut it! I have so many reasons to fire you idiots but I don’t because Naruto trusts you guys! So clock out for the day! Go find him! And bring him here since he’s not answering my damn calls!” Maternal instincts were a bitch and these two were feeling it. “You have three hours!”

-xN&Sx-

She thought she was mad. 

Danzo was experiencing unrivaled impatience. He sat in his ride with his legs crossed and hands clasped at the raised knee. His eyes were closed as he pondered what exactly in the hell was going on. He’d just left from that nuisance's workplace and well, apparently the kid had asked to quit. It wasn’t a problem for him at the end of the day since he wanted him fired and suffering but this is no way to do that. Now he can’t toy with him and instead has to threaten him with the police. Which he will do regardless of how much the blond is forced to pay him. He sighed at the lack of fun he wouldn’t get to have in that. _‘I guess I could keep upping the price till he loses his mind. Sasuke will have a fit but still it’ll be funny at least.’_ He couldn’t even find joy out of blackmail right, bringing him to sigh and open his eyes. “Kabuto, have they found Sasuke yet?”

“None of them have sent word back, sir… Um, sir, if I may, wouldn’t it be easier to just track his phone or call him from another?” He’d rather that instead of his boss having to put faith into delinquents. He got that he did that because it would be easy to dispose of them later should they get out of line. No one would miss them but… they were expendable for that reason. “The station can help with this.”

“No, no. I don’t want to involve them anymore than they need to be.” He might have a hold in with them but there were good cops around too that he’d like to not run into. So, he used them sparingly and when strategically needed. Finding the raven was not something he needed that power for. “Kakuzu said he’s not at home. Naruto has either quit his job, took leave, or is hiding from me with Sasuke. Which means they are somewhere.”

“Or nowhere. They probably ran off together.” The way his boss looked at him like he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the box was concerning.

“Your humor is lacking, my friend.” He then closed his eyes again to think. _‘Even if he did do that I’ll find him and make him…’_ An idea crept into his twisted thoughts. He reopened his eyes with a small smile and said, “Kabuto, my wife works at a bank. Get her on call for me and have Kakuzu shadowing in.”

 _‘The call button is right there but okay.’_ Kabuto had to put down his laptop in that moving ride to get across. “Might I ask why, sir?”

“Because if Sasuke isn’t home with that penniless idiot then he’s somewhere else with him and I’m sure my pet is paying. Also, my wife seriously needs to be of more use. I’ve been growing weary of her presence.” The only thing that kept him from getting rid of her was his kids that he tolerated and the fact he could mess around without her knowing. That thrill alone that it gives was worth it. “It’s still against the law to get rid of children isn’t it?”

“...” He took a second to mentally load, pausing on the dial while unsure if his boss was serious or not. “Uh, yes, sir. It is illegal.”

“Damn it. You know I wouldn’t have any if my parents weren’t so set on me marrying her. Like her holey life would save me.” He got rid of his parents some years ago because of their pestering and later started tinkering in more sadistic passions. Just because he was a spoiled brat, being taught he could have whatever he wanted was something he instilled. Those that got in the way, had to go. It took awhile to do the unthinkable because of petty things like emotion but he got over it quickly. “Her tongue isn’t bad at least. Then again, I thought of someone else.”

“Sasuke, sir?” Kabuto hit the button and sat back down since his boss had chosen to nod instead verbally reply.

Outside, Danzo’s smile was a little crooked as well when he thought about it over the ringing. Imagining holding the raven down was sadly not enjoyable at the moment. His bird had tried to fly off somewhere from his reach and every minute passing reminded him of that. He should invest in shock collars. He then started to wonder if that was a kink. If not, the raven could be the first one to try it.

-xN&Sx-

Down at the nearest dollar store, Sasuke found it difficult to settle for the cheap things. He had a picky taste, especially when it came to wanting to spoil their fussy gentlemen back at the apartment. _‘I hope he doesn’t scratch up the place.’_ He doubted he would but he still tried to be quick about it. _‘He might like 9 lives… or Sheba? I could mix it with something.’_ He had his purse with his phone inside, ready to google when needed. _‘Oh! They do have fancy feasts.’_

He picked up a pretty light blue can that was tuna and gravy. There were many other flavors that could serve better, but how fresh were they? For some reason he wanted Naruto’s opinion on the matter and that led him to blush faintly. He could already hear the blond telling him that Naruchi is just a cat and that he’ll eat anything. _‘Sure he does but that doesn’t mean he should.’_ The argument in his head was embarrassing. He had to shake it off and just pick a flavor and get back. 

“If you’re having trouble, I know my husband’s cat likes the savory salmon feast a little too much.”

Sasuke chuckled and turned to ask the random person that came over to shop somewhat near him. “Is it that good then?” The query had left his lips long before he saw this guy. They were tall, familiar but with bandages all the way from his hands to his shoulders under a navy, sleeveless hoodie. That spiky dark hair of his that stuck out of a bandanna, was tragically a reminder to who he was looking at and why his body shut down.

“It’s alright but it gets annoying fast.” Zabuza hadn’t noticed him in that way. He’d only found out out this girl was in fact a guy much like his partner. It didn’t surprise him really so he had no reaction. His eyes were on the cat food he’d been sent to stack up on. He had a basket on arm, pausing from adding can after can when felt those eyes on him. He looked to the stranger that became less so by that pretty face he knew he recognized. “You alright there?... Do I know you?”

Normal. 

The raven’s old abuser was just here acting like he was an average person. That’s how he did it before when luring him in. A casual guy that did nothing wrong. Even when he did, he got what he wanted without repercussions regardless of who it scarred or broke. His body must have remembered all that because he dropped the can and backed away steadily. He blamed himself for forgetting that if the counselor was here then so was… him. 

“Um.” He looked down at that item dropped and then back up to the effeminate man that was staring at him like he was terrified of something. There was no one else but them on the aisle so he could only guess this was his fault somehow. “Did I scare you or-” He blinked out of surprise when that pretty guy moved back a little too fast and tripped. “Hey, relax! What’s wrong??” He tried to help him and that’s when he saw it. Those black eyes and lithe frame were all too familiar when in that defensive like state. 

His frantic voice sealed it too and drew ears only. “Don’t touch me!” He kept backing away before he could get to his feet, on the verge of a panic attack so he grabbed some protection. The nearest thing around was a silver pet bowl that he would utilize. 

Zabuza understood this reaction so he stopped approaching the person he wronged those years ago. While he never paid for his crimes in those instances, he did go to jail for other things. He got help in there and it made him realize why he was such a monster living alone with only suffering around him. Granted it took a while but he made some effort to change even if his mind wasn’t completely changed. His partner had convinced him to try . “You… You must be Sasuke, aren’t you? Didn’t recognize you with that hoo- Nmgh!!” He should have expected that to happen. He was hit smack in the face with a flying cat bowl that hurt but did no further damage than that. The sound was bad enough too once it hit the floor. He held his sore nose, glaring at the emotional twink who had the nerve to run off then. “Sasuke!” 

Like seriously, that was unnecessary to him since times were different. He’s trying to do better but of course that raven didn’t know that. He groaned and set down the basket to go apologize, foolishly thinking he could just talk to him after all this time. 

Sasuke had left the whole store however. He’s not going to come back either so those people can stay confused there. He’ll walk a mile to somewhere else but not right now. Naruchi was just going to have to be spoiled today and enjoy some human food on top of being hand fed so he could calm down. Till then, the raven suffered with the sweats and labored breathing as his body worked over time to get him away from there. 

-xN&Sx-

“Are you sure you want to do this?” His back up plan seemed a little on chance at best. “I mean I can just launch an investigation.”

“It won’t help if he has a hold of your workplace too.” Naruto opened the front door, laptop in hand, sure of himself. “This is the only way to keep Sasuke safe.” 

“By throwing yourself in jail?” Jiraiya didn’t think Danzo would be that stupid to give away information like that just because he’s in a secure space. He’ll just call the cops on the teen. “I fail to see how that will help him.”

“It’ll make sense if Sasuke actually does go missing. Just remember to be around. I’ll let you know.” At the buzz of his phone, he checked it right quick while the detective left his room. _‘Come back? Alright.’_ He was on his way there anyway but was now troubled by the capitalized text. “Sasuke needs me to come back so I really have to go. Can I trust you not to tell my grandma?”

“You can but... I think we should tell her. She can be of help.”

“Of help?” He wasn’t sure if this guy knew her too well. “She’ll throw him out of a window and then she’ll go to jail!”

Jiraiya chuckled and shrugged, for that was debatable. “She can be headstrong but she’s clever too.”

“Clever with her punches.” He’s felt a few hits himself for being a smart mouth. “It’s best she stays out of it so she doesn’t get hurt.”

“Then what about me??”

“You’re a cop.” He meant no disrespect but the guy was more equipped and trained. “You’re the expert at helping people?”

“Right!” Jiraiya chuckled with an embarrassed rub of the back of his neck since the blond was looking at him so deadpan. “And I will help! You can count on me!”

Naruto shook his head, smiling nonetheless. The guy was more pleasant than most officers to talk to if not odd. He didn’t seem like he was on the force and more so just a random person with a badge. Such a thing was comforting for him especially with him out of uniform. “We’ll see.”

-xN&Sx-

Sasuke had made it back to the motel just to slam the door and crash back against it out of breath. He slid down to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest. _‘I made it!’_ He was home and Naruto was on his way hopefully. Everything would be fine. The kitten came over to ask for food just to get snuggled instead. His hooman was sad again so no doubt he’d be a pillow to cry on. Here comes the nasty sea of white papers and strange whimpering sounds. He shall endure this great distress that has befallen the raven who left him here with his ancestors on TV. He wished he was that big then maybe he could stop whatever it was that left the raven this way. 

Sasuke sniffled and nuzzled the kitten, trembles fading. _‘I just have to wait.’_ He did so away from the door and onto the bed with a patient pet to join him. He planned to take a quick rest at first but there was a knock at the door.

* * *

A/N:Hope Everyone's Thanksgiving and or Foodsgiving went well!

Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

-xN&Sx-

On the bed, Sasuke sat up and checked his phone since wasn’t entirely sure who the hell that was at the door. He knew it wasn’t Naruto because he hadn’t received a message of any kind from him. Worried, he stayed there for a while with the kitten who was all too eager to get down. He only let him go because the knocking wasn’t too aggressive and the voice that came through seemed familiar enough. 

“Sasuke, it’s your brother!! I know you’re in there.”

 _‘Itachi?’_ He tilted his head to the side, confused but happy at the same time. He then lifted off of the bed to hurry over to the door. After he opened it, he was more than relieved to see his older brother there as grouchy as ever. “How did you find me??”

“That’s what you’re concerned about?” Itachi could think of fifty other reasons to draw attention too. Like example A being this dump. It was clean which was pretty much all it had going for it. “When he read back your withdrawals, I thought he was joking.”

“Who did what??”

“Our bank? You know that guy up there has a crush on me so it wasn’t hard. All I had to then was wait for you to come out or come back.” He smirked at how his little brother was not at all happy about his successful track and find mission. “You can’t keep a secret from me either, not this time at least.”

Actually, Sasuke’s concern was that if his brother could do that then his boss would easily find him, but he hasn’t. There are many different banks to go with so he likely didn’t know who he was with… yet. It’s on his file at work so until then, he had some time to change plans. “Could you help me do something right quick?”

“Not till you tell what exactly is going on. Why are you in a motel instead of your apartment? Why is there a kitten here??” His biggest problem was how adorable it was swirling around his heels. Against his better judgment, he picked up this stranger on four legs that his heart melted over. “Oh, you have a little bow at your collar. How cute.” He got distracted only momentarily once he noticed how his younger sibling was staring at him. “What? It’s odd, okay! Like you didn't notice it too.”

Sasuke shook his head, stepping to the side to let him come in. “Yes, I know. He’s fancy but could we get back on topic?”

“Sure.” Of course he could focus… after he got over those eyes. _‘They’re so blue!!’_ It reminded him of his boyfriend’s hair. Unfortunately, said man was allergic to cats so they couldn’t have one. He would no doubt be sneezing once he came back. “Where did you find him?”

“Naruto did, really.”

“Naruto did? You mean off the street?? But he smells so good though.” And he was the friendliest thing to be putting up with all these examinations. Itachi sat down on the bed with him and rolled the curious kitten on it’s back. “I take it that you bathe him.”

“I do when I can.” Sasuke sat down beside them, chuckling at his brother’s fixation over him. “Naruchi likes the finer things so he’s a spoiled brat sometimes. I actually need to get him some cat food though but… guess who I ran into today?”

“Who?” he asked while playing with those mittens. 

“Zabuza.”

Itachi froze, stopping playtime to turn to his brother. “You’re jokin- You’re not joking!” He could tell from that down miserable expression the youngest wore. “But how? Where did he come from??”

“He’s married to the new counselor that you have. That just so happened to work where I used too.” He didn’t want to think the worst but this wasn’t good either. “So now I have him and Danzo… Which is just lovely by the way.”

“Okay, I see why you’re hiding out in this place and quit your job though you could have just told me.”

“Not really.” Sasuke tried to explain it to him in a way where it was convincing enough to trust him. “I need you clueless so if Danzo comes at you, you literally don’t know anything. You, Kisame, and Orochimaru, all have something to lose. I’ve never liked that place so even when we get rid of him, I’m not going back.”

“You sure you want to leave me out of it though?” He was pretty good at keeping a secret for a very long, long time. “I don’t mind the danger.”

“You say that but Kisame will kill me if you get hurt, not to mention your little lover boys will too.” His brother had a few of them and one was a cop now. That thought flickered on in the raven’s head as he got an idea. “Hey, are you still in contact with Kakashi?”

“Of course, why?”

“Do you think he’ll buy a room somewhere else for me?”

“I can do that myself though.”

But then it would defeat the purpose. “We work at the same place, Itachi. He’ll check your check set up and then Kisame’s and so on. He doesn’t know about Kakashi so, please?”

“Please? It’s not that easy. If you think I need answers, he’s going to demand some so at least tell him Zabuza is around and he’ll understand.” At the mew from the kitten, all onyx eyes shifted down at the hungry fur ball who’d given all he could and would now like to eat. “What is this thing he’s doing by chewing my hand?”

“Naruchi is hungry. Can you… buy him some food for me?” He really felt really bad for asking so much of him but his big brother wanted to help so... “My ex was at the store.”

Itachi half smiled and nodded, understanding the situation was a sensitive one. “Alright, I’ll go but if I see him and I don’t come back, chances are I’m in jail.”

“I already hit him with a cat bowl so I’ll be there too.”

“You did not!”

He did. “I chucked it and ran.”

The oldest laughed at the remorseless delivery. “Well that’s one way to tell him off.”

Sasuke nodded, knowing he’d gladly do it again. His phone buzzed not a second later, leading him to check it and become a little saddened at the news. The blond clerk was going to be a little late for reasons he hoped weren’t too bad. He asked him why but he never got a response. 

-xN&Sx-

Naruto had made it halfway down the street before he ran into his coworkers who were both kind of agitated upon seeing him. He guessed this might be a good thing in case he was being followed but still. They didn’t look like they wanted to just chat. “Hey, guys.”

“Don’t act so casual, idiot. We know what you did!” Kiba was the first to accuse with a digit aimed at the poor, completely lost blond. “Now that damn old hag is getting us involved!”

“I’m not usually one to care but… this kind of sucks even if we’re off for the rest of the day.” Nara had enough to deal with at his own place without this nonsense. 

“What are you guys talking about?”

“Last night? When I left you to your own devices? You then went and did something stupid for whatever reason!”

Since the meat clerk was on his bullshit, he turned to the smoker and asked him, “What is he talking about?”

Shikamaru shrugged because he didn’t know if what he was about to say was true or not. “Well apparently you tried to break into someone’s car last night.” The way the blond reacted was not what he expected. 

“So they did catch me? Figures, but I wasn’t trying to rob anyone, not like he’d care to know that.” All the while Naruto contemplated aloud, he was pissing off the pet owner in the background more and more. “I bet it looks real bad on camera still.”

“You bet?”

“See this is what I’m talking about,” Kiba said with a thumb out to him. “Naruto has lost his damn mind.”

“I… I’m sure there’s an explanation.” He stopped the meat clerk from leaving, willing to hear the blond out. “Naruto, what are you talking about? What were you actually doing then?”

“Well I was trying to find Danzo for personal reasons. I made a few errors along the way that night but it’s alright.” Everything was under control though he stayed secretive. He had to hide and act casual with his laptop in hand. “I’m guessing he’s trying to blackmail me or something?” To him that meant the bastard was looking for Sasuke or payback. Either or, he couldn’t have. “You can tell him I refuse.”

“It’s not that easy. Tsunade sent us to find you and bring you back so you two can figure something out.” Shikamaru kept a hold of Kiba, refusing to let him just bail because he was in a mood. “I really think you should since you don’t want to tell us what’s going on.”

“Like it’s anything special. He’s sprung over that tra-”

“Why did she send you, Kiba?” Naruto would love to know so he could have a reason to answer her calls. “Of all the people right now, why you?”

“I don’t know, man. I asked her the same damn thing! Like I want to see your face!”

“At least you’re seeing something for once.” His snap back was met with a more physical rebuttal that the smartest guy here stepped in the way of. 

Shika held a palm up to both guys. “Can we not go back to the high school drama scene? Whatever it is going on between you guys sounds dumb as hell if you want my honest opinion! Worst part is, I cannot support either of you if I don’t even know what the hell is going on!” They pissed him off when they both glared at each other but neither said anything. “Are you guys for real?? Naruto, you’re about to head downtown! For what??”

“Well, Naruto? Want to shut him out too?” 

“Kiba, get off your fucking horse before you break it’s back with your ego.” He meant it in the most sincere way, getting on Naruto’s case next. “And you, please talk to us! You listen to everyone else but you won’t even spare us a word about you. Where are you going with your laptop? Why were you following some rich prick around? Why did you want time off from your job? Pick one an answer before we have to drag you to her office.”

“Someone missed his smoke break.” Naruto snickered at how true that was when Nara grabbed the collar of his coat. 

“Nicotine is my patience level so don’t test me!”

“Okay, okay! If you guys really want to help, get out your phones.” He confused them only momentarily. Next he sent both of them a simple text stating that someone might be following him and listening in. The best thing they can do right now is talk like this on the way back to the store. When he looked up to see their faces, everyone but Kiba seemed to be on board. “This is the only way, man.”

“And if it’s just a distraction so you can avoid the issue later?” That shrug was what ruined it for him. “I’m not playing this stupid game.”

“Kiba-”

“Nope, you’re on your own, Shika. If she wants to fire me, she can.” He’s not going to get wrapped up in something that could put him in danger too. As he was walking away from them, he received a message that did make him stop for a second. It was about Hidan possibly following Naruto. Like that was enough to bring him back. He kept on his way and in his head. _‘He’s just following you because he’s working with Sasuke!’_ Since he truly believed that, he’ll get his own evidence. 

The blond watched him go, never looking back, not even once. Which made him downcast a bit but he guessed it was for the best. “Thanks, Shika.”

“I need my job… and I want to help you.” Maybe it’ll be explained along the way or so he hoped. Shika asked him through a message when they started walking. The answer he received was something along the lines of safety. He didn’t want to involve him in case of endangerment. 

Naruto did not trust Danzo’s mental state to be that of a normal person, especially not after what he found on his laptop. Thankfully, he had a Detective around to help see that it couldn’t have been him since he would have never opened something horrid like that up in front of him. It was further proof though that someone had been in his house and through his things. He couldn’t afford to leave his electronics behind or let the enemy know he was on to what they did without any solid proof. It’ll be he said she said for the most part. That video Sasuke had could help them but they needed more and he knew where to get it. The problem was actually getting there.

-xN&Sx-

So the bank was a bust because the raven wasn’t with the one Danzo’s wife worked at. Finding out which was out of Kabuto’s reach since he was just a security guy. He could do so himself but he’d need to go back to work. He sent his lackey instead because he had some places to visit in case the information couldn’t be obtained even after he found out which bank it was. He had to get out there on the field since hiring teenagers was aggravating to say the least. He knew Hidan was at least following Naruto while Kakuzu was searching for sightings of Sasuke. 

He decided to help speed up that process and so went to the raven’s place first. He had a key like any good master does so entering was no problem. Of course what he wanted wasn’t there. No one was around really with it being well after the lunch rush hour. Everyone was heading back or already back at their job and pushing those last hours away. Once all was said and done, then they’d head on home to relax. 

A home is what you make it. 

This was not one of them so Danzo went ahead and packed a few things for the raven, specifically clothes that he liked. Intimate apparel and all were placed in two of the raven’s bags. Boots and heels he fancied were thrown in too. There was nothing else worth value anywhere, not even pictures. He found that kind of romantic that Sasuke wasn’t the sentimental type either. He wouldn’t miss this place and he’d surely appreciate for once that he was going to this length for him. 

Not many people were worth a fire but his parents. 

Sure he liked Orochimaru at one point and even Itachi… There were a few other enchanting specimens life created but all of them were too good. They didn’t know how to play or embrace a twisted form of romance. He and Sasuke weren’t too different at all. Each of them liked to toy with people so this strapless, black dress was more than just to have. It was needed for whoever funeral the raven would need to attend. He grabbed a few other things to his liking and then set the bags up front by the door. He looked around the room one more time with a confident smile. 

This should do it.

-xN&Sx-

Sasuke had no idea what was going on with Naruto but he hadn’t heard from him in a while. His brother left long to go get the kitten some food while he was stuck here in a worry. He guessed he could count himself lucky that his boss hadn’t tried to reach him from another phone or something. _‘Maybe he gave up?’_ Which would be a dream come true but he had a feeling no such thing was happening. 

His best option was to book it to another place before his boss found out where he was.

 _‘He’s not that crazy.’_ He’s had a lot of exes and even rejected ones that were vocal but never any with the power or drive to commit things that Danzo was willing to do. _‘How does his wife not suspect anything?’_ Either she turned a blind eye or she was played for a fool. Whichever the woman was, thinking about her or him, was not healthy in the least because he felt down all over again. 

The good thing was that this would end soon. He had his bag secured and out of sight. Though that wasn’t a solid confession, it could definitely be used. He had some testimonies from other people that could help him or discredit him. Since he lived such an unhealthy, promiscuous life before, then those days could come back to bite him. 

He’d just have to own up to it.

It’s funny how when he considered all of his demons coming back to him at court, he started to think this wasn’t a good idea anymore. Just because he was uncomfortable didn’t mean this would ever stop. He had to hope they either got over it or at least they were ready for an apology. Or he could luck up and they not be brought up at all. It has been a really long time and he'd hate for Naruto to see nearly half a court room full of his other very short romances. _‘He won’t mind.’_ But he definitely isn’t just going to let it slide or so he found..

He held and massaged his wrists, anxiety creeping in. _‘It’s fine.’_ And what’s great is that once they’re rid of Danzo, they can… well he can, start to live over right officially. 

Assuming they can make it that far.

-xN&Sx-

Naruto sat in his grandma’s office, avoiding her scolding gaze that did not waver. Shika was dismissed from the matter but no doubt going to vent to someone about this. He was sure that by walking back into the store, he raised a lot of questions. He tried not to be mad at her about the situation. “...I know you mean well and all but this isn’t necessary. Sending a detective is a bit much to-”

“So he did find you! He just chose not to tell me anything.” Tsunade should have known her nephew would have somehow talked that man into siding with him. Why and how, she would like to know. “I’ve known him longer than you’ve been alive so clearly I’m not doing enough if you have him of all people being silent for you. Did you promise him a nudie mag or something? Because I forbid it!”

“What?! No!” He got all flustered, not sure where that came from. “We just talked but there was nothing to talk about that you didn't already know!”

“That I didn’t know, huh? You seemed to have failed to mention to him then about the visit to a certain company last night.” She lingered around the issue to see if she could spot any guilty twitch. There was one slight grip on his laptop that she spotted but nothing else. “I know Shikamaru told you... and since Kiba has bailed, I’m guessing it’s true?”

“It’s technically not!”

“Then convince me. What were you doing at his company last night when you should have been in class? And don’t tell me you were in your one damn class because I just spoke with your professor.” She nearly covered every base with a tap of her digit to the corded phone on her desk. “Care to tell me it’s nothing now?”

Naruto saw what the detective meant now. He couldn’t get upset since she was just trying to be there for him unlike last time when she missed out. He still groaned out of frustration and sunk back in the seat, hoping to brat his way out of this. “It’s none of your business to be honest so just let me handle it.”

“Boy, I may have some age on me but I will come across this desk if you don’t sit your ass up and talk to me like you have some common sense. I’m not your dad or your mom, I will beat you.” That was a promise she made with a refined clasp of her hands on the desk, sitting up straight herself. “Mind you, I will use whatever is available to me,” she said with a wave around the room, “Including things that don’t belong to me.”

He clutched his laptop and sat up then. “You are crazy!”

“Crazy worried! Now tell me what’s going on! Why does Danzo have it out for you?”

“I can’t- Danzo? How do you know about that?” He started to think that maybe that pervert had blabbed after all. 

“Because it doesn’t take a genius to see when someone is being a bit vindictive. Mr. Fancy pants drove all the way here to talk about something you did instead of just calling the cops or handling it himself. I’d say he was being nice but he mentioned that he knew a lot about you negatively aside from where you worked so...” She could put two and two together without the need for the instructions. “What is your connection with Danzo and why? I can go on for days and find out myself and best believe I will.”

“... I can’t tell you.”

“Have it your way then.” Tsunade picked up her phone and re-dialed the personal number she was given, putting the call on speaker. She left him perplexed but that was his choice. After a few rings, a voice came over the silence. 

_Caller I.D: I.M.C Danzo: *There was a brief pause and shut of a car door by the sound of it before anything was spoken…* “Excuse the noise. I’m just getting back from lunch. Is this Ms. Senju?”_

His voice sounded arrogant on either platform. 

“Why yes it is. I hope we’re not bothering you.”

“What are you doing??” Naruto asked in a hush-hush manor, deeply concerned for her actions. 

_‘Shut it!’_ She waved him to hush with an index to her lips. 

_Caller I.D: I.M.C Danzo: “Not yet… and, ‘we’?”_

“Ah, I meant Naruto. Sorry about that! I have my nephew here with me and we were wondering, if it’s not any trouble, would you like to come back down here and talk?” Tsunade had given him his chance so he could look shocked for the rest of his life if he wanted. He brought this on himself. “I think he’ll explain it to you.”

“I don’t want to talk to hi-!!”

_Caller I.D: I.M.C Danzo: “That sounds perfect. I’m on my way now.”_

“Fantastic.” She hung up before that teen could reject, catching his immediate unease. “Naruto, he’s just your typical money dragon with no fire. He looks big, sounds tough, but he packs no heat.”

“Grandma, I don’t think you understand how warped this guy is!” He had to think of something to do with his laptop since she was not on his side right now. “He likes to manipulate people!”

“And what did he manipulate you into doing?”

“Nothing! I’m just trying to protect him!”

“Protect Danzo??”

“No! Not him, just-!” Naruto jutted up from his seat and handed it to her, putting her brain through the tangle of wires more. “Forget it. Hide this for me!”

“Tell me why.” Because all this back and forth with no context was not working for her. “You have to give me something.”

He calmed down just enough to explain what he could. “I need this away from him because if Danzo knows I have it then I’ll definitely go to jail. Until I can prove that that’s not my fault, I need you to just hold it until he’s gone.”

“Not your fault?... He has more on you than this thieving claim, doesn’t he?” Tsunade saw that nod of his was a painful one to admit. “Please tell me he doesn’t know about…” That nervous guilt on his face said it all. “How?! Did you go running your mouth again?!”

“I didn’t! He’s after me!

“Why??”

The more and more she questioned, the more he had to reveal. It wasn’t like that bastard wasn’t going to tell her himself… which could honestly work to his advantage. “How much do you trust me?”

“None too much right now to be frank” She had her reasons but she still took that laptop for him to hide away. “You’re acting weird like you did back then.”

“Well it’s for a good cause. I promise. Just watch! If he tries to throw me in jail, I need you to be all for it.” Naruto sat back down in his seat, taking a deep breath because that guy could really get under his skin. “I won’t resist. I’m innocent. He’s not and I can prove it.” 

“If that’s true, then why won’t you tell me anything?”

“Because you hit too hard.” He got her to smile even though she was upset with him but he meant well. “I promise I’m alright. I’ve got this. I’m going to make his head spin too.”

Tsunade got so tired of asking why that she just threw her hands up in the air and sat back in her swivel chair. “Fine! Do it your way then because I’m already this close to being done with you.”

 _‘So will he.’_ There was confidence in that too which didn’t get much focus once the door to her office opened. Because the person walking in all smiles was incredibly early, he wasn’t the only one looking at the bastard in suspicion. 

“You got here… faster than I expected.” She attempted to make the atmosphere light and for her, it was. Between the two guys across from her, it felt like the eye of a storm where the quiet was until all hell would break loose. 

Danzo stayed cheerful, honestly feeling great after that good work out he had. He sat down and crossed a leg, just as relaxed as ever. “Well the lunch rush is over so the streets cleared just in time. The eatery wasn’t far away. How are you two?”

“We’re fine, right Naruto?”

“Something like that.” This proved him right that this guy liked mind games. He’d have responded with something more clever if his phone hadn’t gone off. He ignored it the first time without looking but the second one drew everyone’s attention.

“If it’s urgent you should answer it. I can wait if you all are good with that.” Danzo radiated a friendly tone, looking to the boss lady who nodded in agreement. 

She’d rather get it over with but oh well. “I guess it’s okay. Go ahead, Naruto.”

“I’ll make it quick.” He did so with a glare to the cocky asshole inside the room with him. He left to a corner just to answer it and keep that creep out of his business. The call was from Sasuke so he had to take some precaution. He just didn’t expect it to be about said man’s apartment being on fire. While he listened to him freaking out over it, he looked back to the one psycho who would do and or hire someone to do something like that just to get the raven out where he could be seen. 

Danzo bounced that raised leg out of joy, patiently waiting. “Something wrong?”


	22. Chapter 22

-xN&Sx-

“Packing already I see.” Itachi had assumed his brother couldn’t wait to get out of this dump. He’d come back a while ago to a rushing scene of his kin getting his things together. There was a change to his clothes as well like he was ready to go jogging or something. “What’s the rush?”

“Nothing really.” Because it was actually a lot, this frightened Sasuke a bit but none more than what was to come. He’d just had an abrupt phone call with the blond who had to mention through text that his boss was at his job. Of course that’s hardly a coincidence to them so he was instructed to be careful. He couldn’t not go to his apartment and speak on the issue without being caught. The blond instructed him to go somewhere else to be safer but… this raven had other plans. Since Naruto was busy up there then this could work for them. “Can you watch him here for me?”

“What for? Where are you going?” He had a little plate made and everything for the kitten that didn’t go to him right away. He had his little brother to worry about who was heading to the door. “Sasuke??”

“I’m going to get my charger from my place right quick! I’ll be right back. My phone is dead so I’m borrowing yours.” The weary smile he put on seemed to work for the time being. “Thank you so much for watching him by the way.”

“Sure thing I guess.” Itachi was glad to help though he wasn’t filled in all the way. Soon he was left in the apartment with a hungry fur ball and packed clothes. _‘Hmm.’_ He might have to snoop around.

Sasuke would say he was more than welcome to as long as he didn’t damage his bag. He’s going to need that almost as much as his phone he had to leave too. He was kind of on a time crunch at the moment since he might’ve upset a few cops a while ago. Reason being, he refused to give information on his apartment. By doing so and hanging up, he’d basically taunted them to come find him. To do so, they’d have to go by his phone and late purchases. They won’t find him at the hotel and his brother will have only one location to speak of. Should those guys be Danzo’s lackeys then they’ll be on a wild goose chase for a bit. 

Meanwhile, he had a place to visit that he’s refused many times. He was not without a cell for back up since he’d borrowed his brothers. He’ll be able to call should he need the help but till then he was on his own sort of. Shouldn’t be too bad since all he had to do was make it inside and do what he needed to do by gathering all the information that he could. This was the part of the plan that Naruto was supposed to be doing given the chance. Since he couldn’t at the moment, Sasuke would rather not wait till later and blow this moment. 

Of course Naruto was not in favor of this but he was willing to work with him. Trust is the name of the game. Sasuke stayed sure he would be fine even if this was pretty risky but the opportunity had presented itself. He’ll make do with what he has on him and the time limit set. The first thing he had to do was take a few busses around town to get where he needed to go.

-xN&Sx-

Naruto had a new mission and that was distraction. He had to deal with Danzo via a straight face and keep the bastard from getting in their way. He therefore faked the call to the very end, breaking contact away from prying eyes. “I’ll be back over there in a little bit. I’m just dealing with something right now.”

“And is this that girl you’re talking to?” Tsunade was just picking fun at him, finding it amusing how he tried to hide away more. “Tell her I said hi, at least.”

“Her? I wasn’t aware Mr. Uzumaki was into women.” Such information dropped without a care and was backed up by a sound enough claim. “Unless this is just a friend of his I mean.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Gotta go!” He pretended to hang up, laughing nervously enough on his way to his seat, hands in his pockets. As much as he wanted to glare and scold the asshole who could not keep out of other people’s business, this was fine. He expected as much so he prepared for it. “Aha, so, about that, grandma. Um, I don’t really have a sexual preference.”

“That’s pretty vague.” Danzo didn’t and wouldn’t help him, especially since it looked like this woman had no idea. Which was just perfect in his case since he could drag this out and ruin the blond’s character further. “I don’t think you understand what you’re saying.”

“Me either but I know he will clarify.” She’d get him if he didn’t. 

Naruto didn’t have any big speeches prepared. Hell, it took him a while to understand something he was never exposed to before himself. “Well, it’s just that I don’t particularly care if they are a man, a woman, trans, and so on. I’m just kind of into anyone of the legal age so stop looking at me like that!”

Considering the charges that were almost put on him years ago, Tsunade had her reasons. She could exhale in relief in knowing that this was not the case though she didn’t fully understand. “Okay, so you’re bisexual then? Since when??”

“I’m not bisex-”

“Well that would explain why he’s dating my employee.” Danzo spoke over him and provided more information. “Best of both worlds, hm?”

Azure lowered at the tasteless comment, rolling them afterwards. “You would think that of him.”

“Of him?” she asked, befuddled in between the two though she went unnoticed.

“Well he is my employee. I’ve known him longer than you.” 

“Not by his will.” He went there with a sarcastic tone that ended with a fake smile his way. “The word ‘No’ just doesn’t exist to you does it?”

“Well you would know a lot about that, wouldn’t you? And by that I mean snooping around my company, not your assault charges on children of course.” Danzo had a thing for muddling information to piss off his opponent and or to simply annoy someone. “I’m sure Sasuke finds that very attractive in young men.”

Tsunade was aware that he knew but this was still very troubling to hear. “Hold on a secon-”

“You really love to pretend you know everything about everyone, don’t you? It must eat you up inside when people don’t do what you want. Like disobeying you for someone without a dime to their name?” He saw that faint twitch in the corner of the man’s lips, so he egged him on more. “Must be a first for you.”

“Naruto!” She tried again, especially since the situation was derailing hard from what they were initially here for. “Okay gentlemen, let’s get back on track.”

“No, no, he’s right. I’ve never lost to a murderer before and I don’t plan to now,” Danzo remarked with a drawl to his voice, casually checking his phone. He’d received a message from his intel in blue about that his runaway bird that hadn’t shown up but they were looking for him now with probable cause. “Anyway, shall we get this over with. I’d like for him to reimburse me for the trouble he’s caused or he can go back to jail where he belongs.”

“If anyone belongs there it sho-!!”

“Naruto, stop! That’s enough.” Tsunade pleaded with him to do so before he made the situation worse than it was. Having him go back to jail was not the ideal outcome for him right now with still being on parole and all. Which was something that this egotistical prick knew about somehow. “We clearly have one or two options here. What I would like to know though is how you are somewhat aware of his past?”

“Ah.” He said with a glance up from his phone, “Well, my employee he’s sleeping with had told me.”

“Excuse me?” She turned to the blond who seemed to be getting more and more pissed by the minute. “Naruto, you didn’t!”

“I’m not sleeping with him and he didn’t tell him anything!” As honest as he was being, his grandmother didn’t look to believe him and that was perfectly fine. 

“But did you tell him?!”

Danzo chuckled and nodded, busy replying to Kabuto up at the office. “Of course he did.”

“I did it because I wanted Sasuke to know who I was.” It was a gamble but he did take it. Sure that was at a time where they weren’t too honest with each other but they were getting there. “It’s made it so much easier to be myself.”

“Yourself?! You mean the one sitting here on the grounds of attempted theft vs the one who was going to his classes everyday, doing his work, never calling out and or hiding things from us??” She arguably had a point from the outside and even a little inside. “To me it sounds like this person is making you regress more than anything!”

“Well Sasuke does have a habit of driving his partners mad. I can’t say how many of them have come up there raging-”

“You really can’t help yourself!” Naruto found it appalling how this guy couldn’t stop being an asshole for one minute. 

“You mean from telling the truth? No. Force of habit.” The best thing about triggering this blond was seeing that he was no doubt without any backup. He was having fun with this. “Of course you wouldn’t understand that since you're sleeping with a natural born liar. Have I mentioned he likes to trick men into thinking he’s a woman?”

“He does what now?” Her eyes fluttered twice, taken aback for a moment since there was no quick denial of it from the blond. He sort of looked unsure instead and hesitant. “Naruto…”

“He… Sasuke’s changed, Tsunade. I promise. We’re helping each other get better.” It was and is foolish of him to expect her to trust his choice since he was sure she was being reminded of the past right now. “There’s a lot you don’t know but-”

“But? But what? What further excuse can you give me right now? I don’t even know who Sasuke is but he doesn’t sound like a stable person for you at this point of your life!” 

“I agree, Ms. Senju!” Danzo backed her up though she didn’t ask for it, nor cared. He had an angle in this so he was going to speak up. “He’s much older than him anyway.”

“Now he’s older than you??”

“By like seven years! It’s not that bad!!”

“Seven yea-!!” Tsuande halted to gather herself, hands clasped at her lips with indexes up. “I… You’re eighteen so you’re legal but-... What?! How did you two even meet??”

“Here?” He half smiled nervously, swallowing hard under her scrutiny. He could tell her more but he refused to in order to get her pissed off enough. _‘He should be there soon.’_ And by that he meant the raven who was hopefully making good time. “He’s the guy from that day you threw Hidan into the little fridge. You know… the one in the skirt?”

“The guy in the skir- You mean that quiet girl who you always stared at?! That’s a guy?”

“He most definitely is.” Danzo of course had a picture on hand to share. “This one, right?”

Tsunade peered at the photo, recognizing this apparent man who didn’t cause much trouble until now. “Yes… That’s him.” She facepalmed shortly after, pinching the ridge between her eyes. “And he works for you?”

“Yes.”

“Actually he did but he quit today.” Naruto ignored the bastard’s grumble and kept going. “He left his job because his boss kept sexually harassing him!”

“Sexual harassment, huh? Yet he’s living with someone like you.” He chuckled at the accusation, locking his phone and sitting back in the seat. “That’s rich.”

“Screw you, man! That’s all you can say. You’re not even denying it!” That smug bastard then grinned at him. If it weren’t for his grandma, he might have hit him. “You’re fucking sick.”

“Naruto!” She couldn’t stop this little moment.

“I feel great actually.” This was going in Danzo’s favor after all though no reports of the raven have popped up. He’ll take poking and discrediting this blond as some form of progress made. “You?”

“Go to hell.”

“Only if it has valet parking.”

“Boys!” Tsunade gawked in disbelief to the childish behavior going on before her eyes. “I get that you two don’t like each other and for whatever reason it’s over this other man involved. What we came here to discuss is the theft issue, however! I’ll speak with him about your employee later. They will be ceasing contact.”

Naruto acted out with true shock, turning to her confused. “Ceasing contact… Why?! I’m not even underaged!”

She shook her head at that poor reasoning and said, “That doesn’t make you an adult at all. And if you think you are then… I have to send you back to your parents after we get this settled.”

“I concur.” Danzo triggered an honest reaction from the blond then.

“Man, if you don’t shut the fuck up.” 

“Naruto!!” He was doing so good before all of this mess started so she had to fix it. “I’m serious now! Watch your damn mouth and behave yourself before I make you!”

“Fine…” Naruto begrudgingly sat back in his seat and crossed his arms, rolling his eyes and behaving for now. He grumbled under his breath but he’d done all he could to push her buttons. 

“Thank you! Now Danzo, I apologize for his behavior so-”

“Don’t worry about it! I perfectly understand what it’s like to be infatuated with someone to the point of it changing my whole life too.” Could he sound a tad more cocky? He sure aimed for it with a subtle sneer. “I am married after all.”

 _‘He’s married?’_ Tsunade found that hard to believe it was for actual love outside of wealth. “I bet that’s fun.”

“Not at all.” And he might have been too honest with that but he laughed it off. “But that’s just life. I’m happy with it and got a few brats out of it. How about you? Got any kids of your own to be so concerned with this one’s well fair?”

“I don’t but I treat him like one. He’s my brother’s child.”

“He has a father then? Was he not around or has he passed?” Danzo felt a buzz in his pocket that prompted him to go to it, ignoring that glare he got from the blond. He had more interesting things to enjoy like the news about his intel finding where the raven was staying at. They were on their way to get him now if he was there. 

_‘What the hell is he smiling about?’_ Naruto couldn’t see the messages so he used his glances sparingly. 

“His father was and is very much around.” Tsunade would say he could have done a lot of things better but nobody's perfect. He learned later on and tried to rectify it. “Anyway, how much did you want him to pay? I’ll take care of it.”

“You? But he’s the one who committed the crime.” This he said with a thumb out to the criminal, “He’s constantly disrespecting me as well so I want him to pay for it.”

“I haven’t even said anythin-”

“Naruto, just…” She made the motion across her lips for him to zip it. She’ll handle this for him so he had to settle back down like the childish brat she figured him for. “Now Msr. Danzo, the reason I’m requesting to pay for it is that my grandson here has very recently quit his job as you know.”

“Then this will teach him a lesson to not do it again though I doubt it since jail hasn’t done him much good.” He had jabs that rolled off the tongue effortlessly almost rehearsed. He might have pissed them both off but that’s just his way of claiming authority over the situation. “I’m sure he’ll find a way to come up with the money.”

“And how much would that be?” Tsunade forced herself to smile with her hands clasped over the desk. 

“Once I make up a contract, we’ll discuss it.” 

Naruto groaned and sunk further in his seat. “Just send me to jail then!”

“What good would that do? You need to learn your lesson after all.” Danzo had warned him and he didn’t like repeating himself. “I’m also trying to show you kindness where most people wouldn’t.”

“And we greatly appreciate that! Don’t we, Naruto?” Tsunade had spoken up before the young man could start, a hint of strain in her voice. She didn’t like this guy anymore than he did but they had to abide while they could. 

He shook his head, refusing to give him that satisfaction just to drag this out. “No way. Fuck him.” That insolence right there, bought the raven on a mission a little bit more time as his grandma lost her shit. She said words that he didn’t know even existed in this universe. _‘I’m not getting out of here…’_ Not by himself at least or void of cuffs. Until a certain someone's phone rang, he had to ensure that Danzo stayed at this store. And if that meant getting physical, he will do so as a last resort. 

-xN&Sx-

 _‘Get in. Get what you need. Get out.’_ Sasuke had a pep talk with himself on the second bus he took to get to his destination. His black beanie and matching tracksuit kept his appearance non-recognizable. He remained silent as well, sitting at the back of the bus and staying to himself. _‘Alert his wife. Move on.’_ He’ll be as direct with her as possible. He just had to hope that Danzo was so high in his head that he’d honestly keep everything in his house. _‘If not it’ll be in his office.’_ He was sure the watchdog was there so that was a no go. At the next bus stop, he pondered and stared out the window, attention switching to the next passenger getting on. A dose of anxiety coursed through him once the man stepped on. He swallowed hard and looked down to the phone clasped in his hands. _‘Why the fuck is he here?!!’_ His panic didn’t wane since the man who once had a thing for him, decided to come sit in the back. Granted there weren’t many seats, that asshole still could have squeezed in somewhere else. The raven prepared to pre-ignore him by playing on the cell phone, bunching up a bit by crossing his legs.

“Ugh! I’ve been everywhere. Where the fuck is he?”

Sasuke hid away more when that bastard started to look around. _‘Go away!!’_

“To hell with this. I’ll just call him.” After pulling his phone from that jean jacket, he mumbled, “You better answer or I swear to god.”

 _‘Him?’_ Perplexed, he listened in to the young man’s conversation. _‘Who’s he looking for?’_

Kiba exhaled in relief once the dial tone ended with a click of the connection. “Hidan! Took you long enough. Where are you? We need to talk….” While he waited and listened to the reply, he relaxed back, spreading out a bit like he was at home. The cute lady bunched in on his right wasn’t a bad gander from time to time. “Huh? I’m on a bus. … You wrecked my car back whe- I know you fucking remember!…Whatever…. Where are you? I seriously need to-... Yeah it’s about Naruto, who else? I know you guys are fucking with him so come on out so I can kick your ass and Kakuzu’s ass. If the princess wants to get involved he can too with his pimp.”

 _‘Can he talk any louder??’_ So Sasuke teetered in between being pissed and or kind of glad that the meat clerk was doing something nice. That guy had to be a dick about it though so that was a negative.

“Pay you?... To come fight me?.... I don’t even believe in tipping.” He yawned and put an arm up behind his head. He then rolled his eyes while he listened to Hidan laugh and remind him his old self had never left. “... Are you done? Because I’m already tired of you even assuming that I changed…. So what if I stopped hanging with you guys??... Naruto’s honestly not that bad. He gave me something better to do with my life than playing the OD version of russian roulette with you idiots…. No. I don’t regret it… He’s driving me crazy but that’s what a real friend is supposed to do though he’s this close to being on his own…” He could say that as many times as he wanted but that’s not going to happen.

-xN&Sx-

_(Past Glance)_

“Your son is so smart for his age.” The gorgeous, redhead tutor hugged him and sang praises for days. She also beamed before the parents who’d finally come back home from their night out. “He did all his homework and cleaned his room!”

“Well I’ll be damned would you look at that? And you worried he wasn’t going to behave for this one!” 

Tsume ignored her husband’s shoulder bump and obnoxious laugh to stare at the young girl called to watch her fifteen year old son. She was about five years older than him and came highly recommended… by mostly male parents, including her partner. She saw very few mothers comment so she was a bit skeptical. The girl didn’t try anything around her husband but she was concerned about how close she was hugging her quiet child to her developed body. “Kiba, got to your room.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Ah, wait! What do we say before you go?” The tutor pulled him back and smiled with a fresh coat of glossiness. “You lose points for stuttering!”

Kiba blushed like mad inside and out, nodding before bowing and saying, “Thank you for your time, Ms. Fūka!”

“You’re welcome! Now go along and listen to your mother!”

Listening to his mom was all he could do once he was back in his room and the tutor was gone. He could hear her raging hell outside his door for reasons he didn’t understand. Then such volumes came into his room where he sat on his neat bed that wasn’t so a while ago. 

“Kiba, son, tell this psycho that you’re fine!” His dad wasn’t the brightest man in the world or wisest, but he believed what he believed. And that was that his wife didn’t understand what being a man was. “Ms. Fūka was really nice to you, wasn’t she?”

“Yeah! She was great!” He wasn’t hurt though he felt uncomfortable but he was told that’s normal. It happens to everyone and he was lucky to experience such. “I’m good!”

“See! The boy, or should I say man, is perfectly fine!! More than fine actually and even I’m jealous of that.” In that moment he walked over and patted his son on the shoulder. “He’s going to be the coolest fucking kid at school. Watch! Bet you he has a ton of friends coming home by next week. No reason to get a dog now!”

Tsume shook her head, fist clenched from parental rage and tears shed for not leaving him sooner. “Get. Out.” 

“What the hell for this time?” To him he’d just saved them a lot of money and gave his kid a more popular future. “He’s fine! He’s happy and for once maybe not going to get picked on for being a god damn nerd! I just saved his entire high school year! Who's the champ?!” He turned to his son then, arms out and proud.

“Me?” 

“Who’s the fucking champ?!”

“Me!” Kiba, while still unsure, felt a little when he was hugged and given a pat by the more ‘fun’ parent. 

“See that’s what I’m talking about!” They had their little father son moment until he caught his wife storming off. “Babe? Woman, what- Hold on, kid. You get on to bed and just imagine your crown tomorrow. You have full bragging rights and I want details later but without the Grinch around, alright? Night, son!” He gave him a rough, playful pat before heading off after the mad woman.

“Hah, okay… Night, dad!” The adrenaline from all this would be impossible to come down from, especially since a parent gave the okay. What happened was okay according to the person he trusted. Even better than okay since he was finally going to be top dog in class. It’s what all the guys were talking about anyway at high school though some weren’t that way. Those guys were inexperienced however and he was… no longer one of them. He jumped out of bed to get changed and cheer for a bit until he heard a sound that made him jump to the floor. 

It was a gunshot. Loud, precise, and enough to make his heart jump damn near out of his chest. He stayed down because of fear for a while, arms over his chocolate shaded spikes. “Dad?!... Mom??!” He called to them, slowly gaining some bravery to get up and go see what had happened. Upon peeking outside of his room on his hands and knees, he could see their apartment front door swaying back and forth, revealing a gunshot present at the center.

His mother was standing not too far from it with a handgun in her hand, breathing rather heavily. She then looked to him with a mix of regret in her tear streaked face. “I’m… so… sorry!”

Kiba never truly understood what she meant by that. He’d come to believe she was referring to the fact she scared away his dad finally. The only person who understood what the real world was like in his eyes. He grew to hate her since she put them in a bad spot after that as well. Her waitress job wasn’t going to keep the rent flowing. To top it off, come later they’d find out she was pregnant with his little sister. A crying child took the attention he needed, leaving him to his own devices. A means to escape the hell she put them under because he never saw his dad again or the tutor. She didn’t tell him what happened to them either or why he couldn’t see them. 

So, after she broke his trust and respect, he left home when he hit seventeen and never looked back. He’ll live life by his own rules and take what he’s learned from then. He got mixed in with a bad crowd and took lessons from that too. To have what you want, cost money. He bought most of his pets the illegal way. Of course after random nights of getting his apartment broken into, animals killed, drugs stolen, thrown in jail, car wrecked, and cheated on… he found out the hard way that prison isn’t the best place to be for what it took. 

It might be time he tries to do a little better. 

On his own ‘own’, he came out with a new and still jaded perspective. The world’s unfair, women are still great just don’t get them pregnant, work smart not hard, and avoid jail. Sound were these goals to live by so he put people off naturally. He bugged this one old lady till she let him work at her supermarket. Was he lazy? Yeah. Did he do good work when he applied himself? Absolutely because his mother taught him well there. 

He just took on to many negative traits from his father and he is not short of guilt in that. Never before did he think about toning it down until the weirdest guy showed up on the floor one day. He was blond, typical blue eyes, and looked to be the loud beach boy type. Out of everyone working there, this teen was the most skittish. He organized everything and worked in such a timely manner that just saying hi made him panic for some reason for the rest of the day. After three days of that nonsense, he made the move that no one else did because they wanted to let him adjust slowly.

Not Kiba.

He went over to this new guy, tapped him on the shoulder and said, “Hey, Naruto! Woah! What are you jumping for, man? You’re in a supermarket! Relax.”

“Huh? Oh! Uh… yeah… Sorry.” Back then Naruto didn’t want to talk as much. He still freaked out a little too but nodded and then went back to fixing the salad rack. In his head, he just needed to work, work, work. Stay busy and out of people's way. 

“Sorry? Dude… Okay, put the damn salad down and look at me.” He took it from him too when he didn’t listen, nor did he give him time to recover. He turned the startled blond full frontal his way and made him relax. “Breathe! Do it with me. Like you’re about to take shit. Just breathe!”

The produce clerk chuckled and wiped it off just as fast, complying to make the guy leave. He took a staggered breath since this was troubling for him. He’d only been cleared recently to go back into society so he needed a minute. Moving helped avoid old faces and introduce him to new ones like this guy. 

“What kind of shit are you taking to be gasping like that? I said breathe not blow your fucking colon, man.” Kiba gave the blond a free feeling atmosphere unlike the quiet voices who approached him and let him be after he showed the slightest discomfort. He didn’t make him feel singled out either since this meat clerk bothered everyone. “Look at me. Ooommm!”

“Om?” He partially smiled and asked quietly enough.

“Yeah, Om? For Oh man this feels good! Does it not? Breathing is like smoking without the high unless you breathe to fast and then pass the fuck out. Same thing just one you might not wake up from you know?” A lot of words flew out of his mouth that didn’t seem to reach the blond and or he couldn’t tell. “Have you never hit a joint before?”

Naruto shook his head and rubbed his arm a bit. “No…”

“Want to??”

“No.” Definitely not to the point where he arched a brow.

“Huh, that’s cool! Don’t sweat it but, are you a virgin?”

“Yeah...” He didn’t see what that had to do with anything so he chuckled a bit. 

“You poor thing.” Kiba patted his back, feeling awful for him. “It’ll be alright. You’ll find the one soon enough.”

Naruto shook his head again. “I’m not looking but thanks.”

“Not looking?!” It really baffled him to see someone not at all interested. “Dude! Getting laid is the best thing that will happen in your life!” He would know since his school years were good... somewhat.

“Your priority list is short, isn’t it?” He started back fixing the salad rack, finding Kiba’s company oddly relaxing since he was so out there with nothing to hide. He envied that a bit.

“I’m practical. I’m a guy just like you are. I see a woman and I pant!” 

“You mean like… like a dog??” Naruto snorted when that idiot actually did the motion by sticking his tongue out and everything. “Wow!”

“What? I can howl too. Wanna see? AWWOO-”

“Dude, stop!” They were already drawing enough attention as it was by hanging around each other. “What the hell is wrong with you??”

“Something good because you’re laughing!” His goal had been achieved so he celebrated with a thumbs up. “Keep doing that and you’ll be fine! Smile, joke, fuck around, and be yourself. None of us stay with our depressing mothers for a reason. So stop freaking out like someones going to pull a belt on you. You’re okay. I mean it’s good to be cautious but you’re acting like someones out to get you, man.” 

If only he knew. 

Kiba didn’t see the signs because he didn’t know to look for them. What he saw instead was a scared young man who needed someone to awaken him to a world that he was not familiar with somehow. He helped him ease into a college with Tsunade, got him settled into a dorm room, and pretty much functioning right. He learned a lot of things to be jealous of like how well Naruto adjusted and found his own way so easily with help from both parents. He had good fortune but that didn’t stop them from becoming friends later on… but it did hurt them.

Secrecy damaged that the most.

-xN&Sx-

Kiba thought he knew everything about Naruto. There was no secret or rock that he hadn’t turned over and figured out. He helped him get to where he was so either that was all pointless or he was the one that needed help all along and never knew it. He hadn’t figured himself out or made a real move to make it better when he thought about it. He sat there on the bus, pissed off over the phone call with Hidan that went nowhere. As expected, he was baited around the issues with mentions of the drag queen. _‘This is why I hate people.’_ He groaned and went through his pictures that were either of women or of that idiot during one of their breaks where they made funny faces for shits and giggles. It stood out to him then because he’d deleted the ones of his so called friends and family from school and thereafter. Those people brought nothing but misery to his life like his mother who he hadn’t spoken to for a year or so it seemed. 

He can never keep people in his life. They’re all too damn set on making mistakes that he has to pay for. He refused to do so but he hesitated over that delete button that would wipe all memories in there alone. “You’re the dumbest person I’ve ever met.” Almost as dumb as his dad for leaving without taking him with him. He could have shown him then how being popular worked. Why was it so hard to maintain and why did it make him feel empty unlike everyone else? It had its highs and lows but they were random. He never made a solid friend since people were usually done with him in under five minutes. 

The blond on his phone was a different case, uncaring for the public scene and sheltered. He didn’t mind putting up with Kiba. Which was something deep down he missed. He sighed and hit his head on the back of the seat in front of him, looking over his phone and swiping to the right. “You won’t listen to me.” His mother knew that feeling well. “I seriously need to let you learn the hard way like I did.” 

Sasuke watched him talk to himself, spotting the pictures of the blond that wasn’t looked at in a romantic like sense. More like annoyed akin to how Itachi gets when he does something stupid. He started to consider a not so crazy idea then to arrange a mature talk with him. “Hey, Kiba.”

He scared the hell out of that young man for a second who jumped a bit. “What the fu- Who are you?! Who said that?”

“Me?” The raven took off that hood then and helped clear the confusion. “Look familiar now?” 

“Wahhh?” His perception of what a woman looks like was now twisted. “I thought you were a- Are you following me?!”

“Obviously not!!” 

“You sure? I’m not gay.”

“Once again, obviously not!” Sasuke knew then that this was going to take a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay. The holidays are always a rush not because of the shopping but the cooking and the cleaning and the Aaahh lol. With it being Christmas eve, that marks the slow down for my house so I wrote a little something. I hope y'all like it.
> 
> Double sorry for the errors.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossdressing × Lies × Love Confessions × Alternate Universe × Mentions of Violence × supermarket au × OOC × Yaoi ×trap ×Transphobia Trope- Man Dresses Like Woman ×Homophobia but not from Naruto Or Sasuke ×Pansexual discovery ×drag queen ×The Main Two Characters Are Not Transgender ×Just Putting This Here So No One Is Mislead Into Thinking This Is About Transitioning ×This Is About Lies And Learning To Be A Better Person ×Judge On Character Not Gender ×Don't Examine This Too Closely ×I'm Bad At Tagging ×I'm Sorry ×I Will Go Down With This Ship ×


End file.
